Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis
by Librius
Summary: An outbreak suddenly occurs within Raccoon City, unknown to her how it happened, Jill makes her move to escape, along with the help of UBCS Mercenary Carlos Oliveira and other survivors she meets along the way. But the zombies aren't their only concern this time.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends and other authors who will be named later. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Summary: Nearly a whole two months have passed now since the Mansion Incident, while Chris is planning on making a move to take down Umbrella, Jill remains in Raccoon City to continue her life while trying to figure out herself what Umbrella is up to. Alex and the others have managed to regain control over themselves and move on, but not forgetting about their friends, however, below the streets of Raccoon City, the wheels of fate begin to turn again and place them all in the very same situation. Unknown to how it started, an outbreak has slowly began within Raccoon City itself, Jill must fight to survive and to escape, with the help of Alex and the others, however, the zombies aren't their biggest concern this time, something much worse, hunts them down.**

**Chapter 1 - Saying Goodbye**

**September 20, Raccoon City, Jill's apartment, 11:00 PM, 'Jill, Alex'**

Jill walked into the living room and placed a glass of water on the table and sat down on her chair while looking at the tv. She took a sip of her coffee and placed it on the table and faced Alex who was sitting at the other side of the table.

"Jill..." Alex began.

"Hm?"

Alex faced her. "Do you know where Chris is right now?"

******(Alex Robertson, 19 years old, Bare-Knuckle Boxer, Teacher at a Bare-Knuckle Boxing school)**

Jill shook her head. "No...he was supposed to meet up with me days ago but...well, he never showed."

Alex took a sip of water and put it back on the table. "I can only assume that he went off somewhere by himself, of course, that's just me talking, I wouldn't really know."

Jill remained silent.

"He's keeping something from me isn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yes...he didn't want you or your friends to get involved, I know this is personal for you and the guys but, you and them, you have all been hurt enough as it is, there was no point in making you guys go through something like that again." Jill replied.

Alex took another drink and sighed. "I understand Jill...it's just, I'm a guy of vengeance, I had a reputation for that back when I was still in high school. But this time it has gotten way too personal for me to just leave it and not do anything about, are you sure you don't know where Chris is?"

"I'm sure." Jill replied nodding her head.

"Ok..." Alex finished his glass of water and got to his feet. "I better head back, the guys can only endure for so long with Scott keeping an eye on them."

Jill looked at him again. "Now that you mention it, how are they doing?"

Alex shrugged. "Better than before, we managed to put things behind us, everyone is managing again. Scott's the same as usual, Jamie is just happy there's no zombies, Connor, he's, well, let's just say he's up to his old shit again, making the usual jokes. Bryan and Danny..."

"What about them?" Jill asked.

Alex continued. "They're better, they still haven't forgotten about Andrew and Kyle, but they're back to normal. Bryan is just a little, well, he's in a little bit of a depressed mood because Rebecca and Richard are leaving Raccoon City soon and he wanted to talk to them before they left."

Jill raised a brow. "Really? Well I think I can help out with that, Rebecca and Richard haven't left yet, they're supposed to be leaving first thing in the morning. If Bryan gets up early and goes to their apartment in time then he'll have enough time to talk to them." Jill got a piece of paper and wrote something down on it, after which she handed it to Alex. "Here, this is the address."

Alex took it and put it in his pocket. "Thanks Jill, we can always rely on you, I mean, that's saying something even though we've only known each other for a short while."

Jill smiled at him. "That means something, it does, and I'm sure the guys rely on you also."

Alex returned her smile with one of his own. "Heh, yeah, speaking of which, I better get going before Scott decides to come out looking for me. Oh, and sorry for visiting so late Jill."

"It's all right, get home safe and get some sleep, I'll give you a call if I find anything that might be of some help." Jill replied.

Alex put on his long black coat and walked to the door. "Goodnight Jill." He opened the door and left closing it behind him.

Jill turned back to the tv and just remained in her chair, she took another sip of her coffee and placed it back on the table. She lay her head against one of the cushions and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**September 21, Raccoon City, Alex's apartment, 9:00 AM**

_"Alex!"_

_Alex turned to the source of the voice, he saw Kyle getting dragged away into the fog by a group of zombie dogs._

_"KYLE!" Alex ran to him, but he couldn't keep up, for some reason, it looked like he wasn't even going anywhere, Kyle was slowly vanishing into the fog, Alex continued to run but he was still in the same place where he stood. "KYLE!"_

_"ALEX! ALEX! HELP ME! HELP ME ALEX! AHHH!"_

_Kyle's screams eventually went silent, Alex just stood frozen still and turned around, he fell down at the sight of Andrew who was laying dead right in front of him._

_"Andrew..." Alex slowly walked over to his dead friend and kneeled down next to him. "Andrew..." He placed a hand on Andrew's chest._

_Alex looked at all of the bite marks and all of the blood that was spilling out from all of the openings in Andrew's body. The next instant, Andrew's eyes opened and immediately faced Alex._

_Alex's eyes widened after he noticed this, but it was too late, Andrew lunged forward and grabbed him, Alex began to scream as he felt his throat being torn apart._

"Fuck!" Alex shouted quickly sitting up. He looked around, he was in his room lying in his bed, the room was dark but was lit up a little bit enough for him to see. "Just another nightmare...fuck...oh fuck..."

Alex took a deep breath and got out of bed and put his housecoat on. The other room doors were closed and there was no light peaking through so the others were most likely still asleep, except for two rooms which belonged to Scott and Bryan. Alex made his way downstairs and into the living room, as usual, Scott was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper, Bryan was sitting at the table in the living room eating breakfast and watching the tv.

"You two are up really early." Alex said.

Bryan faced him. "I've had enough sleep to keep me going for like a week, plus I wasn't really tired so I got up like half an hour ago."

******(Bryan Hunter, 18 years old, martial arts freak)**

Alex snickered and walked into the kitchen. "Morning Scott."

Scott spoke without taking his eyes off of the newspaper. "Morning..."

******(Scott Calver, 20 years old, former military, gun shop owner)**

Alex poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table next to Scott. "So, what's new?"

Scott replied again while reading the newspaper. "Nothin'...the last few papers these days have been pretty shit, not a single fucking thing that can actually get my attention." Scott closed the newspaper and put it down and took a sip from his cup of coffee.

Alex took his time with his cereal, there wasn't really anything happening so the days had been going pretty slow lately. "Well, Jill said she'd give me a call if she found out anything, I'd assume if she finds anything new on Umbrella and whatnot she'll call me immediately."

Scott looked outside. "Whatever...I might actually make a phone call to some of my old buddies back in the british military."

"And do what?" Alex asked with a curious look.

Scott faced him again. "Bomb Umbrella."

Alex nearly choked on his cereal and coughed before replying. "Are you serious bro?!"

Scott smirked a little. "Give me a break, you know I wasn't serious, that'd be a fucking stupid idea despite how much I want to do it."

Alex finished his cereal and got up. "Well, what's todays schedule I wonder."

Scott walked into the living and sat down on the couch. "Sit in all day and watch movies, that seems to be the only thing we can do right now while we ain't workin'."

Alex walked in and sat down next to him. "What's on?"

"Wrestling." Scott replied.

Alex smirked. "Awesome!"

Bryan finished his breakfast and faced them. "So, what are we doing today?"

Alex shrugged. "You heard Scott, sit in and watch movies all day."

Bryan raised a brow. "Really? That's it? No going out for a walk, to the shops or something?"

Alex shook his head. "Nope, no need to, we have enough stuff in the kitchen to last us a month, we don't have to go and buy groceries."

"Ugh, I hate it when you do this." Bryan said with his face in the palm of his hand.

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh wait, now that you mention it Bryan, Jill told me that Rebecca hasn't left Raccoon City yet, she's supposed to be leaving today."

Bryan got to his feet and walked upstairs.

Scott looked at Alex. "So...he get's to go out for a stroll while we sit in all day, that's quite fair."

Alex shrugged. "Well, he has a reason, we don't Scott." Alex took a piece of paper out of his coat that he had on last night and put it on the table and sat back down. He just had the feeling that Bryan did like Rebecca, he didn't need to figure that out, it was quite obvious considering how protective he was of her back at the mansion. But then, it was also the other way around and Rebecca was the cop after all, sometimes she seemed protective of him aswell.

Bryan came back into the living room, he was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, he put on his dark blue jacket and was about to leave until Alex spoke again. "Hold up Bryan, do you even know where she lives?"

"Uhh, now that you mention it, I didn't think about that part..." Bryan replied.

Alex pointed to the paper on the table. "The address is on that piece of paper, Jill wrote it down."

Bryan took and put it in his pocket and nodded. "Got it, thanks." Without another word he put on his black trainers and left.

"So what now?" Scott asked.

Alex turned back to the tv. "Get back to watching the wrestling."

"Predictable." Scott quietly muttered as he turned back to the tv.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Louise's Apartment, 10:00 AM**

Louise put her housecoat on and sat down in the living room, Stuart was in the kitchen making cups of coffee for him and her, Marc had a glass of orange juice, he didn't like coffee.

Stuart entered and put the cups of coffee on the table and sat down, they all watched the tv, Louise however looked at both of them for a quick second, she found it hard to believe that their very own friends had suddenly gotten involved with monsters, even worse, that two of their friends were killed in the process. That was nearly two months ago now, Alex and the others have managed to move on but they still haven't forgotten, Stuart and Marc weren't affected as much as the others since they weren't with them at the time.

Marc took a sip from his orange juice and finally broke the silence. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

**(Marc Wallace, 18 years old, Boxer, works at a gym)**

Stuart shrugged. "I dunno, I think I might stay in the whole day, or I may go to Alex's place and chill with them for a bit, or I might just stay here, I haven't exactly been spending as much time with Louise like I have with the others."

******(Stuart Reilly, 19 years old, Kickboxer, works at a gym)**

Louise shook her head. "Oh no it's ok Stuart, I don't mind really, I need to go to work in an hour anyway. I'm pretty busy so far, I don't get holiday breaks like you guys."

Marc smirked. "Yeah, that sucks, well, too bad."

"Marc!" Stuart said.

"I'm kidding! It's fine Louise, it's cool, we'll hang around and clean up for a bit while you're gone, it's the least we can do, what with you letting us stay here and all." Marc said.

Louise smiled. "Thanks, well, I'd better go and get ready for work, I'll bring a newspaper back for you guys."

"Sure thanks!" Marc said.

Louise went back into her room to get changed.

Stuart's smile lowered into a frown. "Dude we need to do something about this."

Marc's smile faded also. "Yeah I know but what exactly can two civilians do? Why don't we ask Scott to give his friends in the british military a call, maybe they'll be able to help."

"By doing what exactly?" Stuart asked.

"I dunno, bomb Umbrella maybe?" Marc replied.

Stuart sighed. "That is the most stupidest thing, you have ever said, and that's saying something."

Marc snickered and took another sip of his orange juice. "Well, I try."

They heard the door open and shut, Louise must be heading off to work now they thought.

"Well Marc, we better get to cleaning." Stuart said standing up.

Marc just looked at him. "You serious?"

Stuart nodded. "What? Would you rather we not clean up and have Louise mad at us? Let me tell you something Marc, I'd rather face Scott's wrath than have her mad at me. The only thing more scarier than Scott, is Louise when she's mad."

Marc shrugged. "Good point..."

Stuart pulled him to his feet. "Let's get to it then..."

Marc sighed. "Fuck..."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Outside Rebecca's Apartment, 11:00 AM**

Rebecca and Richard were moving back and forth taking things out of the apartment and putting them into the trunk of the car parked outside, if they wanted to get away from all of this then the first thing they had to do was to leave the city and go back to wherever they lived before. Raccoon City was just too much of a reminder of the horror they went through nearly two months ago.

"I think that's everything Rebecca..." Richard said closing the trunk.

Rebecca exited again and walked over to the car.

Richard raised a brow. "Why are you still wearing your STARS uniform Rebecca?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Well, just in case you know. If something comes up, or if we pass by someone who's injured, I can get my medical equipment and treat them, atleast they'll know I'm a medic because of the uniform."

Richard nodded. "Good point, well, I guess we..." Richard stopped after noticing a familiar figure approaching them. "Wait, is that..."

Rebecca turned and was surprised to see who it was.

"Bryan! What are you doing here?" Richard asked.

Bryan stopped walking after he reached them. "Just thought I'd stop by before you two left, you didn't really think I was gonna let you leave without saying goodbye did you?"

Richard laughed. "Hahaha! Yeah, you're right, sorry, maybe we should have thought about stopping by your place before we left."

Bryan shook his head. "It's ok Richard..."

Rebecca turned to Richard and whispered to him. "Hey Richard could you go inside for a minute, I need to talk with him."

Richard nodded and went back inside.

"Forget something?" Bryan asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "No, I just asked him to step inside right now, I wanted to talk to you alone."

Bryan nodded. "That makes two of us."

Rebecca looked at the ground. "Umm, Bryan about the note I sent you, I just sent you it because, after everything that's happened, I didn't really think you'd be in any condition to be talking to anyone. I assumed you may not have wanted to talk to anyone at the time."

Bryan raised a brow. "Not wanting to talk with you? Give me a break, you saved my life Rebecca, I owe you, even if I lost all of my friends I'd still come and talk to you, I'd still do what I can to repay you for saving me."

Rebecca smiled. "Well, that's good to know, I guess I just didn't really put any thought into it at first you know?"

"Heh, yeah, I know what you mean." Bryan sat on the front of the car and took in a deep breath.

Rebecca sat on the front of the car next to him and spoke again. "Hey Bryan, I do have one question."

"Go ahead."

"I was just wondering, what are you and the guys going to do when you all leave Raccoon City and go back to the UK?" Rebecca asked.

Bryan shrugged. "I'm not sure, although I'd say Alex is probably gonna go after Chris so he can help fight Umbrella, and it's the usual, if he goes, we all go aswell. Wherever Alex goes, we go, so we'll follow no matter where he goes."

Rebecca smiled. "You guys, always relying on Alex and each other, I wish I had friends like you."

Bryan looked at her and gave her a confused look. "What? Come on Rebecca, you have Richard, you have Jill, Brad, Barry and Chris, it's no different really, that's one of many things that we all have in common Rebecca."

Rebecca looked back at him, he was right she thought, six and six, and they all relied on each other, it was one of many things they had in common, they were a lot alike.

"Rebecca..."

Rebecca noticed the soft tone in his voice, she looked down and saw his hand holding her own, she smiled and looked back at him.

"I wouldn't be here today right now if weren't for you. Back at the mansion, I was on the verge of death, I was about to be another victim just like my other friends, but you saved me. You kept me alive and helped me, even though we had only known each other then for a short amount of time." Bryan said as he gently tightened his grip around her hand.

"Bryan..." Rebecca said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Rebecca. You're like a guardian angel, the guardian angel that I never had." Bryan said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a big gentle hug.

Rebecca was almost surprised by his actions, instead, she returned them by putting her arms around him aswell. In this position, right now, they both felt like all of their troubles had just disappeared, like nothing happened, their minds were not on the mansion or anything else, just each other.

They both slowly pulled away and looked at each other. "And you're like the bodyguard that I never had." Rebecca said smiling at him.

Bryan chuckled a little before resting his head on her shoulder. "When we leave, we'll meet again, I promise."

Rebecca put her hands on his face and made him look at her. "Don't worry, I'll hold you to that, like you said, you owe me." Rebecca replied.

Bryan snickered. "Hehe, yeah you're right."

They both slowly pulled away and smiled at each other once more, Richard then exited the apartment and walked over to them. "Ok, I made sure we didn't leave anything behind, we're pretty much ready to go."

"Alright." Rebecca said facing him.

Richard looked at them for a moment and grinned. "Heh..."

"What's up Richard?" Bryan asked.

Richard shrugged. "Nothing, you two just look cute together."

Bryan and Rebecca looked at each other for a quick second, upon realising they were still sitting very close to each other, and with Richard looking at them, they turned away in embarrassment, they were both blushing. "Umm, g-glad to know Richard." Rebecca said.

Richard walked over to them and put his hand on Bryan's shoulder. "I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but I know you're definitely one of my good friends Bryan, and thanks for your help months ago, if you and the others weren't around I'd probably have gotten eaten or something."

Bryan laughed. "Hahaha! Yeah probably, good thing we were around."

Richard shook his hand and then gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye Bryan, I look forward to seeing you again, maybe we'll go for a couple of drinks or something eh?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah sounds good."

Richard smiled at him once more and then entered the car.

Rebecca spoke up again. "Well Bryan, I'm leaving, are you and the others going to be all right?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we'll be leaving Raccoon City pretty soon aswell, when we do, we'll do everything we need to do, then we'll meet up again so we can talk more." Bryan replied.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that..." She leaned forward and gave him another quick hug and walked to the other side of the car. "Goodbye Bryan. See you again soon."

"Goodbye Rebecca, see you again soon." Bryan said, they exchanged smiles one more time before Rebecca entered the car.

Bryan stepped back and watched as the car started up, then it began to move, Richard and Rebecca waved at him as they began to drive off, Bryan waved back in time for them to see and watched as their car slowly disappeared from his sight.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Well, I can actually honestly say that I'm glad to be writing Resident Evil fics again, I really can't stay away from them for too long, anyway I'll make these notes quick and simple. Chapters 1 to 19 in this story take place before Chapter 3 of Enduring the Evil 2, whereas chapters 20 to 30 take place after Enduring the Evil 2. If you know your Resident Evil timeline then you should understand no problem. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	2. Rats

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends and other authors who will be named later. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 2 - Rats**

**September 22, Raccoon City, J's Bar, 5:00 PM**

Jill sat at the counter and took a sip from her glass of water, Alex sat next to her drinking his own glass of water, sitting beside him, Scott, who just stared off into space. She looked at both of them with interest, she was amazed that guys as young as them had managed to survive through the whole mansion incident. Well, she didn't doubt Scott's or Alex's abilites as they seemed to be trained when it comes to fighting, but the others, were a different story. Connor was at the pinball machine with Jamie, they had been there for atleast an hour or so trying to beat Alex's high score, but failed over and over, and they continued to ask Alex for coins so they could keep trying, she wondered how Alex was able to put up with them sometimes. Bryan and Danny were playing at a pool table, they were straight edge, they didn't drink or smoke, everytime they were at a bar they would just order a glass of water or orange juice and spend most of their time at a pool table.

She looked at Alex and realised how much of a burden he had on his shoulders having to lead a group like this, and she knew very well it must of been even harder back at the mansion, she even felt sorry for him, especially after he lost two of his friends. She just felt sorry that he continued to have nightmares and beat himself up for something he thought he could have prevented, it actually amazed her that he was so full of confidence that he was willing to do whatever it took to help someone and such, she spoke to him a lot and knew he was clearly a good person.

Scott continued to stare off into space while he was drinking, Jill didn't doubt for a second that he was more than capable of handling himself. She already saw what Scott was capable of back at the mansion, Scott helped Chris kill the Tyrant back then, he was even brave enough to actually fight the monster with his bare hands, some would call it reckless, but she actually thought of it as pure bravery. He did seem like an asshole, but it was only under circumstances that weren't normal, and she understood that, she also knew the burden on his shoulders was just as heavy as the one on Alex's, what with everyone always relying on him to protect them. Although she doesn't really speak to him like she does with the others, she knows enough about him to know he is not the asshole some would think he is.

Jill looked over at Connor and Jamie, she knew Connor very well, he was easy to talk to since he was clearly the joker of the group. For some reason, Connor would sometimes think that Jill dislikes him because he is black, he would bring that up alot when they talk to each other. He would even go on a long rant about how he was a star boxer at a high school in Raccoon City, Connor even said that he was also a star at football and everyone loved him when he would play, he also mentioned the teachers, about how they said that he could possibly make it into the Raccoon Sharks. That would definitely be a big accomplishment for him, as for Jamie, she clearly didn't know much about him, he was still a complete mystery to her, and for some reason it made her nervous to find out more about him so she would usually decide not to talk to him unless her curiosity got the better of her.

Obviously Bryan was the one she knew the second most, and she already knew Bryan and Rebecca liked each other, that much was really obvious aswell. It made her happy for both of them, after all they had a lot in common with each other, how much they liked each other though, was something she didn't know. She was even surprised that despite the fact that he wasn't the tallest of the group, Bryan made up for his height with speed and skill. She knew that even though he wasn't the strongest of them, he always seemed to be the real second in command who had everything under control if Alex wasn't around, but then, it was also mostly Scott who seemed to fit the role.

Danny was pretty much just like Bryan, only a little smarter, taller and less immature. Danny was a nice guy, he was really mature, even back at the mansion he would find a way to help. Jill did of course remember that Andrew was pretty much the brains, but after his death, it seemed as if Danny had filled in that role, it was also probably his own personal way of remembering Andrew, she couldn't blame him for still dwelling in the past. Jill was even touched when he said a prayer for Andrew, it showed just how much he really cared about his friends, but when she thought about it, the bond between all of them was deeper than any other bond imaginable.

Jill took another sip of her water and turned back to the tv, the six of them were special, they always backed each other up, it's what helped them make it through the mansion. Again though, she was glad that she met the guys back at the mansion, she not only managed to escape along with her teammates but made new friends along the way, and despite how odd they were sometimes, they were the some of the nicest people she ever met. Of course she still couldn't forget all the terrible things that happened back then, even though the mansion was already nearly two months ago, it was just too hard to forget, she could never forget the horrors she faced there.

"Hey Jill, you're awfully quiet, something wrong?" Alex asked.

Jill faced him and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Come on! Come on motherfucker! Nearly got it! Nearly got it!" Connor shouted as he was playing the pinball machine.

******(Connor Anderson, 18 years old, jokes before serious, works at a local shop)**

"You're nearly there bro! Come on! Come on! You nearly have it!" Jamie shouted along with him.

******(Jamie Anderson, 17 years old, quiet pacifist, works at a local shop)**

"AW DAMN IT!" Connor shouted as he watched in shock that he failed once again to beat Alex's high score.

Jamie put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "It's ok, you nearly had it bro."

Connor just looked at him. "Yeah umm, I think this thing might be broken, that's probably why I can't win."

"Ha!"

Connor turned to Alex as he continued. "Give it up Connor, you can't beat my score so just give up, and the machine is not broken, you're just not quick enough."

"I'll play pinball with your fucking head next time how does that sound?" Connor replied with a grin.

Alex shrugged. "You could try but you'd still be too slow."

Connor sighed and sat down next to Alex and Scott and just stared at him with a smirk on his face. "You're an asshole."

"No, I'm just a nice guy who likes to be helpful." Alex replied with a smile on his face.

Danny and Bryan put their pool sticks away and shook hands. "Good game Bryan, you seem to be feeling alot better." Danny said as he and Bryan walked over to a separate table at the corner of the room and sat down.

******(Daniel 'Danny' Bleyker, 18 years old, rock band maniac, works at a music school)**

"Well, let's just say I was able to ease my mind." Bryan replied as he took a sip from his glass of orange juice.

Danny smiled. "You and Rebecca said it to each other didn't you?"

Bryan put his glass on the table and looked at him. "Umm, what are you talking about Danny?"

"Hehe..." Danny chuckled. "You know what I'm talking about Bryan. You love her!"

Bryan's eyes widened, he blushed and turned away. "I-I don't...it's not like that!"

"Give me a break Bryan. I know how you feel about her. You finally had a chance to tell her that you love her...and you're telling me you couldn't do it?" Danny replied.

Bryan sighed. "Well...Danny...it's just..." He sighed. "Ok you're right, I do love Rebecca. But...I only love her, as a really, really close friend. I mean, I don't think me and her could ever be together. I don't even know if she already has someone, for all I know, she could be with Richard. That's why I only love her as a very close friend. Even if it isn't me, even if she's with someone else, I don't mind, I'll still love her as a good friend."

"Really...heh...well...that's good to know. Don't worry about it, even if she also just sees you as a good friend, there's still plenty of fish in the sea, you know what I mean? Still, it's a good thing you spoke with her, it wouldn't seem right if the two of you didn't talk before she left the city."

Bryan shrugged. "I suppose you're right, anyway, I have Rebecca and Richard in my contacts list on my phone, so I can still talk to them."

Danny nodded. "Got it..." He finished his glass of orange juice and lay back against the couch. "I wonder what Stuart and Marc are up to right now."

"Probably relaxing at Louise's house, considering she lets them stay there only because they help her clean up and whatnot, I don't blame them though, they already have problems with their own apartment. But it's easier since the three of them are in the one house, because they have good jobs that make good money, so they have no problems keeping up with the bills, besides, Stuart told me that their last apartment wasn't too comforting, he said there was too many assholes living nearby." Bryan said.

"I can agree with you there, this whole city has alot of assholes in it, rarely do you find people who are actually mature." Danny replied.

Jill got up and turned to leave. "Hey Alex I'm going back to my apartment, I'm a bit tired."

Alex nodded. "Alright Jill, we were just about to head back anyway, we'll walk with you for a bit." Alex got to his feet and spoke loud enough for the others to hear him. "Alright guys, we're leaving."

The others heard him and all got up to leave.

Scott finished his drink and got to his feet. "All right then, let's go." Scott followed Jill outside, then Alex left followed by the others.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Outside Louise's Apartment, 7:30 PM**

Louise had just finished work and was already on her way back to the house, she was hoping right now that Stuart and Marc cleaned the placed up again while she was gone, otherwise she would have to give them extra housework to do, and she knew they hated that.

The sky was already dark, she was wondering what the others were up to, well it didn't really require any concern, it was not as if any of them were in some tight situation she thought.

She must have jinxed that though because as she walked on she noticed a group of guys up ahead, there was four of them and she could easily tell they were looking her way. Louise paid no attention to them and kept on walking until she walked by them.

"Hey."

Louise stopped walking and immediately the four men were around her. "What are you doing out this late babe?"

She stayed silent, she could already see where this was going.

"You look lonely, you need some company or something?" The same one in the white jacket asked.

Another one in a green hoody who was behind her put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go back to our place and have some fun, I'm sure there's alot of creeps wandering around at this time of night."

Louise tried to push by them but the one in the brown jacket grabbed her. "Whoa not so fast!"

"Leave me alone!" Louise shouted.

Another one of the men who was wearing a yellow jacket grabbed her and pinned her against a wall. "Those are some bad manners there, we were just trying to be nice you know. Your gonna have to make it up to us now."

"No way!" Louise slapped him across the face and attempted to run but the one with the brown jacket ran after her and caught her before she could get to far ahead and pinned her onto the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" Louise screamed.

The other three slowly approached them, Louise continued to scream hoping someone would hear her.

"No one slaps me you bitch." The man in the yellow jacket said as he kneeled down, the man in the brown jacket restrained her arms and legs. Louise continued to struggle but she just wasn't strong enough to break free.

The man in the yellow jacket started putting his hands on her, she continued to struggle but she was just too overpowered by the man in the brown jacket. A small switchblade appeared in the yellow jacket mans hand, now she was really scared. "SOMEONE HELP! SOMEONE! ALEX! STUART! SCOTT! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" The man in the yellow jacket slapped her across the face. "Alright, let's see what we got here." Just as the man was about to do anything, someones voice stopped him.

"Hey!"

The man turned to the source after hearing someone running towards them and was immediately greeted with a kick to the face.

"Marc get him!" Stuart shouted.

Marc grabbed the man in the brown jacket and threw him off of Louise.

The other two men moved to attack them, Marc dodged one of their punches and delivered a kick to the white jacket mans gut and then kicked him again in the shin bringing him to the ground.

The fourth man in the green hoody managed to punch Marc in the face and sent him to the ground, but Stuart moved in between them and entered into a kickboxing stance. The man in the green hoody threw his fist at him but Stuart side stepped and dodged it, the man made the same move again but Stuart side stepped once more. The man then threw his fist forward but Stuart quickly took a step back and then delivered an uppercut to the man, but he was still standing, Stuart then unleashed a flurry of punches to the mans face, left strike, right strike, right strike, left strike, the mans face was already bruised and bleeding after several hits so Stuart finished him off with an uppercut which sent the green hooded man to the ground.

The man in the brown jacket got back up and attempted to attack him from behind but Marc quickly got up in time to kick the man in the gut, after which he delivered another kick to the mans head and no doubt immediately knocked him unconscious.

"Marc watch out!" Stuart said pointing.

Marc turned to the white jacket man who lunged at him with a switchblade but Marc dodged it just in time and kicked it out of his hand. Afterward, he kicked the man in the shin bringing him to his knees and then delivered a powerful kick to his head and knocked him out.

Stuart ran over to Louise and helped her up. "Louise are you ok?! They didn't hurt you did they?!"

Louise shook her head. "No I'm fine, I'm ok."

Marc helped get Louise to her feet.

"You son of a bitch!"

Stuart turned to the yellow jacket man who was running at them with a switchblade.

"Stuart!"

The yellow jacket man attempted to stab him but Stuart entered into a kickboxing stance again and side stepped, dodging the blade, after which Stuart grabbed the mans hand and lifted his knee up into the air and right into the mans elbow and broke the mans arm which was of course followed by a loud growl.

Stuart didn't stop there and began unleashing a barrage of punches at the mans face, left, right, right, left, left, right, left, if he had kept track he could of been sure he had already punched the man already over thirty times. The man was barely standing and his face was all bloodied up, Stuart's fists were also covered in blood, Louise and Marc just watched in shock.

Stuart entered his kickboxing stance again and continued punching the man, obviously he was in complete rage after what they had just tried to do to Louise, he wanted to get the message clear, but from the looks of things, the man could die if Stuart kept this up.

"Stuart that's enough!" Louise shouted.

Stuart stopped and looked at her for a moment, he could definitely tell she was almost crying, so he stopped and let the man fall to the ground. Stuart just took one look at the four unconscious men and walked back over to Louise. "Sorry..." He said and walked by them back to the apartment.

Louise was a little scared after seeing that, she knew Stuart could fight well but she never expected this.

Marc just looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Don't be surprised Louise, he was just protecting you, he knows Alex would kill him if something happened to you."

Louise looked back at him. "What was that all about Marc?"

Marc shrugged. "It's nothing, just something called anger, you'll get used to it, just forget this ever happened and let's head back inside, I'm freezing out here."

"Alright..." She replied and followed Marc and Stuart back to the apartment.

* * *

**Raccoon City Police Department, 1:00 AM**

"Chief we've received a phone call, I was just told that someone had recently passed out on the street, they woke up and immediately attacked someone close by, we had to neutralize them sir, the person who was attacked was taken to the nearby hospital facility."

Chief Irons nodded. "Ok."

Officer Branagh continued. "Also, there's been reports that a lot of people have been checking in at the hospital these past few days, displaying unknown symptoms."

Irons stood up from his chair. "Marvin, I want all officers out on patrol back at the Department."

Marvin gave him a confused look. "Back at the department? But sir, we need officers out on the streets to report in on anything suspicious."

Irons glared at him. "Don't question my orders Branagh, I want all officers back here immediately, if it kills your curiosity, I'm going to send out several teams to take a look around the city and report in on anything similar to what we've been getting so far."

Marvin nodded. "Yes sir." He left the chiefs office and walked down the hallway and was greeted by another officer in swat gear. "Jacobs."

Captain Jacobs nodded. "Marvin, what's up, that asshole chief again?"

Marvin sighed. "Yeah, he wants all officers out on patrol back at the department and is going to send out several teams to look for any suspicious activity going on in the city. Personally, what we've been hearing and getting so far, isn't normal, there's something going on Ian and I don't like it."

Jacobs, or Ian as his first name is, turned to leave. "Well don't worry about it, things can't exactly get worse than what they most likely already are right now."

Marvin shrugged. "I suppose, get yours and the other teams ready, and be careful, I've heard that people have been passing out on the street lately and have immediately been attacking someone the moment they wake back up, it's really freaky."

Ian nodded. "Got it, we'll be sure to use extra caution, oh and Marvin, be sure to give Valentine a message from me, tell her Redfield left the city not too long ago, I saw him packing all of his stuff."

"Where do you think he went?" Marvin asked.

Ian shrugged. "I dunno, I just saw him packing and leaving, I just figured it'd be a good idea to let Valentine know in case she starts looking for him."

"Alright..."

"Well I better get going, I can't leave the boys alone for too long." Ian said as he walked away.

Marvin just sighed and returned to his office.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Jill's apartment, 7:00 AM**

Jill continued to try and sleep but something continued to keep her awake, usually her nightmares would keep her in a deep sleep but not this time, rather, she was able to tell that the sound of a phone ringing was the noise that was keeping her from getting some sleep.

The noise stopped, Jill sighed with relief and went back to sleep, but the phone rang again, Jill sighed, she sat up, picked it up and noticed it was Officer Branagh from the Police Department.

"Hello?" Jill said answering the phone.

_"Valentine finally, I've been trying to reach you for a while now."_

"Well sorry if I didn't answer earlier..." Jill said as she yawned.

_"Did I wake you? Sorry, well if you want me to call back I can later if you-"_

"No, no it's ok, what is it?"

_"Ok, well, the Chief told me that he was having all officers out on patrol return to the department. There's been several suspicious activities going on around the city lately have you heard?"_

Jill got out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Not that I'm aware of, why? What's going on?"

_"Due to the reports and phone calls we've been getting, we're going to be sending out teams to take a look around the city and report in on any similar activity, I just thought I'd let you know."_

Jill nodded. "Ok..."

_"Oh and one more thing Jill..."_

"What is it?"

_"You've been wondering where Chris is right?"_

"Yeah why?"

_"Well Jacobs told me he saw Chris packing away his things, he said he saw Chris leaving. I took a look at the security footage from a while ago and Chris was indeed leaving, I don't know exactly where he is but if I had to guess I'd say he left the city not long ago."_

"Chris left...I see. Well, thanks for telling me Marvin, I appreciate it."

_"Just stay home for a while and take a break, you probably need it right now."_

"Ok, thanks Marvin."

_"Bye."_

Jill hung up and put her phone down and took a deep breath. "Chris, where are you?"

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's Apartment, 8:00 AM**

Alex entered the living room to find everyone was up bright and early, he was a little confused and surprised as to why they were all of a sudden up so early, except Scott who was always up early. But then, considering how late they were out last night, he wouldn't be surprised that they were all up early considering all of them immediately went to sleep the moment they got back to the house.

"Hey Alex." Connor said turning away from the tv to Alex.

Alex sat down next to Danny and yawned. "So, anything new?"

Bryan looked at the remote and gave it to Alex. "We checked a lot of the news channels and shit, nothing going on, although the morning news did say something about no cops being on the streets this morning, something about all available officers going back to the department."

Alex raised a brow. "Really? I wonder if Jill knows anything about that."

Danny spoke next. "Give her a call then."

Alex stood up and went into the kitchen. "Nah, she's probably still asleep."

Scott looked closely at the newspaper and something caught his eye. "Large numbers of people have been recently checking in at the hospital showing unknown symptoms, the cause of their illness has not yet been figured out but is currently still under investigation." He muttered quietly.

"Hey Scott, anything in the paper?" Alex asked.

Scott looked at him for a moment and then looked back at the paper. "...No, nothing."

Alex raised a brow but just decided to leave it, if there was something then Scott would tell him. He went back into the living room and sat down at the table. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

Jamie spoke up. "Stay in the house for the whole day."

"Heh, and what's that gonna get you?" Alex asked.

"I feel alot safer in this house than I do outside." Jamie said and took a sip from his glass of water, he looked at the floor and immediately screamed and jumped away. "AHH!"

"Whoa whoa what is it Jamie?!" Alex said standing up followed by the others.

"Rat! Rat! Rat!" Jamie said hiding behind Alex and pointing at a small rat that was crawling around in the corner of the living room.

"Jeez, it's just a rat Jamie." Danny said.

Jamie glared at him. "Those things carry diseases, get rid of it!"

Connor looked at them all for a moment and stepped back. "Uh, I ain't touching that guys."

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, Jamie's probably right, we might get a disease off of it."

"Yeah, Alex how about you do it?" Danny said looking at Alex.

Alex shook his head. "I don't think so! I get a disease while you guys don't get shit? No way, forget it."

"Watch it!" Jamie shouted.

The rat was running towards them, immediately they all jumped up onto the chairs so it couldn't reach them. "SCOTT!" Connor shouted.

Scott entered the living and looked at them all. "What the fuck are you guys all screaming about?" He looked down at the rat and just gave them a look of disappointment. "You guys are a bunch of wimps." Scott said as he went into the kitchen and came back out wearing gloves.

"Careful Scott." Alex said as Scott picked up the rat.

Scott just looked at it for a second and noticed something was odd about it. "Something's wrong with this rat."

"Who cares, just put it outside for fuck's sake!" Jamie shouted.

Scott used his other hand to keep the rat from biting him and walked over to the door and let it outside and immediately shut the door and walked back into the living room. "Happy?"

"Yeah."

"Finally."

"Thanks man."

Scott looked outside the window and his eyes widened after what he saw. "What the fuck?"

"What is it Scott?" Alex asked.

"Alex you better take a look at this." Scott said.

Everyone followed Alex to the window and looked outside. "Whoa...what the hell..."

The rat Scott got rid of was running alongside a few other rats, there was rats actually crawling all over the place, some creeping into other houses and some crawling down into the sewers.

"Look at all those rats..." Bryan said.

Danny raised a brow. "That ain't something you see everyday."

Jamie turned away. "Looking at all of that is gonna make me sick, how do we know there ain't anymore in the house?"

"I'll go and take a look and make sure there's none wandering around." Scott said and walked upstairs.

Connor spoke up next. "Hey Danny, Jamie, let's block out any little holes that's letting those things in here."

"Right, come on Jamie." Danny said.

Jamie nodded and followed Connor and Danny upstairs to get some things to keep the rats out.

"What do you think's happening Alex?" Bryan asked.

Alex shook his head. "I dunno, this isn't a normal pack of rats, they would usually stay down in the sewers but for some reason they're all out on the streets and creeping into other peoples homes, I don't like this, I don't like it one bit." Alex turned to Bryan. "Bryan you go help the others find some stuff to block any little openings those rats could use to get into the house, I'm gonna give Jill a call."

"Alright..." Bryan said and went upstairs.

Alex looked out the window again. "Rats...there's so many, what the fuck is going on?"

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Ok so I think I'm getting somewhere now, we're getting right there to the beginning of the outbreak but it's a bit hard to tie it in at the right time but I'm trying to do what I can to get it right without messing up the time everything takes place at. The next chapter I believe will probably take place at the beginning of the outbreak where everyone will slowly begin to realise what's really happening to the point just before Resident Evil 3 starts off possibly, I can't make any promises though.**


	3. Return of the Nightmare

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Rav belongs to Shadowrav. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 3 - Return of the Nightmare**

**September 25, Raccoon City, Jill's Apartment, 6:00 PM**

It was reported that several riots were breaking out on the other side of Raccoon City, Jill even lost contact with the police department, she at first thought it would be a good idea to go and check out what was going on but decided against it only due to the fact that she could get caught in another riot. The thought crossed her mind, mainly due to the fact that the news channels reported that the riots were slowly making their way across Raccoon City, slowly towards the streets that she and Alex live in, it would definitely be best if she stayed in for a while until the police took care of the riot, there was nothing really that she could do.

Jill then jumped after hearing a knock on the door, she walked over to it and just stood still, another knock was heard, she hesitated to answer, after hearing about all of the riots going on, she assumed it would be a bad idea to answer. Fortunately a voice spoke up which calmed her down.

"Jill open up! It's me Brad!"

Jill opened the door and was surprised to see that Captain Ian Jacobs of Swat and Officer Marvin Branagh were standing behind Brad. "Umm, hey, come on in."

Brad nodded and entered followed by Jacobs and Branagh. The three sat down in Jill's living room and waited until Jill joined them. "So what's up Brad?"

Marvin spoke up. "Valentine, the situations with the riots are getting out of control, we have never seen anything like this."

Jill looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

Ian spoke up. "Yesterday, during a football game with the Raccoon Sharks and the Old Court Thunders, someone started a riot, more people passed out through the whole event and eventually after they woke up they began rioting aswell. We had to call fifty officers to the scene."

Jill nodded. "Now that you mention it, something like that was mentioned on the news."

Marvin continued for them. "Anyway, the riots have been getting way too serious now for us to handle without harming anyone, a lot of officers were killed in the panic and a large crowd of rioters are slowly making their way through the entire city destroying everything. A lot of people are getting killed and for some reason the numbers are getting bigger by the second, we've already began evacuating as much of the city as possible before it affects anyone else and anyone the riot hasn't reached yet."

"What's going on?" Jill asked.

Brad spoke up again. "All officers are already back at the department planning on what to do, but these rioters are acting strange. I can't really put it into words exactly but, ah hell I just don't know!"

Ian spoke next. "There were reports that rats were swarming around in several houses infecting people with strange diseases, the number of people checking in at the hospital has increased quite a lot and even then, people are causing trouble at the hospital aswell."

Jill looked at him. "So what are you planning on doing about it?"

Marvin stood up. "We've already been given the authority to use lethal force to put a stop to this riot, I'm afraid this isn't just a normal riot, whatever is going on, I don't like it."

Brad nodded. "Jill, I suggest you get everything ready and leave before the riot reaches this part of the city. Besides, you were planning on going somewhere with Chris anyway right?"

"Well yeah but-" Jill was about to finish but was cut off by Ian.

"Just listen to him Valentine, we can't afford to lose anymore STARS members than we already have from that little mission you and your team were at nearly two months ago." Ian said.

Jill just stood up and looked out the window at the dark sky. "You're probably right, I was planning on it myself, I guess I should get everything ready to leave."

"Good choice, we'll handle the situation, we'll give you a call once we've taken care of it." Ian said.

Jill faced them again. "Hold up, I was trying to get into contact with the department before but I couldn't, what's happening over there?"

Marvin spoke up. "We already told you, all officers have been gathered at the department so we can plan what to do about this riot, don't be surprised because we had all officers at the meeting room."

"Oh, I see..." Jill said.

Brad stood up. "Alright Jill, don't take too long, we're heading back to the department, we just stopped by to let you know, be careful ok?"

Jill nodded. "Ok."

Brad returned her nod and walked out followed by Ian and Marvin who shut the door behind them as they left.

Jill sat back down and went back to watching the tv, now she had some new things to think about, but was this riot really as serious as they said it to be?

"So what do we do when we get back?" Brad asked as he got into the passenger seat of the police car.

Marvin sighed. "Well first we have to figure out where the majority of the riot is heading, then we barricade the main streets and hold them off."

Ian spoke up. "Haven't you guys noticed that the people who have been causing the riot all looked bloodied up or something?"

"What do you mean Ian?" Brad asked.

Ian continued. "I'm just saying, some of the officers who were at the scene said that while they neutralized some of the rioters they were all bloodied up or something, they said they looked dead or something like that."

Marvin shrugged. "They were probably just a couple of drunk guys who had too much to drink, I wouldn't be surprised if they were looking all dead and whatnot, that would usually be the case if you had too much to drink."

Ian shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm getting at, an officer reported he shot one of the rioters where it would most likely kill them but the guy was still standing. I don't think this is a riot, I think this is something else."

"We'll have to wait and find out." Brad said.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's Apartment, 9:00 PM**

"I'm telling you man! It's a fucking conspiracy!"

Alex sighed. "And I'm telling you Connor, that's bullshit!"

Connor kicked the chair and then sat back down. "It ain't no bullshit, someone started that riot just because the Raccoon Sharks were kicking the Old Court Thunders asses! Anyone stupid enough to stop a game that way just because their team is losing is definitely fucked up in the head and just goes to show how desperate people are! If I was there, I'd slap that bitch until he didn't have any taste left in his mouth!"

Bryan smirked. "And that's rant number forty-three, got anything else for us Connor?"

Connor glared at him. "Just about every fucking channel is unavailable, how am I supposed to watch my shit now?!"

Bryan lay back against the couch and continued to smirk. "Forty-four."

Jamie looked around. "Where's Scott and Danny?"

Alex shrugged. "They went out for a walk."

Jamie's eyes widened. "What?! But what about the rats?!"

Bryan just looked at him. "Really? Really? Those rats are definitely long gone by now, quit worrying about them already, the only thing I'm worrying about right now is what we're going to do about this fucking tv. It's been like this since, what, the past two days now, not long after we blocked those rats out that the tv started losing all of its channels, so how the hell are we supposed to keep up with what's been going on in the city?"

Alex shrugged again. "You got me on that one."

Connor spoke again. "We could always ask Scott to look around."

Jamie looked at his brother. "Bro, if Scott heard that from you then he would kick your ass."

Connor grinned. "I was kidding, jeez you guys don't know when I'm joking."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Grill 13 Restaurant, 10:00 PM**

Danny and Scott decided to get something to eat since they were passing by the Grill 13 restaurant, they were surprised to find that the place was almost empty save for a few people who had a few tables occupied.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" A waiter asked walking over to the two of them.

"Table for two." Danny said.

"Yes sir, right this way..." The waiter lead them over to the table in the far corner of the restaurant. "Drinks?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll have a glass of water, Scott?"

Scott looked at him and then back at the waiter. "Water for me too..."

"Ok, two waters, I'll have one of our other waitresses bring them over ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Danny said.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Scott sighed and spoke again. "Danny..."

"Yeah what is it?" Danny asked.

Scott continued. "You remember the last newspaper I read?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, something in it got me very curious..." Scott said looking down at the table.

Danny raised a brow. "And what's what?"

Scott looked back at him and continued. "It said that a large number of people had been recently checking into the hospital, with unknown symptoms, it mentioned the cause of their illness was also unknown and is under investigation. There's something about it that's been bugging me."

Danny nodded. "I think I get where you're coming from, but if that's so, why didn't you say anything then?"

"I didn't think it was worth thinking about at the time, but now I've noticed something else..." Scott stopped.

"What is it Scott?" Danny asked.

Scott looked back at him. "The rats, don't you find it very odd that so many people just happen to be checking in at the hospital around the same time those rats started crawling all over the place? And don't you find it very suspicious that there are rats at all running around the streets and into other peoples homes?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know what you mean, but what exactly are you getting at?"

Before Scott could reply the waitress arrived with their glasses of water. "Here are your refreshments."

Danny nodded and took his glass, Scott took his and nodded also. "Thank you."

"Ok, what would you two like to eat?" The waitress asked.

Danny looked at Scott. "Umm, we're not feeling too hungry so we'll just have two plates of french fries and..."

Scott continued for him. "Steak, soft enough to chew if you get my meaning."

The waitress nodded. "Ok...is that all?"

Danny nodded. "Yep, that's everything."

The waitress wrote down on a piece of paper. "Ok, two plates of french fries and a seperate steak, that's all?"

"Of course." Scott replied.

"Alright..."

"Thank you miss, umm, what was your name again?"

The waitress looked at Danny. "Oh sorry umm, my, my name's Rav."

"Rav eh?" Danny looked at her for a moment and nodded. "You're not from here are you? I can tell just by your-"

Rav just gave him a cold glare and cut him off before he could finish. "I mean no offence but that's really none of your business sir..." She turned and walked away.

Danny just looked at Scott who was also looking back at him. "Was it something I said?"

Scott shook his head. "Danny, one of these days, some woman is definitely gonna slap your head right off your shoulders."

"Dude, I was just trying to be nice, what's the matter with that?" Danny asked.

"Everything." Was Scott's reply.

Danny nodded and sat back against the chair. "Ok, I won't push my question any-" He was cut off by the sound of someone shouting.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry sir but it's almost closing time."

Danny and Scott looked at the entrance of the restaurant, someone around their age was arguing with one of the waiters. "What do you mean almost closing time? There's other people in here and you can't let ME in? What the hell is up with that?!"

"Sir the people here have already been served and will be leaving by the time we close the restaurant for tonight, please understand."

"Fuck!" The teen kicked one of the chairs before rushing out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Scott looked back at Danny. "That was very, interesting."

Danny grinned. "Hm, I think I know that guy."

"Really..." Scott replied.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I can't remember his name, he worked at the same music school as I did. I tell you though the guy has anger problems, he got suspended before our holiday breaks started."

Scott raised a brow. "Now that you mention it I did see that kid before, he stopped by the gun shop that I worked at a few times, he was arguing with some other guy so I escorted both of them out, myself."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill anyone." Danny said.

Scott glared at him. "I'll kill you if it makes you happy."

Danny laughed. "Hahaha! Nah I'm good."

The waitress returned with their meals and placed them on their table. "Here you are, two plates of french fries and steak."

"Thank you, umm, hey about earlier, I'm sorry, I was just trying to be friendly." Danny said.

Rav looked at him and sighed. "It's ok, you don't have to apologize." She turned to leave. "Let me know when you're ready to pay the bill." She said and walked away.

"Oh shit..." Danny said.

"What is it?" Scott asked as he began eating away at his food.

Danny continued. "I forgot to bring money with me, we are so fucked!"

Scott just looked at him. "Relax, I got plenty of money in my pocket, so quit worrying."

"Well why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Danny asked.

Scott shrugged. "You never asked."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that." Danny replied before he started eating away at his fries.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Louise's Apartment, 10:30 PM**

"You feeling any better Louise?" Marc asked as he sat down next to Louise.

Louise took a sip from her cup of coffee and nodded. "Yeah, considering what happened a couple of days ago, my boss let me stay off work for the rest of the week, I guess I'm feeling better."

"Good to know." Marc said as he picked up the newspaper.

Stuart entered the living room and sat down at the other side of the table facing them. "Hey, feeling much better?"

Louise nodded. "Yeah. What about you?"

Stuart snickered. "Hehe, well, I've calmed down if that's what you mean."

Marc spoke up again. "Good, we were afraid you might have gone insane."

"Yeah umm, I'm sorry Louise."

Louise gave him a confused look. "Sorry for what?"

Stuart continued. "I should of been with you the whole time, if me and Marc had arrived a second later then you'd probably be dead."

Louise looked at the floor. "It's not your fault..."

Stuart shook his head. "No, it is, I called Alex not long ago and told him what happened."

Louise's eyes widened after he said that, it scared her enough after she saw the rage Stuart went into, but it scared her even more just imagining what Alex must have been like when he was told about what happened. "Umm, what did he say?"

Stuart smirked. "Well, he was pissed that much was obvious, but he was glad me and Marc made it in time to help you, then he scolded me and gave me a lecture after and told me to stay with you from now on no matter where you go."

"I see..." Louise said. "So, everything is ok then?"

Stuart nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just let me know if you're going anywhere because I'll be going with you next time, Alex is the last person I'd want to piss off."

Louise thought back on what happened, after Stuart and Marc arrived to help her, she was surprised that they were able to fight off the four men that assaulted her. She was even more surprised after seeing Stuart had a brutal side, she never saw him in a rage like that before, and she definitely hoped that she would never have to again.

"Umm Stuart?" Louise started.

Stuart looked at her. "Yeah what's up?"

Louise continued. "Umm, when you were beating those guys up, were you using kickboxing moves?"

Stuart nodded. "Yeah, I trained a lot when I was little, always made sure that I was prepared for anything."

"Just like how Alex learns Bare-Knuckle Boxing right?" Louise asked.

"Yep, it's actually something me and Alex have in common." Stuart replied.

Marc stood up and walked over to the door. "Well, I'm going to bed, I'm tired as fuck, don't stay up to late you two." Marc entered his room and shut the door behind him.

"He's right, we should get some sleep right now, did you lock the door?" Louise asked.

Stuart nodded. "Yeah..."

"Ok, I'm going to go and get some sleep then, goodnight Stuart." Louise got up and went to her room.

Stuart just sat in silence for a moment and then looked at the newspaper Marc left on the table, he looked at it carefully and raised a brow at one of the headlines of the front page. "Riot in the City?"

* * *

**Raccoon City, Alex's apartment, 11:00 PM**

"What the fuck is taking those two so long? I highly doubt anyone takes this long when they're out for a walk, something must have happened." Jamie said pacing back and forth.

Bryan lay on the couch with his eyes closed but responded to Jamie. "First off, if you're talking about what happened with Louise, Stuart and Marc beat the living shit out of the guys that attacked her. You forget a few things Jamie, Danny could kick just about anyones ass, let's not forget that it's Scott that's with him, if anything, I'd feel sorry for anyone who tried to assault them, hehe."

Jamie glared at him. "This is just a joke to you ain't it?"

Bryan nodded. "Yup, like I said Jamie, there is absolutely nothing to worry about, if anything you should worry if someone just decided to come to this apartment and tried to break in and assault us instead. Yeah I know, stupid thought."

Alex entered the living room followed by Connor who sat down at the table. "Guys it's time for bed." Alex said.

Bryan shook his head. "Nah I'm good."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, plus we need to wait until Danny and Scott get back."

"Ok, I understand, what I don't get is why you guys still have your clothes on, were you planning on going somewhere when I was gonna go to sleep?" Alex asked.

Connor answered him. "Well, it's just in case someone tries to assault Danny and Scott, I mean just look at what happened to Louise a couple of days ago, the same thing could possibly happen to Danny and Scott. So we're just all ready to go out and find them just in case something happens."

Alex just looked at him. "Really? Connor, you must have Scott mistaken for someone who takes shit from people, you should know by now that if someone did attempt to assault them then Scott would end them in a second."

Connor nodded. "Yeah I suppose you're right, but you never know."

Jamie sighed and sat down next to his brother. "Can we just, stop talking about that and talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, maybe something that doesn't have to do with kicking someones ass, how about we-"

Connor cut in. "If you're gonna say we should watch tv then let me remind you that all of our channels are unavailable, we can't watch shit unless you want to watch a dvd, then we can watch something."

Jamie sighed. "Jeez, what the fuck is going on, first the tv then rats and now Scott and Danny are taking their sweet ass time with their little walk. Alex, why don't we call Stuart and ask him and the others to come down here."

Alex shook his head. "No, they're probably asleep by now."

Silence followed now, they were out of ideas, were it not for the fact that all of their channels were unavailable then they would definitely be checking the news right now.

Then a sound filled the air.

"Hm?" Alex turned to the direction of where the sound had come from.

The same sound was heard again, it sounded like a knock on the door.

Bryan slowly sat up and glared at the door.

Alex stood up and looked at the others, Bryan, Connor and Jamie were looking at him. Alex nodded and walked over to the door, the person on the other side knocked on the door again.

What confused them though was the knock was just one hard bump on the door, usually someone would knock a good quick three times, this was just a creepy way at getting someones attention.

Alex slowly unlocked the door, Bryan, Connor and Jamie were standing just a few steps away watching. Alex slowly opened the door and immediately the person lunged at him.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK?!" Alex shouted.

"ALEX!" Bryan and Connor ran over and grabbed the man and threw him outside. "Who the hell do you think you are motherfucker?!" Connor shouted.

The man had his back facing them, he slowly began getting back to his feet.

Just then, the man groaned.

That sound made all of their eyes widen.

"Um, hey, you, can you hear me?" Bryan asked the man.

Alex stood up and looked at his shirt, there was a few drops of blood on it. "What the fuck? Is that guy bleeding?" He got back to his feet and stood in front of the others. "Hey!"

The man slowly turned and faced them, they couldn't see his face due to it being hidden by the dark, he slowly began limping towards them.

"I think he's drunk." Connor said.

Bryan shook his head and stepped back. "No, I don't think this guy's drunk...Alex, look."

Alex looked at what Bryan was pointing at, there was a large crowd of people walking around the streets, some were banging on the doors to other houses, they were all limping just like the man in front of them. They were all groaning, it was a familiar sound that brought back painful memories.

"Guys, get back inside..." Alex said slowly pushing the others back into the apartment, Alex followed until the four of them were inside.

Their fears came true when the man just outside their apartment stepped into the light, his face was covered in blood and parts of his skull were showing.

"No...no fucking way. I'm not seeing this right now." Bryan said.

Alex glanced around at them. "INSIDE NOW!" He slammed the door shut and locked it, after which he ran into the living room where the others were.

"Alex what the fuck is going on?!" Jamie said. "That guy looked just like a zombie, like the zombies from the mansion!"

Bryan sat down and rested his head in his hands. "That's because he was a zombie, this, this isn't real, I refuse to believe this is actually happening. It ISN'T HAPPENING!"

Alex spoke up. "Bryan! You're not dreaming! You're not having a nightmare! This is real! That was a fucking zombie!"

They started to hear banging on their window, Alex slowly made his way over and removed the curtains only to see a large group of bloodied people banging on the window, growling and groaning.

"Oh my god..." Jamie said before falling to the floor.

Connor just looked in shock. "Holy shit man, look at them all."

Bryan stepped back. "Alex, please tell me this is a nightmare, please, please..." Bryan grabbed Alex and shouted at him. "TELL ME I'M HAVING A FUCKING NIGHTMARE ALEX!"

Alex just looked at him and shook his head. "You're not having a nightmare Bryan, you're awake, this is real..."

Bryan's eyes widened and he fell to his knees. "No...no...this can't be happening."

The window started to crack.

"Oh shit!" Connor said stepping back, he ran into the kitchen.

The window shattered and the people slowly began climbing inside.

Connor ran back into the living room holding a large knife. "BRING IT!"

* * *

**Raccoon City, Grill 13 Restaurant, 12:00 AM**

"Ok, I think we're done here."

Scott nodded and put some money on the table. "Alright, we better head back, I bet you anything the others are probably wondering where the hell we are."

Danny stood up. "Come on, let's-"

"Sir I'm afraid we're just about to close, you'll have to come back tommorrow."

Danny and Scott turned to the entrance to see the waiter talking to what looked like a drunk guy. The mans head was down like he was sleep walking, but Danny and Scott were suspicious as to why there was blood stains on the mans clothes, it definitely didn't take a genius to figure out that those were blood stains.

"Sir? Are you ok?"

The mans head slowly moved up and he grabbed the waiter and began biting his neck. "AHHH!"

Scott immediately got to his feet and turned to Danny. "What the fuck?!"

Danny was just staring in complete shock. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is..."

The man stopped biting the waiter and looked at everyone else in the restaurant, the bloodied face, the skin and the eyes told them everything. "No, that ain't right, I thought we were rid of those things..." Danny said.

Scott shook his head. "Clearly not, but what the fuck are they doing here? How did they get here?"

The other waiters and waitresses were just standing by in shock after seeing the other dead waiter who after a few seconds passed, got back to his feet and started limping towards them just like the other man. "What happened?!"

Danny faced them. "RUN! Get out of here! That guy is a-" Before he could finish, a large group swarmed in through the entrance. "THEY'RE ZOMBIES! RUN! RUN! RUN!"

The waiters and waitresses along with all of the customers all made a run for the back of the restaurant.

"Come on Scott!" Danny shouted.

Scott nodded. "Alright!" He grabbed a table and without any effort, managed to throw it at the group of zombies which knocked most of them down. "That should hold them off! Let's go!"

Both of them ran into the back of the restaurant and saw most of the waiters and waitresses climbing down a ladder in an opening in the floor, before they could catch them, the last waiter climbing down immediately shut the large cover and blocked them and the zombies off.

"Idiots! They won't be safe down there forever!" Scott said.

Danny saw the remaining people exit through the back. "Scott, let's use the back exit!"

Scott saw the zombies appear at the corner and nodded at Danny. "Right."

Both of them ran to the back exit and came into an alley, they saw the others running and splitting into two directions downstairs up ahead. "We need to get back to the apartment, who knows what the fuck is going on right now." Scott said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah I know, but how are we gonna get by all those zombies? We don't even know if they're up ahead waiting for us."

Scott clenched his fists. "It doesn't matter, we need to get back and warn the others, come on Danny!" Scott ran downstairs followed by Danny and went straight ahead towards the direction of the streets, even if it was crowded, it was the quickest way back and likely the most dangerous.

The only question was, how much of the city have the zombies already taken?

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Got this one done in a good amount of time, well now the zombies have shown themselves, so we're getting to the start of Resident Evil 3, I think the next chapter also will show the early parts of the outbreak aswell, that being said, I believe the Resident Evil 3 part of the story will officially begin at chapter 5. It took me a while to plan out how to fit this all in but I got it eventually, all the thinking gave me a headache though.**


	4. Face the Fear

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 4 - Face the Fear**

**September 26, Raccoon City, Alex's Apartment, 1:00 AM**

"BRING IT!" Connor shouted as the zombies all slowly began to climb in through the window.

Alex and the others stepped back and watched as one zombie got to its feet and began limping towards them.

Connor jumped at it and stabbed the zombie in the chest, however, it had no effect and Connor quickly pulled back before the zombie could grab him. "FUCK! I should of known that wouldn't work!"

A few more zombies began to get to their feet, Alex reacted quickly and shoved past the first zombie. "Guys! Upstairs!"

Jamie had no trouble immediately running by the zombies and going upstairs, Connor followed, then Bryan, Alex just glared at the zombies before following them upstairs.

"Which room Alex?" Bryan asked.

Alex pointed to one of the doors up ahead. "Scott's room! Come on!" Alex ran for Scott's room and thankfully the door wasn't locked. "Hurry up!" Alex shouted.

Jamie rushed inside, Bryan and Connor made their way in after, Alex then followed and slammed the door shut and locked it with the door locks. "Phew..."

"Alex, what the FUCK, is going on?!" Connor asked.

Alex turned to him and shrugged. "How hell am I supposed to know?!"

Jamie looked out the window and immediately stepped back and fell down. "AH!"

"What is it Jamie?" Bryan asked walking over to the window.

Jamie pointed to the window. "There's lots of them, there's lots, LOTS!"

Bryan looked out the window and his eyes widened after seeing the large number of zombies limping around in the streets. "Oh my god..." There was a lot of people running out of their houses, some running away from the zombies, others trying to barricade their houses, while others attempted to get away by car, but Bryan was taken by the fear of seeing these horrible events happen before his very eyes. The screams coming from many people echoed in the air, but the groans and cries of the zombies echoed over the screams.

Bryan jumped after turning to see Alex standing next to him also looking out the window.

"What the hell happened Alex?" Bryan asked.

Alex shook his head. "I don't know, I just don't know...I just hope Scott and Danny are all right."

"There's gotta be something in here that we can use to defend ourselves with!" Connor said looking through all of Scott's things.

Jamie lay on the bed and sighed. "I hope so, otherwise we're screwed, not that we already are though."

Connor looked through Scott's stuff and found a large box inside his closet. He ripped the tape off of the box and opened it, only for his eyes to widen at what was inside. "Dude!"

"What is it Connor?" Alex asked, his, Bryan's and Jamie's attention caught by Connor's surprised tone.

Connor pulled the box out of the closet and showed them what was inside. "Check it out! Scott has a fucking armory in here!"

Alex and the others looked inside and their eyes widened to find that there were guns and ammo inside the box. "Whoa, Scott, even when he isn't here he's still protecting us..."

Bryan and Connor lifted the box up and emptied it dropping all of the guns inside onto the floor. There was definitely no questioning why there were guns inside his closet, after all, Scott did used to be in the military, in this particular case it was only natural that he have some of his old stuff locked away. Especially in case of an emergency, of course though, not this kind of emergency.

Alex set up all of the guns in order and looked at them all. "Alright, we can thank Scott later, right now though guys, we need to clear the house and get rid of those zombies."

Jamie's eyes widened. "WHAT?! You want to fight those zombies?! Are you crazy?!"

Alex glared at him. "I know this is hard to take in, and the fact that it just happened all of a sudden without us knowing why makes it all the more harder to deal with. I'm clearly aware of the damn situation, even I'm at a loss for words that this is happening, but we'll figure all of this out later, we need to be safe first and clear the house of those damn zombies, then we can figure out what to do next and try and find out how and why all of this just happened. Remember Jamie, we've been in this situation before, we've fought against zombies before, we can do it again."

"Well, yeah but..." Jamie just looked at the floor unable to answer.

Alex turned to Bryan. "You're with me aren't you Bryan?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, I got your back."

"What about you Connor?" Alex asked turning to Connor.

Connor smirked at him. "Yeah, sure, no way I'm letting you risk your own life without me to back you up."

"Jamie, think you can give us a hand?" Alex asked.

Jamie sighed and finally nodded at him. "Ok, but I'm staying far away where the zombies can't get me."

Alex nodded. "That's fine, we'll handle most of the work, you just support us alright?"

"Alright." Jamie said finally agreeing to Alex's plan.

"Ok, choose your weapon..." Alex said.

Connor looked at the guns and then looked back at Alex. "Umm, Alex, we don't know as much about guns as Scott does, when it comes to ammo, reloading and all that shit, we can handle that, but the problem is, we don't know which guns would be effective against zombies."

Bryan picked up two guns and turned to the others. "Well, these are MAC-10s, submachine guns, these kind of weapons usually come with a lot of bullets."

"I didn't know you had knowledge on guns Bryan." Alex said.

Bryan smirked. "Well when you play a lot of video games like I do, you tend to learn, a lot. But that doesn't mean I know everything."

Connor picked up a shotgun. "Well you don't need to tell me what this is, it's a shotgun right?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah. Or to be more accurate, it's a Sawed-off Shotgun, those things really pack a punch."

Connor grinned. "Well in that case, I'm taking both of em." Connor said picking up the other small shotgun.

Alex picked up a small handgun and examined it. "I think I know what this one is, a Beretta M9, am I right Bryan?"

Bryan nodded. "Yeah..."

Jamie picked up another Beretta M9 and looked at it. "I can't believe I'm holding an actual gun, this feels much different than using a hunting rifle..."

"Alright, I think we're ready to go." Alex said.

Connor raised a brow. "What? That's it? Alex, look, there's still like a whole bunch of guns to choose from, and you're going with that little gun?"

Alex nodded and took an M9 magazine and put it into his pocket. "Yeah, remember one thing Connor, we can kill these things quick if we shoot them in the head, that's all we gotta do, it worked last time at the mansion, this shouldn't be any different."

Bryan stood up and aimed his MAC-10s at the window. "These are a bit heavy, but not too heavy, I can go with 'em."

The four of them started hearing the zombies banging on the door. "Shit they're here!" Connor said.

Alex turned to the others. "Ok guys, be careful."

Bryan and Connor nodded. Connor ran over to the door and slowly unlocked it, Alex stood at the side and prepared to open it, Connor and Bryan stayed at the back of the room waiting to fire.

"One..."

Jamie stayed behind Alex as he counted down. "Two..."

The zombies continued to bang on the door but it didn't break Alex's concentration. "THREE!" He swung the door open and jumped out of the way as the zombies slowly began to swarm in.

"EAT SHIT YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS!" Connor shouted as he, Bryan and Alex opened fire.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Downtown City Streets, 1:30 AM**

Zombies were everywhere, Scott could hear the screams of people who were most likely getting eaten right now, although they could try and save some people, to Scott, it would be a waste of time, and getting back to the others was more important right now. He could only imagine the hell they were most likely going through if the zombies had reached them at this point, without him to protect them.

Danny carefully led the way, holding a lead pipe he had just recently found, considering the situation, they would definitely need all the available objects they could find to defend themselves with, or rather, Danny would.

A zombie was slowly limping its way towards them but Danny swung the lead pipe at its head, knocking it to the ground, it was still alive however and tried to get back up.

"Forget it, we can't waste any time, we need to keep moving." Scott said.

Danny nodded and moved on leaving the zombie where it was.

"Get the fuck away from me! Back the hell off! I said BACK THE HELL OFF!"

Scott and Danny heard someone shouting and quickly moved around the corner of a building and saw someone standing ontop of a car surrounded by zombies who were trying to grab him while he was trying to kick them away.

"That person's in trouble!" Danny said.

Scott shook his head. "We don't have time to save random people Danny, we need to move, look, the gun shop I used to work at is just up ahead, we'll go there and get some guns and then continue on back to the apartment. But we can't risk our asses to save someone we don't-"

"We have to try!" Danny ran on ahead.

"DAMMIT!" Scott ran after him.

Danny swung the lead pipe at one of the zombies and successfully knocked it away. "Come on! Hurry!"

The guy ontop of the car leaped forward towards Danny and managed to get away from the zombies.

The zombie Danny previously knocked down got back up and lunged at him, fortunately Scott reached him just in time and threw his fist at the zombies head and sent it back to the ground followed by a sickening crack.

"Nice one Scott!"

Scott glared at him. "Move it!" Scott grabbed one of the zombies and threw it into the others with ease and ran on.

"Follow us, you'll be safe." Danny said to the person he just saved.

"O-Ok!"

The two ran on to catch up with Scott who was waiting around the corner. "Come on, the shop's just over there!" Scott said pointing at a gun shop up ahead.

"Perfect!" Danny said.

They all ran on, followed by the zombies who were already far behind, and managed to reach the gun shop in time. Danny tried to open the entrance but it was locked. "Dammit! We can't get in!"

Scott rammed his fist right through the window and climbed inside.

"Never would have thought of that..." Danny and the survivor followed.

Danny turned the lights on, and immediately his sights were set on the hundreds of guns that were all set up and hanging from the walls. "I think this should do."

The survivor spoke up. "Hey, thanks for getting me out of there, I thought I was done for."

Danny nodded and then raised a brow after he recognized the survivor. "Hey wait a minute I know you, you're the guy from the restaurant earlier, I've seen you before somewhere else I know it."

The survivor laughed. "Hahaha! Well I just noticed that you look familiar too, you're Daniel aren't you?"

"Yeah how did you-"

"I was in the same music school as you, do you remember a guy called Lucas Sunghyun?"

Danny raised a brow. "Oh yeah! Now I remember, the Korean kid, you were the drummer for one of the groups, yeah I remember you! What a coincidence seeing you here!"

Lucas shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, would have been good if it had been under better circumstances, I don't know what the fuck happened. All I know is, I was on my way home, then a whole bunch of people attacked me and tried to bite me, a while ago I even saw a group of people eat someone else alive, I was nearly sick so I ran for it and got trapped ontop of that car back there."

Danny smirked. "Well don't worry, you're safe now."

"I hope you don't mind if I cut in on your little chat..."

Danny and Lucas turned only to be greeted with a couple of guns getting thrown at them.

"Whoa Scott easy there, what's this?" Danny asked.

"M4 Carbine, shortened variant of the M16A2 Rifle, fire from the shoulder and pull down on the hand that holds its front to keep you from recoiling as much, it'll give you better shots." Scott explained.

Lucas looked at the weapon Scott handed him. "Holy shit, a SPAS-12, I heard these are some of the best shotguns out there!"

Scott nodded. "Yeah they are, just be sure to hold on tight otherwise you'll get blown away." Scott zipped up a large bag and put it over his shoulder and carried an assault shotgun around his other shoulder.

"I take it the bag is full of guns and ammo?" Danny asked.

Scott just looked at him. "Just move your ass..."

Danny walked over to the counter and picked up a machete that was lying behind it. "Ok, very nice."

"You're actually going to use that?" Lucas asked.

Danny smirked. "I have a thing for blade weapons."

Lucas shrugged and picked up a pistol. "Can't be too careful I guess..."

"Come on, otherwise Scott'll leave us here." Danny said.

Lucas nodded. "Right, he works at this gunshop doesn't he?"

"You heard him when we were making our way here?" Danny asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, I just saw him working here one day when I was checking out the guns."

"Right, well from the looks of things, it doesn't really look like he's gonna be-"

Scott kicked the door down and walked outside. "Fucking move it!"

"Ok! Ok! Jeez!" Danny replied before he and Lucas followed Scott back down the streets.

* * *

**Raccoon City Police Department, 2:30 AM**

"Listen up, whatever they are, these monsters have already managed to reach almost every part of the city, there are already officers out there doing their best to hold them off. In a few hours we'll assault the main streets and barricade it, all officers will then hold off those monsters while we evacuate as many civilians as possible, you have been given your orders, gear up and get ready because this is not the average threat that the police are used to dealing with." Marvin said in front of the large number of officers gathered in the meeting room.

Everyone got up and began exiting the meeting room.

Ian immediately made his way down the corridor to the SWAT armory, there he found a number of officers putting on their Swat gear and equipment.

"Captain!"

Ian nodded at his fellow officer and walked over to a group at the corner of the room. "Nick, Glen, Dante!"

The three Swat officers all turned to their captain. "Sir."

"I hope you heard, we'll be moving out soon, I want all Swat personnel, you three included, to be ready, this is something new to all of us and we need to be prepared for the worst." Ian said.

"Right..."

"Got it sir..."

"You can count on us sir..."

Ian nodded and left the armory.

Glen turned to the black-haired officer. "Hey Dante, you ready for this?"

Dante slowly opened his eyes and looked up until they met Glen's. "Of course..."

Nick smirked. "Ironic ain't it? The three of us just got into Swat not that long ago and already we're being ordered into some hell of a riot that's, from what I heard, got a lot of officers killed."

"You nervous Nick?" Glen asked.

Nick shook his head. "Fuck no! This gives me a chance to prove myself man!"

Dante picked up a long bladed weapon and put the strap around his shoulder. "This ain't a game Nick, alot of good officers just got killed, this is a life or death situation and from what we know, the city is going to real hell."

Nick nodded. "Uh huh, well I'll tell you this, whatever those things are, they better be ready because we're gonna rain down hell upon them."

Glen snickered. "Hehehe, that seems to be what they've already done in the city, I don't think we're in much of a position to be raining down on anything."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Louise's Apartment, 4:00 AM**

"Marc! Get the table!" Stuart shouted as he pushed against the door to keep the crowd of people from breaking in.

Louise and Marc dragged the table over to the door and put it in front of everything else they barricaded the door with.

"Ok, that should keep them out, hopefully it should hold them off for a while." Stuart said stepping away from the barricaded door.

"What are they? They look like people but, they look, awful, like they had been ripped apart." Louise said looking out the window at the large crowd limping around in the streets.

Marc sat down and looked at his phone. "I've already tried to reach Alex and the others but they haven't answered, I'm starting to fear the worst."

Stuart shook his head. "Don't think like that, there's no way Alex and the others got caught by those things."

"I hope you're right Stuart, I really hope you're right." Louise said.

Stuart looked at her for a moment and smiled. "I know I'm right, Alex and the others are too smart to let those things get them so easily, I'll bet they're already barricading their house right now trying to keep them out."

Marc snickered. "Hehehe, some faith you got there Stuart."

"What, do you have none in them?" Stuart asked giving Marc a confused look.

Marc shook his head. "Of course I have faith in them! I'm just gonna keep trying until I reach them, if they're still alive, which I'm sure they are, they'll pick up eventually."

Louise turned to the door and listened to the people banging on it. "How long do you think the door is going to hold?"

Stuart shrugged. "I don't know, but considering everything we just moved to barricade it, I'd say it'll hold for a good long time."

"So, what do we do then? What if they never leave and they keep trying to get in?" Marc asked.

"I highly doubt they would stay here forever Marc, everyone needs to sleep and eat." Stuart said.

Marc grinned. "Well from the looks of things, they certainly do want to eat that's for sure, did you see how they tried to bite us?"

Stuart nodded. "Yeah, Louise do you have any long knives or anything in the kitchen? When those people do break in, we'll definitely want to be prepared to defend ourselves."

"Yeah, I'll go and find something we can use to fight back..." Louise said heading into the kitchen.

"We're definitely gonna need it, if we want to defend ourselves against those people. No, they aren't people, what the hell are they?" Stuart muttered.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Outside Alex's apartment, 5:00 AM**

Scott, Danny and Lucas slowly made their way down the street, their weapons held tightly in their hands, prepared to fire at anything that got near them. Surprisingly, as they reached Alex's house which was just up ahead, they noticed there were zombies all piled up just outside the house, Scott assumed they were most likely alive and were responsible for the pile of zombies outside, Danny had faith that they were alive also, the only thing that troubled them was, did one of them get hurt? Or worse.

"Danny..." Scott said pointing.

Danny nodded and aimed his gun around keeping an eye out for any zombies, Scott and Lucas slowly made their way over to the house. Scott slowly entered the house, followed by Lucas, then Danny, all three entered the living room and immediately they were greeted with several guns aimed at them.

"Whoa, shit! I think we were better off outside!" Lucas said with his hands up.

Alex sighed with relief after realising who it was. "Scott! Danny! Thank god you two are all right!"

Scott looked around and sighed with relief also after seeing Bryan, Jamie and Connor standing behind Alex, clearly all right with no injuries. "Danny, lock the door."

Danny nodded and locked the door to the house and came back into the living room.

"Who's this?" Alex asked looking at Lucas.

Scott shrugged. "Just a survivor we came across on our way back."

"Got it, good to meet you, now to the main question, where the hell were you guys, and what the fuck is happening out there?" Alex replied.

Scott just gave him a cold glare. "First off, we were out having a bite to eat, ironically, as for what's happening, you got me on that one. However the streets are all crawling with zombies, they gave us a hell of a time while we were making our way back..."

"Wait a minute, zombies? That's what they are?" Lucas asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

Lucas gave them a confused look. "How do you guys know?"

Alex sat down on a chair and sighed. "It's a long story..."

"We got time to explain Alex..." Bryan said.

Scott looked and noticed the guns Alex and the others were holding. "I'm gonna take a wild guess that you guys were hiding in my room?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah sorry about that Scott, we didn't have a choice and your room was the most obvious and safest option since we thought you might have something in there that could help us fight back."

Scott shrugged. "Whatever, I got guns and ammo in this bag here in case we run out, a little stop I made at the gun shop I used to work at on our way back."

Bryan smiled and put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Great job Scott, as always, you never fail, thanks."

"Hmph..." Scott turned around and sat down with his shotgun aimed at the shattered window.

"Here we go again..." Bryan muttered giving a sad look at Scott who paid no attention to anyone and kept his sights on the shattered window.

Alex turned to Lucas. "What was your name again?"

"Oh umm, Lucas, Lucas Sunghyun, I'm-"

Alex spoke up before he could finish. "Wait a minute, Sunghyun, yeah I remember you now."

"You know him Alex?" Bryan asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, he was a student at the Bare-Knuckle Boxing school that I worked at. Yeah you were one of my students back then weren't you?"

"Yeah, and I have to say the skills are really coming in handy, they're definitely helpful in a fight." Lucas replied.

"Heh, right..."

A sound filled the air, alarming them all and forcing them to aim their weapons at the direction it came from.

Jamie picked up Alex's phone and handed it to him.

Alex answered it after seeing it was Marc who was calling him. "Marc! You're okay! How are the others?!"

_"Well, first off, it's about fucking time you picked up, second, we're doing, well, we're doing pretty good, kinda, besides the fact that there are a whole bunch of crazy people trying to break into the house."_

Alex's eyes widened. "Wait a second, it's happening over there too?"

_"Well yeah, let me guess, you guys had some trouble with crazy people aswell?"_

"Listen Marc, and listen good, they are not people, they're not crazy, do you remember what we told you when we came back from the Arklay Forest months ago?"

_"Yeah, about zombies and monsters and Umbrella being assholes or something right?"_

"Yeah well listen Marc, those people as you call them, are the zombies we were telling you about, we don't know how to explain it, and we sure as hell don't know how this whole fucking thing started, but you have to believe me, they are zombies, not people."

Silence followed now, a long minute of silence passed until Alex spoke up again. "Marc are you there?"

_"Alex it's Stuart, is it true? Zombies? Is that what they are? The same things you guys were fighting months ago?"_

"Yeah, listen Stuart, if they get near you, hit them hard in the head, it's their most vulnerable spot and it'll kill them immediately depending on how hard you hit them, we're gonna try and contact the police and get them down there to save you guys."

_"Got it, thanks Alex, and don't worry about Louise, she's all right, I'll protect her with my life, I promise."_

"Thanks..."

Both hung up, Alex sighed with relief and sat back down. "Well that's a weight off my shoulders..."

Everyone just sat down now and remained silent, Lucas then spoke again. "So, from that conversation, you guys have been in this situation before?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, Umbrella is behind this, I know, I just know it!"

Lucas raised a brow. "But Umbrella are a-"

Scott cut in before Lucas could finish. "They're a pharmaceutical company? Yeah, that's we all thought, until we found out they were responsible for creating all of these monsters."

Alex clenched his fist. "And it is them that's responsible for the deaths of two of our friends..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...just forget I ever asked." Lucas replied.

Connor sat down next to Scott and looked outside the broken window. "So, now that we're all together again, what do we do now?"

Everyone turned to Alex. "Alex?" Bryan started.

Alex turned to him, then to Danny, and then to Jamie. "I don't know guys, I just don't know this time, I don't think I can lead you guys through this kind of hell again, I tried once, and Andrew and Kyle were killed."

Scott spoke up. "That's not like you Alex."

"Scott?" Alex said looking at Scott.

"You forget the most important thing, no matter what you think, these people in front of you look up to you as a leader, who can lead them through anything, they're relying on you to protect them, and in return they will protect you. Right?" Scott said looking at the others.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, Scott's right Alex, you know all of us, have got your back, just tell us what to do and we'll do it, if it means getting out of here, no matter the risk, we'll take our chances."

"Yeah Alex, you got us through this once before, you can damn well do it again." Connor added.

Alex sighed but then let out a bit of laughter. "Haha, you guys, I don't know what to say to that...ok, I got a plan."

Scott stood up and walked upstairs, this got him a few confused glares but no one paid attention and turned back to Alex. "Alright, this is the plan, the first thing we need to do is meet up with Jill, I know without a doubt that she's still alive, so we need to find her so we can work together to get out of here. We'll help any survivors we meet along the way if possible, then we should try and find some vehicles and drive out of here, that, or find a helicopter. It's risky, and the chances are slim, but at least we have a chance."

Bryan nodded. "Got it, good plan."

"Yeah, when do we move?" Danny asked.

Alex lay against the chair and took a deep breath before replying. "For now, we got the house protected pretty well and there isn't anymore zombies around these parts right now, we should be safe, we'll stay here for a while, then we'll make our move."

Jamie sighed with relief. "Phew, that gives me enough time to prepare then."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, then they heard footsteps, Scott came back into the living room, to everyones shock, Scott was all geared up in military gear, green camo trousers, black combat boots, black shirt, a green camo jacket covered by body armour.

They all continued to stare until finally Alex spoke up. "Scott? What are you doing?"

Scott walked over to the broken window and checked his assault shotgun and handgun before climbing outside. "If the police are gonna try and fight these things, I'm gonna go and help."

"What?! You're crazy Scott! You might get killed!" Jamie said.

Scott sighed. "Maybe so, but I'm going anyway, don't worry, I'll be back." Scott ran off until he vanished from their sight.

"Great, he's gone again." Connor said.

Bryan looked at him. "Well he said he'd be back, I believe him."

"Get some rest guys, I'll be keeping watch in case more zombies are passing by." Alex said checking his handgun as he made his way over to the window.

Connor and Jamie both nodded and went upstairs to get some rest. "Lucas, you go and take any room and get some sleep too, all of you, alright?" Alex said.

Lucas nodded. "Ok, thanks Alex." He made his way upstairs.

"Bryan, Danny, you two..." Alex was about to tell them to go and get some sleep until he smirked at seeing both of them sleeping on the couches. "Heh, kids."

Alex just looked at them for a moment, their lives were on the line now, and what happened now depended on his decisions and his leadership. Alex could only hope also that Scott returned soon, as he was their muscle, and he always had been since they first met.

"I don't care what happens, I don't care what gets in our way, this time, I will not fail them." Alex muttered.

_"It was Raccoon City's last chance...and my last chance...My last escape."_

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Got this done at last, it was, a little more difficult to write than the last few chapters, but now I've reached the starting point. Next chapter will take a jump forward, which is where Resident Evil 3 officially begins, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review please and let me know your thoughts, on the events, on the characters or questions if you're a bit confused.**


	5. Last Escape

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 5 - Last Escape**

_"It all began as an ordinary day in September, an ordinary day in Raccoon City. A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them, and that lack of strength would ultimately lead to their destruction. I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions, but there would be no forgiveness, if only they had the courage to fight. It's true that once the wheels of justice begin to turn, nothing can stop them, nothing. It was Raccoon City's last chance, and my last chance, my last escape."_

**September 26 Raccoon City, 7:00 PM**

"This is chopper Delta. Prepare to drop off at area E95070 over." The two helicopters flew over the streets of Raccoon City, now a riot zone, people everywhere screamed and ran from a massive crowd of monsters that invaded the streets and began killing everyone.

The growls and cries of the monsters echoed in the air and drowned everyones screams.

All of the monsters chased after everyone who was alive and running from them, a woman let out a scream as some of the monsters surrounded her as she tried to escape in her car.

"What are they?! NO!" A man screamed as the monsters surrounded him.

The city was completely infested with these monsters, they looked human, but clearly at the same time, they were not, and right now they were wandering the streets killing people. People, who began to get up after being eaten alive and joined the monsters in their killing spree.

Police vehicles arrived on the main street and all stopped in various positions and barricaded the street. All armed officers exited their vehicles and got into position behind the barrier of cars, Swat vans opened up and many Swat officers jumped out and joined the other officers by getting into position and aimed their guns at the large crowd of monsters that was slowly approaching them. "Blockade is ready. Awaiting orders. Over."

Ian Jacobs quickly got into position and aimed his MP5 at the large crowd of monsters. "Get into position now!"

"Deco, Moss, cover the left, Summers, the right, Henderson go and cover the front! Everyone else cover any gaps and open fire on any that get too close!" Ian shouted.

All officers quickly moved into their positions and aimed their guns, Nick and Dante moved to the left while Glen positioned himself at the right while Henderson moved to the front just as their captain ordered, all officers were prepared, ready to fight.

More helicopters hovered above the city, some stopped above the streets and ropes fell from them, several armed soldiers slid down the ropes and dropped into the streets. "All units proceed to Richmond and Victoria..."

"Alright!"

"Victor, Troung, you and your teams go and look for survivors, neutralize any hostiles along the way, we'll head into the main streets and eliminate the threat!"

All of the soldiers regrouped into position. "Let's do it!"

"Let's move! Go go go go!" All of the soldiers began moving out to carry out their orders.

"FIRE!" Ian shouted as the monsters finally got into good accurate range.

All officers began unloading their weapons into the monsters, blood splattered out of their bodies after every bullet that hit them, however, the guns didn't have any effect on them.

"COME AND GET IT!" Another officer shouted firing his shotgun as they managed to drop some of the monsters.

However to their surprise, the monsters they dropped suddenly got back up. "Son of a...!"

The police continued to fire, the monsters were getting closer and closer, no matter how many bullets they fired at them, they kept coming.

Scott sprinted as fast as he could to the barricade of police vehicles and joined in the formation and began firing at the monsters.

Ian took cover behind an open car door and turned to him. "Who are you?!"

Scott replied while firing his shotgun at the monsters. "Just a survivor!" He stopped firing and fully turned to Ian. "Listen! Tell everyone to shoot those things in the head!"

Ian raised a brow for a moment, although his entire head and face with the exception of his eyes was covered by his Swat helmet, Scott could tell he was confused. "Listen! Shoot them in the head! It's their most vulnerable point and it'll take them out immediately!"

Ian didn't have time to question him and immediately stood back up and fired at the monsters. "Everyone! Fire at their heads!" Ian ordered.

All officers heard the order and aimed at the monsters heads, and to their surprise, the monsters actually fell to the ground after their shots. "It worked?"

Scott nodded. "They're zombies, I can't really explain, but if you shoot them in the head, it'll at least take them out in one shot."

Nick and Dante gave him a confused glare but they saw their confusion being answered when the zombies did indeed fall after one shot to the head, the other question was though, how did he know?

"Sir! They're getting closer!" Henderson shouted.

Ian turned back to the zombies and began firing. "Keep firing! Keep firing!"

Even with the amount of shots to heads, there was just too many and even then, not all of their shots managed to successfully hit the zombies heads. "Don't give up!" Henderson shouted.

All officers continued to fire but the zombies got closer and closer. "There are too many!"

"Don't hold back!" Glen shouted.

"AHHH!" Henderson screamed as the zombies reached the barricade, he slowly backed away firing everywhere but it didn't do any good, eventually he bumped into the open car door and tripped up causing some of the officers next to him to pull away. "NO!"

"HENDERSON!" Dante shouted.

"PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" Ian shouted.

The zombies already tore Henderson apart, some of the officers stayed in position hoping they would be able to push the zombies back but the monsters had swarmed the barricade and already a lot of officers were being eaten alive.

Scott blasted a zombie to pieces with his shotgun, another one attempted to grab him but he dodged it, swung his arm around the top part of its head and easily broke its neck without any effort.

Ian kept his distance and gave Scott a suspicious glare. "Just who the hell is that guy? He looks military, but where the hell is his team?"

"Sir! We need to pull out!" Nick said as he ran over to his captain followed by Dante and Glen.

Scott looked around, helping the police was a lost cause now since all the zombies overran the barricade, he checked his shotgun and exited the barricade at the back and ran through the way he came in.

Ian turned to his fellow Swat officers. "Alright, let's get out of here!" Ian exited the barricade and ran off down an alley, Nick, Dante and Glen took one last look at the destruction that had become of the police before following their captain.

Two soldiers looked around a building for any survivors, but it was too quiet, there was no sign of anyone, had the situation really been so serious that there was barely anyone left?

"Where are they?" One of the soldiers said.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened up, the two soldiers slowly turned and were caught off guard by a large group of zombies that exited. "Where did they come from?!"

"NEVER!" One of the soldiers shouted as he and the other open fired at the zombies, but their attempt would be in vain.

Soldiers patrolled the alleys, if there were any survivors then there was a high possibility that they could be hiding in those kind of areas. However, zombies broke through open parts of the walls next to them, catching them off guard, which didn't allow the soldiers enough time to get an accurate shot when they randomly fired their guns the moment the zombies appeared.

Another soldier backed away while firing away like crazy at the zombies, but his attempts barely stopped them from getting any closer. "What the hell is this?!"

An explosion erupted behind the zombies as they slowly limped down the alley, another soldier stepped out and threw a grenade at them. "Eat this! DIE!"

The grenade landed and exploded next to a car, doubling the size of the explosion, however it only killed a few of the zombies. The soldiers eyes widened when he saw his grenade had only managed to knock the zombies down, this was clear to him when he saw the zombies snarling at him and trying to get back up.

Another car exploded, killing a good number of zombies but a lot were still moving, no matter what they threw at them, the zombies continued to get up after every attempt to keep them down.

"You want some more?!" Another soldier shouted as he fired away like crazy at all of the zombies that surrounded him, but his attempts were in vain when he was backed against a wall. He continued to fire but the bullets did nothing to slow the zombies down or even stop them as they reached him, he could only scream as the zombies grabbed him and began tearing him apart.

The streets were now littered with corpses, a lot of vehicles were covered in blood, all of the officers that had attempted to hold off the zombies were now dead. It began to rain heavily now and the zombies continued to limp around in the streets of the city looking for more victims, eventually, many of the dead officers got back to their feet and began to walk around in the same manner as the zombies. Their reflection could be seen on the cover of swat helmets, just like everyone else, those who had been eaten alive, would get back up and join the chaos as zombies themselves.

* * *

**September 28 Raccoon City, Outside Jill's Apartment, 8:00 AM**

_"Farewell to my Life. __Farewell to my home."_

_"This is my last chance for survival. This is my, last escape."_

Zombies limped around the alley continuing to look for survivors, all of Raccoon City had been overrun by these monsters, there was nowhere to run and there was certainly nowhere to hide, the only option was to try and escape the city, but even then, that would prove a most difficult goal to accomplish, alone especially.

The apartment at the end of the alley exploded, Jill leaped out and just barely dodged the flames, she took one look at the apartment, now in flames and crawling with zombies. "I need to get out of here." Jill muttered before running down the alley but she was stopped by an approaching zombie.

Jill quickly did away with the zombie by shooting it in the head and moved on, she climbed up ontop of a crate and looked back to see the zombies slowly limping out of the apartment. But she didn't have any time to waste and jumped down, however, she glanced at both sides and suddenly regretted this decision when she saw large groups of zombies approaching from both sides, some were even approaching from behind.

"Oh no..." Jill muttered looking for a way around them. She realised she was backed against a door and rammed her shoulder into it, no good, and the zombies were just about within reach. Jill put more strength into her next attempt and successfully rammed the door open and got inside just before the zombies could grab her. She backed away as the zombies followed her inside, some of the monsters arms came in through the openings in the wall attempting to grab her but she saw them and stayed a good distance away. There was no way Jill had enough bullets to take out this many zombies and decided to run down the hall she was in hoping there would be a safe area up ahead.

"Hey! Come on! Hurry!" A voice shouted.

Jill could see the door up ahead was open and two people were waiting for her. "Hurry!"

Running as fast as she could, Jill finally made it through and into a large warehouse area and slammed the door shut behind her before the zombies could catch up. The two survivors quickly wasted no time in barricading the door with every heavy object they could find.

_"September 28th, Daylight. The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow...I'm still alive..."_

Jill looked out the barred window and sighed at all of the destruction outside, the entire place was a wreck. "Okay..." Jill turned and walked down the small set of stairs towards the group of survivors. "We've gotta get out of here." Jill said, the words caught their attention.

"Wha...? What do you think you're talking about? I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside!" A man in a ripped brown jacket said.

Jill sighed. "I'm sorry about your daughter. But there isn't going to be any rescue, we have to get out of here!"

One of the survivors, a teen with short blond hair in blue jeans and a green shirt with black shoes spoke up. "She's right, better attempting to at least get out than stay here and die."

The man shouted at them. "NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I'd rather starve to death in here, than be eaten by one of those undead monsters! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The man ran to the back and climbed up into a large crate, Jill attempted to stop him but before she could, the man pulled both crate doors shut and locked himself inside.

"What an asshole." One of the survivors said.

The teen nodded. "Definitely."

Jill sighed and walked over to them. "Ok, we need to find a way out of here, do you have any weapons to defend yourselves with?"

"Yeah, we got some guns, but, we don't exactly have a lot of ammo left." The teen said.

Another survivor spoke up. "Hey Rob, where's Matt?"

Rob, the teen in the jeans and green shirt pointed to the small office upstairs. "He went into that room up there, I think he's trying to look for something so he can contact someone for help."

Jill spoke up again. "Ok, can the three of you look around for anything that might help, I'm going to go and check the room upstairs."

Rob nodded. "Sure, come on Pierce. You too..." He said looking at the short girl with long sandy blonde hair in a white shirt, white trainers and blue trousers with a bag strapped around her shoulder.

Pierce, the bald teen in a black hoody with black jeans and blue jordans spoke up. "Right, and just to be on the safe side, we should find any extra shit we can use as weapons."

Jill walked upstairs and into the office, inside she saw another teen, he had short dark brown hair and was wearing black trousers, black shoes and a black shirt, covered by a long red jacket that went down to his knees and for some reason, was typing on a typewriter. "Umm, are you Matt?"

Matt replied without taking his eyes off of the typewriter. "Yeah?"

Jill walked over to him and watched him type. "What are you doing?"

Matt stopped typing and took the piece of paper out, folded it up and put it in his pocket. "Keeping a record of everything that's been happening, so I can show it to the police, hopefully it'll help them find out what the fuck is going on."

Jill nodded. "Ok...well I don't really think that'll help right now considering the situation."

Matt shrugged and exited the office. "Whatever, we should be moving out before those freaks find us."

Jill saw the warehouse key hanging from the wall and took it and immediately went back downstairs to the others.

"Ok, we better get moving, you ready?" Matt asked as Rob, Pierce and the other girl walked over to him and Jill.

"Yeah we found some bullets, bandages, first aid sprays, and a lead pipe. For a warehouse, it doesn't exactly have a lot of crap that could be of any use." Pierce said.

Jill walked over to the exit and unlocked the door. "Ok, we need to move now, it's only a matter of time until the zombies find us."

Rob snickered. "Hehehe, zombies, what a fucking joke."

Pierce nodded. "Yeah I know, this is like some fucked up nightmare."

"Well she's right anyway, we should be moving before they find us." Rob replied.

Matt took something out of his pocket and put them on his face, after which he pulled out two Colt M1911s.

Rob just gave him a confused look. "Umm, Matt, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Matt just looked at him. "Don't fucking question what I do with my own shit. Rob, Pierce, we're moving, let's go."

"Wait! We need to stick together!" Jill said trying to stop them.

Matt just shrugged her words off and exited, Rob and Pierce followed.

Jill sighed and looked at the girl next to her. "What's your name?"

The girl just looked at her for a moment and replied. "Umm, my, my name is Mia, Mia Jones."

Jill gave her a slight smile. "My name's Jill, are you alone Mia?"

Mia nodded.

"Ok, do you have anything to defend yourself with?" Jill asked.

Mia carefully took something out of her bag, a handgun. "I...I have this."

Jill nodded. "Ok, listen Mia, whatever happens, stay close to me, if a zombie gets too close, don't hesitate, shoot it in the head, it'll kill them immediately, ok?"

Mia returned her nod with one of her own.

Jill opened the door and stepped outside, Mia followed. "Ok, let's go, stay close to me, we'll get out of here, I promise." Jill said and moved ahead with Mia right behind her.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Downtown, 8:30 AM**

"Come on Mikhail, we're nearly there." A soldier said as he helped a wounded ally walk down a small narrow area, up ahead was a trolley.

The soldier spoke up. "Carlos, you see anything?"

Another soldier, Carlos, quickly sprinted over to the corner and peeked around to see if there was anything waiting for them. "No, it's all clear Jerry."

Jerry nodded and supported Mikhail and they both made their way over to the corner of the area. "Nicholai, is there anything following us?"

Nicholai shook his head and walked on ahead. "Nothing. I doubt anything would find us here at the moment."

"Good, we need to catch our breath." Carlos said as he opened one of the trolley doors. The four soldiers made their way inside, Jerry and Carlos lay Mikhail down on a set of seats and sat down on the opposite side. "Everyone's dead, I can't believe this..." Jerry said.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I know, this was definitely not what I had in mind at the time when I joined. Not to mention we couldn't find any survivors, honestly Jerry, Nicholai, I don't think there's anyone left."

Nicholai turned his back to them and walked over to the trolley door. "Why don't you try looking instead of wondering if there's anyone left, it might do you a little more good." He said before entering the other side of the trolley.

"Seriously, what the hell, is his problem?" Jerry asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Don't worry about Nicholai, he's, like that a lot." Carlos checked his gun and inserted more bullets into it.

"It's, it's just us now, isn't it?" Jerry asked.

Carlos turned to him. "Hm?"

Jerry continued. "It's just us isn't it, Carlos? You, me, Nicholai and Mikhail. We're the only ones left, aren't we?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, I refuse to believe that Jerry, I'm sure some of our allies are alive out there somewhere."

"I hope, I hope you're right." Jerry said turning to Mikhail who was now unconscious. Mikhail was wounded in the process of their mission, and even as they tried to find people, they couldn't find a single survivor. The situation was far more serious than they had expected it to be.

As they sat in silence, a gunshot was heard outside. "W-What was that!" Jerry said quickly getting up and aimed his gun around the trolley.

Carlos looked outside and heard more gunshots. "Survivors?" He turned to Mikhail, clearly he wouldn't be able to help in his condition so he turned to Jerry next. "Jerry, cover me, I'm going to go and check it out."

Jerry nodded and followed Carlos out of the trolley.

"Stay back!"

The voice definitely belonged to a survivor, Carlos and Jerry wasted no time running around the corner to find two people backing away from a group of zombies.

"Get away!" A young man shouted as he swung his crowbar at a zombie and managed to push it away.

The young woman was firing what appeared to be Glock 18s at the zombies, but there was too many zombies for both of them to take down alone.

Carlos and Jerry aimed their guns at the zombies and shouted to the survivors. "You two! Get down!"

The young man and woman turned and saw them, immediately they ducked for cover allowing Carlos and Jerry to unload their guns into the zombies, after a minute of loud gunfire, all of the zombies were taken care of.

The two survivors stood back up and looked at the zombies and then looked at Carlos and Jerry who walked over to them. "Glad to see there are survivors after all." Carlos said.

The young man in dirty blonde hair with glasses, wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and climbing boots, the same one with the crowbar gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, same here, thanks for the help, I could of sworn we were goners."

Carlos extended his hand to him. "Carlos Oliveira, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, or, UBCS for short."

The young man shook his hand and replied in a British accent. "Good to meet ya, I'm Justin, Justin Stewart, Museum Conservator, heh, well former Museum Conservator, as you can see the situation in the city pretty much made me lose my job."

Carlos laughed and turned to the other survivor. "And what's your name lady?"

The other survivor in black jeans with black and blue adidas shoes, a black shirt with torn off sleeves and a leather jacket tied around her waist just gave him a slight glare but replied. "Rav Tsuki." She checked her two Glock 18s and put them away in the sling bag she was carrying.

Carlos raised a brow. "Rav eh? Well it's nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

Rav just looked at him and then at his hand and decided to satisfy him with a handshake. "Sure..."

Jerry spoke up. "I'm Jerry Troung, UBCS Alpha Team lieutenant." He shook both of their hands and led them over to the trolley.

"We're hiding out over here at the moment, come inside, it'll be safer." Carlos explained.

Rav and Justin nodded and entered the trolley, Carlos and Jerry followed and locked the trolley door behind them.

"Hey, is he ok?" Justin asked looking at the unconscious Mikhail.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, he's hurt but he'll be ok, we just need to get him some medical attention."

Justin turned to Rav. "Hey Rav, you think you could help him out?"

Rav just shook her head and sat down. "Sorry, I'm not really a good medic."

"Dammit." Jerry said kicking the chairs.

Mikhail spoke without opening his eyes. "Ugh...d-don't worry, don't worry about me, I'll...I'll be fine, just focus, on the mission."

Carlos nodded. "We will Mikhail, and don't worry, we'll get you some help as soon as possible."

Justin spoke up. "What's your mission?"

"Our mission is to rescue the civilians, but everything went to hell the moment we got here, as you can see. There's only three of us left now as far as we know, well, four actually, another one of our guys is in that other car. I just hope some of our guys are still alive out there somewhere, we could sure use the extra help." Carlos explained.

The group all just sat down and listened to the cries of the zombies that echoed in the air, unsurprisingly, considering the entire city was overrun, it didn't surprise them that they could hear the zombies even if they were far away.

Just hearing those zombies cries in the air made Jerry nervous and he started to shake for a moment but he regained his composure. "Those zombies give me the fucking creeps."

"I understand how you feel man." Justin replied.

"So, Rav, I take it you're Japanese right?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to Rav.

Rav replied without looking at him. "Singaporean, Japanese, you could say that I'm kinda both in a way."

Carlos nodded, he could tell just by looking at her that she was definitely Japanese, that and Singaporean, sometimes peoples nationality was easily identifiable just by looking at them, he had a gift of easily knowing what someone was. "That's pretty nice, think you could speak a bit of Japanese for me?"

Rav just gave a slight glare at him. "I'm not really in the mood ok?"

Carlos was taken aback by her reply but decided not to push her any further. "Oh ok, sorry..."

Rav brushed her long black hair back with her with hands and tied it up.

Carlos spoke again. "So what do you do here in Raccoon City? Or, well, what did you do? You know, before all of this?"

Rav just sighed but decided to once again satisfy him with an answer. "I worked as a gym trainer and as a waitress at the Grill 13 Restaurant, that good enough?"

Carlos smirked a little. "Yeah, oh, and why do you have those blue highlights in your hair? And do you really think it's a good idea to let it cover one of your eyes? You won't be able to see as much and, considering the situation, it might be a bad idea to-"

Rav glared at him again and spoke up before he could finish. "Is it really any of your business? Just stop talking to me about myself and my hair, it's really of no concern to you."

Carlos snickered a little. "Hehe, just like all the chicks back home, the usual play hard to get."

Rav just sighed and sat one seat away from him.

"Ok, have it your way." Carlos said smirking and raising his hands in defeat.

Carlos walked over to Justin and sat down next to him. "So Justin, you're British aren't you?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah, but I moved a while ago so you could tell I'm a bit American aswell."

Carlos smirked. "I did notice, and I bet you get a lot of chicks with that accent of yours eh?"

Justin raised a brow at him. "Umm, well, I wouldn't exactly say that but-"

Carlos put an arm around him. "Hey don't worry about it, a lot of chicks dig my accent too. I'm sure you know that a lot of girls love guys with accents, eh? Am I right?"

"Uh, hehe, right, whatever you say Carlos, maybe we should quiet down our discussion, I don't want Rav to strangle us to death." Justin said with a slight grin.

"Haha, right, ok, I get ya." Carlos replied standing up.

Jerry spoke up. "Hey Carlos, why don't you go and look around for any survivors, I'll stay for a while and look after those two and Mikhail while you're gone."

Carlos nodded. "Good idea..." He walked over to the trolley door and turned to the others. "Don't worry, I'll be back for ya." He said with a smirk before exiting.

Rav just sighed. "Not looking forward to it." She muttered.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. This one took a little more time than the previous chapters but I still got it done in a good amount of time, and finally we've gotten to the start of Resident Evil 3, I'd also like to give a quick thanks to those who submitted their OCs, it's fun to write about others characters than just the others I've been writing about in the previous stories. I'm eagerly awaiting the point that I get to write Nemesis in, I have a lot of things planned for that big guy. Feel free to leave a Review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Working Together

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 6 - Working Together**

**Raccoon City, Alex's Apartment, 9:00 AM, 'Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Lucas'**

Since everything went to hell, Alex and the others had been holding out in the house for the past couple of days, in hopes that maybe someone from the Raccoon City Police Department would pass by and be able to help them, but no one showed, only more zombies, which they were forced to take care of. The question that wandered around in their heads though was, just how did all of this happen? Why did their nightmares follow them? More importantly, how were they going to escape this time?

"Hey Connor! Do you see anything?!" Alex shouted.

Connor's voice could be heard upstairs. "No! The streets are clear right now!"

Alex nodded and sat down. "Good, the less trouble right now, the better."

Lucas looked at Bryan and Danny who were at the window with their guns ready to fire at anything that got too close to the house, Jamie was hiding at the very back of the living room and Alex was just sitting down staring off into space, how could he be so calm?

"I wonder if Scott's all right..." Jamie said breaking the silence that followed.

Alex nodded. "Don't worry, Scott knows what he's doing, after the situation at the mansion, he knows how to deal with those zombies."

"Right, but this time the whole city is filled with zombies, I doubt he could handle anything by himself this time." Bryan said speaking up.

Lucas spoke up next. "You guys still haven't told me exactly how you know about all of this."

Alex turned to him. "Ok, I'll start with something you may have known about. You remember in the news months ago about there being murders in the Arklay Mountains?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah?"

Alex continued. "Well apparently, zombies were responsible for that. Me and the guys, two others included were planning on going there for a little camping trip, but we were attacked by mutated dogs, zombies dogs to be more specific. They killed one of our friends so we were forced to run and hide in a mansion that was deep in the forest. The whole place though was crawling with fucking zombies, and we met members of STARS as we tried to survive, eventually we found out that Umbrella were the ones responsible. They were responsible for the creation of a mutagenic virus called the T-Virus, which, once injected into a living human, they'll eventually turn into a zombie, other results were monsters unlike anything we had ever seen. And it was monsters like that, that took another one of my friends away from me. BOW's were their goal, and they either got what they wanted, or it backfired, but all I can really say is this, I don't care, they caused all of this and they must pay. It was their very work that took the lives of two of my friends, and I'm not about to just stand here and let them get away with it, let alone take down the rest of us."

Silence followed and Lucas took a couple of minutes to take all of that in, eventually he replied. "That's pretty fucked up..."

"Tell me about it." Bryan said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I never expected it to happen again, and I sure as hell never expected it to happen here in Raccoon City. To make things worse, the whole city seems to be crawling with zombies now, chances are there are few survivors, that or none at all. Unless we can find some police officers or military guys, or for that matter find a vehicle then we may be able to drive out of here, of course I wouldn't expect it to be easy, and of course a helicopter is another option, but Scott is the only one who knows how to fly one of those things and to make matters harder, trying to move around in the city with zombies everywhere would only complicate things even more than they already are."

Jamie looked at him and spoke up. "So what you're basically saying is, we're fucked, right?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess that's one way of putting it. We have weapons to defend ourselves, that makes things a little easier, but there are several other problems that makes this difficult."

Bryan nodded and spoke up. "So many zombies, walking around the entire city, swarmed every single part of the city, got most of the safe places blocked off, even then, when you're out there, you have to watch your back and even then, they can appear and attack from anywhere..." Bryan sighed. "But there's way more problems than that, honestly Alex, I don't think we're gonna be so lucky as we were before, we're done, and unless Scott comes back with a tank or something, we're stuck here playing target practice until we run out of bullets, or until the entire city is drawn here and completely overruns this house, in which case we'll be extremely fucked either way."

"He's right, so if we're gonna do something, we better do it now, there's no telling when more zombies are gonna appear on this street. We can't waste any time, we need to at least try and find a way out, we need to escape this city guys. So, when are we making our move Alex?" Danny asked.

Before Alex could reply, something came through the window and caused them all to jump and aim their guns, only for them to sigh with relief when they recognized the familiar face.

"Fucking hell Scott, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" Danny said.

Scott reloaded his shotgun and shrugged his words off. "Whatever. It's all clear out on the street right now, but I got some bad news."

Jamie spoke up. "This entire city is crawling with zombies, how much worse could it get?"

"The zombies overran the police and took them out." Scott said.

Alex's eyes widened at those words. "What? All of them?"

Scott shook his head. "No, not all of them, some did pull back, some ran away, if I had to guess, I'd say a good number of officers are still alive, but they won't be for long, with the large number of zombies out there, it's only a matter of time."

"What happened out there Scott?" Danny asked.

Scott sat down and sighed. "The police barricaded the streets and attempted to hold the zombies off, I arrived just in time to help them. We did good at first, but the zombies numbers were far greater than we imagined, they got to us eventually and overran the barricade, so we all pulled back. Believe me, you have no idea, the hard time I had getting back here, those damn zombies are a fucking pain, I had to use up almost all of my fucking shotgun shells." Scott kneeled down on the floor and began taking more shotgun shells for his weapon, after which he took his backpack off and put a lot more shells inside it.

"Got enough there Scott?" Alex asked.

Scott just glared at him. "Be glad I decided to come back, I could of just left you guys here."

"Jeez calm down man." Danny said.

Connor entered the room and sat down next to Jamie. "So, we moving yet? Since we have no tv and shit, I expected us to get moving a while ago."

Alex nodded and turned to Scott. "We need to find out if we have a chance first. Scott, do we have a chance? Are there at least some clear areas that we can move through with a low risk of getting grabbed by those things?"

Scott stood up and walked over to the window. "If you mean, do we have at least a good chance of escaping, yeah, we do, but we gotta stick together, if you fall behind, you get left behind, got that?" Scott jumped out the window.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Lucas said.

Connor walked over to the window and smirked. "Shit man, this is gonna be insane!" Connor jumped out next and followed Scott.

"W-We should stay here, we'll be safer! We have the house defended very well!" Jamie said trying to convince Alex to stay.

Bryan and Danny got to their feet when Alex walked over to them. "Jamie, we won't be safe here for long, we need to go, would you rather we at least try and escape all of this so we don't have to go through it again? Or would you rather stay stuck in this nightmare forever until you die of hunger, or get eaten?"

After hearing those words, Jamie got up immediately and walked over to him. "No...fucking...way." He climbed outside and followed the others.

Danny turned to Lucas. "Come on Lucas."

Lucas nodded and followed Danny out of the window and followed Scott and the others.

Bryan took a deep breath and turned to Alex. "So, chances of survival?"

Alex looked back at him. "Low, very low, but if we stick together, if we work together, all of that, then we should have a decent chance at escaping."

"Well then..." Bryan extended his hand. "It's been nice knowing you Alex."

Alex smirked and shook his hand. "Same, but it ain't over until we bleed." Alex and Bryan climbed out the window and ran on to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Ennerdale Street, 9:10 AM, 'Ian, Dante, Nick, Glen'**

Four Swat officers carefully, yet quickly, moved through various parts of the city, surviving against everything that came their way, from zombie to zombie dog, to strange monsters that crawled on walls. However, they knew that eventually it was only a matter of time until they ran out of ideas, their ammo was limited, and despite surviving for two days, they knew it was only a matter of time until the zombies got them.

"Follow me!" Ian ordered and quickly rushed inside a house, Dante, Nick and Glen followed and closed the door behind them.

Ian entered what appeared to be the living room, all of the lights were off but the street lights lit the outside enough for the light to shine in through the window and light the room up a little, just enough for them to see.

Nick sat down on a chair and sighed. "Jeez, never thought it would've been this serious."

Glen looked out the window and kept an eye out for any zombies. "T-This bullshit, I can't believe Henderson is dead..."

Dante sat down and sighed, he was angry at himself for not helping Henderson. When he thought about it, he thought he probably could have saved him from the zombies just before they got to him, but, it was too late now.

Ian slowly walked around the house making sure there weren't any zombies creeping about. "That guy, the one who came and helped us, he said they were zombies, but, I don't see how that's possible. It's ridiculous, I refuse to believe it, but at the same time, I do believe it, seeing just how they moved, how they...how they eat away at someones flesh..."

"Captain?" Dante quietly spoke up.

Ian sighed and looked at his men. Nick looked a little bit ok, as did Dante, they were just exhausted, but Glen looked a bit scared, although they were wearing Swat helmets that covered their heads and faces, the eyes were exposed, and he could see in Glen's eyes, fear.

"S-Sir...we, we should, we should be moving soon, there's no telling when those things will find us here." Glen said to his captain.

Dante nodded. "He's right, Captain, I think it would be a good idea if we made our way back to the department, there may still be survivors there."

Ian sat down and reloaded his MP5. "The situation has become far too serious, I doubt we would find anything or anyone at the department, we should focus on finding any other survivors, after which, we'll move out and try to find a helicopter."

Nick's eyes widened at the word and spoke up. "Helicopter? Captain, now that you mention it, I remember, the Raccoon General Hospital. It has a helicopter on the roof of the building, if we could make our way there, we wouldn't have a problem flying out of here."

Ian took the words in and thought about it, Dante spoke up next. "I second that option Captain, it also seems to be the only quickest way out of here."

"Glen, what do you think?" Ian said turning to Glen.

Glen nodded. "Y-Yeah, definitely, there's no fucking way I want to stay here any longer than we already have, I vote we go for the Raccoon General Hospital."

Ian finished reloading his weapon and nodded. "Alright, we go there then, good thing is, we know where it is, the bad thing though is, it's very far away from where we are right now."

Dante looked at his MP5 and made sure he had a full magazine inserted before standing to leave. "Ok then, let's move."

Ian nodded again. "Come on you three, we'll get out of here, that I will ensure, I'll be damned if I let myself die without attempting to escape."

Glen spoke up. "Captain, there's a large group gathering just outside..."

"Dammit, we'll have to take the back door then." Ian replied.

Nick stood up and readied his weapon. "Lead the way."

Ian quickly moved to the back of the house followed by the other three officers, the challenge in getting to the hospital was making their way around the zombies without getting caught, but this was just the beginning of their worst nightmare, there was no telling what else they would encounter.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Fission Street, 9:20 AM, 'Jill, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

Jill and Mia followed Matt, Rob and Pierce through the street, they had come across a few zombies but fortunately for them, Jill had already been in the situation before, back at the mansion, she knew exactly how to deal with the monsters. But the other problem she had to deal with right now was Matt, the only way she could describe him was, stubborn asshole. He was an asshole, he wouldn't listen to her, he would keep trying to take lead, and he would certainly try and take the hard way around rather than the easy way, Jill knew for a fact that she would have her hands full this time.

"So, who are you exactly?"

Jill ignored the question and continued down the ruined street with Mia behind her, Matt, Rob and Pierce in front of her.

"I asked you a question..." Matt continued.

Jill sighed and decided to shut him up with an answer. "If it'll keep you quiet, my name's Jill Valentine, STARS, is that good enough?"

Matt stopped walking and turned to face her. "Stars? You mean RPD Stars?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah why?"

"Umm, nothing, nevermind." Matt replied turning away.

Jill moved on ahead. "This is no time to be having a chat, we need to keep moving otherwise those zombies will get us."

Matt saw a zombie slowly limping towards them, however, at the speed they were walking, it wouldn't have a hope in hell of catching them. Matt however wanted the satisfaction of taking out as many as he could, and immediately aimed one of his guns at the zombie and shot it in the chest.

"What are you doing?!" Jill said after nearly being frightened by the sound of the shot.

Matt raised a brow after noticing the zombie was still limping towards them, he fired another shot at its chest but it continued to stand, he fired a third shot but it remained standing. "What the fuck?"

Jill shot the zombie in the head and watched as it dropped to the ground. "There."

Matt glared at her. "Who do you think you are?!"

Jill turned to leave. "I'm a police officer for a start, you would do well to actually listen to me if you want to get out of here alive." Jill walked on ahead, Mia followed.

Rob spoke up. "She's got some nerve if you ask me."

Matt just looked at him. "Well, I didn't ask you, so keep your mouth shut. But after seeing that, I realise these zombies do have a weakness, it would appear to me that shooting them in the head kills them immediately. If that's the case, then getting out of here won't be too hard at all." Matt, Rob and Pierce moved on and followed Jill.

There was another zombie up ahead, Jill was about to shoot it until she heard another gunshot, she watched the zombie fall to the ground and then turned to Mia.

Mia just gave her a confused look. "Did...did I do it right?"

Jill nodded. "Yes, that's how you get rid of them, good work Mia." Jill moved on ahead with the others right behind her. They entered into a small alley, the group slowly made their way up a small set of stairs up ahead and onto a wooden floor.

"Great..." Matt said looking at the split paths. "This is obviously the part where we're supposed to split up."

Jill spoke up before he could make a move. "Well, we aren't splitting up, we need to stick together if we want to get out of this alive."

Matt just looked at her, sticking together, he was sick of those words, he thought that by sticking together, others would slow him down, he couldn't allow that, he wouldn't either, even if Jill was a cop, when it came down to it, the current situation cancelled out the law. "Listen here, Jill, I'll do what I want, when I want, if we want to go a seperate way, we will, you're not the boss of me, you got that?"

Jill just glared into his sunglasses, she hated to admit it but they totally reminded her of a certain someone.

They were about to speak again until the closed door next to them slammed open. "AH!" A man ran out and sprinted down the side path, a large group of zombies swarmed out, Jill immediately turned and began shooting at them.

Matt fired his own guns and managed to take down two of them, Mia kept her distance and carefully fired her own gun, managing to hit one of the zombies in the head.

Rob and Pierce provided support fire and managed to help take down two more. Three more appeared, Jill fired a shot into one of their heads and quickly aimed and shot another in the head, the last one attempted to grab her but she kicked it away, and at the same time, Matt and Jill both fired their weapons and successfully managed to hit it in the head.

Jill reloaded her gun and turned to Matt, who did the same. "See? If we stay together we can take out anything, just imagine what would have happened if we split up, we would all be done for."

Matt reloaded his guns and just turned his back to her and walked down the side path where they saw the man run.

Jill shook her head and turned to Mia who spoke up. "Why is he so stubborn?"

"I think it probably has something to do with pride, that's one thing about men, they let their pride get the better of them so much sometimes that they just act like complete assholes." Jill explained.

Mia giggled. "You're right, I've seen my fair share of guys like that. Umm, shouldn't...shouldn't we be moving, they're getting too far ahead."

Jill noticed and nodded. "Oh you're right, come on Mia, maybe we'll find that man we just saw." Jill and Mia ran on ahead to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 9:30 AM, 'Jerry, Rav, Justin'**

Justin exited the tram and approached Rav and Jerry who were standing behind a barrier keeping an eye out for any zombies, the situation had gotten too serious for all of them to just remain inside the tram without someone keeping an eye out. They couldn't risk the possibility of zombies finding them and surrounding them, someone had to keep watch and take out any zombies that appeared otherwise they would all eventually gather and rip them apart.

"How's Mikhail?" Jerry asked.

Justin walked over to them and leaned against the wall. "Well, he's a tough guy, his injuries are pretty serious, but he'll live, he just needs medical attention, if we don't get him it soon then I fear the worst..."

"Dammit..." Jerry kicked the ground and turned to Rav. "Rav, are you sure you can't do anything for him?"

Rav just stared at him, what was he expecting her to do? She wasn't a medic, and she sure as hell didn't know how to treat wounds like Mikhail's. "I can't help, sorry, medical stuff just isn't my specialty."

Jerry sighed and looked around, there was a small group of zombies approaching from the distance. "Great, zombies..." He aimed his gun at them and fired a few shots to their heads, a few long seconds passed and he eventually took them all out. "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked.

Jerry turned to him. "The mission, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this, I...I just don't think I'll last long, I'm on the verge of insanity, seriously, this whole thing wasn't what I had in mind when I accepted this mission."

"Well what did you expect it to be?" Rav asked.

Jerry shrugged. "I don't know, not this though, this is just, this whole thing is just ridiculous."

Justin nodded. "I understand how you feel, the feeling is mutual, but the real question is, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"That's something I'd ask Nicholai, unfortunately though he's busy at the moment, it'd be a good idea if we just left him alone for a while, he ain't really the friendly, chatty type anyway." Jerry explained.

Justin turned to Rav and smirked. "Sounds alot like you eh Rav?"

Rav just gave him a little glare. "Don't compare me to others..."

Justin raised his hands in defeat. "Ok ok, I won't, jeez, you don't have to give me the I'll-kill-you-for-saying-that look."

Movement at the corner of their eyes caught their attention, another group of zombies were approaching. "If they keep coming like this I'm gonna run out of ammo eventually."

Rav pulled out her two Glock 18s and carefully aimed them at the zombies. "Just use your bullets wisely..." Rav said and fired two shots from her guns, successfully taking down two zombies.

Jerry aimed his rifle at the zombies and fired a shot to one of their heads, then another, then another, Jerry and Rav slowly and carefully fired their weapons to make sure the shots counted, a long minute went by and they eventually took out all of the zombies.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Jerry said as he reloaded his rifle.

Rav shrugged and made sure to reload her guns before putting them away. "I'm not sure, and quite frankly I don't care, I've already had enough of this whole thing as it is. I just want out of here before I go insane myself..."

Justin nodded. "Don't give up, we'll get out somehow, eventually."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Behind Bar Black Jack, 9:45 AM, 'Jill, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

If they were right in their assumptions, Jill believed that the man they saw earlier would have ran through the area behind Bar Black Jack, and, of course, as they reached a small set of stairs, their assumptions were answered correctly when they saw the man shooting down a zombie before running on ahead.

"Hey, that man looked familiar, I think that was Brad." Jill said.

Matt gave her a confused look. "Who's Brad?"

Jill turned to him. "Another member of Stars, but I wonder what he's doing out here...he should be at the department..."

The two remaining zombies slowly began to limp towards them, Jill aimed her gun and made short work of them by shooting them both in the head. "Come on, he's in trouble, he may need our help." Jill said running on ahead.

The group proceeded through the narrow alley and up the set of stairs and entered the door at the end into the bar.

"Ah!"

Upon entering the bar, Jill and the others attention was immediately set on the zombie that was biting Brad. He struggled at first but Brad eventually managed to shove the zombie away from him. "Get away!" Brad shouted and fired his gun.

"Stay away from him!" Jill shouted and fired also, eventually Matt assisted, Rob, Pierce and Mia fired their weapons aswell. With the combined efforts, the zombie fell quickly.

Brad sighed and fell to the floor.

"Brad, hang in there, why isn't someone doing something about this?" Jill said as she walked over to Brad.

After taking a few deep breaths, Brad replied. "I didn't know you were still alive Jill. The police aren't trained for this kind of situation, what could they do?"

"Listen..." Brad started and got back to his feet. "He's coming for us, we're both gonna die, and they're going to die."

Matt just raised a brow at those words.

Jill gave him a confused look. "What are you saying?"

Brad turned his back to them. "You'll see..." Brad walked over to the entrance and looked over his shoulder at them. "He's after STARS members, and he'll kill anyone that gets in his way, there's no escape!" He finished and exited.

"Brad-" Jill started but stopped realising he left before she could stop him.

Matt just raised a brow in confusion, the question in his head this time was, who the hell was he talking about?

"After STARS members..." Jill muttered.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. I finally got this one done, I didn't exactly have as much time as before to work on this one which is the reason why it took longer than the others, but here it is, hope you enjoyed it. And as usual, Review please, your thoughts on the characters and chapters and such are most appreciated and helpful.**


	7. A Teams Demise

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 7 - A Teams Demise**

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 9:50 AM, 'Ian, Dante, Nick, Glen'**

_"We must have been moving for atleast two days now, time goes by just like that, so much that I forget exactly just how long it has been. Nick, Glen, the Captain and myself have been moving through the city with just one mission to complete, finding the Raccoon General Hospital and taking the helicopter there to get us out of this nightmare. We are to take survivors aswell should we come across any, but, honestly, in my own personal opinion, in this situation, I don't think there are really any survivors left, it would actually make me even more nervous if we were the only living people left in Raccoon City, but, but I have to hope, hope that there are still survivors out there, because, in this situation, we really need all the help we can get."_

"Move! Move!"

Ian led the way through the street while gunning down all zombies that got close to them, Dante, Nick and Glen followed closely and quickly shot down the zombies with ease, firing one shot at a time at every zombies head. Although he didn't fully trust the guy who told him about the zombies, he trusted him enough to know that shooting the zombies in the head would take them down as was proved several times.

"Watch out Nick!" Glen shouted.

Nick glanced around and saw a zombie lunging at him from the side, but Dante quickly aimed and fired at its head, taking it down with ease. Nick just nodded at him and continued to follow their captain.

The group finally reached what appeared to be the substation. The four swat officers breathed heavily and sat down in the small alley, thankfully there were no zombies around at the moment, which gave them the chance to rest.

"Phew, that was close, hehe, never thought we would get by." Nick said.

Dante spoke up. "There's just too many, we need to be careful how much ammo we use up, we don't have much left as it is."

Glen nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that man, use our ammo carefully."

Ian stepped out into the opening and looked around. "It's all clear so far, we should check this station and see if we can find anything of use."

Nick grinned and turned to Dante. "Good idea, we hope you enjoy your stay here in Raccoon City, nicknamed hell, home to the worlds largest Pharmaceutical company and spa."

Ian shook his head. "Nick...shut the hell up." He walked out into the open and looked around to make sure it was all clear. "Alright, it's all clear so far, let's get inside."

The other three officers got to their feet and walked over to the station entrance. "Got it."

"Hold up..." Ian said walking over to the entrance. "Glen, you stay out here and keep an eye out, warn us if any zombies are coming, got it?"

Glen gave a slight nod."Y-Yes...sir."

"Alright, on me, move out." Ian entered the station, Nick followed.

Just as Dante was about to follow he was stopped by Glen. "Hey Dante man, do you think, you could stay out here and help me keep watch man? You know, just in case something catches me off guard, I want someone to watch my back."

Dante just gave him a cold look. "Give me a break Glen, the captain ordered you to keep an eye out, why would I keep an eye out for someone who's supposed to keep an eye out?"

Glen looked at the ground and turned his back to him. "I...I guess you're right, go on, head on in, I'll keep watch and warn you guys if any zombies are approaching."

Dante nodded and entered.

Glen just sighed and looked around, unaware of the moving shadows from the alley they were resting in earlier.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Fission Street, 9:55 AM, 'Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Scott, Lucas'**

Normally, each area that someone would be walking through, they would find atleast a few zombies waiting for them. Alex and the others had already been walking for atleast over half an hour now while looking for survivors and a way out, and each area they moved through, there were zombies that they had to deal with. However, the case was much more different when they reached Fission Street, as it looked like someone had already passed by, mainly due to the amount of dead zombies in the area, of course there were still a few left, but even then, there were alot of bodies everywhere, Alex immediately assumed that there were survivors close by, the only question was, which way did they go?

A zombie limped towards the group, Scott however made short work of it by blasting its head off with his shotgun. "I hope you aren't expecting me to kill every zombie in the city Alex." Scott said as he walked.

Alex continued walking next to him and replied while looking around. "I'm not, all I'm saying is, things will be much easier if we atleast get rid of everything that gets in our way, and the less zombies, the better."

Scott looked at him. "Well don't get reckless, more will come, a lot more, then you'll start thinking differently."

Alex nodded. "I know, until then though, we keep looking, from what I can tell, the trail of bodies from the looks of it-" Alex was cut off when Scott fired his shotgun at another zombie.

"Continue..." Scott said answering Alex's glare.

"Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying, from what I can tell, the trail of bodies goes up that way, I'd have to assume if there were any survivors, they went that way." Alex said.

Connor spoke up. "Towards Bar Black Jack? What the hell are they thinking? This ain't no time to be getting drunk."

"Or maybe they're just finding their way around like us, did you ever think about that?" Bryan replied while keeping an eye out.

Danny grinned. "He's right, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to go and get drunk at a time like this, let alone even go for a drink."

Connor glared at them. "Gimme a fucking break."

Danny nodded. "Ok ok, that didn't come out right, I admit, maybe, some people would atleast need a few drinks to keep them refreshed and hydrated if they wanted to keep themselves going, other than that though, it'd be pointless, especially considering the situation."

Jamie sighed. "And what is the point of this conversation exactly?"

"I don't know..." Danny replied.

Lucas spoke up. "Guys, less talk, more keeping an eye out, there's a large group heading this way." Lucas said pointing to a group of zombies that were approaching.

Alex fired his handgun and quickly took down one of them, Connor and Lucas managed to take down two more, three zombies were getting closer but Bryan and Danny halted their advance by shooting all three in the head.

More zombies began to approach from behind, Jamie began to panic and stayed in between everyone. "Dammit Jamie!" Scott said and moved to the back and began firing his shotgun at two of the zombies. One got within reach but Scott knocked the zombie back with a powerful left hook, after which the zombie was slammed to the ground followed by a sickening crack, to which Jamie just covered his ears at.

The last zombie also got within arms length but Scott kicked it to its knees and shifted behind it and quickly snapped its neck like a stick. "Hmph, fucking zombies, they're nothing but shadows of what they used to be."

Lucas looked at the mess Scott just caused on his own, he was in complete awe at his strength and, to be honest his cold attitude aswell, he had hope that with someone like Scott with him, he would be able to escape the city no problem.

Scott reloaded his shotgun and walked back over to the group but stopped and glared at Lucas who was still looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

Lucas's eyes widened after he realised Scott was talking to him and quickly replied. "Oh! N-Nothing, nothing, I was just, amazed, amazed how you took those zombies down with little effort."

"Hmph." Scott just shrugged his words off and walked back through to the front of the group. "Let's go, we're wasting too much time."

"B-But Scott! There are still zombies far behind us! We need to take them out aswell so they don't-" Before Jamie could finish he was cut off by Scott.

"Quiet Jamie! First off, we can't afford to waste ammo so we need to be careful on what we do and how much of our ammo we use up, second the zombies are, like you just said, FAR, behind us and third, they are behind in which case we are heading away from them so there's no need to waste our damn bullets on them. They're all slow, by the time they got over to where we are right now, we would be at the other side of the damn city, so quit your damn whining and move your fucking ass." Scott said in a quiet but angry tone.

Jamie just shuddered greatly at his voice, he kept quiet and nodded without saying another word.

Lucas whispered to Connor. "What's his deal?"

Connor looked at him and whispered back. "Relax, you'll get used to it, eventually."

Alex spoke up. "Enough Scott, let's just move already."

Scott nodded. "Right, Bryan, Danny, watch the sides, if there are zombies approaching from the front, we can't afford our attention to be completely drawn away from both sides or the rear, you two keep an eye on the left and right, Connor, you watch the rear, Jamie, Lucas, you two just back us up if the zombies get too close." Scott ordered and moved on ahead.

Bryan, Danny, Connor and Jamie followed on, Lucas stopped and turned to Alex. "Umm..."

Alex turned to him and spoke before he could ask his question. "I know what you're gonna ask Lucas, why is Scott being mean? Simple, he knows we won't get another chance at getting out of here if we screw up, he's trying to do everything he can to make sure we all get out alive, basically, he has his work cut out for him as it is and he cannot afford to tolerate anyone being scared or questioning him, that means he will say anything and do anything if it means increasing our chances. And yes, if you're also wondering, Scott used to be in the military, it's quite natural that he has his old military tactics and orders us like a sergeant, but trust me, it helps, and you'll get used to him."

Lucas nodded and replied. "I can understand that but, aren't you supposed to be the one in charge Alex?"

Alex returned his nod with one of his own and walked on, Lucas followed and listened as he spoke again. "It's true the guys rely on me as a leader, and I'd usually rely on Jamie as a sort of second in command, however that kind of role would usually go to Bryan since Jamie is a pacifist and is too scared to do anything really. However, since Bryan doesn't like to think that way he would rather follow than give orders, besides, he's kinda like an advisor, me and Bryan have known each other longer than any of the others, he always suggests what's the better course of action, and just about all of the time, he's right which is why I trust him with everything, that's not to say though that I don't trust the others anymore than him, I trust them all with my life. So with all of that in mind, Scott is really the one who would be like a second leader to the guys, because he has everything that a leader needs, and more, more than me perhaps, and he knows the best course of action in any situation, he's been through just about any kind of hell."

Lucas nodded again. "I...I think I understand..."

"Hey you two! Hurry up, you're falling behind!" Connor shouted.

Alex and Lucas both looked to see the others were indeed far ahead of them. They both ran on to catch up, while the sound of the zombies cries echoing in the air sent shivers down their spines, thoughts running their minds, wondering just how many of them would really make it.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Warren Street, 10:00 AM, 'Jill, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

After moving around so many areas, Jill and the others finally found a safe place where they could stop and rest. The whole situation, fighting against the zombies, had them all totally exhausted, zombies, zombie dogs, those were only a few of the monsters they came across so far. Although Matt, Mia, Rob and Pierce hadn't been in this situation before, Jill had, and she was damn sure that they would eventually come across more monsters.

"Well, what now?" Rob said speaking up.

Pierce shrugged. "I dunno, ask Matt."

"Hey Matt, now that we've stopped, what are we-" Before Rob could finish he was stopped by Matt who spoke over him.

"Why the fuck are you asking me?" Matt said glaring at both Rob and Pierce.

Rob continued. "Well, since you're smarter than us and whatnot, I just assumed that you would-"

"Just assumed that I would know everything? Just assumed that I would know how to deal with this situation? You really think I know how to do deal with a fucking zombie outbreak? Give me a fucking break, why don't you think of something yourself you fucking idiot!" Matt said and turned his back to them and leaned against a wall looking out for any zombies.

Rob just sighed. "Jeez, sorry I asked." He muttered.

Jill looked at all of the things on the ground, it was everything she had left, her handgun, four magazines and a first aid kit, it wasn't much she thought, but it would have to do.

Mia walked over and kneeled down next to her. "Is...Is this everything you have?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, it's all I've got, but I'm sure it'll be enough until we find more..." Jill put her things away and turned to Mia. "Hey speaking of which, what else do you have in your bag Mia?"

Mia looked at her with a surprised expression but replied. "Oh...i-it's nothing much really..." Mia put the bag down and opened it.

Jill looked inside and immediately turned to Mia. "Is that...blood bags?"

Mia just nodded, with no reply other than her nod, Jill spoke again. "Why do you have these?"

"Well, I...I took them because I figured out that the zombies were drawn to them..." Mia answered.

Jill raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Mia continued. "When I...when I saw how the zombies were eating people, I...I had to think of something that would help me stay alive until I found someone who could help. I took the blood bags and came up with a theory, if the zombies were eating people, they should be drawn to the blood aswell."

Jill took a moment to think on what she said and then realised what she meant. "Oh I get it now, you were using the blood bags by throwing them all over the place and in the process the zombies would walk away from you and go after the blood bags instead which allowed you to get by them. I see what you mean now, that's very smart Mia, very smart, I honestly wish I thought of it myself."

Mia just chuckled a little in embarrassment. "Hehe...it, it was nothing really, I just, came up with the idea at the time..." Her smile lowered a little. "But, I don't have much left, and this handgun that I found doesn't have a lot of bullets in it either, I don't know if I'll last long with what I have."

Jill smiled and gave her one of her own handgun magazines. "Here, take some of my bullets..."

Mia was surprised by this and replied. "B-But those are yours...won't you need them?"

Jill shook her head. "Don't be silly, I still have three more, you can have one, the more you have, the better."

Mia nodded and took the handgun magazine from Jill's hand. "Thank you..."

"And don't worry Mia, I'll protect you, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise I will get you out of here." Jill said.

Mia was again surprised, at those words, she was happy that someone was giving her this much attention even though it would be in the best interest if Jill focused more on helping herself. But Mia was happy that Jill was focusing on helping her first, she eventually found herself hugging Jill, both of them were at first surprised by the action.

"Thank you Jill." Mia said tightening her grip a little.

Jill slowly let go and nodded at her. "Don't mention it, we need to stick together right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Mia replied.

"How touching..."

Jill and Mia turned to Matt who was approaching them. "It's really cute, really, it is, but when I see people like you looking after kids like her, it really annoys me." Matt said.

Both Jill and Mia stood up, after which Jill just glared at Matt. "And you annoy me with that attitude of yours."

Matt just shrugged off her words and glared back at her. "Listen here, I don't need anyone to look after me, this is survival of the fucking fittest, if you're strong then you live, and if you're weak, you die, that's how it has always been and how it always will be. You should focus on protecting yourself instead and not just some little girl." Matt said.

Jill shook her head and replied. "You're an asshole, that's what you are!"

Matt raised a brow at those words, Jill continued. "You don't understand that in order for us to get through this situation, we need to work together! I don't get why you refuse to accept that, I'm trying to help you, to protect you, just like a cop is supposed to do! We only have one chance at getting out of this and if we mess up, if we screw up just once, just because we couldn't work together then there won't be a SECOND CHANCE! You need to get that through that thick skull of yours, I am a cop, and I suggest you take the advice."

Matt was silent for a moment, Jill thought that she finally managed to get through to him, Matt then replied. "Like I said, with this whole current situation, you being a cop doesn't do anything for you, you're just another civilian in Raccoon City now. And no one tells me what to do, you got that?" Matt turned his back to them and walked back over to Rob and Pierce.

Jill just growled silently. "He is really getting on my nerves..." She turned to Mia. "Come on Mia, we better get going."

Mia decided not to ask about that argument and just nodded and followed Jill through the street, eventually Matt and the others followed.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Substation, 10:10 AM, 'Ian, Dante, Nick'**

"Dante, you find anything?" Nick asked as he looked around for anything that would help them take on the zombies.

Dante picked up several magazines from a few dead bodies and replied. "Found some more ammo, but that's just about it. Anything on your end?"

"No, nothing, you would think some people would have atleast a good supply of ammo and shit in every possible area that they can hold out in." Nick replied.

Ian reloaded his MP5 after finding some more ammo and regrouped with the others. "Ok, it doesn't look like there's anything else that may be of use, we better go and regroup with Glen. We'll take the safest street and carefully make our way through the-" Ian stopped after hearing a sound.

All three just remained frozen still where they stood as the sound echoed in the air, gunshots, gunshots from an MP5. "Glen!" Nick shouted.

Ian lifted his radio to his mouth. "Glen come in, over. Glen? Glen come in! Do you read me?! GLEN!" Ian growled and turned to the others. "Move out!"

The three swat officers quickly sprinted out of the substation and quickly gunned down two zombies that entered all of a sudden, the thoughts going through their minds were, wasn't Glen supposed to alert them if any showed up?

Dante exited the subsation first, followed by Nick, then Ian. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. "Holy shit! GLEN!"

A red or sort of crimson coloured zombie was restraining Glen from behind, and Glen was shooting like crazy at the sky while screaming even with the zombies hand over his mouth. "GET-OFF MOTHERFUCKER-"

The three officers were unable to help him as they were already surrounded by a group of zombies, however they managed to make quick work of them, however despite their quick work on the zombies, it was in vain.

The crimson coloured zombie was already biting its way through Glen's neck, but then, immediately, in the blink of an eye, as if it didn't take any effort at all, the zombie ripped Glen's head right off and threw it to the ground and then threw his body to the ground after growling at the others. The officers were completely horrified after seeing this, and before they could attempt revenge, the zombie ran off down an alley.

"Glen!" Nick kneeled down next to the dead body of his fellow officer.

Ian sighed and cursed at himself for ordering Glen to stay outside, he knew it was his fault, he knew this wouldn't have happened if he just took Glen into the station with them.

Dante however was just unable to take this in, he was staring, wide eyed at the dead body of his teammate, his teammate who was now dead. He knew immediately that he could have prevented his death if he had just stayed with him like he asked, but he didn't, and because he didn't, Glen died, and he was blaming himself for it.

"We need to keep moving, we must complete our mission." Ian said.

Nick glared at his captain. "What! Are you serious?! Glen's dead! What part of that didn't you just witness?!"

Ian sighed and put a hand on his teammates shoulder. "I know how you feel, but we can't afford to waste time, Glen would want us to go on and complete our mission, don't let him down now."

Nick growled and punched the ground.

Dante however wouldn't let this go unpunished, he couldn't, he knew this was all his fault, but all of a sudden he wasn't willing to let the zombie that killed Glen get away. He quickly reloaded his weapon and ran down the alley after the zombie that killed teammate.

"Deco! Where are you going?! DECO!" Ian shouted. "DAMMIT!" Ian quickly took something from Glen's pocket and then helped Nick up to his feet, after which they both ran after Dante.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 10:15 AM, 'Rav, Justin, Jerry'**

"Did you hear gunshots?"

Jerry looked around for any survivors but saw nothing. "I could of sworn I heard something, but I don't see anything. Maybe it came from the other side of the building."

"Why don't you go and check it out then?" Rav said.

Jerry gave her a surprised look. "What? Are you serious? There are zombies out there, there's no telling where they are right now, if I went out there by myself then they could easily just ambush me and rip me apart! No thanks, I'll stay here thank you very much."

Justin smirked a little and spoke up. "And you're supposed to be the soldier that's trying to evacuate civilians?"

Jerry just looked at him. "Give me a break, can you really blame me? My team, aswell as many others were killed when we got here, I'm being extra careful this time, in some cases you could say it's every man for himself."

"Well, if you won't go, why don't you give me a weapon and me and Rav will go and look instead." Justin replied.

Jerry sighed and gave Justin his M4A1 rifle. "Don't lose it, otherwise you'll get nothing else." Jerry said.

Justin took the rifle and nodded. "Got it, let's go Rav."

Rav looked at him. "Why should I go?"

Justin shrugged. "Would you rather go alone or have someone back you up in finding more survivors so we can escape faster."

Rav thought about it for a second and, despite not wanting to accept it, Justin was right so she decided to follow him to the street where they heard the gunshots. "Just don't mess up. I'm not going to be held responsible if anything happens to you." Rav said.

Justin snickered. "Hehehe, that's fine with me, just watch my back, that's all you have to do, I'll do the rest, kinda."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 10:20 AM, 'Ian, Dante, Nick'**

_"It pained me to leave Glen behind but we had to keep going. There was no telling what else we would come across but the fortunate thing was that the zombie that killed Glen ran off in the direction we were heading, I'm sure the captain didn't mind me speeding up progress by running after the same monster that killed Glen. As an officer of the law, or rather, former officer now that the city has gone to hell, I have to deliver justice where it's due, and the zombie that killed Glen was first on the list, though I couldn't help but wonder, how many more of us will die, and after Glen's death, my other question was, am I next?"_

Dante could see the zombie up ahead running through the street, he continued to run as fast as he could, with Nick and Ian right behind him. "The zombie's going around that alley there!" Nick shouted.

The zombie indeed ran around a corner and down the next alley.

All three officers stopped and faced each other. "Alright, Dante, you follow the bastard down the alley, me and Nick will take a shortcut through this building and try to cut it off." Ian ordered.

Dante nodded and watched Ian and Nick kick a door down and enter the building next to the alley before running down the alley after the zombie.

As he ran through, a few zombies appeared from the sides and tried to grab him but he was fast enough to dodge them in time and fire at their heads while making good careful use of his bullets. He continued on, another zombie appeared but Dante pulled out the long bladed weapon he had on his back the whole time and swung it right at the zombies neck and decapitated it and immediately put the long bladed weapon away and continued sprinting down the alley.

After running for what seemed to be a good long time, Dante reached the end of the alley and stepped out into the open street and turned only to see the zombie he was chasing after was waiting for him and lunged at him. "Shit!" He shouted.

The zombie grabbed him but he managed to kick it back and shot it in the chest, the impact of the bullets sent it back a few steps.

"Dante!"

He took a step forward and looked at the barred window next to him to see Nick and Ian in the building inside the dark and barely lit room on the other side of the wall.

"Deco! Watch it!" Ian shouted.

Dante turned to the zombie again and saw it jump at him for a second time, fortunately he dodged it just in time and pulled out his bladed weapon and managed to decapitate it. He stood and watched the blood spray from where the zombies head used to be and watched as the body fell to the ground.

"Good job Deco!" Ian said.

Nick nodded. "Yeah nice one!"

Dante put his bladed weapon away and turned to the barred window where his teammates were at the other side of. He just realised he would have to run all the way back through the alley to regroup with them, at this thought he gave a silent growl and kicked the ground.

Nick was looking around for an exit but also realised that he and the captain were at a dead end inside the building and walked back over to the captain who was standing next to the barred window. "Son of a bitch! We're screwed with a capital S!"

Ian turned to him and replied. "Shut up Nick! The first thing we need to do is backtrack through this damn building and regroup back at the other-" Ian was silenced when the three swat officers heard a loud crash nearby.

"SHIT! What was that?!" Ian said as Nick and himself glanced around aiming their weapons and looked around the dark room to see if there was anything near their position. "Nick, check it out!" Ian ordered.

Nick nodded and ran through the dark room and disappeared into the shadows.

Dante stood on the outside and watched through the barred window waiting for Nick to return, instead, both he and Ian heard a monstrous roar and then heard Nick scream over the radio. "What hell is that?! AHHH!" Dante and Ian's eyes widened after hearing Nick's scream, eventually his scream went silent and stopped and all they heard was another monstrous roar.

"NICK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ian shouted and looked around, Dante just stood there and felt his heart beating very fast. Ian then ran off to find Nick, silence followed and after a few long seconds, Dante fell to the ground and nearly screamed himself after seeing his captain, seeing Ian flying into the barred window. Dante shielded himself with his arms after all of the glass came flying out at him, after a few more seconds passed, silence followed again, he took his arms away and looked at the now broken window, the bars were all bent after the impact.

Dante just stared wide eyed at the window now, there were pieces of glass all over the ground outside, he could see there were stains of blood on them, but he was even more shocked when he set his sights on the blood that was dripping from the bars. Dante stood up and tried to look through to try and see if he could see his teammates, but all he saw was darkness. Whatever they came across, it was no zombie, something big must have thrown Ian into the window, even then, he couldn't even see his captains body either.

Silence filled the air now, it was so silent that Dante swore he could hear his heart beating, he reloaded his gun and slowly, carefully made his way back down the alley.

After getting halfway through the alley, Dante's eyes widened when he heard someone coughing on the radio, the person then spoke, it was Nick. _"Dante...buddy...I can't breathe for shit..."_

Dante kept walking but listened to Nick who was talking to him over the radio. _"Ugh, oh it hurts...man. I need some air..."_

He wanted to reply, but he couldn't, he knew Nick was most likely injured, he wanted to save Nick the trouble of talking so he would make it in time to find him still alive enough to save him. Nick's voice came from the radio again. _"Agh...m-my skin is crawling...I-I'm...I'm suffocating..."_

After walking a little more, Dante finally reached the other side of the building and looked at the door where Ian and Nick entered. _"Dante...are you there?"_

Dante sighed and refused to answer, he didn't want to confirm the thoughts that were running through his mind.

_"Dante...if you can hear me...the Captain's dead."_

At those words, Dante's eyes widened, his thoughts were confirmed, he didn't want to waste anymore time and moved to enter the building, but it was so dark, he could barely make out where anything was, he could get attacked from anywhere, he wanted to enter, but fear took control of him and stopped him from going inside.

Just then, he heard Nick's voice over the radio again. _"Ugh...I feel like shit Dante..."_

Dante sighed again and lifted his radio up to his mouth. "Nick...hold on, I'm on my way."

Nick replied, Dante could hear his breathing getting heavier. _"I-I'm fucked. I'm...I'm losing...a-alot of blood. I-It's hard to breathe...Dante! H-HELP M-Me...!" _Dante heard Nick choke out his words, then silence followed.

Dante readied his weapon and rushed into the building.

He ran on and on and on, just about every room was dark, barely lit, but lit enough for him see where he was going when he got further in, eventually, Dante reached a dead end, but he saw a dead body up ahead.

Dante looked at the barred window in the room he was in, there was blood dripping down from the bars, he then realised the dead body that was slumped below the window was his captain, Ian.

"No..." Dante muttered and kneeled down next to his dead captain. The impact against the wall must have been really hard since there were a few cracks on the wall around the window.

A low growl came from behind, Dante got up to his feet and aimed his weapon at the source, only for his eyes to widen. Limping out of the shadows, was Nick.

"Nick?" Dante said in a quiet tone.

Nick didn't respond, he just continued to limp towards him. Dante kept his weapon aimed at his teammate, just then, Nick let out a familiar cry, Dante recognized it immediately and noticed the large amount of blood spilling out of Nick's chest. He didn't want to accept it, he didn't want it to be true, but it was, Nick was a zombie.

"I'm sorry Nick..." Dante hesitated at first but eventually he fired his weapon at Nick's head, but the bullet only hit the helmet on Nick's head and caused him to take a step back.

Then, before Dante could make another move, Nick lunged at him and grabbed him. "NO!" Dante shouted after Nick knocked the MP5 out of his hands. Dante punched Nick back but to no avail when Nick swung a clawed hand at him and scratched Dante's uniform, luckily for him though he was wearing body armour, it prevented Nick from causing serious damage.

Dante tried to run for his MP5 but Nick grabbed him and threw him into the wall, Dante growled and glared at Nick who was approaching him, he got back up and jumped at Nick and delivered a powerful kick to the head, but because Nick was still in his swat uniform after turning, everything Dante attempted didn't work.

Nick swung his clawed hand at him again but Dante dodged it and delivered a left hook but Nick somehow blocked it with his other clawed hand and threw Dante to the floor.

Dante growled and saw his MP5 just a few feet away, he heard Nick growl again, he then attempted to crawl towards his MP5 but Nick grabbed his foot. Dante rolled over onto his back and tried kicking Nick away, and it worked as it sent Nick back a few steps. Dante continued crawling towards his weapon and got to it just in time, he once again rolled over onto his back and fired a barrage of bullets which were all aimed at Nick's chest.

Nick snarled at him, clearly it didn't work, Dante quickly got to his feet and attempted to deliver another punch but Nick used both of his clawed hands to push Dante's fist away, after which he attempted to scratch him again. However, Dante managed to quickly counter this and spinned around and delivered a kick to Nick's head which caused Nick to fall to the ground.

Dante just stood still now and took in a few deep breaths, he wondered if he won, did he? His question was answered when Nick was slowly getting back up to his feet.

"Nick..." Dante said, he reached for the bladed weapon on his back and pulled it out.

Nick began to approach him again, after getting within arms reach, Nick swung his clawed hand at him but Dante quickly countered by swinging his bladed weapon, his katana, at Nick and successfully managed to cut off Nick's clawed hand.

Nick growled at him and swung his other clawed hand but Dante cut the other hand off aswell. Nick just stood and growled at him, Dante knew Nick didn't pose a threat to him anymore, but, he knew what he had to do, he couldn't let Nick wander around just like another zombie, no, Nick wouldn't have wanted that, Dante hesitated and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Nick..." Dante said raising his katana.

Looking at him one more time, Nick growled back at him once more, Dante then impaled his blade right into Nick's head, and it pierced his helmet with ease. Dante removed it and turned his back to him, he didn't want to see his friend fall to the ground, all he heard was a loud thud.

Dante put his katana away and walked over to his captain, he took what ammo his captain had left and took out two badges. "Two?" Dante said. He looked and noticed the two badges were his Captains, and Glen's. "Captain, even then, you still took him with you. You wouldn't forget about him, you made sure he was still with us..."

Dante sighed and walked over to the dead Nick and took what ammo he also had left and then took Nick's badge. "I'm sorry Nick, I'm sorry Captain. I'm sorry, all of you, you guys all died because of me, if I hadn't followed that zombie, you guys wouldn't have had to go through here and die..." Dante fell to his knees and let a few tears drip from his eyes. "I'm sorry...forgive me...!"

After staying on his knees for seemed like a long time, Dante lay Nick's body next to Ian's and sighed. "I promise, I'll finish what we started..."

Dante put all of the extra magazines away and was about to move out until he heard loud footsteps. "Hm?"

A monstrous roar filled the air, Dante's eyes widened and immediately took cover under the window, it was the same roar he and the others heard earlier, which meant it was the same monster that killed his teammates.

He carefully kept himself hidden and peeked through the window, he was shocked and almost let out a low gasp after seeing a large man in a trench coat walking by, he could barely make out what the man looked like because his back was facing him. Fortunately he put his hands over his mouth to prevent him from making any noise.

Silence followed and the large man was looking around the area, Dante wondered if he was looking for him.

Just then, Dante's eyes widened after the next thing he heard. Dante swore to himself inside his head that he would never forget what he heard, one word, that surprisingly came from the man.

He swore he would never forget the monstrous voice, or the word that came out of its mouth as it walked away.

**"STARS..."**

**Authors Notes: This chapter took me a while because I was dealing with a few problems, my laptop got a very nasty virus so I had to take care of it and then reboot it, so I lost all of my files in the process, fortunately I didn't exactly lose anything important so that's the bright side. I actually just started using this new laptop which is much more better than the other, I'm getting used to typing on it like I was on the last so it shouldn't take me long to get the hang of it, that being said, I'm glad how this chapter turned out, I am upset myself that Ian, Nick and Glen were killed off, it even pained me to write that stuff with Nick and Dante. I'm also guessing I don't even need to tell you who was behind the demise of Dante's team, I'm positive you can all figure that one out. As usual, please Review!**


	8. The STARS Guy

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

******Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 8 - The STARS Guy**

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 10:30 AM, 'Dante'**

_"Glen, Ian, Nick...we had been on a lot of missions together. They didn't deserve to die like this, no one deserves to die like this. I realise I'm alone now, but I still continue my mission for the others, I still continue in hopes that I'll find survivors, people who can help me. The chances of that are pretty low. Just what hell was that thing? A large man in a trench coat, he looked human, but I could easily tell he wasn't, it was another monster, something I hadn't ever seen before."_

Dante slowly made his way through the empty street, weapon lifted and aimed at every side and corner, with his team gone, no one was around to watch his back, and he blamed himself for it, he knew it was his fault.

_"If I had stayed with Glen like he asked, I could have stopped those zombies from ambushing him. If I hadn't gone after the zombie that killed Glen, Ian and Nick wouldn't have had to follow me and go through the building and get cornered by that monster. I will not deny it was my fault that they died, and I sure as hell am guilty about it, it makes me just want to shoot myself in the head. But that isn't what the others would of wanted, no, they would want me to continue the mission and reach the Raccoon General Hospital and take the emergency helicopter out of here, and take any survivors I find along the way."_

A few zombies suddenly appeared in the distance, Dante ran forward and got into a good accurate distance to get several perfect shots to their heads. After dealing with them he walked on while ignoring the cries that echoed in the air.

_"Just what was that thing anyway? Just what other kind of monsters are walking around in this city? The only things we came across were zombies and zombie dogs, those were easy to take down, but that big guy, whatever it was, it was way too dangerous for me to fight alone, considering it killed both Nick and the captain. But I swear, if I find it again, I'll take it down, or die trying, atleast I'll die knowing I attempted to avenge my friends."_

Dante stopped walking and saw a building up ahead, what was odd was that there were barricades set up perfectly around the building. "Hm?" Dante's eyes moved to the large pile of corpses that were on fire just outside the building.

"What the hell?" Dante muttered as he approached the pile of corpses, realizing that it was a pile of zombies. "What? Who did this?" Dante said to himself and looked around.

Just then, several lights came on from the building and blinded him. "Ah!"

Dante could barely see, but he was able to make out the shadows approaching him.

"Hold it right there!" Someone said.

Dante continued to shield his eyes, he could barely make out who or what it was, but he could tell there were four pairs of feet in front of him.

"Looks like we found another one sir...One of our own to be more specific..." A voice said.

"Yeah..."

The lights went off and Dante rubbed his eyes, as he looked back up, he saw a team of swat officers standing before him.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Ennerdale Street, 10:35 AM, 'Jill, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

"Look! Over there!"

Mia, Matt and the others looked up ahead at what Jill was pointing at. "What?"

Jill turned to them. "The Raccoon City Police Department, it's just over there!"

Matt raised a brow. "So?"

Jill just glared at him. "So? Is that all you can say? There might be survivors in the department, our chances of survival will increase if we find more people to help us."

Matt shrugged and walked on ahead. "Or we could use them as bait to lure the damn zombies away from us."

Jill clenched her fists. "He is really starting to get on my nerves..."

Mia spoke up. "Umm, Jill, shouldn't we be moving? I don't want to rush but, we shouldn't stay in the one place for too long. Some zombies might show up if we don't get moving soon."

Jill nodded. "You're right, sorry Mia, let's go. Matt wait up!" Jill and Mia ran on ahead and caught up to Matt, Rob and Pierce who were waiting at the gate entrance.

"If you don't want to be left behind then walk faster." Matt said.

Jill glared at him again. "Fuck you..."

Rob snickered. "Hehehe, that's funny. So, we heading in or what?"

Matt looked at Rob. "Why should we go in?"

"What?" Rob replied.

Matt continued. "Why are we even here in the first place? We should be focusing on finding a way out of this damn city, searching for survivors is just a waste of time."

Jill shook her head. "Give me a break, you know aswell as I do that if we have more people with us then we'll have a bigger chance of escaping. Isn't that atleast reason enough to persuade you to come in with us?"

Matt just looked at her for a moment, Jill braced herself and held in her anger, waiting for the usual bullshit Matt always gave her but his next answer surprised her, a little. "Fine. But we ain't taking too long, otherwise I'll just fucking leave you to get ripped apart." Matt walked through the gate, Rob and Pierce followed.

Mia then turned to Jill and smiled. "I guess he has atleast a sort of reasonable mind after all, huh?"

Jill shook her head. "This is what someone would call a one time thing, I doubt he's gonna agree with all of my decisions, and I'm predicting he's probably gonna go off on his own eventually."

Mia sighed. "Don't let them."

Jill turned to her, Mia continued. "I know he is...well, not really the friendly type, but it's like you said Jill, we need all the help we can get if we want to escape."

"I know Mia...I know..." Jill sighed. "I wish Alex, Bryan and the others were here, heck, I'd even take Scott, I bet they would set them straight." Jill muttered.

Mia just looked at her and blinked. "Did you say something?"

Jill turned back to her and shook her head. "No...come on, we don't want to keep them waiting again."

Mia nodded and followed Jill through the gate and into the front entrance of the department.

Matt was leaning against the wall right next to the entrance glaring at them. "By all means, take your time, it's not as if we've got anything important to do."

Jill glared back at him. "When it comes to pissing people off, you're the damn king."

Matt smirked a little and turned to the others. "Alright, Rob, Pierce, let's go."

Rob and Pierce nodded and walked over to the door.

Jill and Mia began walking over to the door but just as they got to it, the gate behind them opened, this alerted them all and caused them to glance around and aim their weapons.

Someone entered through the gate, Jill gasped after identifying who it was.

"Ugh...Jill...Jill!" It was Brad.

"Brad!" Jill said. Surprised at first, Jill was relieved to see Brad was still alive, despite him bleeding very badly.

Brad limped over to them. "We gotta-" Before Brad could finish, a large man landed from above and right in between them and roared. "AHH!"

Jill gasped after setting her sights on the large monster.

Brad ran over to the corner and was backed against a wall. "JILL! HELP!" The monster approached Brad and picked him up. "AH! NOOOOOO!"

A tentacle shot out of the monsters hand and impaled Brad right through the neck, causing his scream to change into a choke and cry of pain, then silence.

"No!" Jill looked away, unable to watch her friend die before her eyes.

The monster threw Brad to the ground which caused Jill to gasp again. "Brad...?"

**"STARS..." **The monster, surprisingly said.

"Shit." Matt pulled out his two colt M1911s and aimed them at the monster.

The large monster slowly began approaching them.

Jill turned to the others. "Let's get inside! Hurry!"

Matt, although he didn't like anyone telling him what to do, had to, for once agree with Jill's decision. Whatever this thing was, he was pretty damn well sure there was no way in hell he would be able to do much, but then, he figured he could probably take it on. But to satisfy Jill, he decided against fighting it aswell and opened the doors. "Rob! Pierce! Hurry up!"

Rob and Pierce quickly ran inside.

"Come on!" Matt ran inside next.

Mia was frozen still and just watched as the monster slowly got closer to them. The only thing that she was thinking of right now was, what was it? It looked like a large man wearing a long trench coat, but it wasn't a man, it was like some giant zombie, but with one white eye and it's teeth were showing. Not to mention the large purple vein like things showing on it's bulky shoulder and around it's neck, simply put also, it was huge.

Jill shook Mia, which caught her attention. "MIA! COME ON!"

Mia snapped out of her thoughts and ran inside.

Jill attempted to run but she was stopped when she heard the monster roar. She saw it running at her, she turned to run inside but the monster was surprisingly fast and actually managed to get in front of her, it then swung it's fist at her but Jill managed to dodge in time and get around it. After which, she quickly dived straight through into the department, Rob and Pierce quickly slammed the doors shut and jammed them with pieces of wood that they found on other doors.

"That was close..." Jill said. As she got back up, the doors began to move, Jill stepped back and looked at the doors, the monster was trying to break in. "What the fuck was that thing?!" Pierce shouted.

Jill shook her head. "I don't know..."

Matt put his guns away and turned around and looked at the main hall. "Whatever it is, it's lucky we ran inside instead of fighting it, we would of kicked its ass."

Jill sighed. "Yeah right..." She sat down on the small set of stairs and rested her head in her hands. "Oh Brad..."

Mia sat down next to Jill. "Jill? Are...are you all right?" Mia noticed a drop of water fell from Jill's face, at this, her eyes widened a little. "Jill?"

Jill sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I-I'm fine...I just can't believe that thing killed Brad. He was a good friend."

Matt just sighed. "Get over it, I lost a lot of my friends and you don't see me whining."

Rob and Pierce both looked at Matt, they exchanged looks for a moment before turning back to him. "Dude...Matt, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Rob said.

Matt looked at him and raised a brow, Rob and Pierce both shuddered just by looking into those sunglasses, because of them, they couldn't tell the look in Matt's eyes.

Mia stood up and glared at Matt, Matt noticed this and stared back at her. "What?"

"You're...you're..." Mia started. Matt just continued to stare at her waiting for her to say whatever it was that she was going to say. Mia tried her best not to be intimidated. "You're a cruel person! I don't think we'll ever know how someone as mean as you managed to survive this long."

Matt smirked a little. "Because I'm fucking good at what I do. If you want to get out of here alive, I suggest you forget about others and focus on helping yourself, otherwise..." He leaned closer until he was mere inches away from Mia's face. "You'll end up...just like everyone else. A damn, walking, corpse."

Jill stood up and, to everyones surprise, slapped Matt across the face. "That's enough!"

Matt was a little surprised by this action aswell, he held his hand over his face and glared at Jill. "I'm sick and tired of trying to explain everything to you, you need to get it through your head that if we don't help each other, we are finished! You already saw what that monster did to Brad! So you know what? You stay here for all I care, I'm going to go and search for survivors, and then we're leaving, with or without you, and we're going to help each other get out of here alive!" Jill walked off down the main hall, Mia looked at Matt once more before following.

Rob and Pierce just remained silent, while Matt continued to glare at Jill as she walked away. He took a deep breath and held his hand over his face, he could feel the sting, but it didn't hurt. After a few minutes passed, he sighed and walked on to catch up with her, Rob and Pierce followed while keeping their distance.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Warren Street, 10:40 AM, 'Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Scott, Lucas'**

"Guys...I'm getting tired...can't we stop and take a break?"

Alex and the others stopped walking and all turned to Jamie. "Come on Jamie, you know we can't stop, if we do then there's no telling if more zombies will show up and ambush us. We need to keep moving if we want to get out of here as quickly as possible." Alex explained.

Jamie sighed and rested by sitting on a wrecked car. "I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry, I need to rest."

Alex turned to him again and sighed. "Ok...we'll rest for a couple of minutes..."

"Alex, me and Danny will go and keep an eye out to make sure no fucking zombies try to get the jump on us." Connor said.

"Ok." Alex said.

Danny and Connor walked off leaving the others alone.

Scott just continued to glare at Jamie, who was returning his glare with a confused look. "What?"

"What? I'll tell you what Jamie, we're trying to survive here, we're trying escape the damn city and yet you want to sit down and take a break. And doing so, is slowing us down and could get us killed." Scott said.

Jamie shrugged. "I'm sorry Scott but I just don't have the kind of stamina or strength that you have."

Lucas nodded. "He's right Scott, cut him some slack, let's just rest for a few minutes then we'll move on. Besides, I doubt a few minutes is gonna make a big difference."

Scott just glared at him, Lucas shuddered at his glare and turned away.

Bryan climbed up on top of a wrecked bus and walked over to Alex who was trying to get a better view of the area, although they could barely see much because of the barricades and buildings, they were able to make out the Raccoon City Police Department which was not too far away.

"I'm willing to bet anything Jill is there right now." Alex said.

Bryan looked at the department in the distance and then back to Alex. "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "I'm positive, if I know Jill, the first place she would go to, is the department. I'm sure there are probably still survivors there..." Alex faced Bryan. "Once we take a few minutes to rest, we'll go the department and try and look for survivors."

"But what if there are none?" Bryan replied.

Alex sighed and looked up at the sky. "Then I'll be relying on you more than ever, all of you, and I'll do my best to try and get us out of here."

Bryan nodded and looked around. "I can hear the zombies, there's so many in the city that I can literally hear them from miles away..." He looked back at Alex. "Alex...I know we don't know how this started, but do you atleast have an idea as to how the city started getting swarmed by zombies?"

Alex shook his head. "I have no idea Bryan. I do however have an assumption or two, either something did indeed escape from that mansion, or Umbrella went way too far this time and decided to infect a lot of people with their damn virus and let them run free in the city..." He looked back at Bryan who was giving him a concerned look. "I don't know Bryan...I don't know, but we'll find out, if we can."

Bryan sighed and sat down. "This is bullshit...why do people have to do this to others, what does it accomplish?"

Alex remained silent and looked around, he could see a large group of zombies gathering on the other side of where they were resting. "Scott!"

Scott looked up at him. "Zombies, we better get moving!" Alex shouted.

Jamie stood up and saw the group of zombies slowly making their way through the openings in the barricades. "Oh...shit...shit..."

Scott got to his feet and blasted two zombies back with his shotgun. Another zombie limped towards him but Scott easily did away with it by delivering a powerful punch, a sickening crack was heard after the hit. Scott kicked the zombie back as it fell and fired his shotgun at another, another, and another, however, no matter how many he took down, they kept coming.

"Hmm..." Scott stepped back and turned to the others. "There's too many, we better get a move on!"

Connor and Danny returned and took down a few zombies with their weapons. "Jeez, I fucking knew the zombies would find us eventually." Connor said.

Danny spoke up next. "Right, anyway, we can go through that way to get to Ennerdale Street, it looks clear at the moment and-OH SHIT!" Danny immediately turned to the zombie that was just about to grab him, but Scott quickly intervened and grabbed the zombie by the head with his hand and smashed it head first into the ground killing it immediately.

Danny sighed with relief. "Phew, thanks a lot Scott, you just saved my ass."

Scott turned to leave. "Whatever, let's go, the zombies are already having a hard time getting over the barricade of corpses."

Lucas fired his weapon at one of the zombies, he was about to fire again until Danny stopped him. "Danny what are you doing?" Lucas asked facing Danny.

Danny pulled him away from the barricade. "We don't have time to waste, by the time the zombies get through here, we'll be long gone and at the department so let's go!"

Lucas sighed. "You're right, sorry, I just thought it'd be a good idea to slow them down a little more." Lucas said as he followed Danny and Connor.

"Forget about it man!" Connor replied.

"AH!"

Alex and Bryan were about to jump down from the bus until they heard Jamie's cry. "Jamie!"

Jamie was on the ground crawling away from a zombie that was just a few steps away from him. "Stay the fuck away!" Bryan shouted and jumped off of the bus and landed foot first into the head of the zombie causing it to fall right to the ground.

Bryan grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled him to his feet. "You all right Jamie?!"

Jamie nodded. "Y-Yeah, I think so, thanks!"

The zombie stood up and growled at them, Bryan and Jamie's eyes widened and braced themselves as the zombie was about to bite one of them, fortunately though, Alex jumped down in time and hammered his elbow right into the head of the zombie and killed it instantly.

Jamie looked at the zombie and then to Alex. "Damn Alex! You're good!"

Alex smirked and grabbed both of them. "Save gratitude and compliments for later, let's run!" Alex shouted as he ran and dragged both of them with him. Jamie took a quick glance back to see that the large group of zombies were all getting through the barricade, good thing they weren't going back through this area he was saying to himself in his head, atleast, that's what he was hoping.

As they ran, Alex realised they were far behind the others, that, or they must have must have ran the wrong way, the thought made Alex want to shoot himself. Just then, Alex stopped running as he, Bryan and Jamie came face to face with two unfamiliar faces, Alex and Bryan immediately had their guns raised, but so did the two others.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 10:45 AM, 'Dante, SWAT'**

Dante sat down and took off his swat helmet to reveal his black hair and sweaty face and picked up the bottle of water and immediately drank it, after a few seconds he already finished half of it. "That's just what I needed..." Dante said.

One of the swat officers spoke up. "Hey I know you, you're Dante Deco of Captain Ian Jacobs team aren't you?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah, you guys?"

The short one removed his helmet and smiled at him. "Good to see you're still alive and well Dante."

Dante's eyes widened and recognized the young swat officer. "Davis? Davis Green? Holy shit man I didn't think you were still alive."

Davis's smile lowered a little. "Oh really? Well...heh...thanks, that says a lot."

"I'm kidding, you know what I mean." Dante replied.

Another officer spoke up in a scottish accent. "Deco, where's your team?"

Dante sighed. "...They...they didn't...they didn't make it."

"Dammit!" The officer said punching the wall.

Dante looked away and thought for a moment and turned to the officer again, there was only one officer, one in swat to be more precise that he knew of with a scottish accent. "Shane? Captain Shane Miller right?"

Shane removed his helmet and nodded. "Aye lad, good to see you still remember me from practice."

Dante looked at the large bulky swat officer. "If it's you that's here Captain then I'm guessing the big guy is Max Engleheart?"

Engleheart nodded. "That's right little man."

Dante looked around. "Where's Alan? He isn't gone is he?"

Shane shook his head. "Naw don't worry lad, McCoy is just lookin' after the survivors..."

"Survivors?" Dante replied, interest appeared on his face.

Shane nodded. "Aye, we found a couple of survivors locked up in an apartment not far from here. There was a bloody crowd of those undead bastards trying to break into the place, we managed to take care of them and evacuate the survivors to this area here."

Dante looked around. "That reminds me sir, why are you and your team holding out here in front of this warehouse?"

Shane pulled Dante to his feet and showed him around. "We got barricades set up all around the place, those bastard monsters only have one way to reach us and that's at the front. Barricades are heavy at the front, so they don't have a hope in hell of getting through, Engleheart and Green have the top floors covered with snipers..." Shane pointed to a large crate. "We got a large stash of weapons that we found on our way here in that crate, there's plenty of food and water inside. McCoy has the roof of the building covered so he can let us know if anymore of those bastards are coming. And of course, Striker is going around the city keeping an eye out."

Dante turned to him. "Derek Striker?"

Shane lifted his radio up to his mouth. "Striker, come in."

A few moments of silence went by, eventually a voice with an australian accent came from the radio. _"Read ya sir, what's up?"_

Shane spoke again. "How's everything looking so far?"

_"Quiet, a shit load of those bleedin' monsters crawlin' all over the place mate. The whole bloomin' city's fucked if that's specific enough."_

Shane nodded. "Got it, give it one more run and then return."

_"Copy that mate."_

Dante just gave Shane a confused look. "How is he gonna get back though sir?"

Shane turned to him. "By helicopter of course."

Dante's eyes widened. "You have a helicopter?!"

Shane sighed. "Listen, I know what you're thinking son, you're thinking we can use it to get us out of here, that isn't the case though."

Dante's expression went back to confused. "What are you talking about?"

Shane walked back into the warehouse, Dante followed and listened as he spoke. "It's just a small gun chopper that seats two, we would have to make over three trips, and even then, the chopper wouldn't have enough fuel to go for that long. Not to mention if we did take everyone out two at a time, we would be lowering the manpower at this position, and those monsters would eventually get through because there wasn't enough of us to hold them back."

"FUCK!" Dante kicked the wall. He took in a deep breath and faced Shane again. "Sir, we should move now then, there's a helicopter on the roof of the Raccoon General Hospital, if we can get there then we can all get out alive."

Shane shook his head. "Sorry lad but I can't do that."

"Why not?!" Dante replied.

Shane sighed and walked over to Davis and Engleheart. "Deco, do you know that me and my team have been holding this position for at least two days now?"

Dante's eyes widened. "What? You guys have been holding this area for that long?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, we've done a pretty good job if you noticed the large burning pile of bodies outside."

Engleheart spoke next. "The little man's right, those fucking monsters kept trying to reach us but we fucked every last one of 'em up!"

"Ever since the blockade on the main streets failed, we pulled back to this area and barricaded it, we took what weapons we could find along the way and stashed them in that crate. This warehouse has supplies to keep us going for a good long while so you don't have to worry Deco, you're safe here." Shane explained.

Dante thought about it for a moment but then sighed with relief, after his team was killed, he was afraid that he was alone, but now that he managed to find Captain Miller and his team, not only alive and well but holding out perfectly, Dante could feel a big weight now being lifted off of his shoulders. "Thank you sir..."

Shane smiled. "Don't worry about it son, anyone still alive is welcome here, you're perfectly safe, go inside and get something to eat, none of those monsters have showed up at-"

"Zombies."

"What?" Shane replied giving Dante a confused look.

Dante looked at them all. "They're all zombies, that's what they're called."

Shane raised a brow but nodded. "That's...more understandable, I heard a few officers mention something like that while we were on the run."

Another swat officer exited the warehouse and approached them, Dante saw the officer was being followed by three other survivors, two boys and a young girl.

Shane spoke up again. "McCoy? What's up?"

McCoy faced him. "Everything is looking good so far sir, I can hear those damn things echoing in the air, but I don't see shit so far, but we should be on guard, they could appear just like that and try to get in."

Shane nodded. "Right, speaking of which, McCoy you remember Dante Deco from Jacobs team don't you?"

McCoy nodded also. "Yeah I remember..." He raised a brow and spoke again. "Wait, where's the rest of the guys?"

Dante sighed. "They're all dead, I'm all that's left."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me...you mean Nick, Glen, Henderson, Ian aswell? They're all dead?" McCoy asked.

Dante nodded.

McCoy continued. "How...how did they die?"

Dante looked at them all and then faced Shane. "Sir, I think this is something you might want to hear too."

"Go ahead lad." Shane said.

Dante continued. "Glen was killed by the zombies, but Nick and the Captain, they were killed by something else, I don't know what it was, but it was huge, a large man in a trench coat. I didn't know exactly what it was but it looked like some kind of giant zombie. It made short work of us, I was the only one who made it."

Shane looked at the others and then replied. "Well don't worry son, this area is perfectly safe, if anything tries to get near here, it'll be facing a bullet firestorm."

Dante smiled a little. "Thank you sir, you really saved me you know that?"

Shane also smiled. "That's our job isn't it?"

The group all let out their laughter, after which Shane spoke again. "Ok listen up, here's the mission, we'll continue to hold this position for as long as we see fit, we'll then move out through the city and take out every last one of these zombies, clean the city up and get the hell out of here."

Dante nodded. "That's where we'll be heading to the Raccoon General Hospital?"

"That's right." Shane replied.

Dante stood up. "Good plan."

Shane nodded. "Alright, everyone get some rest and be ready."

All officers got to their feet and entered the warehouse, Shane went upstairs to keep watch, Dante remained outside the entrance, just then, he remembered the survivors.

"Hey, how long have you been hiding?" Dante asked.

One of three survivors faced him and replied. "What do you mean?"

Dante continued. "I mean how long have you been holding out here?"

"Well, those officers actually rescued us just recently..." One of them said.

"I see..." Dante replied.

The survivor spoke again. "By the way, I'm Louise."

"Dante..." He replied.

The other survivor spoke up. "I'm Stuart, that's Marc."

Marc nodded. "Sup."

Dante remained silent and just kept his sights on the burning streets up ahead, a new flame of hope had been lit for him, and he swore, the moment he saw that monster again, with Shane and his team to help him, he would kill it and avenge his teammates.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Got this one finished in a good amount of time, so Nemesis has finally revealed himself, Alex and the others are not far from the Raccoon Police Department which means they will most likely be seeing Jill pretty soon, and if your wondering who the two others are that Alex, Bryan and Jamie ran into, I believe you might know, if you don't I'll let you figure it out or wait, and Dante has renewed hope after finding another swat team that has been lasting pretty well against the zombies. I also have some good ideas planned for the next chapter, I just don't know when I'll put these ideas into motion. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, as usual, Review please and if you have Requests then feel free to leave them in your Review.**


	9. Alpha vs Omega

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

******Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 9 - Alpha vs Omega**

**Raccoon City Police Department, STARS Office, 10:50 AM, 'Jill, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

Hoping to find something of use, Jill and the others searched every possible area of the department that wasn't barricaded. As such, many rooms were indeed barricaded and locked up tight, preventing them all from finding anything of use, but Jill decided to search one more area before leaving the department, the STARS office.

"I don't see why we're even here, we're wasting our damn time, we could be escaping right now." Rob complained.

Matt just sat down at the desk and spoke back. "Quit your whining, it's bad enough we're searching pointless places, but listening to your shit makes it even worse."

Rob glared at Matt when he wasn't looking and quickly turned away before Matt caught his glare.

Pierce looked out into the corridor to see if there were any zombies approaching, thankfully there weren't. "Anything Pierce?" Matt asked as he looked at his two colts.

"Nah, it's all clear." Pierce replied.

Matt spoke up while looking at his two colts. "Hey Jill, hurry up so we can leave already, we're wasting enough time."

Jill continued to look around the office but sent a glare his way. "You can leave if you want to, I don't care, you would actually be doing me a favour."

Matt smirked. "I'd be doing myself the favour by ridding myself of people who like to waste time when we could be escaping, you would also be alone."

Jill sighed and kept looking around, she found a lockpick on her desk, some handgun bullets, but that was pretty much all she could find. She turned to leave but just remembered the locker she hadn't searched yet. Jill walked over to the locker and opened it, to her surprise, it contained a grenade launcher.

Matt's eyes widened when he saw Jill holding the grenade launcher. "What the fuck is a grenade launcher doing there?"

Jill smirked. "I guess it was a good idea searching this place after all."

"Hmph." Matt got to his feet and exited the office, Rob and Pierce followed.

Jill walked over to Mia. "Come on Mia, let's go."

Mia nodded. "Ok..."

As Jill and Mia were about to leave, however, they were stopped when the radio began to beep. Jill and Mia ran over to it.

"Maybe it's...a survivor?" Mia said.

Jill nodded and pushed a few buttons, after which the red light changed to a green light, the sound that followed was nothing but static.

Just then, a voice came from the radio. _"...No...Come in anyone...Our platoon is cut off...two survivors have _ _been found...This is Carlo...se-...poi-...immediately..."_

Jill and Mia couldn't make out what the man was saying, but from what they could guess, two survivors had been found, Jill began to think that it would be a good idea if they went and searched for the one who contacted them. That, or they should just continue to try and escape and hope they eventually come across the survivors.

"What now Jill?" Mia asked.

Jill shook her head. "I don't know, we should just continue trying to escape, if we're lucky then maybe we'll run into whoever it was that contacted us."

As they turned to leave, they heard gunshots coming from the corridor. "Oh no..." Jill said and immediately sprinted out of the office to find Matt and the others firing at a group of zombies.

"Mia stay back!" Jill said and joined Matt and the others.

Mia did what she was told and stood behind the group.

"Fire at the heads you fucking dumbasses!" Matt shouted as he easily noticed Rob and Pierce where firing at other parts of the zombies, that, and they were missing a lot of shots.

Although they shuddered at his voice, Rob and Pierce carefully aimed at the zombies heads but before they could fire, Jill ran in front of the group and easily took down the remaining zombies with shots to the heads. Two were about to grab her but Jill jumped back and fired another shot to the head, and then again, a shot to the other ones head, both zombies then fell. Jill looked around and made sure the area was clear, thankfully it was.

"Hmph, show off." Matt said.

Jill looked at him and smirked, but her smirk quickly went away when she saw a zombie behind the group approaching Mia. "MIA!"

Mia gave her a confused look and turned around, only to be greeted with a zombie lunging at her. "AH!"

Several gunshots filled the air, Mia turned and saw Matt firing at the zombie with his two colts, after a few more shots, the zombie fell. Matt stood over the zombie and shot it in the head. "Stay the fuck down." Matt said and walked back over to the group. "We've wasted enough fucking time, move it!" Matt moved and exited through the door at the end, Rob and Pierce just exchanged looks before following.

Jill ran over to Mia. "Mia are you all right?!"

Mia nodded. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

Jill began to wonder why Matt saved Mia, maybe he was, no, it was most likely a one time thing, he was still an asshole, that much he made perfectly clear when he left. "Come on Mia, it's already too dangerous to stay here any longer."

"Ok." Mia followed Jill through the door at the end to the west stairway, Matt, Rob and Pierce were slowly making their way down the area with their guns ready, making sure nothing was going to sneak up on them.

Jill and Mia ran until they caught up with them. "See anything?" Jill asked.

Matt kept looking around but replied. "What the fuck do you think?"

Jill sighed and remained silent, yep, he was still the asshole they knew and loved.

Rob ran to the stairs and looked down at the bottom. "There's nothing down there either, we're good to go."

"Right..." Matt replied.

The group made their way down the stairs to the bottom of the west wing stairway. "Well, at least it makes things a little easier since it's all clear." Pierce said.

Rob spoke up. "Umm, don't you think we should search for more weapons? Since this is a police station, there should be weapons somewhere right?"

Jill nodded. "You're right, but just about every other room is barricaded, besides, we found enough ammo so far, not to mention we don't want Matt to get impatient, right Matt?"

Matt just shrugged her words off and walked down the corridor. "Whatever, let's just fucking leave already."

"He's right, we've been here longer than we should have, the last thing we need is more zombies showing up and wasting our time." Pierce said.

Matt stopped walking and turned to them. "I just want to get out of here, I ain't worried about the zombies, we can take them no problem."

"Then what are you-" Before Rob could finish, as Jill walked by the window, the window shattered causing them all to jump and turn to the source that came through the window.

**"STARS..."**

The large monster from before that killed Brad was what jumped through the window, this immediately got Jill to aim her weapon at it. "Mia get behind me!"

Mia did what she was told and stood behind Jill.

The monster lifted something up and aimed it at them.

Pierce's eyes immediately widened at what the monster was holding. "What the hell?! Where the fuck did he get a rocket launcher?!"

The monster fired at them. Jill quickly shielded Mia and brought both of them to the floor. Matt, Rob and Pierce split and moved to the side and watched as the rocket hit the wall at the end of the hallway.

**"STARS..."**

Matt aimed his two colts at the monster and began firing at it. "Come on!"

The monster slowly began to approach them. "COME ON MIA!" Jill pulled Mia to her feet and ran down to the door at the end.

Rob and Pierce then followed.

Matt just continued to fire at the monster but it wasn't even close to being fazed by his bullets. "GRR!" Matt growled in frustration. The monster swung it's fist at him but Matt ducked in time and delivered a kick to it's waist, however, it wasn't affected even in the slightest. "Shit!"

"MATT COME ON!" Jill shouted.

Matt stepped back away from the monster and ran to the others, all of them then entered through the door.

"This is the evidence room." Jill said looking around.

Rob walked over to the other door. "Who the fuck cares?! That thing is on the other side of that door, we need to get out of here!"

Pierce grinned. "Come on, the zombies are too stupid to open doors, I bet you anything that big monster is just as stupid as the zombies."

Jill opened the door to the information office. "Rob's right though, we need to move before it catches us."

Pierce was about to answer back until Matt spoke up. "Shut up Pierce! I just shot that thing in the head several times and it still didn't go down, we're moving, now!" Matt entered the information office, everyone else followed.

Jill took Mia's hand. "Come on Mia."

Mia nodded. "Ok, but, Jill, do you know what that thing is?"

Jill shook her head. "I have a hunch as to what it may be, but at the moment, I'm not fully certain."

The group made their way to the door at the other side of the office, Pierce spoke up again. "Like I said, that monster is probably just as stupid as the zombies, I don't get why we need to rush if it can't open doors like the zombies."

The group stopped after hearing the door behind them at the other side of the office open and close.

**"STARS..."**

"I TAKE IT BACK! THE FUCKER'S GOT A BRAIN!" Pierce shouted and immediately ran through the other door, everyone else followed and found themselves back in the main hall.

"Don't give that thing a chance to catch up to us! Keep running!" Jill shouted as she continued to run while holding Mia's hand.

Matt nodded. "For once I agree, that thing makes this place less safer than outside!"

Jill ran through the entrance door, Matt and the others followed and found themselves back outside the front entrance. "Come on, we need to keep going!"

"But where are we running to Jill?" Mia asked as she let Jill drag her out of the department.

Jill shook her head as she exited through the front gate. "I don't know, but I do know we need to get as far away from this place as possible."

Rob and Pierce followed Jill through the front gate, as Matt followed on, he noticed there was a pool of blood where Brad's body used to be, however, the body was missing. Either way, he didn't care, it wasn't his problem, he walked on, the last thing he needed was that monster catching them again.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Warren Street, 10:55 AM, 'Rav, Justin'**

Rav and Justin aimed their weapons at the three unfamiliar faces, however, two of the three were also aiming their weapons at them, not to mention they looked alive. Their curiosity was answered when the tall one spoke.

"Lower your guns, we're not zombies."

Justin raised a brow, he could detect a hint of a certain accent in the tall ones voice, Justin sighed with relief knowing they weren't zombies and lowered his gun. "They're not zombies Rav, it's cool."

Rav lowered her weapons and nodded. "Right..."

"Bryan, it's ok, they're on our side." The tall one said putting his hand on the short ones gun lowering it.

"ALEX!" The other person behind them ran behind the tall one, Rav and Justin saw a group of zombies appearing from the corner.

Alex growled. "Fuck! Bryan, take them out!"

Bryan nodded and began carefully firing his shots at the zombies, taking them out slowly, one by one. Rav and Justin then joined in, after a few long seconds of firing, they cleared the area out.

Alex reloaded his handgun and sighed with relief. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it." Justin replied.

Bryan reloaded his guns and moved to walk on, Rav stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're on our way to catch up with some friends of ours, that a good enough reason?" Bryan replied.

Rav just glared at him, Bryan ignored her glare and turned to leave. "Bryan wait."

"What is it Alex?" Bryan asked turning back to them.

"Hold on a second..." Alex turned to Rav and Justin. "We're on our way to meet up with our friends, you two want to come along? We could use the extra help and the more of us there are, the better."

Justin nodded. "Good idea, we have a safe place too so maybe once we find your friends then we can all go to our safe place."

Alex returned his nod. "Yeah, I like the sound of that, I'm Alex by the way, that's Bryan and Jamie."

"I'm Justin, that's Rav." Justin replied.

Rav just looked at Jamie, she could do nothing but raise a brow at his supposed cowardice, seeing him stand behind Alex.

"Nice to meet you Justin, Rav." Alex said, Justin and Rav both nodded a little at him.

Bryan put on a fake grin and spoke up. "Right, I hate to spoil the friendly chat, but I was just wondering, in case you didn't mind Alex, WE NEED TO FUCKING CATCH UP WITH THE OTHERS BEFORE THEY END UP ESCAPING WITHOUT US!"

Alex sighed and turned to leave. "Right, let's go then."

Justin and Rav watched as the three moved on, Rav then spoke up. "I don't think we should go with them."

"What? What makes you say that?" Justin asked.

Rav turned to him. "I just have a feeling, I don't know what, but, I have a bad feeling about them, it's probably about one of them, I don't know which one though."

Justin sighed. "Look Rav, we need all the help we can get, this is a better chance than any, just trust them, and me, if we work together then we'll have a better chance at getting out of here."

Rav just stayed silent and nodded. Justin returned her nod and went after Alex and the others, Rav followed after a few seconds.

* * *

**Raccoon City, West Ennerdale Street, 11:00 AM, 'Danny, Connor, Scott, Lucas'**

"No seriously, they were fucking behind us and now they just disappeared!" Connor shouted.

Scott looked around the street and made sure there were no more zombies, he had already taken care of the zombies in this area not too long ago, shortly after realising Alex and the others weren't behind them.

"Scott we need to go back and look for them." Lucas said.

"No..." Scott said.

Danny raised a brow at his reply. "What?! Why?!"

Scott turned to him. "First off, they should of stuck with us, it's their fault we got seperated, I don't know what the fuck they were doing and quite frankly I don't care, we can't afford to waste anymore time, we need to get out of here now otherwise we'll end up just like everyone else. A fucking zombie."

"Dammit!" Danny said kicking the ground.

Lucas spoke again. "But the area we got seperated at isn't far back, we can still go back right now if we-" Lucas was about to finish but he was silenced by Scott's glare.

"First off, there were two split paths, we went down one of them to end up here, now answer me this, what are the chances that they will go down the same path and find us here?" Scott said.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, but, let's just wait here for a few minutes, and hope they went the same way as we did."

"Fine." Scott said and sat down on a wrecked car.

However, their worries were immediately over when they saw Alex, Bryan, Jamie and, two others? Either way, Alex and the others had came through the door and managed to catch up, Connor guessed they must have picked the same path they took.

"Well, I guess it's good to see you guys didn't get too far ahead." Bryan said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, speaking of which, who's that that's with you?"

Alex turned to Rav and Justin. "That's Justin, and she's Rav."

Danny's eyes widened a little. "Wait a minute! I recognize you! Yeah you were the waitress at the Grill Thirteen Restaurant!"

Rav looked at Danny and immediately remembered his face. "You're alive too? Well I guess that's alright..."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, good to see you managed to make it, you too, Justin right? Glad to see there are still some survivors."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

Alex spoke up again. "Justin, Rav, that's Danny..." He turned to Scott, Connor and Lucas. "Those guys there are Connor, Lucas, and Scott."

"Hey." Lucas said.

Connor smirked. "What's up?"

Justin looked at Scott. "Whoa, is he military?"

Alex nodded. "Former military."

Rav herself looked at Scott, Scott noticed this and sent a glare her way, surprisingly to her, she found herself looking away.

Alex then walked over to Scott, who got to his feet. "Ok, now that the introductions are out of the way, I want to get something off of my chest."

Scott nodded a little. "I was actually gonna say something of the same thing."

"Yeah, why don't you first tell me why the fuck you went on ahead without waiting on us?" Alex said.

Scott raised a brow? "Really? Do I really need to answer that?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you guys fucking went on ahead, and me, Bryan and Jamie nearly got ripped apart by those fucking zombies!"

Scott slowly walked over to him. "And you're blaming me for that? That was your own fucking fault, I ain't responsible for how fast you guys move, it's your own fucking fault that you fell behind, not mine."

"Well maybe if you actually gave more of a damn and stayed behind a little longer then we wouldn't have gotten into that situation!" Alex replied.

Scott stopped walking after he and Alex were mere inches apart and face to face, Scott looked slightly up at Alex and continued. "Like I said, it's your own fucking fault that you fell behind, if you didn't waste your time fucking around like a damn idiot then you wouldn't have gotten held back by those damn zombies. Quit placing the blame on me when I had absolutely nothing to do with your own actions."

Alex shoved Scott back. "Listen here you prick, I don't give a fucking shit, here's the fucking the fact, you just fucking left us and we nearly died, if it weren't for Rav and Justin showing up to help us then we wouldn't be here right now, you should have noticed immediately that we weren't with you guys when you moved on!"

Danny turned to Bryan. "I don't like where this is going."

Bryan nodded. "We should do something before they end up killing each other."

Jamie stood behind Connor. "Connor umm, why don't you go and seperate them before they end up doing something they'll regret."

Connor shook his head. "Hell no. It's one thing to get in Alex's way when he's pissed off, same with Scott, but when both of them are suddenly at each others throats like this, which I'll be honest, is the first time I've seen the two of them like this, if I tried to get in between both of them, it would basically be me saying 'Hey I'm just gonna stand here so kill me ok?"

Justin turned to them. "So what exactly is the problem?"

Jamie spoke up. "Well, Scott went on ahead with Connor, Danny and Lucas, he thought we were right behind them at the time but we were actually just back there getting attacked by the zombies, and Alex is a bit pissed off that Scott went on without waiting for us. And because he didn't, we nearly died, but you and Rav showed up and helped us before we got torn apart."

Rav shrugged. "If I'd have to pick a side, I'd honestly say Scott's probably right on this one, after all, what were you doing exactly that made you fall behind?"

Jamie turned away and remained silent, at this, Rav didn't push the question any further, clearly she knew Alex was just blinded right now by anger.

"Fuck off!" Scott said shoving Alex back.

Alex almost fell to the ground but managed to keep on his feet and glared back at Scott. "Hey man...don't you tell me to fuck off..."

Scott returned his glare. "I just did you fucking asshole."

Alex glared back and dropped his gun to the ground.

Bryan knew what was going to happen next. "Oh come on you two, we don't have time for this, we need to get out of here! We shouldn't be fighting each other!"

Scott threw his shotgun to the ground and dropped the bag of guns and ammo. "You really want to do this then..."

Alex took a few steps back. "Someone's gotta beat some sense into you Scott."

Scott smirked. "Fine..." Scott brought his right fist up to his chest and put his left fist out towards Alex. "If you wanna do this, then let's do this. YOU SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

_(Metal Gear Solid 4 OST - Encounter 2008)_

Alex raised his fists and got into a Bare-knuckle boxing stance. "You know I won't hold back." Alex lunged forward and threw his right fist but Scott jumped back and kicked Alex in the shin, bringing Alex down on one knee.

"That it?" Scott said.

Alex got back to his feet and threw several punches but Scott blocked them all with his hands and delivered a punch to Alex's face, causing Alex to fall the ground.

"Damn! That looked painful!" Connor said.

Alex spat out blood and glared at Scott. "You'll fucking pay for that!" Alex got back up and was about to punch Scott again, Scott prepared himself for the punch, Alex threw his fist and Scott attempted to grab it with his hand but Alex quickly pulled his fist back and used his other hand to punch Scott in the face. The effect of the punch didn't last long as Scott got back into his fighting stance but Alex quickly made his move and punched Scott in the gut, however, Alex instead growled in pain after the punch, it was only then that he remembered, Scott was wearing body armour.

Scott grinned and threw his fist into Alex's stomach, this brought Alex down to his knees, he held his hands against his stomach and let out a loud growl.

"Bryan, Danny, do something!" Jamie shouted.

Both Bryan and Danny exchanged looks, they both knew there was nothing they could do, if they attempted to get involved, they would get their asses kicked, they just stood back and let Alex and Scott fight each other, hopefully it would at least let them blow off some steam.

Alex stopped growling and smirked. "Got ya!" He spun around and brought Scott to the ground after swinging his leg into Scott's legs. Alex jumped on top of him and delivered several punches to Scott's face, it didn't last long though as Scott grabbed him and smashed his own head into Alex's head.

This move made Alex get to his feet and step away in pain, he covered his head with his hands and glared as Scott got back to his feet. Scott used his hand to wipe away the small drop of blood that was coming from his mouth. "You done yet?"

"Not by a longshot!" Alex sprinted towards Scott and threw his fist at him but Scott grabbed his fist and used his other hand to push Alex right over him and threw him to the ground.

Alex could feel the pain of the impact in his back and growled, Scott walked over to him and was about to stomp his foot down onto Alex's face but Alex saw it coming in time and rolled out of the way.

He managed to jump up in time and delivered a powerful uppercut to Scott, which made Scott take a few steps back. Alex then ran to him and delivered several more punches, however, Scott used one of his hands to cover his face and blocked most of Alex's punches with his other arm.

Alex didn't let off and continued throwing as many punches as possible, Scott continued to shield himself from the flurry of punches, it was only then that Scott could hear Alex breathing heavily, beginning to lose stamina.

Scott took advantage immediately and swung his arms open causing Alex to let off and step back, Scott then delivered a kick to Alex's waist, but Alex delivered a kick to Scott's arm as he fell, causing Scott to fall down on one knee while clutching his arm.

"Give up yet?" Alex said getting back to his feet.

Scott stood up and glared at him. "You know I never give up."

Alex silently cursed, he clearly forgot how Scott would never give up no matter what he was up against, but he was planning on stopping him now. "Fine, then I'll make you give up!"

"Come on!"

Both Alex and Scott sprinted towards each other, as they got within arms length, Alex threw his fist at him, Scott did the same, both fists collided with each others faces, the result left both of them frozen still in that exact position.

"Ouch." Justin said.

Jamie took his hands away from his eyes. "Is...Is it over?"

"I think so." Connor replied.

Rav had to admit herself she was actually amazed that both of them could take that many lethal hits. "I actually hope it is over, we're wasting time right now with this."

Alex took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Just give up Scott, I'm not gonna let you beat me..."

Scott sighed and replied. "I'm getting sick and tired, of having to hold back. No more though, sorry about this Alex."

Alex raised a brow, Scott was, holding back?

His thoughts were answered, Scott took a step back and grabbed his hand and pulled Alex forward until he was facing him. Surprise and shock appeared on Alex's face as Scott threw his fist at him and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Alex flying to the ground, which immediately knocked him out.

"Alex!" Bryan and Danny ran over to the unconscious Alex. "Phew, he's still alive..."

"Alive?" Justin turned to Connor.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, let's just say, Scott's punches could probably kill someone if he put his full strength into them."

Scott took a few deep breaths and sat down on the ground. "Let's just hope he's calmed down when he wakes up." Scott said.

Rav was once again taken by surprise at what happened, after all of that, Scott was holding back, if he wanted to, he could of knocked Alex out earlier, at this, she herself realised that maybe, just maybe, it would be a good idea to have these guys with them after all. Although she herself didn't like them at first, she was starting to have second thoughts, maybe these guys could help them, no, they can help them.

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. Well that was an exhausting chapter to write, the weather over here is so hot that my room was like an oven, really, it made writing this, really difficult, really difficult that I had to go and get a nice cold drink like every hour or so. It's done though, I hope you liked the fight between Alex and Scott, the whole Metal Gear Solid 4 OST - Encounter 2008 thing was the music or soundtrack that I'd pick for the fight, expect more of that later in the story probably. Again, please Review and if you have Requests then as usual leave them in the Review.**


	10. Unexpected Reunion

**Enduring the Evil 3: Nemesis**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know, it was most likely quite obvious that this story would be happening. This is my third Resident Evil fic. The story is the Resident Evil plot but due to some changes that I have put in, it is non-canon. Resident Evil and its characters belong to CAPCOM, all OCs in this story belong to me and my friends, Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to Crazzygurl123, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Story has been updated, all spelling mistakes and errors that I could find have been fixed.**

**Chapter 10 - Unexpected Reunion**

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 11:30 AM, 'Dante, Shane, Davis, Alan, Max, Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

Dante stood at the entrance of the warehouse and watched as the other swat officers made quick, and very short work of a group of zombies that were trying to break through the barricade. Of course it was a failed attempt, even if the others didn't fire, the zombies still wouldn't have gotten through since the barricades were too strong and heavy for anything to break through, but even then, it was better to be safe than sorry.

A few more gunshots filled the air and the remaining zombies went down.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Davis shouted.

Shane made his way to the ground floor and exited the warehouse followed by the others. "Alright, take a break, McCoy, I want you on watch."

Alan nodded and made his way back upstairs.

"Sir, any word yet from Striker?" Davis asked.

Shane shook his head and sat down on a small crate. "Nothin' yet lad. I told him to go around and look again to see if he can find any survivors, hopefully if there are survivors they'll follow him to this location."

"Of course they will have to get through the zombies first, and who knows what else is out there." Max added.

Dante spoke up. "Sir, if I may make a suggestion, would it not be a good idea to get those other survivors out of here at the moment?"

Shane turned to him. "We could do that but Striker's helicopter won't last three trips, and there's only enough fuel to keep him flying around the city for a good while."

"Dammit." Dante said.

Max took his helmet off and grinned. "Don't worry about it little man, we got this place defended perfectly, didn't you see us just kick those motherfuckers asses?"

Dante nodded and turned away. "Yeah, but that's not what I'm worrying about." He muttered.

"Green, go and see if the survivors need anything." Shane said.

Davis got up and entered the warehouse, Stuart, Marc and Louise were just sitting around a table playing a board game that they found while looking around earlier. "Hey, the captain asked me to come and see if you needed anything, you three good right now?" Davis asked.

Stuart nodded. "Yeah we're good."

"We've got food, water, other supplies, a whole bunch of board games to choose from and a swat team who pretty much has this place covered as an invincible fortress, yeah I think we're good." Marc said with a grin.

Davis chuckled. "Heh, ok." He turned and was about to leave but was stopped when they spoke again.

"Umm, officer, why don't you have a bite to eat." Louise said.

Davis turned to her. "Nah I'm good, we all need to focus on guarding this place so that the-"

Louise spoke before he could finish. "Come on, you and your fellow officers are already working hard enough, please take a break and have something to eat and drink."

Davis raised a brow and wondered what to do. "If she's asking you to take a break then by all means take a break Green, you don't have anything else to do right now lad."

"Captain?" Davis said turning to Shane who was standing next to him.

Shane nodded. "Go on, get some rest, eat, drink, do what you want, if something is about to happen, then I'll let you know." Shane exited after giving Davis the permission he was waiting for.

Davis smirked and sat down on an old couch and began to drink a bottle of water.

"He's a really nice man." Louise said.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, the captain is a great guy, he treats all of us like sons, I'd give my life for him."

Marc grinned. "That's saying a lot then isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Davis replied and lay back against the the couch and closed his eyes, he knew they would escape eventually, he couldn't wait to escape, return to his own home and live in peace, thinking of it, even in the current situation, thinking of it made him feel at peace, made him happy.

Stuart spoke up. "Hey Marc, you still got your phone right?"

Marc nodded. "Yeah, I've been trying to reach Alex several times for a while, I'm starting to worry something might have happened."

"Don't worry guys, I'm positive Alex and the others are alive, they've been through this before and survived, I have faith that they can do it again." Louise said.

Stuart sighed. "I hope you're right Louise..."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Ennerdale Street, 11:35 AM, 'Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Scott, Lucas, Rav, Justin'**

Everyone sat in silence while keeping an eye out for zombies, Bryan, Danny and Lucas were sitting by an unconscious Alex, unconscious because Scott knocked him out not long ago. Alex had most likely taken things the wrong way and blamed Scott for them almost dying not too long ago, the argument between both of them resulted in a fight which ended after Scott knocked Alex out with a powerful uppercut. And to no surprise, everyone, even Connor, were keeping their distance from Scott, if he was still pissed off himself then they clearly didn't want to be near him at the moment, and after seeing what he did to Alex, they didn't doubt for a second that he would break any of them that got on his bad side right now.

Finally, Alex began to regain consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes and let out a quiet groan. "Ugh...what...what...what the hell happened?"

Bryan spoke up. "You got your ass kicked, that's what."

Alex slowly sat up, Lucas helped him. "Easy there man."

Scott walked over to him, Alex looked up at him and sighed. "I guess that's what I get then eh?"

"Yup." Scott replied.

Alex sighed again and got to his feet, he took a deep breath and then stared at Scott, who stared back. "Sorry..." Alex said.

Scott tilted his sideways and shrugged. "Yeah yeah me too." They both shook hands. "I guess it was stupid to go on without making sure everyone was together."

Alex nodded. "I guess it was also mostly my fault for not moving when you guys were."

"Hm, let's just put all of that behind us and focus on the now." Scott said turning away.

Alex nodded and turned to the others. "How long was I out?"

Rav spoke up. "Just over half an hour."

"And where are we?" Alex asked.

Justin looked around. "We moved on, Scott carried you here to Ennerdale Street, luckily no zombies have appeared yet so we just rested here and waited until you woke up."

Alex nodded again. "Alright, let's get a move on then, and make up for lost time." Alex moved on.

Justin snickered. "Hehe, moving on already? Talk about not wasting time eh?"

Everyone else followed until it was just Rav and Scott who were left.

Rav spoke up. "Tell me the truth, were you really holding back the entire time?"

"Hmph..." Scott walked on, Rav followed, not expecting a reply, but eventually she got one as they walked. "If I didn't hold back, he wouldn't be alive right now."

Rav just stared at him, at first she was thinking he had a big ego, but the thought went away when she remembered how he was fighting Alex. He spoke words, and he could back them up easily.

"Hey Alex, are you all right?" Jamie asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry, I can still feel a bit of pain in my body, but it will go away eventually."

"Let's hope so, we need everyone to be ready to fight when we run into more zombies." Danny said.

Justin turned to Lucas. "So, how long have you guys known each other for?"

Lucas faced him and replied while they were walking. "Actually, I've only known them for a short while, I met them just a couple of days ago."

"Oh, I see, well that's fine then." Justin said.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, in fact, I actually know Alex and Danny a bit, Alex was a teacher at a Bare-Knuckle Boxing school, I was a pupil there, and Danny was in the same music school as me, although you could say I don't really know them aswell as they know each other."

Justin smirked. "Heh, right, it's a coincidence that you happen to find them again eh?"

Lucas shrugged. "You could say that."

The group continued to walk on in silence, the only sound filling the air were the cries of the zombies that echoed throughout the city, no matter where they were, they would hear those cries.

"Zombies!" Bryan shouted.

The group stopped walking and saw a large group of zombies approaching them.

Alex looked around and pointed to an alley. "Guys, if we climb over that barricade and cut through that alley then we'll end up near city hall, let's forget these zombies and move on."

Justin ran over to the barricade and turned to him. "I'm guessing you know your way around the city pretty well eh?"

Alex nodded as he ran over to the barricade. "You got that right, I've lived here for so long, I pretty much know the city like the back of my hand, kinda."

Scott stepped in front of the group and spoke. "You guys go, I'll catch up."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Jamie said.

Justin spoke next. "You gotta be kidding, look! There's like twenty of them, you can't fight that many zombies by yourself!"

Scott threw the bag of guns and ammo at Connor. "Hold onto that Connor, and don't lose it..." He said giving Connor a death glare.

Connor nodded. "S-Sure!"

"Scott!" Alex shouted.

Scott turned to him, Alex continued. "Don't take too long."

"Hm, right." Was Scott's reply.

Everyone climbed over the barricade and jumped into the alley, Rav took one more look back at Scott, who nodded at her before she turned and followed the others.

Scott turned back to the zombies and aimed his shotgun at them. "Ok, let's get this over with."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Lucas said as they ran down the long alley, they could hear Scott's shotgun blasts echoing in the air behind them.

Bryan replied. "Don't worry, Scott will be fine, he always is!"

"Let's hope so, to lose someone like him would be a heavy blow." Justin said.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Construction Area, 11:40 AM, 'Jill, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

Jill and the others managed to get as far away from the department as possible, hopefully by doing so, the monster that's been after them won't find them for a while. Although they had the advantage in numbers, that monster was something Jill had never faced before, at first, the monster seemed alot like the Tyrant that she and the others faced back at the mansion, at the same time though, it was far different. Whatever it was, one thing was clear, it was after her. And even though they had the advantage in numbers, she didn't doubt for a second that it would be capable of taking them all out.

"Jill, are you ok?" Mia asked.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." She turned to Matt, Rob and Pierce who were walking on up ahead looking around the area.

"Come on, let's go, we're already wasting too much time." Jill said and moved on, Mia followed her until they reached a split path.

Mia gasped, Jill turned to see Matt and the others kneeling down next to a dead body, from the looks of the dead man, he seemed to be another one of those soldiers that came into the city by helicopter. Jill took a careful look and noticed blood leaking out of several parts of the body, he may have just died recently.

Matt spoke up. "I don't think this sad prick was killed by a zombie..."

Jill nodded. "You're right, I can tell just by the marks on his body, it looked more like a lot of his blood was drained."

Pierce shivered at the thought. "Ugh, just the thought of that makes me shake."

Just then, the air was filled by a high pitched roar. "What the fuck was that?" Rob said looking around.

A large insect like creature jumped down from above and snarled at them. "Whoa! No seriously what the fuck is that?!"

The insect creature got up on it's rear legs and ran at them, this caused them all to back away until it fell on it's front legs again. "Shoot it!" Matt said.

Everyone did what he said and began shooting at the creature. After a few seconds, their combined efforts quickly took the creature down.

Rob walked over to the dead creature and examined it. "If you ask me guys, this looks like a flea, a big flea."

Jill thought for a moment. "If you're right, I wonder how something like that could suddenly become so big."

Mia kneeled down next to the dead creature and examined it herself. "Umm, Jill, is there anything about the zombies that we don't know? Like...like anything inside of their blood or something?"

Jill nodded. "Now that you mention it, the zombies do have a virus in them, people who get infected by the virus become zombies, it's a little hard to explain."

Mia turned back to the creature. "If I'd have to guess then, I'd say this flea was probably eating an infected body, which resulted in it getting infected itself, which probably explains why it's this big."

Matt raised a brow. "I'll admit, that's a pretty good assumption. It probably mutated from the infected blood."

Jill kneeled down next to Mia and spoke again. "I'm guessing you worked in a place that tells you a lot about cells and such, am I right?"

Mia shrugged. "Actually I've been studying abroad, I've been working at a grocery store here in Raccoon City just for extra cash. With all of my studying, I've been hoping to get a masters degree in virology."

Jill smiled a little. "That's a lot to focus on isn't it?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah I suppose, but right now I'm more focused on getting out of this place."

"You're right, we better get-" Before Jill could finish, another insect creature appeared and snarled at them, this one was much different than the other, it seemed a little bigger and was more grotesque than the other.

The others failed to see it in time though as it already had Rob in it's grasp and began attacking him. "Get this fucker off of me!"

Pierce stood back, unwilling to get himself hurt for someone else, even Rob. Matt made his move and fired his two colts at the creature, the impact from the bullets forced it off of Rob and to the floor.

"ROB!" Jill ran over to Rob who was already leaning against the wall with his hand against his shoulder. "Are you all right?!"

Rob coughed and turned to her. "I think that thing poisoned me...!"

Jill helped Rob to his feet and helped him up the small set of stairs and over to the door down one of the paths. Mia and Pierce followed while Matt finished off the creature himself before following.

As they made their way through the door and into another alley, they were immediately alerted to gunshots that came from up ahead out in the street.

The group could see a man just up ahead in the street shooting at a zombie. "SCUM!" The man shouted.

As they made their way down the alley, the man finished the zombie and ran off.

"Wait!" Mia shouted, but the man was already gone.

The group made their way out of the alley and into the street, and to no surprise, it was just like every other place they were at, completely wrecked.

Mia pointed to something. "Up there, the Grill Thirteen Restaurant is just ahead, let's rest in there."

Jill nodded and helped Rob up the street, Matt and Pierce followed while keeping an eye out for more zombies.

They eventually got to the entrance, Jill stopped and turned to Matt. "Matt, can you go in and make sure it's safe first?"

Matt sighed. "Fine." He walked over to the door and quickly entered.

Jill waited a few long seconds, then Matt exited and nodded at them. "It's clear, get in."

"Right." Jill said and helped Rob into the restaurant, Mia and Pierce followed them inside.

"Rest here right now Rob." Jill said and helped Rob down onto a long leather chair.

Pierce looked outside and sighed with relief. "Phew, no zombies at the moment. That means we're good for now."

Matt sat down and took out his two colts and reloaded them. Mia walked over to him, curious as to why she was bothering to talk to him, he spoke. "What?"

Mia replied. "I...I just wanted to thank you, for, for saving me back at the department."

Matt looked at her for a quick second before turning back to his colts. "Hm, whatever..."

She just gave up and walked back over to Jill who was checking her stuff. "Is Rob going to be ok?" Mia asked.

Jill shook her head. "I don't know, probably not, we'll need to find some herbs to get rid of that poison, otherwise he won't last long."

Matt finished reloading his colts and got to his feet. "We better get going."

"Wait. What about Rob?" Pierce said.

Matt turned to Rob. "Pierce, you stay with Rob at the moment, we'll go on ahead and look around."

Pierce nodded and stayed next to Rob.

"Mia, you stay with them too." Jill said.

"That's probably a good idea, I have some medical training that may help anyway." Mia replied.

Matt moved on behind the counter and to the back of the restaurant, Jill followed. Matt examined a closed hatch at the end of the area and turned to Jill. "I'm betting this goes to the basement, we can't open it with our bare hands though."

Jill nodded and went further to the back of the restaurant to look for something of use. There was a small locker at the end, of course, it was locked, but luckily Jill had her lockpick and used it to open the locker, inside was a fire hook. "This will probably help open the hatch." Jill took the fire hook and quickly made her way back around the corner to where Matt was.

"Where did you get that?" Matt asked.

Jill used the fire hook and put it into the hatch. "It doesn't matter, we can open this now." Jill started to pull on the fire hook and tried to open the hatch, she managed to open it a little but just barely, then, suddenly, she could feel someones hand near her own. Jill turned to see Matt grabbing onto the fire hook and began helping her. With their combined efforts, they both managed to open the hatch.

"Thanks..." Jill said turning to Matt.

Matt just ignored her and was about to go down into the basement, but a sound filled the air and made them stay where they stood.

Jill turned to the source and saw someone crouching behind the counter. "What's that?"

The man stood up and showed himself. "Calm down lady, I'm no zombie. My name's Carlos, corporal of Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasure Force. What's your name?"

Jill replied as he approached her. "Jill...did you just say you belong to Umbrella's army?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, we came all the way out here to save you civilians, but the mission went bad the minute we landed."

Before they could continue their conversation, the three of them heard the door around the corner at the very back of the restaurant slam open and shut.

A familiar monstrous roar filled the air, coming from the very back of the restaurant.

"Oh shit not him again." Matt said.

Jill shook her head in disbelief. "No way, how did he find me?"

They could hear the monsters loud footsteps approaching, Jill ran around the corner of the counter and into the dining area. "Over here!"

Carlos and Matt followed Jill out of the kitchen and into the dining area and took cover behind the counter.

The monster reached the hatch where they stood seconds ago and roared again while looking around. **"STARS..."**

Jill grabbed the oil-based lamp from the counter and threw it to the back of the kitchen. The monster saw it and watched as it hit the leaking pipes, immediately after, the entire kitchen exploded and engulfed the monster. Jill, Carlos and Matt hid under the counter as some of the fire shot out into the dining area.

"Whoa the fuck is going on?!" Pierce shouted as Rob got up and grabbed him and Mia and took cover behind the front counter.

The entire restaurant shook, eventually it stopped and the sound of the explosion eventually died down.

After waiting for a short minute, everyone got to their feet. "Are you crazy?! You could've barbecued all of us!"

Jill nodded. "Sorry, it was the only way."

Matt walked into the now destroyed kitchen, everyone else eventually followed. They all looked on in surprise and shock as they saw the monster was finally dead. Matt just grinned. "Heh, I should've figured that would of killed the bastard."

Jill saw something next to the dead monster and picked it up, it looked like parts for a gun.

Carlos turned to the others and put on a friendly smile. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Carlos, what are your names?"

Matt spoke up. "Matt, that's Rob and Pierce."

"I'm, Mia." Mia replied.

Carlos continued to smile. "Well it's nice to meet you...I'm guessing you're-" Carlos was cut off when Matt spoke over him.

"How about we get a move on before we start conversation." Matt said walking to the back of the restaurant.

"Right, sorry." Carlos replied.

Jill moved on also, Carlos watched the rear to make sure nothing would attack them from behind, it didn't take them long to get to the back of the restaurant and exit through the back door and into another alley.

Everyone all took in a few good deep breaths and rested at the top of the stairs. "Well, at least that thing is dead now, we don't have to worry about it attacking us anymore." Matt said.

Carlos was about to walk on until Jill stopped him. "I need to ask you something..." She said getting Carlos's attention. "Why did Umbrella send your team here?"

"Our mission is to rescue the civilians." Carlos replied.

Jill raised a brow at this reply and continued. "How kind of you, considering Umbrella caused all this in the first place, those liars!"

Carlos gave her a confused look but replied. "Look, we're just mercenaries, hired hands..."

Before their conversation could continue, a loud banging sound came from inside the restaurant, getting their attention for a moment. Carlos continued. "No time for talking, if you can believe me, then join us. Think about it!" Carlos wasted no time and ran down the stairs and made his way down the alley until he disappeared from their sight.

"So...what now?" Pierce asked.

Rob spoke up. "How about...something to fucking cure me...! Of this fucking poison!"

Jill nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find something Rob." Jill made her way down the stairs and walked on, everyone followed until they stopped at another split path. "I say we go that way, it leads to city hall and we can make it to other areas from there." Jill said.

Matt shrugged and walked on. "Fine."

Jill once again, sighed at his asshole attitude, but at least he was going the way she suggested this time. The group then made their way down the middle path of the alley and up a small set of stairs and continued on until they reached the door at the end.

Before they could enter however, a sound that echoed far down the alley froze them in their place, a monstrous roar. **"STARS..."**

Jill quickly opened the door, everyone rushed through before the monster could get to the split path and see them, Jill quickly, but quietly shut the door behind them and took a deep breath. "I really hope that thing doesn't come this way." Jill said.

Matt just growled and kicked the ground. "What the fuck?! I thought that thing was dead! Stubborn bastard!"

Jill walked out into the street and saw a gate up ahead, behind the gate was a door, above it, it said 'Raccoon City Hall'.

Mia checked the device next to the gate. "I think we need to use this to open the gate." Mia tried to use the device but it only beeped. "Hm, I probably did something wrong."

Matt walked over to the device and raised a brow as he looked at it. "Wait a minute, look at all of those gems in it, I wonder..." Matt took something out of his pocket, a small blue gem that looked the same as the others in the device.

"Where did you get that?" Jill asked.

Matt looked at her. "You don't wanna know." He inserted the gem into the device, it fit perfectly, it beeped again however, clearly there was another gem still missing. "Hm, I guess that did no good." Matt said.

Jill shook her head. "No, it did, it actually saved us some time, good job Matt."

"Hm." Matt turned away from them.

Jill spoke up again. "Ok, let's head up there, the Raccoon Press, we might find something there."

Mia gave her a confused look. "But, what will we find there?"

Jill shrugged. "I'm not sure, but if I know reporters, there will be information, and perhaps we might find some over there, maybe even something of use."

Matt nodded. "You know what, that's probably the smartest thing you've thought of all day."

Jill glared at him. "At least I am smart." Jill walked up the street towards the Raccoon Press building which was just at the end around the corner, Mia followed.

"Come on Rob." Pierce supported Rob and helped him up the street, Matt sighed again before following.

As Jill and the others walked around the corner, they immediately walked into another group, everyone all aimed their weapons, however, to Jill's shock, she realised the group they were aiming their weapons at were also aiming weapons back at them.

Just then, Jill recognized the familiar faces and the voice that spoke.

"Jill?"

Jill lowered her gun. "Alex?"

"Jill! You're alive!" Connor shouted.

Everyone all lowered their guns. Jill spoke again. "Alex, I can't believe you're still alive!"

Alex smirked. "Well believe it, I am."

Jill turned to the other girl who was with them. "Rav? Rav is that you? It's been such a long time!"

Rav, to the others surprise, actually had something of a smile on her face. "Jill, it's great to see you again."

Jill and Rav gave each other a slight hug. "I didn't expect to see you of all people here, with Alex and the others too!"

Justin spoke up. "Uh, do you two know each other?"

Rav nodded. "Yeah, but it's a long story."

Justin returned her nod. "Right...I...guess I'll ask later."

"Good idea, we should focus on finding a way out of here rather than talking anyway." Lucas said.

Jill nodded. "You're right."

"Umm, Alex...?" Bryan said.

Alex and everyone else turned to Matt, Rob and Pierce.

Jill gave them a confused look, Matt and Alex were glaring at each other.

"What's wrong Matt?" Jill asked.

Matt remained silent. Alex, Bryan, Danny and Connor were all glaring at him, Rob and Pierce.

The sudden stare down between Alex and Matt persuaded everyone to back away from them. Somehow, they knew a firestorm was on the horizon. But Jill didn't know why, but just then, she believed her question was answered.

"Been a long time...Alex." Matt said.

Alex nodded. "Same here...Matt."

**Authors Notes: Chapter has been updated. It looks like Matt is about to be finally put in his place by someone he knows, but how does Matt know Alex? That question will be answered in the next chapter, of course, if you have been keeping track of Enduring the Evil then you might already know the answer. Anyway, this chapter, just like the last, was exhausting, the weather isn't exactly letting off so far, but I got it done atleast. Review please, let me know your thoughts on the current changes of events or the characters themselves, and of course, if you have any, leave Requests in your Reviews.**


	11. Same as Always

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 11 - Same as Always**

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 11:45 AM, 'Dante, Shane, Davis, Alan, Max, Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

_"I think it was two days, yes I'm sure, two days ago that everything started to go to hell, I'm not exactly sure what to think on the situation. So many questions fill my head that, that I wish I could just ask them and hope to get an answer, but that of course wouldn't be happening. What happened? How are there zombies? Why? Did anyone else make it? Is there any hope of escaping? Those are just a few of the many questions that I'm sure everyone has right now, problem is, how the hell do we find the answer to those questions? It seems impossible. Zombies, it's like some fucked up movie that just came to life, but of all places in the world for this to happen, why Raccoon City? How did it start in Raccoon City to begin with? I suppose it doesn't matter now anyway. Captain Jacobs, Nick, Glen, Henderson, they have been added to the list of victims that have been taken by this nightmare, and now I stand here, in front of this warehouse, perfectly safe and protected, with three survivors, Captain Shane Miller, a veteran Swat officer and former member of STARS, and his team, Davis Green, another rookie who I met at the academy, a good friend of mines, Alan McCoy, skillful sharpshooter and pointman, Max Engleheart, expert in heavy weaponry and close quarters combat specialist. And Derek Striker, helicopter pilot and the damn best when it comes to flying. Maybe it was fate that I was to meet them here, well whatever the case, I'm not alone now, but I still have to make up for the deaths of my teammates, it was my fault that they died, and I swear I will do everything in my ability to avenge them, even if it kills me."_

"Something on your mind Dante?"

Dante knew who the voice belonged to and decided not to face him. "I'm just thinking Davis, do you think we'll make it to the Raccoon General Hospital?"

Davis sat down next to him and replied. "Yeah I'm sure, we're all ready to take on those zombies, we can beat them no problem, they don't stand a chance."

"That's not what I meant Davis..."

"Huh?"

"I meant, do you think we'll all make it there alive? Do you think we'll make it there without anymore of us getting killed?" Dante said.

Davis shrugged. "You got me on that one, however I do believe there is a high chance that we'll all get out of here alive. We just need to be careful."

"Maybe so, but if only you knew what else was out there..." Dante replied.

Before he could question what Dante meant, another voice spoke up.

"Anything wrong lads?"

"No sir." Dante and Davis both replied.

Shane nodded and stood next to both of them. "Not very often do you get involved in a situation such as this. It's definitely a first for me, in fact, I'm damn well sure it's a first for everyone."

The two swat rookies just nodded at his words. "So, anyone waiting for you back home?"

Dante looked at him. "No, no one, I've been living on my own for the past year now..."

"My mom and dad are still waiting for me to come back home. Honestly, I miss them too, I should have just left a while ago, way before any of this shit started." Davis explained.

Shane gave a slight smile and put his arms around the two officers. "Don't worry son, I'll get you back to your mom and dad."

"Thank you sir, that means alot you know." Davis replied.

Dante managed a small smile and turned to the ruined streets ahead, hopefully it will be easier than they make it out to be, because he could sure use some peace and quiet right about now, and even then, that's something that is impossible to find right now in Raccoon City, thanks to the zombies.

Just then, more cries echoed nearby.

"Sir! Zombies approaching!" Alan shouted from above.

Shane nodded and picked up his MP5. "Alright lads, let's get to back work."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 11:50 AM, 'Carlos, Jerry, Mikhail, Nicholai'**

"You let them go out there by themselves! And you didn't even go with them!"

Jerry sat down and took in a deep breath. "Sorry Carlos, but someone needed to stay here and look after Mikhail, Nicholai is already far to busy trying to figure out how start this damn thing."

Carlos sighed and sat down next to the wounded and unconscious Mikhail. "How's Mikhail been anyway?"

Jerry smiled at him. "He's a fighter, a damn good one, hopefully Rav and Justin will be back with some first aid stuff, then we can patch him up."

"Right..." Carlos got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked.

Carlos opened the door and turned to him. "I'm going to go and find Rav and Justin, I can't let them be out there by themselves, you just stay here and keep looking after Mikhail alright?"

Jerry nodded. "O-Ok...?"

"I'll be back soon." Carlos exited the car and closed the door behind him.

Jerry turned to Mikhail who let out a quiet groan. "Hold on Mikhail..."

* * *

**Raccoon City Hall, Outside Raccoon Press, 11:55 AM, 'Jill, Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Lucas, Rav, Justin, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

It was as if time had suddenly stopped, Alex, Bryan, Danny and Connor glared at Matt, Rob and Pierce, the three who also returned their glares. But it was unknown to everyone else why they were all looking at eachother like that, but when Alex and Matt exchanged words, Jill and Mia were shocked to find out that both of them knew eachother.

Matt slowly removed his sunglasses to reveal his dark blue eyes, everyone could see something of anger in them. "How long has it been? Nearly four years?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, nearly...of all people, I never expected to see you again."

Matt kept his eyes on Alex, not even so much as blinking. "Yeah, I never expected to see you again. I never expected to see you still hanging around with your little army either."

Alex raised a brow. "Really? Well I never expected to see you still hanging around with your goons. But I did expect one thing if we ever met again, your still the same as always."

Both just continued to glare at eachother, everyone could tell that just by the look in their eyes, they looked like they wanted to kill eachother.

"Ok let's just stop for a minute..." Jill said managing to silence them. "Ok, Alex, Matt, you guys, all know eachother?"

Alex and Matt both kept their eyes aimed at eachother but nodded, Jill continued. "Ok so what exactly is the problem?"

"Jill, has Matt been anything close to an asshole while you've been moving around with him?" Alex asked.

Jill gave a slight nod in confusion, it was like Alex was psychic or something considering the fact that Matt was indeed an asshole ever since she met him. "Yes...?"

Alex nodded in return. "That's the problem, he can't let go the past."

"The past?" Jill replied and turned to Matt. "What is he talking about Matt?"

Matt spoke up. "Your talking about back when we were in highschool aren't you?"

"Yeah, are you still holding a grudge against us even after all of this time?" Alex asked.

Matt replied. "After what you did to us, I could never forget, I never will. I'm actually wondering what's stopping me from kicking your ass right now."

Alex smirked. "Maybe you know you can't kick my ass, atleast, not without Rob and Pierce helping you out, that's how you always fought back in highschool, you would always get Rob and Pierce to back you up. You three would be known throughout the entire school, going around terrorizing other pupils and taking their money when they did absolutely nothing to you. But when you tried to do it with me, you didn't expect Bryan and the others to be with me. You and your buddies got your asses kicked for the very first time, you couldn't handle the embarrassment so the three of you left."

Matt raised a brow and remained silent, he hated to admit it, but he honestly could not think of a reply to those words, instead, Matt took out his two colts and aimed them at Alex. "How about I just shoot your fucking head off right now and be done with it?"

"Put your fucking guns down Matt, we ain't got time for this..." Bryan said.

Matt looked at him. "Your still short Bryan..."

Bryan just glared at him. "Yeah, and I can still kick your ass."

Matt took a step back after noticing everyone else had their guns on him. "See Alex? Your nothing without anyone to back you up, you never were, and I'll never forget how you guys beat me up, I'll kill you for that. I'll fucking kill you!"

Alex opened his arms and spoke again. "Go ahead and shoot me then Matt. What will it accomplish?"

"Payback obviously, the payback I deserve..." Matt replied.

He was just about to pull the trigger until...

"BACK OFF!" Bryan leaped in and kicked Matt's guns out of his hands. This forced Pierce to drop Rob and attack Bryan.

Matt quickly went for his guns but Alex rushed at him and delivered a kick to the gut, however Matt managed to quickly recover and swung his leg forward and hit Alex in the shoulder.

Pierce threw several punches but Bryan dodged them all. The brawl didn't last long after Bryan swung his leg and hit Pierce in the shin causing him to fall to the ground and growl in pain.

Alex threw another punch but Matt blocked it with both of his hands and pushed him away. "You can't beat me Alex! You never could!" Matt said.

"I don't plan on beating you, I don't want to beat you! I want to get out of here! Have you even you realized the current situation that's going on here!" Alex replied.

Matt kicked Alex in the gut causing Alex to take a few steps back. "I'm completely aware of the situation Alex, but with this little reunion, I can't afford to waste this wonderful chance! I will fucking kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Alex and Matt lunged at eachother and continued to exchange blow after blow, punch after punch, kick after kick, fighting on and on without stopping. "Why are you such an asshole Matt! Why! Why do you have to be the way you are! This world we live in is already crawling with assholes and of all people we had to run into while trying to escape this fucking nightmare, it had to be you! You have to be an asshole! Because your fucking worried that you'll fail at being a good person! Well I'll tell you this, when it comes to assholes, your the fucking king! You never once thought about what it would be like if you had actually tried being a good person!" Alex sent Matt into a wall with a punch.

Matt wiped his mouth with his hand and charged at Alex again. "Say what you want! That's all you can do is talk! That's all you've ever been able to do is talk!" Matt punched Alex in the stomach and threw him into a car. He took one quick look at the others before turning back to Alex. "Speaking of which, where's Andrew and Scott, eh Alex?" Matt said while taking in a couple of heavy breaths.

Alex's eyes widened after he mentioned those two names.

Jamie stayed behind Connor and quietly spoke up. "Shouldn't we do something? I'm positive he's gonna actually try to kill Alex."

Danny shook his head. "No, if this is the only way to sort this out once and for all, leave them be."

Pierce tried to crawl away but Bryan stomped on his back. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Bryan said, Pierce just cursed silently.

Matt smirked. "So from the silence, I'm guessing Andrew and Scott are dead, am I right?"

Alex glared at him, Matt continued. "I knew it, can't say I'm surprised though, Scott was tough, but he had to much of an ego that it cost him his fucking life, Andrew on the other hand was just a weakling, a fucking nerd who no one liked. Honestly it's actually a good thing he's dead, he was no good to you in the first place, unless he always did your homework then he definitely would have had some worth."

Now he just crossed the line. He crossed the line. He crossed the fucking line. Matt just signed his own death warrant, everyone knew this except Rav, Justin, Mia and Lucas, they were still confused about the whole thing. They could have asked Bryan or Danny about what he was talking about but they were to busy keeping an eye on Matt and making sure he wouldn't resort to some cheap trick to win.

"I say good riddance to Andrew and Scott, this world is better off without them." Matt said.

Alex immediately got back to his feet and rammed himself into Matt. "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" He shouted and continued to deliver punch after punch.

Matt covered himself with his arms and eventually managed to shove Alex back, however, it didn't last a second as Alex instantly entered a Bare-Knuckle Boxing stance and landed a hit right across Matt's face.

He attacked again, however Alex threw a flurry of punches at him which put Matt into a nonstop dodging position. Alex punched Matt in the stomach and threw him into a wall. "Don't you dare talk about Andrew like that! He was twice the man you'll ever be! It's assholes like you that make this a fucking shit world to live in! This world would be better off if everyone just like you were GONE!"

Alex moved to attack once more but Matt recovered from the last assault and kicked Alex away. Matt got back to his feet and threw off his long red coat, Alex threw off his leather jacket and lunged at him again but Matt was prepared this time and dodged him and shoved Alex into the wall. "You don't know shit Alex!"

Neither of them stopped and continued to attack, clawing and tearing away like they were nothing but a piece of meat to eachother.

Drops of blood started to stain the ground and walls, the fight was getting way beyond serious now if that was even possible, but seeing the ferocity and savageness Alex and Matt where showing, no one, not even Bryan, dared to even to think about stepping in.

"Your nothing but a two faced bastard! And that's all you ever will be Alex! You act like such a nice guy in front of your friends, but inside your a completely different person! Your no different than the people you say make this world a living hell! EVERYONE IS THE SAME!" Matt landed a punch on Alex's face and sent him back a few steps.

Alex just wiped the blood off of his mouth and glared back at Matt, he took a deep breath and managed to calm himself, though no one seemed to notice.

_(12 Stones - Worlds Collide)_

"It's only taken this little fight of ours for me and everyone else to see who you are, we're no different..." Matt said.

Alex shook his head. "Everyone is different if they choose to be Matt..."

_I Never Meant To Be Your Favorite Enemy_ _I Didn't Want It This Way_ _Face-To-Face We'll Finally Find A Remedy_ _As Our Worlds Collide Tonight_

"SHUT UP!" Matt punched Alex again. "He could have chosen a good road, but instead he picked the road of a fucking asshole! Just like everyone else does in this world!" Matt continued to attack without letting off, not giving Alex the chance to fight back.

However, Alex managed to counterattack and kicked him away. "What's your problem Matt! Why do you have to take your lifes frustrations out on others!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! HOW I LIVE MY LIFE IS MY BUSINESS! NOT YOURS!" Matt swung his fist at him but Alex knocked it away and landed another punch across Matt's face.

_You'll Never Take The Heart That Beats Inside Of Me_ _You Don't Have What It Takes_ _It's Safe To Say There's Gonna Be A Price To Pay_ _When Our Worlds Collide_

Matt delivered an uppercut to Alex and successfully got some distance between them. "You gotta stop hiding behind that asshole personality Matt, it's not going to save you, and it's definitely not going to help you, just let go, there's nothing wrong with asking others for help...!"

"SHUT UP!" Matt rammed himself into Alex but unfortunately for him, Alex managed to stay on his feet and threw Matt to the ground.

_The Disguise You Hide Behind_ _Won't Save You Now_

_So Let's Fuel The Fire And Burn It To The Ground As Our Worlds Collide_

Matt got back up and lunged at Alex again. "No matter who I went to for help, everyone was just the same as you make me out to be! Assholes! This world is full of em! All I wanted was to live a fucking peaceful life with my mom! But my dad was a fucking bastard to the very core, he would always try and make life hell for us! As if peace itself was a FUCKING CRIME!" _ Trip The Wire The Sky Comes Crashing Down When Our Worlds Collide_

Alex continued to block all of Matt's punches, eventually Matt revealed an opening which allowed Alex to deliver a punch to his chest. "Your father was the asshole! He chose to be one because almost everyone in this world is fucked up! That's proof, you being his legacy is proof! This nightmare we are running from Matt, IS PROOF! You say you wanted to live a happy life and yet you did exactly what your dad had done!"

Matt kicked Alex in the waist and shoved him back with a kick to the gut, after which he managed to kick Alex to the ground. Matt jumped ontop of him and began hammering his fists down at Alex who could only shield his face with his arms. "The bastard always abused my mother, forced us to work just for his own sake! He went to far, I had to force a dark cloud over my head and become what he was to fucking stop him from harming my mom! I ended up in jail for a year JUST FOR PROTECTING SOMEONE I CARED ABOUT!"

_This Cloud Won't Always Hover Over Me_ _I've Got A New Obsession_ _It Takes A Fight To See Who You're Supposed To Be_ _And Now Our Worlds Collide_

"MATT!" Alex shouted and grabbed Matt's head, he slammed his own head into Matt's head and successfully forced Matt off of him. "You did what had to be done! But you let the world that we live in get to you far to much! You continued to be what he was, you went just as far as him! I UNDERSTAND MATT! You just wanted to protect your mother and live a happy life, but you couldn't go back to being a good person because you were worried it would have made you weak enough to be picked on again!"

Matt jumped at him again but Alex threw his arms around him and restrained him. "We lived in a shithole because of that bastard! I only went after everyone in highschool for their money, I didn't want any trouble! All I wanted was to get enough money so that I could get my mom a house, so she wouldn't have work herself to death day and night for me!"

Jill just continued to watch them fight eachother, but she took a quick glance at the others, everyone was just taken by the event transpiring before their very eyes, Jill saw something in everyones eyes, she herself could feel it too, it wasn't pity, it was close to sorrow, but it was nothing else, she knew what it was though, it was guilt.

_The Disguise You Hide Behind_ _Won't Save You Now_

"I just wanted to get as much money as possible so I could make my moms life easier! But everyone in this world are just selfish bastards! Who is any better than a father who is supposed to look after his family, instead he does the complete opposite! I try to protect what's left of my family and all I get is trouble for it!" Matt lifted his knee up into Alex's stomach and shoved him back.

_So Let's Fuel The Fire_ _And Burn It To The Ground_ _As Our Worlds Collide_

"Matt...!" Alex muttered and threw his fist at him but Matt dodged it and delivered a punch to Alex's face. Alex however managed to remain standing.

_Trip The Wire_ _The Sky Comes Crashing Down_ _When Our Worlds Collide_

"I never knew Matt..." Alex landed a hard punch to the side of Matt's head. "I never knew..."

Matt glared at him, he ignored the blood running down his face and charged at Alex again and successfully delivered a kick to his arm.

Alex growled at the pain running through his arm but ignored it and rammed himself into Matt. "If I knew...I could have helped! You know I could have! You should have let me! You should have let me help Matt! Not everyone is like your father! Not everyone is like the people you mentioned! I'm nothing like all of those people! I wanted to help you! I really did! I never wanted it like this, I NEVER DID...!"

_I Never Meant To Be Your Favorite Enemy_ _I Didn't Want It This Way_

Matt lifted his knee into Alex's gut several times but Alex's grip around him only tightened, Matt just glared up at him and for a quick second he caught a glimpse of what could have been a tear.

_Fuel The Fire_ _And Burn It To The Ground_ _As Our Worlds Collide_

"I'll help you now Matt..." Alex shoved Matt away and got into a Bare-Knuckle Boxing stance, after which he delivered a flurry of punches, left jab, right jab, straight jab, uppercut, Alex repeated and mixed his pattern of attacks and didn't stop while Matt still stood on his feet.

_Trip The Wire_ _The Sky Comes Crashing Down_ _When Our Worlds Collide_

"LET GO MATTHEW!" Alex shouted and pulled his fist back, Matt just looked at him one more time before Alex delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Matt flying into a pile of garbage which, fortunately for him, resulted in a soft landing.

"MATT!" Mia ran over to Matt.

Alex fell to his knees and began to breath heavily.

"Alex, you ok?" Lucas asked as he helped Alex to his feet.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." Alex said.

Justin walked over to them and supported Alex. "Let me give you a hand..."

"Thanks...Justin..." Alex replied.

Rav turned to Jill, Jill looked back at her and nodded. "I know Rav, but don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you are."

"Maybe we should wait then, until they feel like talking." Rav said turning to the others.

Pierce went back to supporting Rob, while Bryan, Danny, Jamie and Connor just stood aside and watched as Alex, with Lucas and Justin's help, made his way over to Matt who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Matt..." Alex said.

Matt looked up at him, he turned to Mia who was wiping the blood off of his face and then turned back to Alex. "Alex..."

Silence followed now, even though the zombies cries echoed in the air, it was as if they didn't notice them at all.

Matt looked at everyone else, he sighed and lay his head down. "Alright..."

**Authors Notes: I didn't exactly have alot of free time for this chapter so I apologize if it seems rushed, I hope you liked the fight between Alex and Matt, maybe now Matt will become a team player, yeah, just because the fights over, doesn't mean Matt will suddenly be friendly, simply put, for the next chapter, just be ready for anything. As usual, please Review and if you have requests then leave them in your Review.**


	12. Dead Man Running

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 12 - Dead Man Running**

******Raccoon City Hall, Outside Raccoon Press, 12:00 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Lucas, Rav, Justin, Mia, Matt, Rob, Pierce'**

Everyone had taken the time to listen to how Matt's life had affected him and made him into the person they all knew right now. An abusive father with a mother who had to work all the time for him while getting into trouble for trying to do good, Matt definitely had it rough, after listening to him explain his life, Jill herself actually understood what he was going through and honestly couldn't blame him. Mia and Lucas patched Matt up with a bandage kit, while Alex didn't require medical attention considering he didn't take as much damage as Matt.

"There we go, your all set Matt." Justin said.

Matt, with a slight low growl, managed to get to his feet.

Jill walked over to Alex and the others. "I still can't believe you guys are still alive, I was worried something may have happened to you."

Jamie spoke up. "Well, if it wasn't for Scott we probably would be dead right now."

Jill's eyes widened a little after realising Scott wasn't among them. "Wait, where exactly is Scott? He isn't..."

Alex shook his head. "No he isn't dead, I know Scott, there's no way he would let himself get killed by a bunch of zombies, he's just out there kicking ass right now."

"Well either way I hope he's alright, we could sure use his help right now." Jill replied.

Bryan spoke up. "Right, so where were you headed anyway Jill?"

Jill walked over to the entrance to the Raccoon Press. "Right here, I think we might find something of use inside, but as you already know, that was delayed by the little brawl between Alex and Matt."

"Heh, sorry about that." Alex said with a grin.

Connor turned to Rob and Pierce. "Hey Rob what's up with you?"

"He got poisoned by some insect monster." Matt said as he walked over to the group.

Alex raised a brow at those words. "Insect? I think we may have ran into something like that before."

Rob nodded. "Yeah, the fucker got the jump on me when I wasn't looking."

"We need to find something to treat him otherwise he won't last long." Pierce added.

A monstrous roar echoed in the air, freezing everyone where they stood.

Bryan looked around for the source of the roar. "What...the fuck was that?"

Jill opened the entrance to the Raccoon Press. "Get inside! Quick!"

No one asked any questions and all ran inside.

Jill quickly shut the door and took in a deep breath. Alex, Bryan, Danny, Jamie, Connor, Rav and Justin were all giving her a confused look.

"It was some kind of monster, I don't know what it is but it's been chasing me and the others for a while now, we need to avoid it." Jill explained.

"Ok...?" Alex said. "I'm not gonna push the question any further, I think we should-"

Matt spoke up before Alex could finish. "Hold on, YOU think? Why should we listen to you? Who put you in charge anyway?"

"I didn't mean it that way Matt, I was just going to suggest what we should do." Alex replied.

"Hmph..." Matt put his sunglasses on and sat down. "Suggest what you want, but don't think for a damn second that you command me."

Jill smirked a little. "Same as ever."

Everyone all sat down and rested for a moment. The area was clear so far and they had no doubt it would be a while before they could rest again, better now than later was what they were all thinking.

Rav walked over to the shutter at the corner of the lobby and tried to open it with the nearby switch, but nothing happened. "Jill, is there a power switch around there?"

Jill looked up and saw a power switch at the top of the lobby. "Yeah, I can't reach it though."

Alex spoke up. "How about I give you a boost?"

Jill shook her head. "Your still a little bit in pain Alex, I know you are, if you try and lift me then you'll end up hurting yourself..." She turned to Bryan. "Bryan, let me give you a boost, maybe you'll be able to reach it then."

Bryan raised a brow. "Why me?"

"Umm..." Jill tried to think of a reply.

"This better not be because I'm short, for the last time, I'm not THAT short!" Bryan said, his words earning a few quiet laughs from the others.

Jamie spoke up. "Well let's face it Bryan, your the least heaviest out of everyone here."

"Dammit..." Bryan said kicking the floor.

Danny and Connor both lifted Bryan up into the air, thanks to this, the power switch was now within reach. "Just turn the power on Bryan."

Bryan cursed silently but pressed the switch, the red light then changed green. "There! Now put me down!"

Jill walked over to the shutter and pressed the switch next to it, however, as it opened, fire shot out from inside causing Jill to jump back. "Whoa!"

"Jill are you alright!" Mia said running over to Jill.

"I'm fine..." Jill looked inside. "The whole place is on fire..."

Alex spoke up. "Lead the way Jill, we'll be right behind you."

Jill nodded and made her way upstairs, everyone else followed.

After making their way halfway up, pieces of glass shot out in front of them from a door. "It's alright, keep moving." Jill said and moved on. As soon as they all passed by the door, fire shot out from inside and threw the door at them, fortunately Matt was able to dodge it in time.

"Jeez, this place is fucked." Matt said.

"Be careful Matt." Jill said.

The group continued on until they reached the top, they entered through the last door and made their way through the corridor and into the office area.

A zombie appeared and lunged at them, however their combined efforts quickly took it down within the blink of an eye. "That was close..." Justin said.

"Everyone look around, this place has to have something that will help." Jill said.

All they could find as they looked around the office was nothing but papers and files, some on crimes and some on bizarre incidents, which was familiar to Alex and the others.

Just then, Jill found something on the desk and recognized it. "I've seen this before, Matt come here."

Matt walked over to her and looked at the green gem in her hand. "Isn't this the same as those other gems that we saw in that device next to the gate to city hall?"

"Yeah your right, this is definitely the same as the others. We can actually use this to get through that gate now too." Matt said.

Jill nodded. "Alright..." Jill turned to the others. "We're heading back, let's go."

Everyone followed Jill out of the office and into the corridor, only to regret the decision after seeing a large monster running at them. **"STARS..."**

"WHOA DEAD MAN RUNNING!" Connor shouted and leaped out of the way, since they were in the narrow corridor, everyone couldn't do anything but stand their ground and wait until the monster ran through them all causing them to fall the floor.

"Get up! Run! RUN!" Jill shouted.

**"STARS..."**

The monster looked at Jill and was about to go after her until Connor stepped in front of it. "Hey big man since you can talk I was wondering if you can understand anything that I'm-" The monster threw it's fist at him but Alex grabbed him in time and pulled him out of the way.

"Your crazy Connor!" Alex shouted.

"COME ON!"

Everyone all got to their feet and tried to get away but the corridor was to narrow and the monster was close enough to knock a few of them down.

"Fuck!" Pierce shouted.

"JILL!"

Alex, followed by Bryan, Danny, Connor, Pierce and Matt all jumped onto the monsters back, their combined weight and pressure was enough to bring the monster to it's knees. "Hurry Jill!" Danny shouted.

"Come on Mia!" Jill grabbed Mia and pulled her to her feet.

Rav helped Jill and Mia get away as the monster attempted to grab them and kicked it's hand away successfully preventing it from grabbing them.

Justin and Lucas looked back and forth wondering what they should do, however, Alex yelled for them to run so they did what they were told and followed Jill and the others. It didn't take long for Jamie to run off and follow them.

"We got this fucker! We're to heavy for him!" Bryan shouted.

At first they thought they had it right where they wanted it, however, they were all shocked after the monster managed to get back to it's feet, after which it grabbed and threw Danny off of it, followed by Alex, then Bryan, who was caught by Alex and Danny.

Before it could grab him, Connor let go and circled around the monster until he was near the exit. Pierce and Matt did the same and joined the others at the end of the corridor.

"What the hell is that thing?" Danny said.

Alex took a good look at it and growled. "It looks like that Tyrant thing from months ago, but, it looks different than the last one."

"What are you talking about!" Matt said. Clearly Matt and Pierce had no idea what they were talking about considering they weren't aware of the mansion incident, but Alex didn't have the time to explain it all.

The monster roared and slowly made it's way towards them.

"Oh shit here he comes." Connor said.

A gunshot filled the air and the monster stopped approaching them.

The group looked at the other end of the corridor to see Rob aiming his gun at the monster. "Guys...go...get out of here!" Rob said.

"What! Fuck no Rob!" Matt said.

Rob breathed heavily as the monster turned around and slowly made it's way towards him. "I'm a fucking dead man anyway, just go, let me atleast die...knowing I bought you guys a good bit of time."

"Rob!"

Alex grabbed Matt and turned to Rob. "Rob...you got this?"

Rob just grinned and waved his hand, signalling for them to run.

"Come on Matt." Alex and the others made their way through the door and ran to catch up with the others.

"Rob..." Matt and Pierce took one last look at Rob before following the others.

Matt slammed the door shut behind them and quickly made his way down the stairs, as they made their way out, they could hear a few more gunshots, then a loud bang from above.

Everyone else was already waiting for them at the very bottom floor, as they got halfway down, Matt was about keep moving until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was immediately greeted with a punch to the face.

"Ugh...what...what the fuck!" Matt growled and looked up at Pierce who was smirking at him. "What are you doing Pierce!"

Pierce continued to smirk at him, afterwards he picked Matt up and threw him into the nearby room that was on fire. "You can stay in there Matt and hold off that monster for as long as you can while I get away, got that?"

Matt's eyes widened. "You backstabbing fuck!"

"You treated me and Rob like shit for a long damn time, you've had this coming for a while." Pierce replied.

"You fucking asshole!" Matt got to his feet and ran at him but Pierce kicked him in the gut and threw him back into the burning room.

"Fuck you." Pierce said with a grin.

"PIERCE...!" Matt fell to the floor again after trying to get to his feet, the clear and obvious pain running through his body after his fight with Alex was still there.

Pierce ran down the stairs as quickly as he could after hearing the monster roar from above, running into the lobby and pressing the switch closing the shutter right behind him.

"Hey Pierce..."

Pierce turned to see everyone giving him a suspicious look. "What?"

"Where's Matt?" Jill asked.

"Matt went back to hold the monster off, he's probably dead now." Pierce said.

Almost everyones eyes widened at those words. "Matt too?" Justin said.

"Jill we need to go back!" Mia said.

Jill shook her head. "No, as much as I want to, we can't let that monster get another one of us, it already got Rob and Matt, we can't let anyone else die. We have to go..." Jill exited through the entrance.

"Matt..." Lucas said looking at the shutters.

"Come on Mia..." Mia looked at Rav who put her arm around her.

Mia just gave a slight nod and exited with Rav.

Alex just gave Pierce a slight glare.

"What's that look for?" Pierce asked.

Alex sighed and went on after the others, everyone else followed.

Pierce just looked back at the shutter and chuckled before following the others.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 12:05 PM, 'Dante, Shane, Davis, Alan, Max, Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

_"Time has passed by like seconds, as if it hasn't really been long since this all started, of course though, I clearly remember it's been two days now. I wonder what happened to Brad, I wonder what happened to Marvin, I just hope their alright, we've lost enough officers to those monsters. I just witnessed another attack on our position, but Captain Miller and his team managed to take the zombies down with little effort. I know they have this area under perfect protection, but I honestly hope we move out soon, there's no telling what else might be heading our way, and there's definitely no telling when or if that monster will show up and attack us like it attacked my team. Our resources here are many but limited, as for the zombies, their numbers are unknowingly large, that much is obvious, hopefully the captain gives the order to move out soon, it's only a matter of time until we end up making a fatal mistake, or if something worse finds us."_

Shane fired his MP5 at the last remaining zombies and took them down, he lifted his hand up into the air and signalled for the others to move down to his position. "Area clear, let's clean up lads."

The other officers quickly made their way to the ground level and immediately headed outside and started stacking all of the bodies in a pile.

"How many people do you think survived?"

Dante turned to Louise. "Hm?"

Louise sat down next to him and repeated her question. "How many people do you think managed to make it?"

"I don't know..." Dante replied and turned away and watched the officers throw all of the bodies into a pile. "A part of me thinks there are no other survivors left, but another part of me believes there may just be others out there that are on the move trying to escape."

Louise nodded. "Yeah, I think, no, I know, I know my friends are out there somewhere right now trying to get out of here."

Dante gave her a confused look. "Aren't you worried that they'll escape without you?"

"No, I'm sure we'll come across eachother eventually." Louise replied.

Dante shrugged. "That's some faith you got there..."

"That takes care of that..." Shane said throwing the last body onto the pile.

The officers waited for Max to set the pile on fire before returning back inside.

"We good?" Dante asked.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, all zombies have been taken care of and are now burning with the rest, they won't be bugging us again."

"If we keep this up, we'll have the entire city cleaned up in no time." Max said with a grin.

Shane sat down and reloaded his MP5. "Don't get to cocky son, we ain't even close to clearing a quarter of the place, let alone the whole city, we still got alot of work to do."

Louise just looked over at Shane and smiled, his scottish accent, his calm personality, his caring tone and such, he reminded her of Alex.

"Somethin' up lass?" Shane asked.

Louise noticed he was talking to her and quickly shook her head in reply to his question. "N-No...it's nothing..."

"Hm..." Shane got to his feet and looked up at the sky after hearing a helicopter starting up and leaving the roof above them. "Striker, go around this part of the city and look for survivors. You've already searched the further parts of the city, take a look around Carter Street, Ennerdale Street, Warren Street and Fission Street. While your at it, take a look around City Hall, I'd bet all of my money that if there are any survivors, that's where they would be heading." Shane said talking into his radio.

_"Got it mate!"_

Striker flew off into the distance again, he had already refueled the chopper on the roof while the others took care of the zombies during the time that passed. Hopefully this time he'll find survivors Dante thought.

"Alright, everyone get some rest, McCoy, I want you on watch." Shane ordered as he walked by everyone.

"Yes sir!" All officers said and went back inside.

Louise turned back to Dante. "Aren't you coming inside?"

Dante shook his head. "Nah...I've gotten used to being out here."

"Alone?" Louise replied.

"Yeah..." Dante said with a nod. "Besides, an extra guy on watch is better than one."

Louise raised a brow. "I think you just want to keep away from everyone..."

Dante turned to her and gave her a questioning look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your always so quiet, and you barely talk with anyone, it's like your trying to distance yourself away from everyone else, somethings bothering you isn't it?" Louise said.

Wow, Dante never thought he'd get this kind of talk from anyone, to be more precise he was surprised she even cared, why does she? It's not her problem, it's not like it's a burden that she's enduring or trying to endure he thought to himself.

"You shouldn't punish yourself for things that aren't your fault." Louise got up and walked back inside.

Dante just looked up at the sky and thought about those words. "Shouldn't punish myself for things that aren't my fault..." He repeated her words to himself. He just groaned and sat back. "Yeah right...if only it were that simple..."

"Talkin' to yerself again lad?"

Dante shook his head. "No sir..."

Shane sat down next to him and looked up at the sky. "You know, the wee lass has a point, Ian's death, your whole teams deaths, it wasn't your fault. It's impossible, deaths are caused by mistakes, rash or sacrificial actions, heck, you could basically say there's like over a hundred ways to die. But them dying because of you is not a possibility, they knew the risks during this mission for survival and they went with it, they were ready for the killin' blow."

"No sir..."

"Hm?" Shane raised a brow at his words.

Dante looked at him. "I fucked up real bad sir, worse than you could possibly imagine, this was clearly my fault, I just don't know how to put it. You'd definitely be disappointed if you found out everything that happened..." A tear was flowing down his face but Dante quickly wiped it away.

Shane sighed and put an arm around Dante, then to Dante's surprise, Shane pulled him into a small hug. "Relax son, if you want to cry then go ahead and cry, no one's watchin' if it makes it easier for you."

Dante was surprised by his actions and words, he was such a father he thought to himself. But then, he didn't remember the last time someone comforted him like this before. He sighed and remained silent for a few more seconds before releasing more tears.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 12:10 PM, 'Carlos, Jerry, Mikhail, Nicholai'**

Carlos returned to the cable car with nothing again, he already went out and looked around several times for Jill, Rav and Justin, but couldn't find them anywhere. Listening to the zombies cries echoing in the air, Carlos was beginning to assume the worst, he was actually afraid something may have happened to them.

Just then he heard gunfire around the corner as he made his way back. "Stay the hell away!"

"Jerry!" Carlos sprinted as fast as he could and made it around the corner to see Jerry shooting at a group of zombies that there closing in on him.

Carlos fired his assault rifle and quickly took down four zombies with shots to the heads, giving Jerry enough time to reload as the zombies turned to Carlos.

"Hold on Carlos!" Jerry shouted as he reloaded his weapons.

Carlos carefully aimed his weapon at the zombies and fired one bullet at a time at each of their heads, eventually getting rid of them all before Jerry could fire off another shot. "Dammit."

"Heh, looks like you can't do anything without me eh Jerry?" Carlos said.

Jerry put his guns away and raised his brow at him. "Well, I took a few out."

Carlos grinned. "Right, by few, you mean one?"

Jerry just remained silent.

"Relax I'm just kidding, anyway let's head inside, it doesn't look like we'll be dealing with anymore zombies for now." Carlos said entering the front car, Jerry followed.

Nicholai was doing the same thing he had been doing for the past couple of hours, looking around and trying to start the cable car back up with his hands but as usual, it didn't work.

"No luck Nicholai?" Jerry asked.

Nicholai stood up and turned to the two UBCS mercenaries. "The cable car is missing several components, unless we get them, it isn't going anywhere."

"Why use it though? What's your plan sir?" Carlos asked.

Nicholai turned his back to them and looked outside. "I'll explain later, go and check on Mikhail and leave me so I can think in peace."

They didn't question him any further and moved to the back car. "Jeez, seriously that guy has a problem." Jerry said.

Carlos sat down next to the unconscious Mikhail and sighed. "He's probably just stressed out trying to think of way out of here, I don't blame him, with just a few of us left and being trapped here, I think I can understand why he's so moody."

Jerry gave a slight nod. "I guess I can agree with that...anyway, we gotta start thinking of a way to get out of here, we can't stay here forever and expect a helicopter to just pass by and pick us up."

Carlos looked outside and looked around for any movement, nothing so far, except for a few zombies that weren't really aware of their presence or anywhere near their position, they were ok so far, but for how much longer?

* * *

**Raccoon City Hall, 12:15 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Lucas, Rav, Justin, Mia, Pierce'**

After inserting the last gem into the device, the gate split and moved sideways until it disappeared into the walls, revealing the large green double doors, which allowed them to get through and go and explore new areas.

Jill entered, followed by everyone else into the City Hall Gardens, and to no surprise, it was all messed up just like every other area they had been at so far.

"It's to quiet, I don't like it." Jamie whispered to the others.

Jill walked on ahead. "Relax, we'll know if an area is dangerous or not, just listen for anything that isn't us." The group followed Jill through the gardens and made it to where the area split into two directions.

"Which way do we go?" Justin asked.

Rav turned to Jill. "Jill?"

Jill turned to the left path. "We'll head this way, if we can't go any further then we'll head back and go down the other way."

No one objected and followed Jill down the left path, walking on until they made it to the door at the end. However as they all entered into the alleyway, a zombie immediately appeared and grabbed Alex.

"ALEX!"

Alex was already exhausted from his earlier fights, his drained strength allowed the zombie to easily close in and bite him, fortunately though Rav and Justin grabbed the zombie and threw it off of him just in time before it could cause any damage.

"Thanks Rav, Justin..." Alex said breathing heavily with relief.

"Don't mention it." Justin replied.

The zombie growled at them and got back to it's feet, Rav shot it in the head taking it down quickly, however, more zombies appeared and began to limp towards them. "Shit, any more ideas?"

Bryan unloaded his MAC-10s into the zombies, the almost endless supply of bullets dropped all of the zombies to the ground but it wasn't enough to kill them.

Jill decided to take advantage while the zombies were down and took Mia's hand and ran through the alleyway, everyone else followed.

A zombie grabbed Bryan's foot as he ran, causing him to fall to the ground. "FUCK!"

"Bryan!" Danny stopped running and went back to help.

"Get off of me!" Bryan killed the zombie after firing his MAC-10s into it's head, however, the other zombies got up and began limping towards him. "Oh shit!" Bryan tried to get up but the zombies hand was still wrapped around his foot. "Let go you fuck!"

Danny arrived just in time to shoot the zombies back with his assault rifle, but his help didn't last long when another zombie smashed through a shop window next to him.

"Whoa!" Danny fell back and dropped his assault rifle and growled at the amount of glass that shot his way and most likely cut him in several places. The zombie grabbed him but he managed to kick it away, holding it off for a few seconds.

Bryan fired his MAC-10s at the other zombies but his eyes widened after his guns clicked. "ALEX!" Bryan shouted.

Alex immediately arrived to help just in time, obviously after hearing the gunshots that alerted him that they were in trouble.

"Fucker! Get away!" Danny kicked the zombie away again and got to his feet, the zombie once again lunged at him but Danny pulled out his machete and instantly decapitated the zombie.

Alex shot a few of the other zombies in the head, keeping them away a little longer. Danny helped Bryan free his foot from the zombies hand and helped him to his feet. "Come on Bryan!"

The two ran on, Alex shot the remaining zombies in the head before following.

All three of them ran through the gate at the end and moved through Lonsdale Yard, not stopping at all until they reached Central Street Station where everyone else was. However, the moment they arrived, they found the others under attack by a group of zombie dogs.

"Mia get behind me!" Jill said.

Mia did what she was told and stayed behind Jill, after seeing everyone lifting their guns up, Mia covered her ears and closed her eyes and listened to the faint sound of gunshots filling the air.

One dog leaped at Justin, he was about to dodge it until Rav moved him aside and aimed something sharp and pointy at the dog. The long bladed weapon went through the dogs head as it got to them, killing it immediately, another one closed in but Lucas fired his shotgun several times at it, blowing it to pieces. Jill took down the remaining dogs and immediately reloaded her weapons. "Everyone ok?"

"I'm good..." Lucas said.

Justin nodded. "Yeah, same here..." He turned to Rav. "Thanks for the help Rav."

Rav shrugged. "It's nothing..."

Jill removed Mia's hands from her ears. "We're ok Mia, let's go."

Mia looked up at her and nodded. "O-Ok..."

Connor looked at Alex. "She reminds me of you."

"Who? Jill?" Alex said with a confused look.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, you two are so much alike."

Alex just looked at him for a moment before walking on. "Whatever..."

"Wait a minute, I almost forgot about this place." Justin said.

Jill faced him. "What are you talking about?"

Justin pointed to the cable car up ahead. "There's a couple of those mercenary guys holding out over there, we were found by them around this area before not long ago."

Rav nodded. "Yeah I remember, Carlos should be there too if I'm not mistaken."

Jill returned her nod. "Got it, let's get moving."

"Carlos, the guy we met before?" Pierce asked.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, the same mercenary guy from before."

The group made their way over the small barricades and around the corner at the end of the cable car. Another zombie dog appeared and ran towards them, luckily they heard it approaching and all shot it at the same time, their combined firepower was enough to quickly get rid of it. Jill caught a quick glimpse of someone inside looking through the window at them, she was easily able to tell that it was Carlos, his hair and uniform gave it away, she sighed with relief knowing it was safe and turned to the others. "Come on, let's get inside, we should be safe here for now." Jill said and entered the cable car, everyone else followed.

As they were about to look around, they were immediately approached by someone, a mercenary in a UBCS uniform that was similar to Carlos's uniform, no doubt he was his teammate.

"Your one of the survivors from the rescue team right? I just ran into your teammate Carlos." Jill said.

The mercenary just looked at them all, a small surprised expression crossed his face before he turned back to Jill. "How did a group of kids like yourselves manage to survive?" He said in a russian accent.

"Good to see again too Nicholai." Justin said.

Pierce raised a brow at Nicholai's words. "Kids? Really?"

Jill raised a brow at his words, he almost reminded her of Matt, but she kept her cool and replied. "Hey, I'm no ordinary civi. I'm a member of STARS, and these so called kids are under my protection."

"STARS? You mean the RPDs special force team?" Nicholai replied.

Before they could exchange anymore words, someone up ahead groaned, Nicholai didn't bother exchanging anymore words and walked away. "Hey, is someone wounded back there?" Jill asked, but Nicholai didn't reply and kept walking until he entered the front car and disappeared from their sight.

The group walked over to the injured mercenary, Jill kneeled down next to him and examined his wounds. "Oh...this looks bad."

"Tell me about it, Mikhail has been like this for a while now." Justin said.

"Ugh...their coming. Get ready...! Ugh...agh, fire...fire...! Stay together...!" Mikhail said, most likely thinking he was still fighting on the streets with his allies.

"Calm down, your safe now..." Jill said putting her hand on his arm. "Everything is gonna be ok." Jill stood up and turned to Mia. "Mia, do you still have that bandage kit?"

Mia nodded. "Yes?"

"Ok, do you think you could take care of his wounds?" Jill replied.

Mia nodded again. "Sure, I'll need someone to help me though."

"I'll help." Bryan said sitting down next to the injured mercenary.

"Alright..." Jill turned to the others. "So you have already been here?"

Rav nodded. "Yeah, we were here not to long ago, but we went out to look around, that was when we met Alex and the others."

"Alright, get some rest, I'll handle the talking." Jill said.

Jamie sat down and sighed. "Thank god."

Everyone else all sat down except Alex and Rav, who followed Jill into the front car.

"Ah, more survivors."

Carlos turned his sight from Jerry to Jill, Alex and Rav. "Ah Rav, good to see you again, I'm glad you made it."

Rav sighed and sat down. "Whatever..."

Carlos chuckled before turning to Jill. "So Jill, did you decide to help us out? It looks like we're the only ones who survived, we should work together."

Nicholai shook his head. "No, we can't trust them."

Carlos and Jerry gave him a confused look. "Why? But sergeant we need their help, our unit's down to you, me, Jerry and Lieutenant Mikhail, that's it, and Mikhail's hurt bad. If we don't cooperate, we won't be walking away from this mission."

Silence followed now and everyone was looking at Nicholai, waiting for a reply, after thinking for a few seconds, Nicholai replied. "Hm...fine, then let's go over our plan. We're moving to the clock tower area which is the designated landing zone for the extraction chopper, once we get there and give the signal, the chopper will fly in and pull us out."

"That's alot of ground to cover, I...I don't think we can make it on foot." Carlos replied.

Nicholai continued. "The main problem we have is that the landing zone is cut off from here by the fire, so we have no choice but to use this cable car to navigate through it. Fortunately we can also use it as a moving shield to get us through the worst areas."

Carlos nodded. "That works for me, good plan, sir."

Jerry nodded also. "I second that."

"Yeah, I agree, it's a good idea and it'll save us the trouble of having to deal with the zombies." Alex said.

"Ok people, let's get moving." Nicholai said before exiting the cable car.

Carlos turned to Jill. "Jill, put this on."

Jill took the utility belt from his hand and put it on.

"Let's have a nice friendly talk later, eh Rav?" Carlos said with a friendly grin.

Rav just watched him leave and then shook her head.

Jerry snickered. "Hehehe, well he sure has his hopes up, speaking of which, I need to get my rifle back from Justin." He got up and went into the back car.

Jill, Alex and Rav followed him into the back car.

"So, what's the plan Alex?" Lucas asked.

Alex turned to Jill. "How about you explain it all Jill."

Jill nodded and faced the others. "Ok listen up everybody, here's the plan, we're going to start this cable car up and use it to get to the Saint Michael Clock Tower, after which we're gonna let the others signal a rescue chopper, once they've taken care of that the chopper will fly in and get us out of here."

"Oh finally, I thought we would never get out of here." Jamie said.

"Sorry Jerry but the rifle is out of ammo." Justin said as he handed Jerry his rifle.

Jerry just threw the rifle away and glared at him. "Well thanks alot, now I'm stuck with these pistols..." He turned to Jill. "Jill was it? We can't use the cable car yet, it's missing several components, so until we find the missing pieces, we're still stuck here."

"What is it missing?" Rav asked.

Jerry sat down and thought for a moment. "Umm, well, I'm sure it's missing a power cable, and it sure as hell needs a fuse, plus I think the damn thing needs mixed oil, so we have our work cut out for us."

Rav took something out of her sling bag and showed it to the others. "I found this cable while me and Justin were looking around, I found it before we ran into Alex and the others."

Jerry took it and nodded. "Nice, very nice, yeah this will do."

"So what else do we need to get?" Justin asked.

Jerry stood up and went over to the small panel at the end and opened it, there was a broken cable inside. "Well, we need mixed oil and a fuse. The oil will be easier to get so I suggest we go for that first."

"And...how do we get it exactly?" Danny said.

Jerry replaced the broken cable with the new one he got from Rav and turned to them. "The STAGLA gas station isn't far from here, we can get machine oil from there, and if we head to the pharmaceutical sales office uptown we should find some oil additive that we can mix with the machine oil, that'll get us the oil we need."

"Got it, what about the fuse?" Jill asked.

Jerry sat back down and shrugged. "That, I don't know yet, but we'll deal with the fuse later, let's just take care of the oil problem."

Jill nodded. "Got it, I'll head to the STAGLA gas station right now and then I'll head uptown..." Jill was about to leave but Rav stopped her.

"I'll go with you." Rav said.

Jill shook her head. "No, you stay here Rav, you will all be safe if you stay here."

"Sorry but I can't let you go out there by yourself Jill, I'm going." Rav replied.

Justin spoke up. "I'm going too..."

"Me too..." Lucas said standing up.

Jill sighed but nodded. "Ok ok, fine..." She turned to Mia. "Mia, you stay here and look after Mikhail alright?"

"Ok..." Mia said as she finished bandaging up Mikhail.

"Well I'm staying here." Jamie said.

Jill nodded. "That's fine, I don't expect anyone else to come with us."

Pierce shrugged. "Normally I'd go, but under these circumstances, I'm staying right here."

"Wimp." Connor muttered.

"Alright, let's go, once we take care of this, we'll almost be out of here." Jill exited the cable car, Rav, Justin and Lucas followed.

Alex turned to the others, but before he could say anything, Connor spoke. "I know Alex...we'll go with them."

"No way, I'm not losing any of you guys..." Alex replied.

Connor put the bag of guns and ammo down and grinned. "Chill man, I'll be alright, come on Danny, let's go and catch up."

Danny nodded. "Right. Don't worry Alex, we'll be back before you know it." Danny followed Connor out of the cable car.

"Ugh..." Alex covered his face with his hand.

Bryan spoke up. "I hope they'll be alright..."

"They will..." Alex stood up and took a shotgun out of the bag. "Because I'm going with them, their my responsibility, look after things while I'm gone Bryan."

"Ok Alex, be careful." Bryan said as Alex left to catch up with the others.

"He's such a good person, willing to risk his own life to make sure the others are alright." Mia said.

Bryan nodded. "Yeah, he has alot of good traits, unique ones aswell to say the least, that pretty much explains why we rely on him..."

Mia smiled a little. "Yeah, I understand why..."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 12:20 PM, 'Dante, Shane, Davis, Alan, Max, Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

_"Once again, I watched the others take down and burn another group of zombies that tried to break through the barricades, they make it look so easy. In fact, they make look so easy that, I wonder how we weren't able to do the same thing days ago when we first set out to fight the zombies, maybe we just didn't know what we were up against at the time, it doesn't surprise me really. I wonder, if there really are survivors out there, I'm actually curious as to what their doing right now, are they holding out somewhere like us? Are they hiding inside a house? Are they stranded on a roof? If there are survivors, they could be doing any of those things right now and more. Davis told me that we will be heading out eventually, I do believe him, but my question is, when? I mean, are we just going to sit here at this one location until we take out just about every single zombie in the city? Or are we going to move once we've atleast ensured safe passage? Well I suppose it doesn't matter, all I can do is hope, and eventually we'll move out, hopefully the zombies didn't get everyone, otherwise we would be wasting our time trying to save people. I think back on the days when I used to still work alongside my old team, Captain Jacobs, Nick, Glen, Henderson, alot of crimes would go around in the city and when it proved to be to much for other officers, we would be called in to take care of business. That's what we did, we took care of business, we always did, day after day, week after week, month after month, we would be called in to finish what other officers couldn't finish, get done the things they couldn't get done, I guess that's probably one reason why we were one of the most known teams in the Raccoon City Police Department, heck, even alot of people in the city knew about us. But then, sometimes I think about it, and maybe, just maybe, it was probably because of Captain Jacobs, he used to be in STARS, and he had quite a reputation, other officers were saying that if he hadn't left STARS, it's Bravo Team would probably still be around and all of it's members would still be alive. That's how much he was relied on by others, he was a veteran, trained in many different fighting styles and many different firearms, always prepared himself by learning everything there was to learn, he would always have a plan ready, if were in some deep shit, he would always manage to think of a strategy to get us out, he was the pefect officer. And not to long ago, he just died, just like that, right in front of me, before my very eyes, died within seconds, all of his training, his skills, his knowledge, everything he had worked so hard to achieve, just went away within a few measly seconds, as if it was all for nothing. It was as if all of his superior combat training never improved him at all, a veteran like him, perfected abilities, dead, killed like a normal human being, killed like he never had any of those abilities to begin with. When I think about it, it's the same for all of us, a human life can be taken away just like that, with little effort, I wonder what it's like, to die, does the person just see nothing but darkness afterwards? Heh, I suppose I'll never know, and I don't plan on knowing, I will get out of here, I won't let myself become another one of those monsters."_

"You know, if you keep up all of that thinking then your gonna give yourself a headache Dante." Davis said as he walked over to him.

Dante shrugged. "Whatever, it all really depends on how much stuff I'm thinking about, and I'm not really thinking about alot right now."

Davis sat down next to him. "No but your thinking hard about your team and avenging them aren't you?"

"I'm not exactly in the mood to talk about that ok?" Dante replied.

"Ok, but if you keep all of that stuff inside for to long then your gonna go insane, I guarentee you." Davis said.

Dante nodded. "Right..."

Alan and Max walked over to the two officers. "Hey Deco, there's got to be something for you to do other than just sitting around the whole time, you always look like a fucking statue." Alan said.

"Sorry guys, there's nothing I really can do, besides, I've actually gotten used to sitting that much that I'd rather be sitting than do anything else." Dante replied.

Max laughed and sat down. "Hahaha! Good one kid!"

Alan sat down and shrugged. "Whatever, the Captain told me to tell you anyway that he may have a plan, he's thinking right now so give him a couple of minutes."

Davis nodded. "Got it. Let's hope his plan involves us getting out of here, I want to help as many people as I possibly can, but if the survivors we have inside are the only ones left, honestly, it's better to leave now with a few rather than none."

"I'm actually curious myself if there are other officers still alive out there, I wonder if Marvin and the chief made it." Max said.

Dante shrugged. "Marvin, I hope, but the chief, he's a fucking asshole, I honestly don't give a damn if he's alive or not."

"The feeling's mutual." Max replied.

Davis nodded again. "Yeah, anyway, what are you guys gonna do once we get out of here?"

"You mean, IF, we get out of here." Alan said.

"No, I know we will get out of here, it's just a matter of when." Davis replied.

Max grinned. "Some faith you got there kid, but me? Well, I think I'll head home and chill with my wife and kids for the rest of my life, I've been away from them for far to long."

"What about you Alan?" Davis asked looking at Alan.

Alan shrugged. "I'm gonna go back and live with my parents for a while, I might end up getting a house of my own again too, considering the house I used to live in got wrecked by a whole bunch of zombies."

"Yeah, all of our houses in this city got attacked, I can only imagine how many people died when this all started, it actually scares me sometimes." Davis said.

Max spoke up again. "Yeah, speaking of which, what are you gonna do once we get out of here Davis?"

Davis looked at him. "I'm gonna go back and live with my mom and dad. You know something though, if I left the city days ago before all of this started, I wouldn't be in this situation right now, but then..." He looked at the other officers. "I'd be leaving you guys to die, something I wouldn't be proud of."

Max snickered. "Hehe, relax kid, everyone chooses what they want to do, it wouldn't of made you a bad guy if you left, Dante's here, he could have filled in your position if you did, nothing would have changed."

"Haha, I suppose your right." Davis said laughing with the others.

Shane approached the group of officers. "Awright lads, here's the plan..."

The four officers turned to him and waited to hear his plan. "I'm stupid, I should of thought of this sooner. I just called Striker and told him to return to this location, he's on his way back right now."

"Why? What's going on sir?" Dante asked.

Shane continued. "I'm gonna have Striker fly one of us to the roof of the Raccoon General Hospital, after that, we'll take the rescue chopper on the roof and fly both helicopters back here and get the other survivors out. After that, we'll use the rescue chopper to find and evacuate as many survivors as we can find, Striker will cover us with his chopper while we're at it."

"That's a great plan sir!" Davis said.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, I feel stupid myself that I didn't think of it earlier, it was so obvious."

Shane shook his head. "No lads, it's my fault, I should of thought of it sooner."

"It's alright sir, we know what to do now." Max said.

All officers got to their feet. "Awright, once Striker gets back here, we're gonna-" Before Shane could finish though, he was cut off by Alan.

"Sir!"

Shane and the others turned to Alan. "What is it?"

Alan pointed to something out on the streets. "Over there!"

Shane, Max, Davis and Dante walked over to where Alan was and looked at what he was pointing at.

A large figure in the distance was slowly making it's way towards their position.

"What the hell is that?" Shane said.

Dante tried to identify the figure, after the officers remained silent everything was so quiet that he could hear his heart beating. Eventually, as the figure got closer, he started to recognize the long trench coat and the large appearance. As he started to identify it more, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, so fast that he could almost hear it.

Just then, Dante's eyes widened after his suspicions and worries were confirmed, when the large man spoke.

**"STARS..."**

Dante clenched his fists and grabbed his gun. "It's him..."

**Authors Notes: I apologize for the amount of time it took to get this chapter done, but I'll be completely honest, I felt like the last chapter was a big disappointment so I decided to make up for the last chapter by making this chapter longer than the others. Besides, what better time to upload this chapter than around the time of E3. And yes, I also saw the new Resident Evil 6 trailer from E3 and it looks absolutely amazing, I can tell it'll probably be the best Resident Evil game out of all of them, especially considering it has the combined elements of Horror and Action in the form of seperate story campaigns, with Jake's campaign being all Melee and whatnot, but I hope they show more footage aswell, seeing that new trailer only made me want to see more. Also, I just realised not to long ago about the whole new Image Manager Feature added to the site, a great idea in my opinion and I thank whoever thought of it as it will give other Authors an idea to edit images or create one of their own through any form of art and such and use it as their front cover for their story. If you aren't aware by the way then I have already done this and made a front cover for Enduring the Evil 3, you'll notice as you scroll through the lists of stories or in the story itself, and if you find it then take the time to take a closer look and you'll notice I put the title 'Enduring the Evil 3 Nemesis' on the image, hope you like that aswell. Anyway back on topic, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter, I was actually trying to finish it for saturday but I had a few problems and it prevented me from doing so, but atleast it's done, and I think I will be getting to work immediately on the next one soon so hopefully I get that one finished quicker than this one, Jill and everyone has reunited with Carlos, Nicholai and Jerry and now their trying to start up the cable car. Also if your confused about something then I'll leave you with a little hint, to start the cable car, Jill needs the oil and the fuse, now, the oil is possible, but the fuse is a different story, that being said, I'd like to ask that you take a look through the Character Status after the Authors Notes back on Chapter 10, only one character has the fuse, the fuse that they need to start the cable car up, if you find out who has it then you'll know who will come across eachother eventually. Lastly, Matt and Rob are gone now, Pierce is a backstabbing asshole and Mikhail is patched up, maybe now he will be able to fight alongside Jill, who knows. As usual, please Review and if you have any then leave Requests in your Reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Raccoon Assault

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 13 - Raccoon Assault**

**Raccoon City, STAGLA Gas Station, 12:25 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Danny, Connor, Rav, Justin, Lucas,'**

After a few attempts, Jill and the others finally managed to open the shutter to the gas station. The plan was simple, get the cable car up and running, take it to the Saint Michael Clock Tower and signal the rescue chopper to fly in and get them out. It was easy to understand, a simple plan, but the problem was, the cable car itself needed oil and it required a fuse. The oil would most likely be found at the STAGLA gas station, however the fuse was a different story, but at the current moment they were only focused on the oil, they would figure out how to deal with the fuse later.

"Why am I not surprised to see this place completely wrecked..." Connor said as they entered the office.

Lucas shrugged. "I dunno, maybe because the entire city is basically wrecked?"

"Is there a place that ISN'T messed up?" Justin said as he sat down at the small table in the room.

"I doubt it..." Rav replied.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it would actually be a miracle if there was a place that the zombies didn't reach yet."

Rav looked at him. "Again, I rather doubt it..."

Alex chuckled.

Jill was about to begin searching but stopped when everyone jumped after hearing the entrance open.

"Jill!" It was Carlos.

Before they could exchange any words, the zombies cries echoed loud in the air, they could hear them from even inside. Just the sound of their cries made most of them shiver. "Hey, the zombies are getting restless..." Carlos said looking outside.

"I know, I can hear them, what's going on?" Jill replied.

Carlos shook his head and kept watch. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out, you take a look around and see if you can find anything."

The zombies cries finally died down after a few seconds. "I didn't like the sound of that..." Danny said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it fucking creeps me out."

Jill decided to ignore the zombies for now and continued to look around, making her way behind the counter, but just as she was about to continue her search, she was stopped by Carlos. "Jill!"

Jill immediately turned to Carlos. "What's wrong?"

Carlos looked out the window. "Their coming! They must have sniffed us out, they know we're here!"

Lucas looked out the window. "Whoa...damn...that's alot..."

"Oh shit he's right, there's a fucking huge group of them heading right towards us!" Justin said as he looked out the window.

"Hey calm down..." Jill replied.

Carlos cocked his gun and smirked. "Any objections to my playing hero this time?"

"What are you doing! CARLOS!" Jill shouted but Carlos had already exited to go and fight the zombies.

"I'll give him a hand!" Connor said running out after Carlos.

"CONNOR! UGH!" Alex, followed by Danny, ran outside to help Carlos and Connor fight off the zombies.

Rav turned to Jill. "Whatever we need to do here Jill, we need to do it fast..." Rav stopped after hearing gunshots outside. "Because they won't be able to hold them off forever."

Jill nodded and walked over to a small cupboard with an electronic lock. "Ok...how do I open this...?" Jill tried several times but failed to unlock it.

"What's wrong Jill?" Lucas asked as he walked over to her.

Jill shrugged. "I don't know the code to unlock this, you want to give it a try Lucas?"

Lucas raised a brow and turned his back to her. "Umm, I don't think I should..."

"Why not?" Jill replied, giving him a confused look.

Lucas faced her again. "Let's just say I've had bad luck with puzzles like this in the past..."

_"Lucas, you have ten seconds left to complete it otherwise you will be kept behind after school, this is easy!"_

_Lucas tried to complete the puzzle on the board but couldn't find the right pieces. "AHH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Lucas picked the board up and threw it out the window._

_"Lucas! That's school property you just broke!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Lucas picked up the chair and threw it, causing the teacher to run out of the classroom._

Lucas sat down and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Hehe, your probably better off not asking me to try it, It'll drive me crazy, literally."

Jill, Rav and Justin just stared at him for a few seconds before turning back to eachother. "Ok...Rav, can you give me a hand?"

Rav nodded and walked over to the electronic lock where Jill was. "We need to hurry, they might be in trouble out there..."

Both of them tried a few times to deactivate the lock but failed, they tried a few more times, they failed again, eventually though after a few more failed attempts, they finally unlocked it. Inside was exactly one of things they were looking for, machine oil.

"You think this will do?" Rav asked looking at Jill.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, it's one of the things we need, thanks for the help Rav, we just need the oil additive now and we'll have the oil that we need."

"Right, and where do we find that again?" Justin asked.

"The pharmaceutical sales office uptown should have it, it's the only place I know of that could have it." Jill replied.

The gunshots outside stopped and everything went silent now, this immediately caught everyones attention and curiosity.

As they moved to exit, Jill looked inside the garage and saw a cut wire lying in a pool of oil, at first she was relieved but then her eyes widened after she saw sparks fly out of the wire.

Jill immediately turned to everyone else. "RUN!"

Everyone didn't bother questioning her and immediately made their way outside, the garage exploded, causing flames to shoot out into the office, but Jill managed to dodge them just in time.

Not wasting anymore time, Jill exited to find the others outside kneeling around Carlos who was on the ground leaning against the wall, with Alex, Danny and Connor nowhere in sight.

"Carlos!" Jill fell to her knees, thinking he was dead. "No..."

"No...Carlos..." Rav muttered.

Carlos opened his eyes and spoke. "Relax, I'm not dead yet."

Everyone sighed with relief after hearing his words. "Are you ok?" Jill asked.

"I'm fine..." Carlos got to his feet. "Ugh, that hero stuff is harder than it looks."

Justin looked around and then turned to Carlos. "Hey, where's Alex and the others?"

Carlos grinned. "Heh, they went on ahead to make sure the area was clear, don't worry about them."

Another sigh of relief came from Jill. Carlos then turned to Rav. "So, were you worried about me?"

Rav just turned away from him. "Don't let it go to your head, we need all the help we can get, and we can't afford to lose anyone now."

Carlos chuckled. "Hehe, I think there's more to it than that."

"Whatever..." Rav walked on ahead.

Jill turned to leave. "Come on, we better go and catch up with the others, we got what we came for here."

The group walked away from the gas station, but as they did, glass shattered behind them, the sound of the flames started to get louder and the flames themselves started to spread.

Jill turned and saw the flames starting to engulf the station, a few cars exploded, and the flames spread across the ground due to the oil all over the place.

"Oh shit! Run! RUN!" Lucas shouted and made a run for it, Justin and Rav followed.

The entire station began to blow up, Jill and Carlos quickly wasted no time in getting away from the station. More nearby vehicles blew up, eventually the station itself began to collapse, flames shot up into the sky as the entire station blew up and fell into ruin.

Everyone all lay on the ground covering themselves after successfully avoiding the explosion, after a few seconds, they got back to their feet and turned to where the the station used to be, now a large wreck covered in fire.

"Ouch, my ears are ringing, we should be dead by now." Carlos said rubbing his ears before turning to the others. "Ok, I'm gonna scrounge up some equipment, there might not be any at our destination."

Carlos turned and ran off, Alex, Danny and Connor appeared from the door he ran through, giving a confused look at Carlos as he ran by them before turning to Jill and the others. "What's his hurry?" Alex said.

"Shit, what the fuck happened over here? We leave you guys for a couple of minutes and you blow up the whole station." Connor said looking at the ruined station.

Jill shrugged. "We don't exactly have time to explain, long story short, the garage was a mess and it caused all of this."

Danny faced Rav. "Did you atleast get what we came for?"

Rav nodded. "Yeah, machine oil."

"Right, then all we have to do now is head to the pharmaceutical sales office uptown and get the oil additive, if there is any left." Alex said.

Jill walked by them. "There will be, come on, let's go, the sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can get out of this place." Everyone followed Jill away from the station, their next stop was the uptown sales office.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 12:30 PM, 'Dante, Shane, Davis, Alan, Max, Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

The group of swat officers all saw smoke coming from the direction of where they heard the explosion, it must have been a big explosion since there was alot of smoke in the sky. But even then, their current concern was the large man that appeared before them.

However, the large man in the trench coat was also looking towards the direction of the smoke, and then to their surprise, he walked away from them and towards where the explosion was.

**"STARS..."**

Dante clenched his fist, he knew without a doubt now, this was the same monster that killed his team. Although he would be saving them alot of trouble by letting it walk away, he wasn't about to let it go, he had to avenge his team. For all he knew, it could probably kill more people if he let it go, but he wasn't willing to let it get away now, it would pay for what it did to his friends.

"Your not going anywhere!" Dante shouted and immediately fired his MP5 at the monster.

After a few shots, the monster stopped walking, causing Dante to stop shooting.

The monster slowly turned to them. It looked at each one of them and spoke when it looked at Shane. **"STARS..."**

"What the bloody hell is that thing on about?" Shane said.

No reply came as the monster lifted something up and aimed it at them.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S GOT A ROCKET LAUNCHER!" Alan shouted.

The monster fired the rocket launcher at them but they all saw it coming in time to dodge it.

All five officers immediately got up and took cover behind the barricades and started firing at the monster.

The monster roared at them as they fired at it, almost as if their bullets had no effect. Shane stopped firing and turned to Dante. "Dante, get inside and keep an eye on the survivors!"

"What! What about you guys!" Dante replied while he continued to shoot at the monster.

"Hahaha! You kidding? We've got this little man! Get inside and look after those survivors!" Max shouted as he fired, making sure Dante heard his words.

Dante looked at Davis and Alan, both who nodded at him. "Alright, but don't you dare die on me now!" Dante got up and ran inside.

The four swat officers exchanged looks before getting to their feet and started firing at the monster all at the same time with everything they had. "LET'S RUMBLE!" Max shouted.

The monster roared at them again and fired its rocket launcher at them, this time the rocket was heading for the barricades. "Oh shit! GET BACK LADS!" Shane shouted and sprinted away from the barricades followed by the others.

All four officers stood back and watched the rocket hit and blow up the barricade they previously took cover behind. They covered their eyes from the light of the explosion and then moved their hands away after it died down and saw the monster slowly walking towards them. Now that the barricades were destroyed, the monster would be able to get through and reach their position.

Max grinned. "Heh, check out that motherfucker trying to look so badass! Well I got something for ya!" Max ran into the warehouse.

"HOLD YOUR POSITION! SURROUND THE BASTARD!" Shane shouted.

Davis and Alan followed their captain out into the streets where the monster was and circled around it. "FIRE!" Shane shouted.

The three officers began firing their MP5s at the monster, but as usual their bullets had no effect. The monster swung its arm around, forcing them all to jump back, however, since they were so close, the monster couldn't get an accurate shot with its rocket launcher, the swat officers knew this and took advantage of it.

What they didn't expect however was the speed of the monster, as it quickly lunged at them and managed to grab Davis.

"AH! HE'S GOT ME!" Davis shouted.

Shane growled and dropped his MP5 and started delivering several well placed kicks to the monsters chest. "LET THE LAD GO!"

The monster itself growled and threw Davis into a car and turned its attention on Shane who kept his distance.

Alan continued to shoot at the monster from behind while it tried to attack his captain. Fortunately, Shane was too fast for the monster and every attempt to grab him failed.

Inside the warehouse, Dante crouched next to a window and looked at the fight going on outside, Louise, Stuart and Marc were next to him watching the fight also. "What is that thing?" Stuart asked.

Dante shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know it's not a zombie..."

"Do you think they stand a chance against it?" Marc replied.

"I don't know..." Dante said.

Louise spoke up. "You need to help, otherwise that thing will kill them!"

Dante turned to her. "The captain ordered me to keep an eye on you three and that is exactly what I'm gonna do..." He turned to Max, who was looking through a pile of weapons. "Max what the hell are you doing?"

"That big fucker out there wants to fight with big guns, so I'm gonna give him what he wants." Max said.

"Right..." Dante looked back outside and saw that the monster started getting the upperhand. "Dammit, they won't last long if this keeps up, I suggest you hurry up Max."

Back outside, the monster continued to throw punches at Shane, the officer continued to dodge each strike. However, because the monster continued to throw punch after punch without tiring out, dodging was all Shane could do, if he made an attempt to strike back, then the monster would manage to hit him.

Alan continued to fire his gun at it, he had already used up alot of ammo, and even then, the monster was still unfazed by the bullets. "What the hell is this thing!" Alan shouted.

Shane jumped back and pulled out his combat knife, he lunged at the monster and managed to stab it in the chest, however, just like their guns, it had no effect. The monster picked Shane up by the throat and pulled it's hand back. **"STARS..."**

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Alan shouted and jumped onto the monsters back and tried to strangle it. His attempt worked and the monster let Shane go.

However, Alan began to regret his decision when the monster managed to grab a hold of him. Alan found himself staring into the eye of the monster for a long second before getting thrown full force into a wall, the impact itself created a huge crack on the wall.

Shane just stared wide eyed at the body of Alan, who wasn't moving. "MCCOY!" He turned to the monster and quickly got to his feet. "YOU BASTARD!" Shane sprinted towards the monster, which prepared itself for his attack, but Shane fooled it this time and moved to the side and quickly jumped ontop of a car, he ran and then jumped again off of the car into the air and delivered a fast and powerful kick to the monsters head, causing it to growl and hold its head in it's hand.

"How'd ya like that!" Shane said glaring at the monster.

The monster growled again and got back to its feet, it slowly turned and faced the officer and spoke again. **"STARS..."**

Shane just continued to glare at it, he and his men had fired alot of bullets into it and yet, it was still standing, barely damaged at all. He himself was starting to run out of ideas on how to take this thing down.

"Hey motherfucker!"

Shane and the monster turned to the source of the voice, Max. "I got something for ya!" Max shouted and aimed a grenade launcher at the monster.

_(Drowning Pool - The Game)_

_Time to play the game_

The monster roared and aimed its rocket launcher at Max.

_Time to play the game_

Max grinned. "I always wanted to say this! SAY HELLO, TO MY LITTLE-" He was cut off when the monster fired its rocket launcher, causing Max to jump out of the way and growl at the loud sound of the explosion behind him caused by the rocket.

_Time to play the game_

After a few seconds, the sound of the explosion died down, Max got to his feet and glared at the monster. "Oh I don't give a shit anymore! I gotta kill this motherfucker before he ends up bringing the whole place down!" Max fired his grenade launcher at the monster, creating a small explosion in front of it which threw the monster back.

_Its all about the game you fall like the rest, your failure is my success_ _It's all about control, will you make it? I want to live with the pain you _ _can't take it_

Shane ran over to Davis who finally managed to regain consciousness. "Ugh...sir..."

"It's alright lad, come on, let's get this bastard..." Shane said grabbing his gun and helping Davis to his feet.

Davis picked up his gun and nodded. "Right...!" Davis followed Shane to where Max was and took cover behind a car and started firing down the street at the monster.

_I'm in control, I am the pain, after this you won't be the same __This is my time I make the rules you mess with this and you'll die like a fool_

The monster got to its feet and fired the rocket launcher again, causing Max to duck, letting the rocket hit the building behind them.

Max returned fire with his grenade launcher, firing off many shots, most of them managed to hit the monster while the rest missed and blew up several nearby vehicles.

"Sir!" Davis shouted.

Shane turned to see what Davis was pointing at, a small group of zombies where making their way towards them. "Shit! We don't need this right now!"

Inside the warehouse, Dante quickly collected as much ammo as he could find and walked over to the exit but before he left, he turned to the survivors. "Listen you three, I'm gonna go out there and help get rid of those zombies, when I do, I want the three of you to get out of here and go to the Raccoon City Police Department. I don't know if there are still survivors there, but I guarantee it should be safer than anywhere else."

Stuart picked up a handgun from the pile of guns and nodded. "Got it, just give the word." Stuart said as he gave Marc and Louise handguns of their own.

Marc looked at him. "What! You serious? With all of the zombies walking around, it could take us days to get to the police department!"

"Just do what I say! Once we take care of that thing out there, we're gonna make our way to the hospital and take the emergency chopper from there. We'll fly in and pick you up on the way out, got it?" Dante explained.

Marc was about to protest but Louise spoke first. "We understand, we'll be waiting." She said. Marc just looked at her and sighed but nodded.

Dante nodded and immediately sprinted outside into the fight and ran over to Shane and Davis and helped them take down the zombies that were closing in.

"Dante! I thought I told you to look after the survivors!" Shane shouted as he fired.

"I couldn't stand and watch you do all the fighting while I did nothing sir!" Dante replied as he fired at the zombies.

Shane reloaded his gun and chuckled. "Heh, you kids are so fucking stubborn."

The three officers quickly made short work of the zombies and returned to the monster that was exchanging explosive shots with Max.

Dante turned to Stuart, Marc and Louise who were hiding inside, he waved his hand at them, obviously the signal for them to run. Seeing him wave his hand, the three survivors nodded at him before running off down the other street while they kept the monster busy, atleast they'll be safe Dante thought to himself.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

Max fired his grenade launcher again but this time the monster stepped to the side and dodged the shot and once again fired its rocket launcher at the group of officers.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

"OH SHIT!" Max jumped out of the way just before the rocket hit the car next to them, the same car they were using as cover. The explosion threw all officers to the ground, luckily though they managed to get some good distance away to avoid serious damage.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

Max got back to his feet and once again returned fire with his grenade launcher. "Does this fucker ever run out of ammo!"

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

Shane struggled to his feet and turned to Max who continued to exchange shots with the monster. _ Time to play the game_

Dante and Davis were down and struggling right now to stand, Max was already having a hard time holding the monster off, and Shane himself was nearly out of ammo, he didn't know how much longer they would be able to hold the monster off.

_"Oy! What the bloomin' hell is goin' on down there!" _A voice said from Shane's radio. His eyes widened after recognizing the voice.

"Striker! Striker is that you!" Shane said into the radio.

_"Yeah it's me, who the hell did ya think it was mate? Anyway, I'm approaching your position, I'm seein' a lot of bloody fireworks down there, it's like some fuckin' warzone or something. What the bloomin' hell is happening down there?"_

Shane saw Striker's helicopter approaching and immediately replied. "No time Striker, we got a big bastard monster that just won't die, we need help!"

Strikers voice came from the radio again. _"Yeah I see em, havin' fun down there?"_

"We'll joke later! Rain hell on that bastard!" Shane shouted.

**"STARS..."**

The monster once again fired its rocket launcher, forcing the officers to take cover again. Just then though, the monsters attention was grabbed by the sound of the helicopter.

"Oy! I got somethin' for ya!" Striker shouted and used the helicopter to shoot at the monster with the machine guns. The monster just roared at him, but after a few seconds went by, the monster fell to the ground.

The remaining officers got to their feet and waved at Striker. "Good job Striker!" Shane shouted.

"Happy to help mate!" Striker shouted from the helicopter.

However, their conversation was cut short when the monster, to their shock, got back to its feet. "No fucking way!" Davis shouted.

**"STARS..."**

Striker was about to fire again but the monster roared and aimed its rocket launcher at him. "STRIKER GET OUT OF THERE!"

_I am the debt that can't be paid, your going down in flames_ _This the time I cannot lose Live or die you'll have to choose_

The monster fired its rocket launcher, causing Striker to fly higher and away from the area. "AH! You goddamn wanker!" Striker shouted from the helicopter as he flew away dodging the rocket.

"JUST FALL DOWN AND DIE BITCH!" Max shouted and fired his grenade launcher at the monster, again getting its attention while the shot had barely done any damage.

Facing them again, the monster fired its rocket launcher at them, once again causing them all to jump aside, however the explosion sent them all flying further apart, possibly injuring them in the process.

**"STARS..."**

Shane struggled to his feet, just then, he was surprised to see the monster heading straight for him. He attempted to force it back with a kick but the monster quickly grabbed Shane by the throat and threw him through a window.

_It's all about me I am the one, soon you'll see there's nowhere to run_ _I am the threat that is so real through the blood and the sweat and pain you will feel_

"CAPTAIN!" Davis shouted as he watched his captain flying through the tool shop window. "YOU BASTARD!" Davis ran at the monster and jumped onto its back and repeatedly stabbed it with his knife, however, his efforts didn't last long when the monster grabbed him and threw him aside.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

"DAVIS!" Dante shouted and jumped up into the air and caught Davis, but the speed he was thrown at caused both of them to fall hard to the ground.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

"Enough of this cat and mouse! Let's show this bloke what the RPD's all about!" Striker shouted as he flew back and began firing the machine guns at the monster.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

Max and the monster continued to exchange explosive shots, back and forth, while dodging and taking cover, whereas the monster continued to fight on, unfazed by Strikers machine guns. "Don't you have something else on that piece of shit!" Max shouted.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

"Just machine guns mate!" Striker shouted in response.

The monster turned and fired its rocket launcher at Striker again, causing him to fly away and dodge the shot.

While the others were busy fighting the monster, Dante and Davis helped eachother into the tool shop where Shane was thrown earlier. To their relief, they found their captain buried under piles of wood. "Sir...!" Davis and Dante kneeled down next to the injured officer and stayed by his side while Max and Striker fought the monster out in the streets.

_Nowhere to run nowhere to hide, now it's time to die_ _I am the pain I am the game, you won't forget my name_

Striker flew back in and began firing at the monster again, Max also fired his grenade launcher, their combined firepower brought the monster down to its knees.

_Time to feel the pain_

"We got this fucker now!" Max shouted.

_Time to feel the pain_

The monster got back to its feet and roared at them.

_Time to feel the pain_

"I think he's pissed!" Striker shouted and continued to fire.

_Time to play the game_

Max stepped back and fired his grenade launcher again. "NO SHIT!"

_Time to play the game_

The monster fired its rocket launcher at Striker again, this time however, because Striker continued to shoot at the monster with the machine guns, one of the bullets hit the rocket that was flying towards him, blowing it up just before it reached him, but the explosion was enough to reach the helicopter and damage it. "OH SHIT! SHIT! I GOTTA TAKE HER DOWN! I GOTTA TAKE HER DOWN!"

_Time to play the game_

"STRIKER!" Max shouted after seeing smoke shoot out of the helicopter but was relieved when he saw Striker safely land on the roof of the warehouse.

_Time to play the game_

Max turned and faced the monster, he knew he didn't have alot of grenade launcher rounds left, so he had to make the last few count.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

The monster fired its rocket launcher at him but Max rolled out of the way and fired his own weapon back at it.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

The explosion from the shot brought the monster down to its knees, blood began to shoot out of its body, this probably meant that he almost had it beat.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

Max slowly walked over to the monster while firing his remaining grenade launcher rounds at it.

_PAIN, here comes the pain_

The monster growled at him, blood continued to shoot out of its body and it struggled to get to its feet, Max had no intention of letting it stand now and continued to blast it with his grenade launcher.

_PAIN, Time to play the game_

Again the monster let out a loud, yet this time, weak roar as Max closed in to finish it. "This time, STAY DEAD MOTHERFUCKER!." Max fired his last remaining grenade launcher round at the monsters head.

_PAIN, Time to play the game_

The explosion threw the monster away and fully to the ground, this time, it didn't get back up.

_PAIN._

Max took in alot of deep breaths and let out a few weak laughs. "Heh...hehe...alright guys...I got the fucker...! You can come out now!" Max shouted, letting the others know it was safe.

"Let's go lads..." Shane said in weak voice.

Dante nodded but just as the three officers were about to get up and leave, they looked behind Max and saw the unbelievable happen, the monster got back up.

"MAX! LOOK OUT!" Davis shouted.

Max raised a brow and turned around, his eyes widened after seeing the monster back on its two feet, even worse, he was shocked to see the monster already aiming its rocket launcher at him and, without hesitation, the monster had already fired a rocket just as Max fully faced it.

There was no time to dodge, for him, it was as if everything was in slow motion, Max just stood and watched as the rocket headed right towards him.

"Sonuvabitch." Max said.

The rocket slammed into the ground right at Max's feet, creating another huge explosion and throwing Max right into the wall of the tool shop.

"MA-" Davis was about to shout but Shane covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh..." Shane tried to keep them quiet, they could see Max's body, he was clearly dead, just like Alan, and now the monster was looking around for them. Thankfully the lights were off and they were hiding inside so the monster wouldn't be able to find them.

After a long minute of watching the monster look around, it finally left.

**"STARS..."** The monster said as it slowly walked away.

The three officers just lay where they were for a few more minutes, listening only to the sound of the flames outside and echoes of the zombies cries.

"Come on...I think it's clear..." Dante said.

Shane growled as Dante and Davis helped him to his feet. "Damn...that bastard hits hard..." Shane said.

The two officers helped Shane out of the tool shop and into the streets, from where they stood, they had a clear view of the destruction that took place. Several buildings were destroyed, the entire streets were covered in fire and littered with flaming vehicles, there was also the bodies of zombies laying all over the place and, Alan and Max, both dead.

Shane sat on the ground and sighed, Dante and Davis kneeled down next to him. "Sir...are you alright?" Davis asked.

Dante remained silent.

"I just lost two of my men..." Shane slowly turned to Davis. "No Davis...I'm not alright son..."

Dante thought back on how it began, he started the fight by firing at the monster first. Dante clenched his fists, he was sad, he was angry, but he was angry at himself, both Alan and Max would be alive right now if they hadn't fought that monster, and the fight itself could have been avoided if he just let it walk away. But Dante shot it, and in doing so, started the fight that caused the deaths of Alan and Max. Dante just dropped to his knees and punched the ground, because he let his anger get the best of him, because of his actions, two more died.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!"

**Authors Notes: Well, that was an exhausting chapter, really, it was hard to write, but I'm glad I finally got it done. I had this fight planned for a while and I'm happy with how it turned out, I hope you enjoyed it. Max and Alan are gone, Dante, Shane and Davis are recovering and Striker's helicopter is currently out of commission, nothing a little something from the tools shop won't help fix. Dante has it rough with everyone around him dying. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter showing off Nemesis's complete strength and badassness. As usual, please Review and if you have any leave a Request in your Review aswell.**


	14. Stick together and Survive

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 14 - Stick together and Survive**

******Raccoon City, Flower Street, 12:40 PM, 'Dante, Shane, Davis'**

Dante and Davis helped Shane over to the entrance of the warehouse, they all suffered various injuries, not serious, but the earlier fight with the monster resulted in a broken leg for the swat captain. Luckily Dante and Davis managed to get away with just bruises, painful ones.

Shane let out a few quiet growls as Dante and Davis patched him up with the bandage kit, after a few minutes passed, they finished. "There we go, you'll be fine sir." Davis said.

"Awright...thanks lads." Shane said.

Dante stood up and walked over to the bodies of Alan and Max.

"It's not your fault Dante, they were prepared to die, we all were." Davis said as he walked over to Dante.

"Davis, we wouldn't have had to fight that thing if I hadn't shot at it, but I wanted revenge for my team, and look where it got me." Dante replied.

Davis sighed and took something from the bodies of the officers and handed them to Shane. "Here sir..."

Shane looked at the two police badges that Davis gave him. "I'll make sure I get these back to their families..." Shane said as he stood up on his one foot and used Alan's empty sniper rifle to support him.

Davis walked over to the injured captain and supported him. "You shouldn't try to stand, please sit down captain..."

"Naw...we need get a move on..." Shane turned to Dante. "Dante...where are the survivors?"

Dante turned to them. "I told them to get out of here and run to the police department."

"Right..." Shane said. "Awright then...the first thing we need to do is make our way to the Raccoon General Hospital and use the chopper there to get out."

Davis shook his head. "You won't make it in your condition sir."

Shane chuckled. "Relax son...it's gonna take more than a broken leg to keep this guy down."

"Your right, you could make your way there, of course, if I were you, I'd wait for a while until my chopper was fixed mate."

The three officers turned to the familiar voice and saw Striker exiting the warehouse. "Striker! Your alive!"

Striker took off his helmet and gave them a friendly grin. "Gimme a break mate. Of course I'm alive, why do ya think I was the number one pilot on the force?"

"True lad, true..." Shane said.

Dante just continued to look at Striker, he had never actually seen the face of the famous pilot before, short brown spiky hair, green eyes, pretty short but he was atleast the same height as most of them. From what he heard of the guy, Dante was actually expecting to see something like a scar down his eye, or see him wearing a bandana, something like that, instead, he just looked like another normal pilot.

"Got somethin' on your mind mate?" Striker said giving a Dante a confused look.

Dante shook his head. "No, it's nothing, I've just never actually seen your face before."

Striker snickered. "Hehehe, right mate. Anyway, we better get inside, I have a plan of my own if you blokes are willing to hear it."

"Sure son...let's get inside lads." Shane said.

Davis nodded and helped Shane into the warehouse, Striker and Dante followed.

The four officers sat down around a dusty table, Davis helped Shane down onto an old chair.

Davis sighed as he sat down. "Who the hell, or what the hell was that thing anyway?"

Dante shrugged. "I don't know...but I do know it was the same thing that killed my team."

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now. But it may come back, we better figure out what we're going to do before then." Davis replied.

Shane turned to Striker. "Striker, your helicopter was damaged wasn't it? How bad is the damage?"

Striker leaned back and rested his feet on another chair. "Barely damaged at all, I'll get the chopper up and running no problem, I just need a few tools to fix up the damaged parts."

"Can you do that?" Davis asked.

Striker chuckled. "Heh...can I do it? Of course I can do it mate, with just the right stuff, I'll get the chopper back up and running in less than an hour."

"Well, there is a tool shop just over there outside, we were hiding in it earlier when that monster was looking for us." Dante said.

Striker got to his feet. "Excellent! I'll head over there and grab a few things, then I'll head up to the roof and start fixin' my ride."

"Alright, what do we do after that?" Davis asked.

Silence followed, clearly they didn't have a plan thought out yet.

Shane sighed. "We're gonna have to take some time to think on this. Dante, Davis, you two are gonna have to keep an eye out while Striker's fixing the chopper. While your at it, I'll try and think of something."

"Right, I'll go and get those tools then." Striker grabbed a handgun and exited the warehouse.

Dante grabbed as much ammo as he could find for his MP5 and made sure he was prepared just in case any zombies would be approaching.

"Sir, putting everything aside, before we fought that monster, do you remember that explosion before everything started?" Davis asked.

Shane nodded. "Aye...I remember..."

Dante sat down and spoke up. "I'm curious, where do you think that was?"

"The explosion was to big for any kind of explosive weapons, and considering the direction of where the blast was, I'd bet anything it was at the STAGLA gas station." Shane said.

Davis nodded. "Yeah, your right...maybe someone was over there."

"Survivors?" Dante replied.

Shane looked at him and nodded. "Probably...if there are survivors over there, then I think I may already have a plan in mind."

Striker entered, holding a bag filled with tools. "Oh don't mind me mate, just passin' by." Striker said in response to the looks they gave him before running upstairs.

"...Anyway...if there are survivors down there, then we need to get there somehow and find them. Once we take care of the other chopper at the hospital, we'll get them out of here." Shane said.

Davis nodded. "Got it, good plan sir."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard zombies cries echoing outside. "Shit...looks like we better get to work." Dante said.

Davis got to his feet and grabbed his MP5. "Stay here sir, we'll be right back." Davis said before following Dante outside.

"Stick together and survive lads, we've lost enough to those monsters." Shane said.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Outside Pharmaceutical Sales Office, 12:45 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Danny, Connor, Rav, Justin, Lucas'**

"Finally made it..."

Connor nodded. "Yeah, that was a pain in the ass, why do places like this always gotta be far away or in some alleyway filled with fucking monsters?"

Jill shrugged and opened the door. "Who knows, but it doesn't matter, let's get inside before more show up."

Everyone followed Jill into the sales office, their moment of silence didn't last long however as they heard someone shout from inside.

"Wait...!" A voice shouted, followed by the sound of gunshots.

Jill and the others immediately ran inside to the other end of the office and found Nicholai kneeling over a dead mercenary.

"What did you do?" Jill said.

Nicholai turned to her. "I had no choice, he was about to turn into a zombie. It would have been a threat so, I eliminated it."

"But, he was still conscious wasn't he?" Jill replied.

Nicholai looked at the laptop he had on his knee and replied to her while he was typing. "He was as good as dead, and it took fewer bullets to kill him now than it would have, if he had transformed." He said before typing again on his laptop.

"But-"

"Not now, I'm busy!" Nicholai said cutting her off.

Jill just gave up and turned to the others. "Forget it, let's get back to looking around."

"We already checked the place while you were talking with him Jill, there's nothing." Danny said.

Jill looked at the door on the other side room. "What about in there?"

"We tried, it's locked." Rav replied.

"Well then..." Jill turned to the computer on the desk. "Maybe we can unlock it somehow..."

Connor shook his head. "We tried that too, the thing's locked, we need a password."

"So we simply need to guess it then right?" Lucas replied.

Jill turned the computer on and tried multiple possible words that could be the password, but none of them worked.

Connor picked up the remote and turned the nearby TV on. "Well, since we're here, we might aswell watch something while we're waiting."

There was nothing on however, except some Umbrella Pharmaceutical advertisement called _Aqua Cure._

"Umm...ok? This explains alot." Connor said in a sarcastic tone.

Jill looked at the TV for a moment, Aqua Cure, suddenly she had a thought. She turned back to the computer and typed in the words, Aqua Cure. To her relief, the computer said, _Password Confirmed. _The group heard the door on the other side of the room let out a loud beep, which obviously meant that it unlocked.

"Wow, that really did explain alot." Connor said, this time in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, good job Connor, we couldn't have figured that out if you hadn't turned the TV on." Jill replied walking over to the door.

Connor grinned. "See? Watching TV helps..." He said to Alex.

Alex just looked at him, brows furrowed. "Did I say it didn't?"

"No, but you were thinking it." Connor replied.

Alex sighed and followed Jill through the door, everyone else followed.

"So what happens if we don't find the oil additive here?" Justin asked.

"Well it pretty much means we're fucked, and we'll have to walk to the clock tower." Connor said.

Justin nodded. "Ah...right."

Everyone made their way down the small corridor and around the corner where all of the medecines and other materials were stored. "Alright, look around, it has to be in here somewhere." Jill said.

They all began looking around, but it didn't take Rav long to find the oil additive sitting in front of everything at the end. "Found it."

Jill walked over to Rav and looked at it. "Yeah, yeah this is what we're looking for, great job Rav."

Rav nodded and gave a slight smile. "No problem."

Jill took the machine oil from Lucas and mixed it together with the oil additive. "Alright then, this mixed oil should be what Jerry needs."

"So are we heading back then?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, let's get back to the-" Before Jill could finish, she was silenced when they all heard the sound of glass shattering coming from the other room.

Just then, followed by the sound was a familiar scream.

"NICHOLAI!" Jill shouted.

Everyone followed Jill back around the corner of the corridor but they were immediately stopped when a large group of zombies came through the door at the end.

"Oh great, what do we do now! There's no way out!" Danny said.

Jill looked at the steam leaking out of the pipes where the small valves were, an idea once again came to mind. "Stand back!" Jill shouted and fired her gun at one of the valves, causing the valve to fall off of the pipe, at the same time, also causing alot of steam to shoot out of the pipe. As the zombies attempted to reach them, the steam forced the zombies back, and as they continued to attempt to reach the group, the steam eventually brought the zombies down.

The steam itself died down eventually, leaving one zombie left, which Rav decided to kill herself by shooting it in the head.

"That was a smart idea Jill." Alex said.

Jill shrugged. "It just came to mind."

The group made their way back into the office, only to find more zombies and no Nicholai.

"I hope Nicholai got away." Justin said.

Jill aimed her gun at the zombies, everyone else did the same and the group started taking the zombies down one by one. Their combined efforts made short work of the zombies, after which, they immediately headed outside and made their way down the alley.

"Ok, so, we heading back to central street station then?" Connor said.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, once we get this oil to Jerry then we'll just need to find a fuse."

"I wonder how long that'll take." Lucas muttered.

The group made their way through another alley and into a splitpath area. "Ok, give me a second, I know which way we came from last time, just give me a second." Connor said.

Rav just looked at him with a raised brow. "I'm pretty sure it was, that way?" She said pointing to the path that led straight on.

Jill nodded. "Yeah I remember coming from that way too, let's get a move on."

Everyone followed Jill down the path straight on but they immediately stopped when something came through the gate up ahead.

The monster from before roared at them.

"Hey look it's the Stars guy!" Connor said pointing at the monster.

Immediately, the monster ran at them and threw it's fist at them but everyone backed away, making it hit the nearby hydrant instead causing water to pour out.

**"STARS..."**

"Now just calm down big man, if you could atleast say something else then maybe we can settle this without-" Before Connor could finish though, Alex grabbed him and the group ran around the monster and through the gate up ahead.

"Are you fucking insane! That thing will NEVER listen to reason!" Justin shouted.

Connor shrugged while they ran. "I'm sure the big guy has a big enough brain to atleast not attack someone while their talking to him."

"Oh no he doesn't!" Danny said.

The door all the way back was slammed open and everyone could hear the monster roaring from behind as they ran. **"STARS..."**

"Fuck! The guy's persistent I'll give him that!" Alex shouted as they ran through another gate and into Warren Street.

**"STARS..." **Everyone heard the monster catching up and continued to run on ahead and into a parking lot where the monster would most likely not find them.

"Ok...ok...It shouldn't find us here." Lucas said while catching his breath.

Jill walked on. "We can't stop and take any chances, we need to keep moving."

"But we just ran like, several miles..." Lucas replied.

"I know but if we stop here, there's a high chance that thing will find us." Jill said as she walked on.

Lucas turned to everyone else who also walked on. "Oh man..." He said before following the group into the the parking lot office and through another door that led into another open street.

"Whoa!" Lucas jumped back after seeing a large group of zombies slowly approaching them.

"We don't have time for this, if we start shooting then that monster will hear the gunfire and find us here." Jill said.

Connor ran over at the zombies and swung his guns at their heads, making them fall to the ground. "How about we use em to hit then!" He said before hitting the other zombies in the heads.

Everyone ran by and knocked any zombies out of the way, Connor knocked down another and watched as they all slowly started to get back up. "Hm, I guess I didn't hit em hard enough..."

"Come on Connor!" Danny shouted.

Connor left and ran on to catch up with the others.

"Alright, we're nearly back at city hall, I just hope the others are alright." Jill said as she and the others made their way back to central station.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 12:55 PM, 'Mikhail, Mia, Bryan, Jamie, Pierce, Jerry'**

Pierce took a careful look around, there was the two mercenary guys Mikhail and Jerry, and then there was Mia, Jamie and Bryan. He knew without a doubt that getting rid of Jamie wouldn't be a problem, Bryan however would be a bit tricky considering he doesn't know as much about him as he does with the others. Mia was pretty easy to figure out and wouldn't cause any trouble, Jerry would probably be a challenge considering he has trained skills to have the job he has right now, and lastly, Mikhail, he was really tricky because he had no idea when he would be back up and standing again. All he knew was, if he put his own little plan into motion and Mikhail was back on his feet, Pierce didn't doubt for a second that the mercenary would kick his ass in a second. He had to think hard, very hard, if he was going to get out of this whole thing alive, he had to make sure he would make good use of the others and sacrifice them whenever it was really necessary, now that he knew how to get out, it was all a matter of waiting until they all reached the clock tower, signalled the extraction chopper to come in and pull them out, then he would dispose of them there and get out alone. It was the perfect plan.

"Heh, I'm such a fucking genius." Pierce muttered to himself.

Bryan looked at him. "You say something?"

"Fuck off." Pierce replied.

Bryan sighed. "Whatever..." He said, not bothering to try conversation with Pierce.

Mikhail opened his eyes and let out a quiet groan as he slowly began to sit up.

"Don't move to fast..." Mia said helping him up.

Mikhail turned to her and looked around. "Ugh...what...where are the others...?"

"Their out looking for stuff that'll start this thing up and get us to the clock tower." Bryan replied.

"I see..." Mikhail slowly got to his feet and looked at the bandages covering his injuries, he could still feel the pain but only slightly, almost as if it wasn't there, he was feeling alot better than he was before. "Who?"

Mia spoke up. "I used a bandage kit to patch you up, you should be able to walk around now."

Mikhail chuckled. "Heh, I didn't know there were little girls around this city who had medical training."

"Well I...I don't really have medical training, I...just know how to use bandages and other things." Mia replied.

Mikhail gave a slight smile. "Whatever the case, you have my thanks...umm, what is your name again?"

"Mia." She replied.

Mikhail nodded. "I am Mikhail Victor, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service Delta Platoon Leader."

"It's...good to meet you, mr Victor." Mia replied with a smile of her own.

"Haha, please, call me Mikhail, just because I'm an adult, doesn't mean you need to address me like one, after all you helped me." Mikhail replied.

Mia giggled. "Hehe, I know but, it just wouldn't seem right, but if you insist, Mikhail."

Mikhail sat back down and checked his gun. "From here, I'll keep a close eye on you all and make sure nothing gets near any of you."

Jerry entered and immediately spoke when he saw Mikhail. "Ah, feeling better now are we Mikhail?"

Mikhail nodded. "Troung, what's the situation?"

Jerry sat down and replied. "Well Nicholai and Carlos, Jill and the other survivors went out to find some components to fix up this cable car and get it in working order. We're heading to landing zone at the Saint Michael Clock Tower, once we're there we're gonna signal the extraction chopper to come in and get us out of here." Jerry explained. "A simple plan to say the least, but it shouldn't be too difficult once we get this cable car back up and running."

"I see...well, I should go and help them then." Mikhail said while reloading his assault rifle.

Mia shook her head. "You can't, you still haven't recovered from your wounds!"

"Don't worry about me..." Mikhail stood up and turned to Bryan. "What's your name again?"

"Bryan...that's Jamie and Pierce." Bryan said looking at the others.

"Alright..." Mikhail walked over to the cable car door. "Keep an eye on things for me Bryan, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Bryan nodded. "Be careful Mikhail."

"Don't worry, this time I will."

* * *

******Raccoon City, Flower Street, 1:00 PM, 'Dante, Shane, Davis, Derek'**

The fight from earlier against the monster had caused alot of damage, the barricades that the officers used to keep the zombies away were now destroyed and zombies started getting closer to their position. Alan and Max were killed while fighting against the monster, the sound of gunfire and explosive weapons attracted alot of zombies to their location, and because the barricades were destroyed now, there was nothing that could stop the zombies from reaching them and ripping them apart.

Dante and Davis slowly pulled back to the warehouse as the hordes of zombies got closer to them, they made careful use of their bullets and shot each zombie in the head, but their efforts were futile due to their large numbers. "Come Dante! Get inside!" Davis shouted as he ran into the warehouse.

"Dammit!" Dante shouted before sprinting into the warehouse. Davis immediately slammed the door shut and with Dante's help, pushed a large crate in front of it to prevent the zombies from getting in.

Shane reloaded his MP5 and aimed it at the door. "It's only a matter of time until they get in here lads."

"What do we do now? We're so fucked!" Davis said kicking the floor.

Dante checked his weapons and turned to Shane after reloading them. "Sir?"

Shane sighed. "Sorry lads, but I don't know what to do either. We were perfectly fine here until that big bastard monster showed up, and because of it, McCoy and Engleheart are dead."

Again, Dante thought back on that and continued to blame himself for their deaths, but after Shane and Davis gave him some comforting words, he swore he would do everything he could to finish what they started.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the zombies banging on the door, trying to break in. "Shit." Davis said.

The three officers prepared themselves for a last stand, but to their surprise, Striker appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Oy mate! The chopper's fixed! Let's get the bloody hell outta here!"

Without a second thought, Dante and Davis helped Shane to his feet and carried him up several flights of stairs, eventually they got to the roof, where the helicopter was.

Striker jumped into the pilot seat and started the helicopter up. "Right! We're back in business mate!"

The three officers rushed over to the helicopter as quickly as possible, only to growl in frustration when they saw there was only two seats, which meant only one more of them could fit in.

"Fuck! I forgot there was only two seats!" Davis said.

Striker sighed. "Sorry mate, this was the only ride I could get my hands on!" He shouted over the sound of the helicopters rotor blades that began to spin faster.

"You lads get out of here, I'll hold back those bastard zombies!" Shane shouted.

Dante's eyes widened at his words. "What! No way sir! We're not leaving you here just for our safety!"

Shane looked at him. "You don't have a choice! Just get out of here, NOW!" Shane shouted.

Dante just looked back at him for a moment and then looked at Davis who nodded at him. Dante returned his nod and helped Shane into the passenger seat of the helicopter. "What are you doing Deco!" Shane shouted.

"The right thing sir." Dante said loud enough for Shane to hear him.

Davis spoke up. "You have a broken leg sir, me and Dante can still stand and fight, you can't, it's better for you to get to safety instead of us right now."

"Lads..." Shane muttered.

"You blokes sure you wanna do this?" Striker shouted to them.

Dante nodded. "Yeah!"

"Wait a minute!" Shane shouted.

"What is it mate!" Striker replied.

Shane turned to the others. "Dante! Davis! Hold on tight to the choppers skids!"

"What are you talking about!" Davis said.

Striker spoke again. "Yeah mate! What are you talkin' about? My ride will only be able to carry two!"

Shane turned to him. "Striker, you remember where that explosion was?"

"Yeah! The STAGLA Gas Station!" Striker replied.

Shane continued. "Well do you think you could atleast get far enough with them hanging on, to drop them off at that area?"

Striker nodded. "Yeah! The helicopter can't carry over two people but I can atleast get as far as the STAGLA Station with four!"

"Why not just take us to the Raccoon Hospital then!" Davis shouted.

"Because the hospital is further away, and the helicopter will only get as far as the STAGLA Station from here if the weight limit is exceeded mate!" Striker explained.

Davis heard a loud crash from below. "Shit! They got in!"

Striker began to take off. "Hurry up! Grab on!"

Dante and Davis saw the hordes of zombies emerging from the stairs and started swarming the roof. Both of them fired a few shots before grabbing onto the helicopters skids. "ALRIGHT! WE'RE ON! GO! GO! GO!"

"HOLD ON TIGHT MATE!" Striker shouted as he flew higher away from the warehouse. "Let's get outta here!"

Both officers held on as tight as they could and watched the warehouse vanish further and further away from them as Striker flew across the city. "Phew! That was close!"

Shane sat back and sighed with relief. "Alright...Striker, get those two over to STAGLA, hopefully we'll find who started that explosion."

"Got it mate!" Striker said.

The swat pilot flew the helicopter over to the large cloud of smoke in the distance, their next stop, City Hall, STAGLA Gas Station, or whatever was left of it.

* * *

**Raccoon City Hall, Gardens, 1:10 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Danny, Connor, Rav, Justin, Lucas'**

"Jill! Look!"

Jill turned to what Justin was pointing at. "A helicopter?" She heard the sound of a helicopter at first but assumed she was just hearing things, but now she was seeing one, seeing a small helicopter flying towards them.

"DOWN HERE! DOWN HERE!"

"OVER HERE!"

"WE'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"HEY! HEY!"

* * *

Davis heard shouting and screaming nearby, he looked around the STAGLA Station which was just up ahead, but then the shouting got louder, he looked below and saw a group of people waving and shouting at them.

"Survivors! Striker, take us down!"

Striker nodded. "Got it mate! Hope your good at jumpin' because I can't fly in to close!"

Shane leaned out and shouted to Dante. "Dante! Listen! While your taking care of things here, me and Striker are gonna get out of this city! I'm gonna contact Burton of STARS and tell him what's going on here and get him to bring in an emergency chopper! Alright!"

Dante shouted back to him. "Alright! And don't worry about us sir! We'll make it!"

Shane nodded. "You better! Don't die on me lads! Remember, stick together and survive!"

"Alright, get ready to jump mate!" Striker shouted.

* * *

Jill and everyone else stood back and watched as the helicopter descended down to them, just then, they noticed two Swat officers hanging onto the helicopters skids.

Dante and Davis let go of the skids and landed in front of the city hall gates. "Fuck! Damn that hurt!" Davis said growling.

Shane leaned out and his eyes widened when he saw Jill looking up at them. "Jill Valentine..." Shane muttered.

"Right! Good luck mate! We promise we'll get you out of here soon!" Striker shouted and took off.

Justin shouted out to them. "Wait! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Dante and Davis ran over to them. "Relax, their leaving us to go and get help." Dante said.

Jill turned to Dante. "You two are members of the Raccoon City Swat right?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, our uniforms give it away?"

"Yeah you could say that." Connor replied.

Dante turned to Jill and he immediately recognized her. "Wait a minute...Jill? Jill Valentine?"

Jill faced him again. "Yeah that's me."

Dante removed his helmet and threw it away. "Wow, I can't believe your still alive."

"Hehe, I could say the same, I didn't expect you to be alive either Dante Deco. I thought all of the officers were killed during the fight against the zombies." Jill said.

"Some of us made it..." Dante said.

"Uh...guys." Lucas said.

Jill turned to him. "What is it Lucas?"

"That." Lucas said pointing at something up ahead.

Everyone turned to what Lucas was pointing at.

**"STARS..." **The monster from before was up ahead and slowly approaching them. Everyone stepped back and shuddered when the monster roared at them.

Dante pulled out his long bladed weapon and sprinted towards the monster. "NO MERCY THIS TIME!"

**Authors Notes: Well, this chapter was a pain, I apologize for how long it took but I didn't have as much free time to work on it. But as usual, atleast it's done now, and finally, FINALLY, all characters are together now, I was waiting for this part for a long time now but finally everyone is together. Expect anything in future chapters now, also, since all of you most likely figured out that Dante has the fuse, the final component to start up the cable car, that means everyone will finally be heading to the Clock Tower area, of course they still have to get by Nemesis right now and another monster that hasn't appeared yet. If you know your Resident Evil very well, then I'm sure you know exactly what that other monster is, if not, well, surprises are a good thing right? As usual, Review please, thoughts on the chapters and the characters and such are appreciated, and if you have any then leave a Request inside your Review, to know when more chapters are up, feel free to add this to your story alerts. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. One Big Bug

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Jerry Troung belongs to firelies69, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 15 - One Big Bug**

******Raccoon City Hall, Gardens, 1:15 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Danny, Connor, Rav, Justin, Lucas, Dante, Davis'**

Dante didn't waste any time after setting his sights on the monster and immediately ran at it with his long bladed weapon.

"NO! DANTE!" Davis ran after him.

**"STARS..."**

Dante was in range and immediately he impaled his katana right into the monsters chest. However, the monster was not in the least bit fazed by the attack.

The monster grabbed the katana and pulled it out, its grip around the blade tightened so much that the blade itself was snapped in half.

"NO!" Dante shouted after seeing his katana being broken in two. He quickly pulled back and watched as the monster threw the blade away, but he wasn't willing to stop now. Dante used what was left of his blade to slash and cut the monster several times, his attacks however had no effect.

Before he could deliver another strike, the monster picked Dante up by the throat.

"DANTE!" Davis fired his MP5 into the monsters chest, causing it to growl and let go of the other swat officer. Dante took advantage and impaled his broken katana into the monsters neck.

"GO! We'll catch up!" Davis shouted.

Jill turned to the others. "Come on!" She and the others ran on ahead while the monster was still stunned.

Dante turned back to the monster. "Alright! Let's do this!"

_(Sick Puppies - You're Going Down)_

The monster got back up and faced him. Dante entered a martial arts fighting stance and prepared for the monsters attack.

"Let's get him!" Davis shouted and fired his MP5 at the monsters back.

Dante dodged the monsters punch and threw a kick to its waist, but it had no effect. "Grr..."

_Define your meaning of war To me it's what we do when we're bored I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop And it makes me want it more_

The monster threw its fist at him again, ignoring the non stop bullets Davis was firing into it. But Dante was fast enough to dodge the punch, again he delivered several kicks but the monster remained unaffected by his attempts.

Davis quickly reloaded his weapon and continued to fire. "I'm running low here!"

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control If it's a fight I'm ready to go I wouldn't put my money on the other guy If you know what I know that I know_

Dante threw his fist at the monsters face, but just like his kicks, it had little effect.

Again, the monster roared at them, but Dante didn't let it get to him this time. "You killed my teammates. Your mine now!" Dante said and jumped up into the air and sent a kick to the monsters head, but this only sent the monster back a step.

_It's been a long time coming _ _And the tables' turned around _ _Cause one of us is goin' _ _One of us is goin' down_

The monster roared again and threw its fist at him but Dante jumped back and threw another kick, but as usual it didn't work.

_I'm not running, it's a little different now _ _Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down_

Dante ran at the monster again and attempted another jump kick but the monster caught him and threw him back to the ground. Davis continued to fire at the monster, eventually, its attention went towards him. Its timing couldn't be worse though when Davis's gun clicked. "Ah fuck!" Davis wasted no time and used his empty MP5 to hit the monster in the head, swinging it like a hammer, but this move was only able to hold the monster off for a few seconds before it knocked the gun out of his hand.

_Define your meaning of fun _ _To me it's when we're getting done _ _I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop _ _So get ready for another one_

Davis thought quickly and threw a kick at the monster, but just like their previous attempts, it had no effect. Dante jumped onto the monsters back and pulled out the broken katana and began to stab it repeatedly.

_Let's take a trip down memory lane _ _The words circulate in my brain _ _You can treat this like another all the same _ _But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

This only frustrated the monster as it let out a loud roar, it grabbed Dante and pulled him around until they were face to face.

Dante just smirked and impaled the broken blade into the monsters head. "FALL!" He shouted as the monster dropped him and growled at the blade in its head.

"Good job Dante!" Davis said.

Dante nodded but kept his eyes on the monster. "It ain't over yet."

_It's been a long time coming _ _And the tables' turned around _ _Cause one of us is goin' _ _One of us is goin' down_

The monster pulled the broken katana out of its head and threw it away.

Dante pulled out his Colt and shot the monster several times in the head while Davis picked up a nearby lead pipe and started hitting the monster repeatedly over the head with it.

_I'm not running, it's a little different now __Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down_

Again, the monster roared at them, but it seemed as if their attempts were working now if the monster was reacting to their attacks like this. "I think we're getting him! Keep attacking!" Dante shouted to Davis.

"AHH!" Davis screamed as he hit the monster as hard as he could, eventually he swung the lead pipe at the monsters legs and managed to bring it down on one knee.

_This is hardly worth fighting for _ _But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore _ _With my fist in your face and your face on the floor_

Dante's gun clicked, with no time to waste on reloading, he went for the other half of the broken blade and stabbed it right into the monsters neck. After watching the monster growl at the broken blade in its neck, Dante moved to the side and ran up a wall by three steps before jumping off and throwing a powerful kick to the monsters head, after which he landed and jumped back next to Davis.

Both officers stepped back and watched as the monster got to its feet, growling while holding its hand against its neck.

_It'll be a long time coming _ _But you got the message now _ _Cause I was never going _ _Yeah, you're the one that's going down_

"Let's finish him!" Dante shouted.

Davis nodded and ran at the monster, both officers delivered kick after kick after kick, punch after punch, every single powerful combo of strikes they could think of with as much strength as possible put into them.

_One of us is goin' down _ _I'm not running, _ _it's a little different now _ _Cause one of us is_goin'

Dante and Davis mirrored eachothers attacks, left hook and right hook, left kick and right kick, all strikes aimed at the growling monsters head.

_One of us is goin' down_

"JUST DIE!" Dante shouted and together with Davis, both swung their feet at the monster, its head getting caught in between their feet, which both came together and collided with the monsters head.

The monster stepped back and continued to growl.

Dante ran forward and jumped at the monster and delivered one final kick, this time, his foot hit the blade that was sticking out of the monsters neck, pushing it further in.

_One of us is goin' down_

Finally, the monster fell to the ground, and this time it wasn't moving.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Lonsdale Yard, 1:20 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Danny, Connor, Rav, Justin, Lucas'**

"You really think it's a good idea to leave those two to fight that thing alone?" Lucas asked as the group ran through the yard.

Jill nodded. "Don't worry, they'll find a way!"

The group was stopped when the ground shook. "Whoa, what was that?" Justin asked.

"I don't know..." Jill looked around. "But I don't see anything, let's move on."

Everyone ran on until they were nearly at central street station, the door was up ahead but once more they were stopped when the ground shook again.

"What the fuck is that!" Lucas said as the ground continued to shake.

Just then, the ground beneath Jill collapsed causing her to fall down into the sewer area below. "AH!"

"JILL!" Alex shouted and ran to help but he was already to late to catch her.

* * *

"Ugh..." Jill groaned and slowly got to her feet, she could hear everyone shouting her name from above. "I...I'm ok!" Jill shouted.

The wall behind her began to shake, Jill stepped back and watched as more rubble fell. This time, the entire wall collapsed as something huge smashed right through it.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Connor shouted from above.

Jill just stared in shock as the large bug like monster that emerged growled at her, revealing hundreds of teeth. The monster pulled back inside the hole that it created after being unable to reach her.

"What the hell is that thing!" Danny shouted.

Jill looked around for a way out but saw none. "I can't find a way out!" However, after running down the sewer she saw a ladder at the end of the area. "Wait! There's a ladder!"

Her hopes of getting out however were quickly crushed when she saw the ladder was to high for her to reach. "Dammit!" Jill could feel the area shaking, the monster was tunneling around just waiting for her to get near one of the large holes in the walls.

Jill saw a switch on the wall and walked over to it, it was an emergency power supply switch. Feeling the rumbling getting closer to her position, she quickly pressed the switch and backed away just in time as the large bug monster lunged out of the hole at her.

Remembering there was another one, Jill quickly ran down to the other side and pressed the second power supply switch. Once more the large bug monster lunged out of the nearby hole in the wall at her but Jill once again managed to dodge it in time.

Not wasting anymore time, Jill ran for the ladder and pressed the switch next to it, causing the ladder to descend down to her. The large bug monster once again shot through the wall at her, but Jill quickly rushed up the ladder just in time before it could get her.

* * *

Jill climbed up the ladder until she reached the top, pushing the manhole cover open and found herself back in central street station.

"JILL!" Alex came through the nearby door and ran to her. "Thank god your alright!" He said helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I thought I was done for there." Jill said.

Connor looked down into the sewer below and saw the bug like monster crawling away. "That's a fucking grave digger right there. Hahaha! See what I did there! Grave, dig, get it?"

Everyone just looked at him. Connor just scratched the back of his and lowered his laughter. "Heh...yeah didn't think so."

"Jill, are you sure your alright?" Rav asked.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me, it was a close call, but I'm fine."

"Whatever that thing was, it was one big bug that's for sure." Justin said.

Jill turned to move on. "Come on, the cable car's just over there."

Before they could go on ahead though, they were stopped when the sound of gunfire filled the air.

Mikhail quickly gunned down three zombies that cornered him at a dead end, a large group of zombies up ahead slowly made their way towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" Mikhail shouted as he fired his assault rifle at them. His bullets however failed to have any effect on the large group of zombies.

Not willing to let them get any further, Mikhail turned to the barrel lying on the ground and kicked it, causing it to roll towards the zombies. Once it reached them, Mikhail fired his assault rifle again and managed to successfully hit the barrel, resulting in a small explosion that engulfed the zombies and took them down.

Mikhail lowered his gun and took in a deep breath. "Area clear..."

Connor turned to the others and pointed at Mikhail. "You see that? It's called being awesome."

Jill and the others looked to make sure it was safe before running over to the mercenary.

"Mikhail, do you have some kind of death wish!" Jill said when they reached him.

Mikhail reloaded his assault rifle. "My people, they were wiped out by these monsters. I can't stop just because I'm wounded."

"But can't you see those monsters are also the victims of Umbrella?" Jill replied.

Mikhail raised a brow. "Are you accusing me of taking it out on them? You don't seem to understand something, we're not really involved with the company..." Mikhail turned his back to her. "There's no reason for any of us to take responsibility for this mess."

"I know that, and right now that's the only reason why I'm trying to cooperate with you." Jill said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mikhail turned to her for a moment before walking back into the cable car.

"Considering the guy has his injuries patched up, I think he's ok enough to fight, don't hold it against him Jill." Alex said.

Jill nodded. "I know, but even if his injuries are patched up, he's still injured either way."

"Well, come on, let's get inside." Alex replied walking into the cable car, everyone followed.

The group entered the cable car to find everyone alive and well.

"Your back, good, I was starting to think the worst." Bryan said.

Jerry entered from the front car and immediately spoke up. "So, since your here right now, I'll assume you have the mixed oil?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, Danny?"

Danny handed the mixed oil to Jerry. "Yeah, yeah this will do nicely." Jerry said as he walked over to the other side and emptied the oil into the small opening in the panel.

Jill walked over to Mikhail who was looking outside. "Mikhail?"

Mikhail turned to her. "Sorry, I just don't to be useless."

"It's ok, you aren't, you fought hard and have the wounds to prove it." Jill said.

Mikhail sat down and looked away. "But I'm still alive, my men aren't."

Jill sighed. "Don't think about that now, just rest and let your wounds recover."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 1:30 PM, 'Jill, Mikhail, Alex, Bryan, Jamie, Danny, Connor, Rav, Justin, Mia, Lucas, Jerry'**

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes while Jerry took care of the oil. It didn't take long for Dante and Davis to arrive and enter the cable car.

"I figured this is where you all went." Dante said.

Jill turned to him. "Dante? So I'm guessing you guys managed to beat that monster?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, we took care of him."

Jerry spoke up. "Who are these guys?"

"Dante, Dante Deco, RPD Swat." Dante said.

Davis spoke again. "Davis Green, also Swat."

Jerry nodded. "Ok...Jerry Troung, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service."

Dante nodded and walked by him. "Right, now that we've managed to regroup, we should move out to the-"

"Hold on there man..." Connor said getting Dante's attention. "We actually already have a plan to get out."

Dante raised a brow. "Really? What would that be?"

Mikhail spoke up this time. "We are moving to the Saint Michael Clock Tower, after we get there we are going to signal the extraction chopper to fly in and get us out of here."

Dante thought about it for a quick second and spoke again. "Sounds good, except the clock tower is a good distance away from here, and there's fire and crowds of zombies blocking the way. How do you plan on getting through all of that?"

Jerry spoke again. "Simple, we use this cable car."

Mia turned to him. "But..." As she spoke, it got the attention of everyone, causing her to look away.

"What is it Mia?" Jill asked walking over to her.

Mia faced her. "Aren't we still missing a...a fuse?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah..." Jill stood up and turned to the others. "Mia's right, we're still missing a fuse, that's all we need to start this thing up."

Dante's eyes widened a little, he remembered something he had found back when he was at the power station with his team. "Is this what your looking for?" Dante said pulling out what appeared to be a fuse.

"Wow, holy shit man." Connor said.

Jerry quickly took the fuse from his hand and examined it. "Yes...yes this is it, this is exactly what we need, good condition, no damage either, this is perfect, good job Deco!" Jerry said.

Jill turned to Mia. "Hey, good job there Mia."

Mia looked up at her. "It's...It's nothing really..."

Dante sat down next to Mia and Jill. "It is actually, you kinda reminded me that I had that thing, you pretty much just saved us alot of time."

Mia looked at him for a moment and felt embarrassed at the sort of proud look he was giving her, causing her to turn away.

Jill smiled a little and turned to Dante. "Well anyway, since your here I guess I should introduce you, this is Mia."

Dante nodded. "Yeah I heard..." He turned to Alex and the others. "What about them?"

Alex heard him and spoke up. "I'm Alex. That's Danny and Jamie, that's Connor." He said pointing to Danny, Jamie and Connor.

"And that's Bryan." Alex said looking at Bryan.

Dante turned to Bryan. "Hey..." Bryan muttered loud enough for Dante to hear him.

"Hey..." Dante replied.

He turned to Pierce who was sitting alone and away from everyone else. "And he is?"

Jill spoke again. "Oh, that's Pierce."

Justin walked over to him and extended his hand. "Good to meet you, I wanted to actually thank you for holding off that monster earlier, you and your teammate kinda saved our asses."

Dante shook his hand. "I'm just doing my job."

"Justin Stewart, good to meet you Dante." Justin said and looked at Rav. "And that's Rav."

Dante and Rav exchanged looks, Rav just nodded her head at him. This already told Dante that she wasn't really the talkative type, and he wasn't really planning on messing with her either considering she looked like she could kick his ass.

Lucas spoke up. "I'm Lucas, good to meet you aswell, I didn't really think there were any officers left after the fight in the streets."

Dante looked at him and the others. They were among those he had met earlier when the monster showed up, in any case, he had some faith now that he had met up with this group of survivors. "Davis, you good?"

Davis reloaded his pistol and nodded. "Yeah, got a good number of bullets still left."

Connor threw a large bag at them. "If you want, you can take something out of that bag."

Dante looked in the bag and was surprised to see all the different types of guns inside. "I'm not even going to ask where you got all of these." He and Davis both took out MP5s. "I prefer these though."

Jerry handed the fuse to Jill. "Alright Jill, you insert the fuse, then we'll get ready to move on." He said before going into the front car, Alex and everyone else eventually followed into the front car, leaving only Jill, Mikhail, Dante and Davis.

Jill walked over to the panel at the end and inserted the fuse, little green lights appeared after she inserted it. Just then, her attention was caught by someone entering through the cable car door.

"Looks like we're ready to go..." It was Carlos. "Here, take this." He said holding something in his hand.

Jill took the grenade launcher rounds and put them away. "Ok...uh...Nicholai...won't be joining us."

Carlos sighed. "I understand. I'll operate the cable, let's go." He walked over to Dante and Davis. "Ah new guys eh, I'm Carlos, who might you be?"

"Dante, that's Davis. RPD Swat." Dante said.

Carlos nodded. "Good to meet you, welcome aboard, I assume the others already told you our plan?"

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Good..." Carlos said. "Alright, let's get a move on, the sooner we get out of here the better." Carlos entered the front car, Jill, Dante and Davis followed.

"Carlos, your back." Jerry said.

Carlos ran over to the controls. "It's looking good." He said and pulled a switch back. The cable car started up, everyone looked out the windows and could see they were now moving through the streets at a good speed.

"Finally..." Everyone sat down.

Carlos sat down next to Rav. "So Rav, how did things go?"

Rav faced him. "Good."

Carlos snickered. "Hehe, you know, you should really socialize more with the others, it doesn't hurt to talk from time to time."

Rav sighed. "Whatever, can you just do me a favour and stand all the way over there?"

"Heh, ok, but you can't hide it, your dying to tell me alot about yourself I know it." Carlos said as he got up and walked away.

"You wish." Rav muttered.

Everyone all sat in silence for the next few minutes, but the silence didn't last long when the cable car shook, getting everyone to their feet.

"Wh-What was that!" Pierce said.

"AH!"

Everyone turned to the door to the rear car, the scream they heard was Mikhail's. "Mikhail!" Carlos shouted.

"MIKHAIL!" Bryan immediately sprinted to the rear car.

"Bryan! Dammit!" Alex ran after him, then Jill, Dante, Jerry and Davis followed.

As they got into the rear car, everyone turned to Mikhail who was leaning against the wall. "Mikhail!" Jill kneeled down next to him.

Just then, everyones attention then moved to the large monster at the other side of the car.

**"STARS..." **The monster turned and roared at them.

"Whoa, what the fuck is that?" Jerry said.

Dante just shook his head in complete disbelief. "No way, no fucking way, we killed him...we killed him..."

Davis stepped back in fear. "This can't be real, that thing can't be alive!"

Alex growled and fired his shotgun at the monster, Dante and Davis fired their MP5s, but their bullets didn't faze the monster at all as it slowly made its way over to them.

Bryan ran forward and jumped at the monster. "You stay the hell away from Mikhail you bastard!" Bryan delivered a kick to the monsters head, but this only earned him a growl.

The monster knocked Bryan back and turned its attention to Jill. **"STARS..."**

"Bryan!" Jill ran over to Bryan and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...the fucker hits hard...!" Bryan said.

Mikhail got back to his feet and aimed his assault rifle at the monster. "Jill! Bryan! You and the others get out of the cable car now!"

"What!" Bryan said.

"Mikhail wait! Don't!" Jill added.

Mikhail turned back to the monster and fired his assault rifle at it. "Get out of here! HURRY!"

Jill didn't question his orders and quickly helped Bryan back into the front car. "Mikhail!" Bryan shouted again before Jill and Alex dragged him into the front car.

Dante and Davis decided to let him handle the monster and followed them into the front car.

"Let's go! Come on!" Mikhail shouted as he continued to fire away at the monster with his assault rifle, earning nothing more than a few growls from it. Just like the others though, his bullets didn't even faze it.

Mikhail slowly backed away as the monster got closer, he continued to fire but then his gun clicked. "Huh!" Mikhail was shocked to see he ran out of ammo.

The monster continued towards him, but then Mikhail was surprised to see that Jerry blasted the monster back a step with a shotgun. "Mikhail! Get back into the front car, I'll take care of this bastard."

Mikhail faced him. "No Troung! You'll die!"

Jerry smirked. "Come on, just let me have some of the glory for once..." He said.

Mikhail gave him a look of worry but eventually nodded at him. "NOW GO!" Jerry shouted. Mikhail gave him a quick salute before running into the front car.

Jerry turned to continue firing only to find the monster was already at his face. "FUCK!" He fired his shotgun again but the monster knocked it away, causing the shot to hit one of the windows. Jerry pulled out his combat knife and stabbed the monster in the chest, but it had no effect. The monster knocked him aside and then picked him up, Jerry continued to punch away at the monster but his strikes didn't do any damage except earning more growls from it. The monster threw him to the other side of the car and roared at him.

"Come on, just a little closer..." Jerry muttered as he pulled out a hand grenade.

A spiky tentacle shot out of the monsters hand as it slowly made its way over to him.

Jerry rolled over onto his back and glared at the monster. "See you in hell!" Jerry shouted as the monster reached him, he pulled the pin on the grenade.

The entire rear car is eventually engulfed in a large explosion, causing fire to shoot out of the windows, eventually the monster itself is sent flying out of the cable car.

* * *

"Jerry..." Jill muttered.

Mikhail clenched his fists. "I should of been the one to stay behind, now Troung is dead."

"It was his choice Mikhail, don't beat yourself up over it." Bryan said.

"But-"

"NO! THE BRAKES ARE OUT!" Carlos shouted.

His words got everyones attention, they all ran over to him, but the cable car eventually shook again, making some of them fall down.

"Where's the emergency brake!" Pierce shouted.

Jill ran over to a small switch. "This must be it..." Jill smashed the glass with her fist, only to scream as the entire cable began speed on uncontrollably.

"Hold onto something!"

"JUMP!"

The cable car sped through the streets, ramming cars out of the way and bumping into walls, it was close to tumbling over but eventually it crashed right into another wall, causing it to fully stop.

* * *

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, 2:00 PM**

"Ugh..." Jill groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Jill!"

Jill slowly got to her feet and turned to Rav who rushed over to her. "Jill are you ok!" Rav said.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." Jill looked around and saw Mia getting to her feet. "Mia, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Mia shook her head. "I'm ok, just...just a little shook up, that was a close call."

Jill helped Mia to her feet. "Where are the others?"

Rav looked around. "I don't know, they probably jumped out or we got separated during the crash."

"Come on, let's get inside somewhere..." Jill said.

Rav turned to Mia. "Come on Mia."

Mia nodded and followed the two of them, however, as they walked, they didn't get far when they stopped to set their sights on the large clock tower in front of them.

"Is that..." Mia started.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, we're finally here. The Saint Michael Clock Tower."

**Authors Notes: This chapter took a good bit of time but as usual, atleast it's done. Everyone has finally arrived at the clock tower, but then, we don't know if EVERYONE made it there yet, hehe yes I like to tease. Hope you liked the short fight between Nemesis, Dante and Davis, I figured Your going Down by Sick Puppies was the perfect choice at this point. Also, I believe I may be close to the end of the first part of this story. As usual, please Review and leave Requests in your Reviews if you have any. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	16. It's Finally Over

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 16 - It's Finally Over**

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, Chapel, 2:10 PM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia'**

After finding several required components, Jill and the rest of the survivors managed to get the cable car started up and made their way to the clock tower. However, as they were being taken to the Clock Tower, the monster they encountered several times before had found and attacked them in the cable car. Mikhail and Jerry stood their ground and tried to hold off the monster but their efforts were in vain. In an attempt to get rid of the monster, Jerry stayed behind while Mikhail got away, after which Jerry attempted to take it down with his weapons but the monsters strength overwhelmed him. Realising he couldn't win, Jerry sacrificed himself by using a grenade, blowing up the entire rear car and sending the monster flying out, his efforts, although at the cost of his life, managed to keep the survivors safe.

Jill looked around the room for something of use, considering how she and the others had been moving since the city went to hell, just about everywhere she had been at involved looking for something that would be of some help.

Mia just sat down and watched as Jill and Rav moved things about, looking for a key that could unlock the one door they couldn't get through. Rav had first suggested knocking the door down but Jill refused, only because it would most likely attract unwanted attention if the Clock Tower was infested with monsters, just like every other place in the city.

"Hey, I found a key!" Jill said.

Rav looked at the key in Jill's hand, it had an ornamented clock part on it. "Yeah, this is most likely it, considering we can't find anything else, all we can do is hope this is the key we need to open that door."

"Come on Mia." Jill said turning to Mia.

Mia got to her feet. "Ok..."

Jill nodded. "Alright, let's go, hopefully the others are around here somewhere."

The three of them exited the chapel and made their way over to the locked door, however, before they could even do anything, someone came crashing through the large glass window.

"FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Connor shouted as he rushed towards Jill and Rav, both who looked to see a large group of zombies following Connor and crashing through the other windows.

"Mia get behind me!" Jill said and pushed Mia behind her.

Connor turned and was about to start firing at the zombies, only for his guns to click immediately. "What! I barely even used these things! How is this possible!"

Rav aimed her glock 18s at the zombies and took them down one by one with perfect headshots, Jill carefully aimed her handgun and successfully hit several more zombies in the head. After a few more shots, all of the zombies were taken care of.

"Damn, nice accuracy Jill! You too Rav!" Connor said and looked at his sawed-off shotguns before throwing them away. "Well, I got no more use for these."

Rav quickly reloaded her weapons and put them away. "Well, I guess we don't exactly need that key now, since you just created a new way for us to move through."

Connor scratched his head and looked at the broken pieces of glass all over the floor before turning back to Rav. "Well, I guess that's, smashing then, eh? Hahaha!"

Mia giggled a little at his joke, Rav just kept glaring at him and Jill just sighed with a slight smirk. "Anyway, jokes aside, we need to find the others."

Connor nodded. "Right, I know for a fact that their here because we all jumped out of the cable car at the last second. I sure hope their alright, Alex will go insane if one of us gets hurt."

Jill unlocked the door and opened it. "We're better off checking the rooms first, we might atleast find something."

Rav didn't object and turned to Mia. "Come on Mia."

"What if...what if there's more zombies?" Mia replied.

Rav managed a slight smile and took Mia's hand. "Don't worry, I won't let those monsters touch you."

"Ok...thank you Rav." Mia said before following Rav into the room.

Connor just chuckled before he went in after them.

The group slowly entered into the dining room while keeping an eye out for any zombies, however, as they slowly entered into the open part of the room, their sight was immediately set on the other group that was standing at the corner of the room.

"Carlos, I don't believe it, your alive..." Jill said with a relieved look after seeing Carlos standing amongst the others. "Thank god you guys are alright." Jill said putting away her gun.

Alex shrugged. "My arm is in a little bit of pain, considering I jumped out of a damn cable car, I'm not surprised. But I'm ok."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, let's, NEVER, do that again."

Everyone all remained silent for a moment, Carlos eventually spoke up. "I'm not sure how we're gonna get out of this town."

"What are you talking about? We made it!" Jill replied.

Carlos turned to her. "You don't get it, they have no intention of letting us make it back alive! Do you really think we can trust their great evacuation plan? Hmph, it's just a piece of paper!"

"But we don't have any other choice but to trust them right now." Jill said.

Carlos shook his head. "No! If we're gonna die, then we should get to choose when it happens!"

Everyone just remained silent, Alex was about to say something but was stopped when Jill slapped Carlos. "So that's it then huh? Your giving up?"

Rav just looked at Carlos, she didn't expect to see him like this, considering what he had been like before, she never thought it was possible for him to act like this.

Carlos sighed and finally spoke again. "No I just..." He looked away for a moment and then turned back to Jill. "I can't handle it!" Carlos turned away and ran off through the other door.

Mia turned to Rav. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

Rav shook her head. "No...he just needs a little bit of time alone."

Mikhail got up from the chair and turned to leave. "I'll have a talk with him, all of you stay here where it's safe." Mikhail ran off to catch up with Carlos.

Justin spoke up. "Oh by the way Jill, we found this while we were wandering around earlier, the Clock Towers bezel key." Justin gave her a key similar to the one she had found earlier.

Lucas showed her a golden gear. "We found this too, apparently it was locked behind a clock. You wouldn't believe the time we had trying to get this."

Jill took the bezel key and the gold gear from Justin and Lucas. "Ok, what are we supposed to do with them though?"

"Good thing you asked. You see, I used to always come here during my free time when I had nothing else to do. From what I know, there's supposed to be a winder key and a chronos chain that make up a chronos key that we can use to unlock the door that leads to the exit next to the clock gallery." Justin explained and slowly turned to Bryan. "However, the key is no longer required since the door was, knocked down."

Bryan shrugged. "I fucking hate keys anyway, we're better off just knocking down every single door we come across, just to save us the damn trouble of looking for the right keys."

Jill looked at the winder key she had found earlier. "So I'm guessing we don't need this then?"

Justin nodded. "That's right. In fact, the bezel key I just gave you is just what we need to get to the bell tower. We also need to find a silver gear, similar to the gold one Lucas just gave you. Both of those go together, once we find it, we should be able to ring the bell and signal that rescue helicopter."

"How do you know all of this?" Dante asked while making sure the area was clear.

Justin smiled. "Like I said, I used to come here alot."

Jill nodded. "Ok, we shouldn't have to much trouble then, let's head up to the bell tower. The sooner we ring the bell, the sooner we can get out of here."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 2:30 PM, 'Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

"Stuart come on!" Marc shouted as he and Louise ran down the street, a group of zombies were following them.

"Get away you freaks!" Stuart shouted and fired his handgun at one of the zombies, but the bullets had no effect. Stuart then attempted to drop the zombie by shooting it in the leg, however, this also didn't work as the zombie was still standing. "What the...what the fuck?"

"COME ON STUART!" Marc shouted again.

Stuart growled and ran on to catch up with the others, not looking back to see the zombies going after them.

"Where the fuck are we heading anyway!" Stuart shouted.

Marc looked around. "I think...I think there's supposed to be a gun shop around here somewhere!"

Louise got ahead of the two and stopped when she reached the corner of the street. "Guys down here!" She shouted.

Stuart and Marc stopped when they reached the corner and saw a gun shop in the alley. "It's better than nothing! Come on!" Stuart said and ran down the alley followed by Marc and Louise.

The three immediately entered the gun shop and slammed the door shut, but before they could say or do anything, they heard someone speak. "Freeze!"

Stuart, Marc and Louise turned to the man standing behind the counter, he was aiming a crossbow. "Who are you!"

"Wait! Don't shoot! We're not one of them!" Stuart said.

The man lowered his crossbow and sighed with relief. "Oh...sorry about that kid."

Stuart and the others moved away from the door and walked behind the counter. "It's ok, I don't blame you considering what's been going on."

The man nodded. "Yeah your right, the name's Robert Kendo, as you can see, I'm the owner."

"I'm Stuart, that's Marc and Louise." Stuart said.

Robert nodded again before turning around and aiming his crossbow at the door. "Those monsters could show up at anytime, I'm using what's left of the ammo here to keep them out."

Louise looked around and saw lots of bullets lying all over the place. "You have plenty to spare, have they attacked this shop before?"

Robert turned to her. "A few times, it's been really quiet so far though."

Marc nodded. "Ok, I know this may be asking alot but do you mind if we just rest here for a while, we've been running from those damn monsters for a good while now and we're completely exhausted."

Robert nodded. "Sure kid, take all the time you need, I'm keeping a close eye on things, the three of you should be safe here for now."

"Thank you, you're to kind." Louise said.

Robert smirked. "Ah don't thank me, I have to be a responsible adult when looking after kids."

"Heh, yeah probably, but we can look after ourselves mostly, but the help is most appreciated." Stuart said.

"Hm..." Robert faced him again. "Hey, how about you give me a hand in keeping an eye on things, that way we'll know right away when more of those things show up."

Stuart nodded. "Your letting us stay here to rest, so yeah, of course we'll help."

Robert nodded again. "Good, thanks, go take some bullets, just in case you need them."

"Right...come on Marc." Stuart said.

Marc checked his own handgun before following Stuart outside.

"Be careful you two." Louise muttered.

* * *

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, Second Floor Lobby, 2:35 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Jamie, Connor, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis'**

The survivors followed Jill upstairs to the second floor, from what Justin told them, they would be able to reach the bell tower from the second floor balcony outside.

As they walked through the second floor, they were stopped when they saw something crawling on the walls. "What the fuck is that!" Lucas said.

Bryan and Jamie's eyes widened and both shouted. "SPIDERS!" Bryan and Jamie rushed to the back of the group.

Jill used her handgun to shoot the spider off of the wall, Rav and Dante finished it off. "There, you can relax."

"ANOTHER ONE!"

Rav turned to another spider crawling towards them. "I got this one!" Davis said and fired his MP5 at it, bringing it to the floor and killing it.

Jill turned to Bryan and Jamie. "Ok their gone."

Bryan and Jamie sighed with relief.

"Scared of spiders eh?" Lucas said.

Everyone except Rav and Dante snickered. "Hey you know I fucking hate spiders!" Bryan said.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, cut us some slack!"

"Sorry, it's just...hehe...it was funny."

Lucas saw another spider slowly approaching the group and immediately shoved his way through them and blasted it to bits with his shotgun.

"Whoa, guess we missed one." Justin said.

Lucas looked around. "Yeah, I think it's clear this time."

Jill moved on ahead. "Come on, we can't waste anymore time."

Everyone followed Jill to the door at the end and made their way to the outside balcony.

Mia looked over the edge. "Whoa...th-that's a long way down..."

Dante looked and nodded. "Yeah, good thing we don't plan on jumping."

Jill turned to Justin. "Ok Justin, where do we use this key?"

Justin took the key and walked over to an ornamental copper plate in the wall. On it was a key hole. "Ok, let's see..." Justin inserted the key and turned it.

Everyone just stood back and waited for something to happen. Then a sound filled the air, everyone looked up to see a ladder descending down to them.

Jill turned to Justin again. "Good job Justin, this certainly saved us alot of time."

Justin looked away in embarrassment. "Ah it was nothing really, just doing my part."

"Come on, let's-" Before Jill could finish, the door at the end of the balcony opened up and an old friend appeared before them.

**"STARS..."**

"No way..." Dante said.

Davis aimed his MP5 at the monster. "What does it take to kill this bastard!"

"JILL!" Alex shouted.

Jill quickly moved away from the monster and pressed the switch on the wall, causing one of the lights to shine brightly in the monsters face, successfully blinding it for a moment.

The monster growled as the light blinded it, Jill, wasting no time, ran at the monster and shoved it back, eventually she managed to push it off the edge of the balcony.

Jill took a deep breath and sighed with relief. "That was close..."

"Yeah, good thinking there Jill, no wonder you were on STARS." Dante said.

Everyone walked over to the ladder. "Come on..." Jill said and climbed up the ladder. The others followed until it was just Rav, Mia, Dante and Justin.

"Ladies first..." Justin said with a friendly smile.

Rav just gave him a cold look. "Do you want me to hit you?"

Justin raised a brow. "How hard?"

"Hard enough to knock you out." Rav replied.

Justin nodded and raised his hands in defeat. "Ok! Ok! Calm down! Jeez! I'll go first then." Without another word, he climbed up the ladder.

Rav just sighed before following him.

Mia turned to Dante who was standing at the edge of the balcony. "Are you coming?"

Dante was looking for the monsters body but he didn't see it anywhere, he could only assume that the monster either survived somehow, or he just couldn't see it from where he was standing. Either way, he was hoping it was the second assumption.

"Dante?" Mia said again, this time getting his attention.

"Oh...sorry." Dante said.

Mia gave him a confused look. "Is...is there something wrong?"

Dante shook his head and walked over to the ladder. "No, nothing's wrong, come on, let's go." He said before climbing up the ladder, Mia remained behind for a second before following him.

Both Mia and Dante got up to the machinery room in time to hear Justin explain what they had to do. "Ok, this machine right here is what's used to ring the clock tower bell..." Justin said as he showed everyone the ornamented machine. "The gold and silver gears are supposed to go in the middle, in between the two gears on the machine. All we need to do is find the silver gear and that's us, one free ride out of this city."

Jill nodded. "Alright, let's get to work and find it then."

Alex spoke up. "Wait a minute..."

"What is it Alex?" Jill replied.

Alex turned to Bryan. "Bryan, silver gear, think you can find it?"

Bryan smirked and gave him a confident look. "Silver eh? That'll stick out easily, give me a couple of minutes." Bryan walked off to the other side of the room.

Jill turned back to Alex and gave him a confused look. Alex noticed her and spoke again. "Don't worry, give Bryan a couple of minutes, if that silver gear is in here, he'll find it."

Dante raised a brow. "Really? I think it would go much faster if we all looked for the-"

"Found it." Bryan said as he came back to the group with a silver gear in his hands.

Dante just looked at him. "..."

Bryan looked back at everyone who was giving him a confused but impressed look and spoke again. "What?"

Jill chuckled. "Hehe...it's nothing Bryan, great job." She said as she took the silver gear off of his hands and combined it with the gold gear. Jill turned to Justin again. "They fit together perfectly." Jill said.

Justin nodded and took the new chronos gear that the two gears made up. "Excellent..."

Everyone all exchanged looks, if it worked, the clock tower bell would be the signal they needed to get the rescue chopper to fly in and they would finally be able to escape this nightmare.

"Here Jill..." Justin said giving Jill the chronos gear. "You got us this far, it's only fair that you put it in."

Jill smiled and took it, she looked at the machine for a good long second before inserting the chronos gear. The gears in the machine all began to turn perfectly, eventually, another sound filled the air besides the gears, the Clock Tower bell was ringing. Ringing loud enough for them to hear it, so loud that it was just barely drowning the sound of the turning gears.

"Come on!" Jill said and rushed to the ladder, everyone wasted no time and followed Jill down the ladder to the balcony and back into the clock tower.

* * *

**Central Street Station, 2:40 PM**

"Looks like they may have taken the cable car, but where to?"

Just then, a sound echoed in the air, the man slowly turned to the Clock Tower, he could see it, far away in the distance. "So that's where they are..."

"Alright then." The man said before walking on down the street towards the Clock Tower, leaving the entire central street station littered with hundreds of corpses.

A helicopter flew overhead as he walked on.

* * *

**Raccoon City Police Department, Helipad, 2:40 PM**

The teen reloaded two revolvers before getting to his feet. "Ah fuck that hurts..."

His attention was caught by a sound echoing in the air, the sound of a bell ringing.

"That sounds like..." He turned to where he could see the Saint Michael Clock Tower far away in the distance. "...Could it be..." Just then, he managed to spot a helicopter flying towards the Clock Tower.

"Just what I'm looking for." The teen said before running downstairs and making his way to the Clock Tower.

* * *

**Outside Raccoon General Hospital, Behind Saint Michael Clock Tower, 2:40 PM**

"But Mikhail, how can we really trust them to get us out of here? For all they care, we're nothing but expendable to them." Carlos said.

Mikhail put a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "I understand, but we don't have any other choice, besides, it's better than nothing, is it not?"

Carlos looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose your right Mikhail..."

The bell from the Clock Tower began to ring, getting their attention. Mikhail turned to Carlos. "Sounds like it's time to get out of here."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" Both UBCS mercenaries made their way back to the Clock Tower.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Fission Street, 2:40 PM**

"Please! Help me! Protect me from those monsters! Just get me out of here!" The police officer pleaded with the two soldiers in dark gear.

The soldier in dark blue, wearing a hood and a gas mask, slowly turned to his teammate. "You hear that Wraith? He wants us to get him out of here."

Wraith, the soldier in dark red, also wearing a gas mask but with a helmet, pulled out a desert eagle and aimed it at the officers head. "Ok, we'll get you out of here." He pulled the trigger and a loud bang filled the air, he watched as blood shot out of the officers head and eventually his body fell to the ground.

"I think that might be all of them, let's signal the chopper and get out of here Shadow."

Shadow nodded and was about to contact the chopper, however a sound echoed in the air and stopped him. "That sounds like..."

Wraith turned to the source, the Saint Michael Clock Tower that was far away in the distance. "A bell. Which means..."

"Our job ain't done yet." Shadow finished for him and walked down the street, Wraith reloaded his desert eagle and followed, ignoring the helicopter that was flying towards the Clock Tower.

* * *

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, 2:50 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Jamie, Connor, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis'**

Jill and the others rushed through the entrance doors and ran out into the gardens where they could see the helicopter approaching. "We're saved." Jill said.

The helicopter circled around the Clock Tower, Jill and the others stepped out further so the pilot could see them clearly. "Down here!" Jill shouted.

"We're here!" Lucas shouted along with her.

A few of the others started to shout out and wave.

The helicopter started to slow down. "It's finally over." Jill said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, finally..."

Just then, a sound filled the air, Jill, Alex and everyone else turned to see a missile flying towards the helicopter. "NO!" Jill shouted.

The missile slammed right into the helicopter, blowing it up, causing the remains to fly into the clock tower. "AH!" Wreckage and large pieces of rubble and debris fell from where the helicopter crashed, landing behind the group and blocking the entrance to the Clock Tower.

"No..." Jill said, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

"What the fuck happened...?" Danny asked.

Their question was answered when a loud growl filled the air, everyone all turned to the source of the missile, standing ontop of the destroyed cable car was the cause of the helicopters destruction.

**"STARS..."**

**Authors Notes: Finally got this done, took longer than I didn't want it to be, but I guess that's what happens when your busy playing a game you just recently bought. Everyone is finally at the Clock Tower, and with the bell, everyone is about to come together. Also, I hope you liked my two new characters, Wraith and Shadow, and yes, they are U.S.S. Now that Nemesis has everyone cornered, the fight at the Clock Tower begins, and believe me, I think this might last a while, as usual, Review please and leave a Request in your Review if you have any. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Locked and Loaded

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 17 - Locked and Loaded**

******Saint Michael Clock Tower, Gardens, 3:00 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Jamie, Connor, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis'**

The plan was simple, get the cable car up and running and make it to the Saint Michael Clock Tower, after which, they would signal the extraction chopper to come in and get them out of the city. They succeeded in this, and in the end they had managed to ring the Clock Tower bell, and it worked, the rescue chopper had arrived. However, everyones hopes of escaping the nightmare were immediately crushed when the rescue chopper was shot down. Shot down by the very same monster that had been chasing after them from the beginning, and now that same monster had them all cornered in the Clock Tower, leaving Jill and the survivors with no other option than to finish the monster for good.

Jill and the rest of the survivors stepped back as the monster leaped off of the destroyed cable car and landed in front of them. **"STARS..." **The monster swung its rocket launcher but Jill jumped back and managed to dodge it.

**"STARS..." **The monster aimed its hand at her and immediately a long spiked tentacle shot out of its hand and impaled Jill in the shoulder.

"UGH!" Jill stepped back and held her hand against her shoulder.

Alex rushed over to her. "JILL! You ok?"

"Yeah..." Jill said.

Dante turned to the monster. "You aren't going to take anymore lives you bastard, this ends here." He aimed his MP5 at the monster.

"JILL!"

Everyone turned to see Carlos and Mikhail leaping over the fire.

"Everyone get back!" Mikhail shouted as he and Carlos began firing at the monster with their assault rifles.

**"STARS..."** The monster turned and fired its rocket launcher at them. The rocket itself exploded in between both of them and sent the mercenaries flying to the ground.

Carlos let out a loud growl as he hit the ground, he turned to see the shot had sent Mikhail flying into the nearby bushes, fortunately that resulted in a soft landing that merely knocked him unconscious.

Wasting no time, Carlos turned back to the monster and continued to fire at it. "AHHHH!"

**"STARS..." **The monster aimed its rocket launcher at him again, ignoring the bullets that continued to pierce its body, however, before it could shoot, Carlos started firing at the monsters weapon, and surprisingly, just as the monster pulled the trigger, the rocket launcher exploded and sent the monster flying into the burning remains of the recently destroyed helicopter.

Carlos gave a slight grin before falling unconscious. "Carlos!" Danny shouted.

Just then, everyone heard a growl and turned to see the monster getting back to its feet. **"STARS..." **Half of the top part of the monsters coat was burned off, the rest of its coat was slightly ripped and blood was dripping from its shoulder, other than that though, the monster looked like it was barely affected by the explosion.

"Oh come on..." Lucas said.

The monster let out a loud roar before turning to the group of survivors and started making its way towards them.

Alex stood in front of the group. "Jamie..."

Jamie knew what Alex was going to say and moved away from the group. "Ok..."

Jill aimed her handgun at the monster. "Mia, go with him."

Mia turned to Jill. "But what about-"

"Just go!" Dante said before Mia could finish.

Mia didn't waste time and followed Jamie.

Justin shrugged. "Well, we're pretty much fucked aren't we?"

"You don't sound scared." Lucas said.

Justin nodded. "Oh I am, this is me being scared right now." Justin replied with a calm tone and a slight smirk on his face.

**"STARS..."**

"I hope you two haven't forgotten about the big guy that wants to kill us!" Davis said.

Justin rested the crowbar on his shoulder and pulled out his handgun. "Of course not, let's get to it."

Connor rushed towards the monster. "Take him down then!" Connor kicked the monster in the gut but it had no effect, the monster picked him up and threw him aside.

"CONNOR!"

Bryan and Danny ran over to Connor who landed in the bushes. "WHOO! That was actually fun! Let's do it again!" Connor shouted as both of them found him lying in the bushes.

Jill turned to the monster and started shooting at it again with her handgun. "Everyone get out of here! It's me this thing wants!"

Dante unloaded his MP5 into the monster. "No way, this thing killed my team, I ain't gonna stop until it's dead for good!"

Davis joined in and fired his own MP5 at the monster. "Even if it means dying in the process!"

Eventually everyone else all joined in and started shooting at the monster.

Pierce was hiding behind the bushes watching everything happen, he glared at the remains of the helicopter and turned back to the monster. "Fuck...this wasn't how it was supposed to happen." He muttered. "I was this close, this fucking close, then that big fucker shows up and ruins everything! What the hell am I gonna do now?"

He had planned to get rid of everyone so that he would be the only one to escape, the moment he saw the helicopter, he was about to finish his plan and kill them all. But he did not anticipate the monster showing up with a rocket launcher, and he certainly didn't expect the monster to shoot down the helicopter either. "Grr...damn that thing, damn the zombies, damn it all." Pierce said.

The monster sprinted towards everyone and jumped at them, landing in between them all and swung its arms at them, knocking them all away.

Alex stepped back and fired his shotgun at it, hoping that its power would be enough to drop the monster, but to no surprise, it had little effect.

Rav fired repeatedly at the monster with her two glock 18s, immediately reloading after using up all of her bullets, Lucas was shooting the monster from behind with his own shotgun while Justin fired at it from a distance with his handgun.

Dante and Davis didn't bother taking cover and just stood their ground, Jill got back to her feet and immediately began firing again. "Don't stop! It has to go down eventually!" Jill shouted.

Alex ran over to the others. "Connor you alright?"

Connor nodded as Bryan and Danny helped him to his feet. "I'm fine bro. But the others are gonna need our help."

Alex crouched behind the bushes. "Ok, listen up, I have a plan, we have to wait until that monsters attention is completely off of us first."

"Then we hit him?" Connor replied.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

"Why won't this fucker just die!" Davis shouted.

Dante growled as he continued to fire, he started to feel his hands getting numb from the vibration of the gun.

Justin's gun clicked, at this he sighed and dropped it. "Great, now I'm gonna have to take the bigger risk and fight up close."

Dante and Davis backed away as the monster approached them. "You certainly don't sound too worried!"

Justin shrugged. "If I know the chances of me dying are high then there's no point in worrying." Justin ran at the monster and hit the back of its head with his crowbar.

The monster turned to him. "Shit..." Justin muttered before getting knocked aside by the monsters hand.

Lucas continued to fire his shotgun at it, but his continuous attempts eventually earned the monsters attention as it made its way towards him. "OH SHIT!" Lucas started backing away from the monster while shooting it at the same time, but the shotgun blasts did nothing to slow it down.

"Lucas get out of there!" Jill shouted.

Lucas attempted to get around the monster but it managed to get a hold off of him. "L-Let go you fuck!" Lucas said as he fired the shotgun into the monsters face. After three shotgun rounds though, the weapon clicked. "Oh no..."

Rav continued to reload and fire her glock 18s at the monster, but her attempts to kill it or even slow it down continued to fail.

After running out of ammo, Dante threw his MP5 to the ground and sprinted at the monster. "Damn you!"

The monster turned to Dante and dropped Lucas to fight him.

"Dante watch out!" Davis said.

Dante dodged the monsters fist and threw a kick at it. The monster grabbed Dante's foot and swung him around and into Lucas, throwing both of them to the ground.

"Fuck!" Lucas said as tried to get up.

Dante got back to his feet and glared at the monster. "I ain't going down that easily." Dante ran at the monster again and threw several kicks at it, but again the monster remained unfazed and knocked Dante to the ground with its fist.

"No! Dante!" Davis shouted.

The monster turned around and made its way towards Jill. "Jill, you get out of here, if that thing is after you then we can't let it succeed!" Rav shouted.

Jill shook her head and aimed her handgun at the monster. "No, I'm not going to leave you guys here to die just so I can escape." She fired her gun at the monster but the bullets did nothing to slow it down.

**"STARS..."**

Rav's eyes widened when her two guns clicked, not wasting time in making a plan, she threw her guns to the ground and pulled out the combat knife she had been carrying.

Davis threw his gun away after it clicked and stood in front of Jill. "You stay away!"

The monster continued towards them, eventually it knocked Davis out of the way and turned back to Jill. "DAVIS!"

Rav jumped at the monster and impaled her combat knife into the back of its head.

Jill moved away to get some distance between her and the monster and watched as it held its hand against its head before falling to the ground.

"I think you got it Rav..." Jill said.

The monster growled as it got back to its feet. "No, not even close." Rav said.

Jill put her handgun away and used the grenade launcher she had found a while ago. The shots managed to faze the monster a little, but it still wasn't enough.

Rav watched as the monster pulled the combat knife out of its head, after which it turned to her. Rav pulled out her long bladed katana and prepared to strike the monster. "I can't let this thing win, we've come to far to let anything stop us now." Rav muttered.

Wasting no more time, Rav jumped at the monster and stabbed her katana into its chest and quickly pulled it out before the monster could get a hold of the weapon.

Pierce continued to watch everything happen, Justin and Lucas were currently down but not really out, Dante and Davis already looked too beaten to continue, Rav didn't exactly stand a chance and Jill was injured considering she was holding onto her shoulder. Things didn't look well so far, and he started assuming the worst. "If I don't fucking do something then we're all gonna die either way...but what the fuck can I do against a big fucking monster like that?" Pierce asked himself.

Rav stabbed the monsters legs in hopes that it would slow it down, but not even that was enough to bring it down. "Dammit." Rav muttered.

The monster turned to Jill again but Rav quickly made her way over to Jill before the monster could get her. "Don't you touch her!" Rav said as she swung her katana but the monster grabbed it and threw it away. "No!" Rav shouted as she watched the katana fly away from her. The monster grabbed her by the throat and was about to impale her with its spiked tentacle.

"NOW GUYS!"

Jill turned to see Alex and the others jumping out of the bushes. "GET HIM!"

Bryan, Danny and Connor all jumped onto the monsters back and started hitting it repeatedly with punches and kicks, while Alex continued to kick the monsters legs in an attempt to bring it to the ground.

Their attempts eventually got the monster to let go of Rav. "Come on! Bring him down! Bring him down!" Danny shouted.

Alex stepped back and watched as the monster got a hold of Connor and threw him to the ground. "AH THAT HURT!" Connor shouted.

"Keep fighting!" Alex shouted and rammed himself into the monster, Connor did the same and their combined efforts were enough to slam the monster into the cable car, bringing them all to the ground.

"OW MY SHOULDER!" Bryan shouted.

"MY SPLEEN!" Danny growled as he got back to his feet.

Alex turned only to see the monster get back up and grab a hold of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Bryan said as he jumped onto the monsters back and started hitting the back of its head repeatedly.

The monster let go of Alex and tried to grab a hold of Bryan now, Alex and Danny stepped back and watched as the monster grabbed Bryan and threw him at them.

Alex managed to catch Bryan. "I got you!"

"Your mine!" Danny ran at the monster and punched it in the face, however, this clearly had no effect as the monster just looked at him. "Fuck." The monster picked Danny up and threw him at Alex, bringing him, Alex and Bryan to the ground.

Connor picked up a brick and smashed against the back of the monsters head. "How did ya like that!"

The monster turned to him and growled. Connor attempted to get away but the monster grabbed him and threw him at Alex, bringing the two to the ground again. "Sorry Alex..."

Alex just let out a quiet growl. "It's...fine...Connor."

Rav ran at the monster and delivered a powerful kick to its waist, another kick to its legs and another kick to its waist again. The monster turned to her and growled again, Rav tried to remain unfazed by its growl and threw several punches at the monsters face.

Her attempts however only earned her a punch from the monster that sent her flying into a wall.

"RAV!" Jill ran over to Rav and kneeled down next to her. "RAV! RAV!"

Rav slowly opened her eyes and held her hands against her stomach. "Jill...I'm sorry, I don't think...I don't think we can...win this time."

Jill turned to see the monster slowly making its way towards them. She fired her grenade launcher at it, making take a step back, she fired again and sent it back another step, she repeated her action a few more times until she ran out of grenade launcher rounds.

**"STARS..." **The monster fell down on one knee and growled.

Jill put the grenade launcher down and glared at the monster, there was blood leaking from several wounds on its body, but even with all the damage that was done to it, it was still able to stand, it was still able to fight for that matter, just how were they supposed to beat something like this?

The monster got back to its feet and slowly made its way towards Jill and Rav.

"Eat this motherfucker!" Pierce jumped into the air and swung Justin's crowbar into its head. Already knowing what it was capable of, Pierce didn't stop and continued to hit the monster repeatedly over the head with the crowbar.

Pierce stabbed the crowbar into the monsters neck and continued to hit it over the head, but his attempts didn't last long when the monster swung its fist at him and sent him flying into the cable car, knocking him out.

"Dammit!" Justin managed to get back to his feet and wasted no time in attacking the monster, but due to how hurt he was, he was too slow, and the monster knocked him away before he could throw anything at it.

Lucas got to his feet and threw bricks at the monster, getting its attention. The monster walked over to Lucas and picked him up by the throat, however, Lucas was close enough to smash a brick right into the monsters face. The effect of the brick didn't last long however as the monster recovered and immediately threw a punch to Lucas's stomach before throwing him away.

Justin crawled over to Lucas and nudged him. "L-Lucas...are you...alright?"

Lucas coughed out blood and turned to Justin. "He...he hit me hard Justin..."

**"STARS..."**

The monster turned its attention back to Jill and Rav, both who were getting back to their feet. "Come on Rav..."

Rav glared at the monster. "Jill, just get out of here...we're only holding you back. That thing will atleast delay itself...by killing us...giving you enough time...to get out of here."

Jill shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

"Hey asshole...!"

The monster turned to Dante who was getting back to his feet. "We're not done yet..." Dante ran at the monster and threw a kick to its chest. But to Dante's surprise, the monster blocked the kick and knocked him away again.

"Grr...I-Is that...the...best you got?" Dante muttered as he struggled back to his feet.

"Just stay down Dante! You can't win!" Jill shouted.

Dante shook his head. "No...I...I could never face the captain...I could never face Nick, Glen and Henderson...if I died while this thing still lived...!" Dante limped towards the monster and entered into a fighting stance. "C-Come on...give me...your best shot." Dante said.

The monster threw its fist at him but Dante dodged it and threw a kick at the monsters knee. Reaching his limit, Dante stepped back and jumped at the monster and threw one final kick to its head, however, it countered by throwing a punch to Dante's gut, sending the swat officer flying back to the ground.

"DANTE!" Mia ran out from the bushes and rushed over to Dante's side. "Dante! Get up!"

Dante slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Get...out of here...now..."

Mia shook her head. "No! You'll die!"

Dante let out a weak chuckle. "Heh...in this condition, I'm practically...already dead..."

"DANTE!" Mia shook him.

Rav slowly pushed Jill aside and picked up the crowbar that Pierce dropped. "This monster...must die..." She made her way towards the monster and impaled the crowbar into its back, ignoring the blood that dripped onto her hands.

The monster turned to her, almost as if it was unfazed by the crowbar and grabbed Rav and threw her next to Dante and Mia.

"RAV!" Mia shouted.

Alex managed to get up on one knee and looked around. "This is too much...we barely have enough left to defend ourselves, let alone take this bastard down. All of our weapons are pretty much used up and everyone isn't able to fight on, what the fuck are we supposed to do now...?"

Connor spoke up. "I think we should just...give up..."

Alex turned to him. "Never...even if we've lost...I'm going down fighting."

Jill fired her handgun at the monster again, but once more, the bullets had little effect.

Jamie stayed hidden, he knew fine well that if the monster was able to take everyone down this easily, he wouldn't come close to standing a chance against it. "I...I want to help...but I just can't...what could I do anyway?" Jamie said to himself.

**"STARS..."** The monster made its way over to Jill, who was still hurt from its first attack.

"Run Jill! Just leave us!" Alex said.

Jill fired her gun again at the monster but the bullets still didn't faze it, just then, her gun clicked. "No..." Jill stepped back until she was backed against a wall. "It's over...we were so close..."

"JILL!" Mia got to her feet and ran towards Jill, she immediately stood in between Jill and the monster.

"MIA! YOUR CRAZY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Alex shouted.

Mia shook her head. "No! I won't let this thing near Jill!"

The monster looked down at Mia, she didn't hold back her fear as she looked up at the monster with a frightened look, the monster was about to knock her aside until Jill grabbed her and rushed back over to the wall. "I've got you Mia!"

Mia looked at Jill. "What do we do Jill?" She asked, a scared tone in her voice.

Jill saw the monster slowly approaching and just held onto Mia. "It's ok Mia! It's ok!"

Alex tried to get to his feet but failed. "JILL! MIA! DAMMIT! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"JILL! MIA!" Rav shouted.

Justin and Lucas tried to get to their feet but they were too badly hurt to go on any further. "Dammit...looks like this is it then..." Justin muttered.

Dante turned away, refusing to see what will happen. "Jill...Mia..."

Jill and Mia held onto each other and closed their eyes as they heard the monsters footsteps getting closer.

In the silence that followed, a loud shotgun blast echoed in the air.

Everyone all turned to see the monster standing just a few feet away from Jill and Mia, blood slowly dripping down from its chest.

"What?" Jill muttered.

The monster glared at Jill and raised its hand. Before it could strike however, a large figure jumped down from the wall and landed on the monster, causing both to roll away from Jill and Mia.

_(Nickelback - Fight for all the Wrong Reasons)_

The monster got back to its feet and roared at its new attacker. **"STARS..."**

Scott cracked his knuckles. "Let's see you pick on someone your own size."

**Authors Notes: With the amount of time it's been, I'm quite positive that all of you would of most likely forgotten all about Scott at this point. But now he's back, and Nemesis is now gonna have to go one on one against a tank with legs. I was hoping to get this chapter done for last week, but I guess since I'm getting further into the story, it's taking much longer to finish the chapters than it used to. The bright side to that though is that if I spend more time on the chapter, the better it'll come out. Anyway, this is the end of the first part of the Clock Tower battle, expect the next chapter, or the second part to be more accurate, to be the last, with a good fight between Nemesis and Scott, then we'll be getting to the end of the first half of the story, wow, we've gotten that far eh? In a way it's also like the story hasn't even begun yet lol. But anyway, as usual, your thoughts on the chapter are always appreciated, please Review and let me know what you thought about the chapter and anything in it, and of course, leave a Request in your Review if you have any. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Someone your own Size

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadsAndIrish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 18 - Someone your own Size**

**********Saint Michael Clock Tower, Gardens, 3:30 PM, 'Jill, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Scott, Jamie, Connor, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis'**

Everyone lay on the ground, battered and beaten, the monster that had been following them for a while now had stopped them from escaping by shooting down the extraction chopper. Doing so left them all cornered, left with no choice but to fight. Even after Carlos and Mikhail's efforts, that only resulted in damaging it a little, the monster was still able to stand and fight, and in the process, no matter what Jill and the others threw at it, the monster continued to get up and eventually took them all down one by one. The monster was close to finishing Jill and Mia off, but it was stopped by someone who finally managed to catch up with the group.

Scott clenched his fists and glared at the monster, he carefully examined it from head to toe, immediately it reminded him of the Tyrant monster he and Chris fought back at the mansion months ago.

"So..." Scott started, looking around at everyone who was on the ground staring at him before turning back to the monster. "You're the one who roughed them up."

"Wait a minute...I've seen him before...but, where? Where was it again?" Dante muttered, after looking Scott for a moment, his eyes widened when he immediately remembered him.

_Scott sprinted as fast as he could to the barricade of police vehicles and joined in the formation and began firing at the monsters._

_Ian took cover behind an open car door and turned to him. "Who are you!"_

_Scott replied while firing his shotgun at the monsters. "Just a survivor!" He stopped firing and fully turned to Ian. "Listen! Tell everyone to shoot those things in the head!"_

_Ian raised a brow for a moment, although his entire head and face with the exception of his eyes was covered by his Swat helmet, Scott could tell he was confused. "Listen! Shoot them in the head! It's their most vulnerable point and it'll take them out immediately!"_

_Ian didn't have time to question him and immediately stood back up and fired at the monsters. "Everyone! Fire at their heads!" Ian ordered._

_All officers heard the order and aimed at the monsters heads, and to their surprise, the monsters actually fell to the ground after their shots. "It worked?"_

_Scott nodded. "Their zombies, I can't really explain, but if you shoot them in the head, it'll atleast take them out in one shot."_

_Nick and Dante gave him a confused glare but they saw their confusion being answered when the zombies did indeed fall after one shot to the head, the other question was though, how did he know?_

_"Sir! Their getting closer!" Henderson shouted._

_Ian turned back to the zombies and began firing. "Keep firing! Keep firing!"_

_Even with the amount of shots to heads, there was just to many and even then, not all of their shots managed to successfully hit the zombies heads. "Don't give up!" Henderson shouted._

_All officers continued to fire but the zombies got closer and closer. "There are to many!"_

_"Don't hold back!" Glen shouted._

_"AHHH!" Henderson screamed as the zombies reached the barricade, he slowly backed away firing everywhere but it didn't do any good, eventually he bumped into the open car door and tripped up causing some of the officers next to him to pull away. "NO!"_

_"HENDERSON!" Dante shouted._

_"PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" Ian shouted._

_The zombies already tore Henderson apart, some of the officers stayed in position hoping they would be able to push the zombies back but the monsters had already swarmed the barricade and already alot of officers were being eaten alive._

_Scott blasted a zombie to pieces with his shotgun, another one attempted to grab him but he dodged it and easily broke its neck without any effort._

_Ian kept his distance and gave Scott a suspicious glare. "Just who the hell is that guy? He looks military, but where the hell is his team?"_

_"Sir! We need to pull out!" Nick said as he ran over to his captain followed by Dante and Glen._

_Scott looked around, helping the police was a lost cause now since all the zombies overran the barricade, he checked his shotgun and exited the barricade at the back and ran through the way he came in._

"It was him...I knew it, so he's still alive. He knows something about all of this, I'm gonna find out what." Dante said to himself.

Jill got to her feet. "Scott, be careful! This thing is unlike any other monster we've faced before!"

Scott didn't take his eyes off of the monster. "We'll see about that."

The monster took a step forward and growled at him. **"STARS..."**

"Stars eh..." Scott said before cracking his knuckles and started walking towards the monster. "You'll be seeing stars when I'm done with you."

Giving him one more growl, the monster started walking towards him also.

Mia just kept her eyes right on Scott, she was in complete awe as he walked towards the monster with not even a single bit of fear in his eyes. But even if he was a strong person, would he be able to bring the monster down by himself? Even if the monster had already taken alot of damage, she didn't doubt for a second it would still prove difficult for him to win.

Both Scott and the monster reached eachother and immediately the fight broke out, with the monster throwing the first punch but Scott ducked causing it to miss and delivered a powerful uppercut to the monsters jaw and sent it back a few steps.

"Whoa, that's gotta hurt." Justin said.

Scott tilted his head, followed by a quiet crack that was loud enough for the others to hear. "Come on freak! Is that all you got!"

The monster immediately lunged forward and slammed its fist into Scott's face, bringing Scott down to his knees with his hand against his jaw.

"SCOTT!" Alex shouted.

Connor's eye twitched when he saw blood dripping from Scott's mouth. "DAMN!"

Scott got back to his feet and groaned, a quiet crack was heard from inside his mouth, he spat out blood and saw a tooth fly out onto the ground, he could feel one of his back teeth missing.

**"STARS..."**

"Oh that big bastard is talking shit now I just know it." Connor said.

Scott's eyes widened and sent a raging glare towards the monster.

Connor turned to the others. "It's on now."

The monster threw its fist at him again but Scott moved to the right and slammed his left fist into the monsters face, he repeated his action again, he then threw a powerful uppercut at the monsters jaw and kicked it away.

**"STA...RS..." **The monster said as it moved its jaw back into position.

Connor shook his head. "Wow, that is unbelievable, Scott broke his fucking jaw and he's still talking shit."

"You just knocked out one of my favourite teeth, your ass is mine." Scott threw his backpack to the ground and charged at the monster and rammed it into the concrete wall, creating a large crack on the wall.

Scott ran to the other side of the area and immediately sprinted towards the monster and threw himself into it like a battering ram, making the crack on the wall even larger. Scott got to his feet and got some good distance between him and the monster before repeating his action again, clenching his fist, he sprinted as fast as he could and threw himself right into the monster and eventually both he and the monster went flying through the concrete wall.

"SCOTT!" Jill shouted.

_(Nickelback - Fight for all the Wrong Reasons)_

Jill and the others managed to recover enough strength to get back to their feet and see Scott and the monster duking it out on the other side of the wall.

The monster threw its hand down at him but Scott evaded to the right and hammered his fist repeatedly into the monsters face again and again and again, earning nothing more than a few growls from the monster.

_Well I wanted you, I wanted no one else_ _I thought it through, I got you to myself_ _You got off, Every time you got on to me_ _I got caught up, In favorable slavery_

Again the monster attempted to strike him but Scott was fast enough to dodge it and grabbed the monsters head and slammed it into the concrete wall. "COME ON!" Scott threw himself into the monsters legs and quickly brought it to the ground.

Not wasting any time, Scott took of advantage of the stunned monster and growled as he got the monster over his shoulder. "GRR!"

Alex and the others watched in awe as Scott picked the monster up and got it over his shoulder.

_I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be_ _It didn't matter what they said, 'Cause we were good in bed_ _I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

"AHHH!" Scott let out a loud roar as he ran as fast as he could with the monster over his shoulder and rammed it right through the concrete wall back into the gardens where the others were watching from.

_No, it didn't matter what I tried_ _It's just a little hard to leave, When you're going down on me_ _I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

Everyone ran over to eachother and watched Scott get to his feet.

"SCOTT!" Jill shouted pointing at something.

Scott breathed heavily as he turned around to see the monster get back to its feet.

**"STARS..."**

Again, Scott ran at the monster and started punching it repeatedly in the face, making it take a step back after each punch even though it looked as if his punches weren't having any effect.

The monster blocked one of Scott's punches and threw him away, Scott got back to his feet and glared at the monster.

_Well you know my friends, Well they know your enemies I'd pretend, Not to hear what they said to me 'Cause I got off, Every time you got on to me Was it wrong, To go along with insanity?_

The monster aimed its hand at Scott, knowing what it was going to do, Jill shouted out to him. "SCOTT WATCH OUT FOR THAT TENTACLE IN ITS HAND!"

"Right..." Scott muttered as he pulled out his knife.

_I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be_ _It didn't matter what they said, 'Cause we were good in bed_ _I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

A long spiked tentacle shot right out of the monsters hand but Scott dodged it and grabbed it before the monster could pull it back in. "Lose something?" Scott said at the monster and cut his knife right through the tentacle.

The monster pulled in what was left of the tentacle and roared at him, but Scott remained unfazed and ran at the monster and impaled the other part of the tentacle into the monsters neck.

_No, it didn't matter what I tried_ _It's just a little hard to leave, When you're going down on me_ _I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

Scott took advantage while the monster was stunned and impaled his knife into its one eye, ignoring the blood that splattered all over his hands.

The monster roared now as it couldn't see anything and blindly swung its arm around.

"JILL!" Scott shouted and tilted his head towards his backpack.

Jill nodded and ran over to his backpack and looked through it while Scott continued to keep the monster busy.

"Come on freak! I'm right here! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Scott shouted taunting the monster.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted Wasn't really what I thought Thought it was the day I got I want it all to go away_

Jill found grenade launcher rounds in the backpack and turned back to Scott who was continuing to dodge the monsters blind strikes.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted Wasn't really what I thought Thought it was the day I got I want it all to go away_

Scott hammered his fist into the monsters face again in an attempt to keep it in the one place so Jill could get a better shot.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted Wasn't really what I thought Thought it was the day I got I want it all to go away_

Jill ran over to the grenade launcher and reloaded it as quickly as she could and aimed it at the monster. "Scott get out of the way!"

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted Wasn't really what I thought Thought it was the day I got I want it all to go away_

Scott threw one final uppercut at the monster before kicking its legs and successfully managed to bring it to its knees. "Now Jill!" He shouted as he jumped out of the way.

_I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be_ _It didn't matter what they said, 'Cause we were good in bed_ _I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

Jill fired the grenade launcher at the monster and watched as an explosion of fire engulfed it. She reloaded and fired again, then again, until finally, blood began to shoot out of the monsters body. After letting out a slight roar, it limped over to the burning wreckage of the cable car.

"Is it over...?" Jill said quietly as she lowered the grenade launcher.

Growling and groaning, the monster continued to limp towards the burning wreckage, ignoring the blood that continued to leak from its body.

_No, it didn't matter what I tried_ _It's just a little hard to leave, When you're going down on me_ _I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons_

Scott clenched his fist and rushed towards the monster, his steps caught the monsters attention as it turned to him. "BURN YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as he jumped into the air and threw a powerful punch right into the monsters face.

**"STARS..."** The monster muttered out before falling into the fire.

Scott watched as the flames covered the monsters body, letting out a low sigh of relief, he turned and walked away from the burning wreckage.

Everyone all just remained where they stood and watched Scott slowly approach them.

Silence followed when he reached them, Alex then stepped forward and extended his hand. "Good to have you back."

Scott gave a slight smirk and shook his hand. "Good to be back."

Connor chuckled. "Hehe...you know Scott...if you had stayed with us this whole entire time, we would have had less trouble."

Scott growled and fell down on one knee. "Grr...damn it."

"Scott! You ok bro?" Connor asked.

"I'm fine..." Scott stood back up. "That big bastard sure hits hard."

Rav spoke up. "Well atleast you took care of him...finally."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, seriously Scott, that monster has been chasing us for a while now, it almost had us, thank you so much for getting rid of it."

"Hmph..." Scott turned his back to them.

Jill breathed heavily, she was about to say something until her eyes went straight to Carlos and Mikhail. "Carlos...! Mikhail...!" Jill limped towards Carlos but eventually, to everyones surprise, she collapsed to the ground. "Ugh..."

"JILL!" Alex ran over to her. "JILL!"

"JILL!" Mia kneeled down next to her. "Is she ok? What's wrong?"

"Ugh..." Carlos slowly started to regain consciousness and got to his feet, his eyes were already on the unconscious Jill. "JILL!" He limped towards Jill. "What happened?"

Rav shook her head. "We don't know, she just collapsed..."

Carlos kneeled down and held Jill in his arms. "Jill..." He gently shook her, trying to get her to open her eyes but to no success. "Hey...don't die on me." Carlos said as he held her close to him.

"Jill...JILL!"

* * *

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, Chapel, 4:00 PM, 'Jill, Carlos, Mikhail, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Scott, Jamie, Connor, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis'**

Carlos lay Jill on the altar and sat down next to her, he turned to the other survivors who were all either sitting or lying down on the chairs, considering how everyone was looking right now, he wasn't surprised. They definitely needed to rest right now if they wanted to get out alive, that is, if there even was a way to get out.

Dante spoke up. "Hey big guy..."

Scott turned to him. "What?"

"I was one of the swat officers holding down that barricade days ago, you showed up remember?"

Scott raised a brow. "Yeah, what's your point?"

Dante continued. "You knew those things were zombies, you know something about all of this don't you? Tell me."

Alex spoke up. "I know something too...in fact..." He turned to Bryan, Danny, Jamie and Connor. "The six of us know something about it..."

These words got Carlos's attention, aswell as the attention of Rav, Mia, Lucas and Justin.

Davis kept his eyes shut but spoke. "I think we deserve an explanation."

Rav nodded. "Yeah, if you guys know something then tell us, I want to know what the fuck happened."

Alex looked at them all, Dante, Rav, Lucas and Justin were giving him an angry look, Carlos and Mia just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Alright..." Alex sat down. "What I'm about to tell you guys is the absolute truth, and from what I know."

Everyone all stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"The zombies, the monsters, everything that we've come across while we've been trying to get out of here, are Bio Organic Weapons created by Umbrella." Alex said.

This got everyones attention, even Mikhail woke up after hearing Alex say Umbrella. "What...what did you say?"

Alex continued. "Umbrella is responsible for the zombies, the monsters, everything..."

Mia spoke up. "But...but Umbrella is a-"

"A pharmaceutical company. Yeah we've heard that already." Scott said before Mia could finish.

"Listen..." Alex said. "The zombies were created by a virus called the T Virus, a mutagenic virus that Umbrella were secretly using to create the perfect Bio Organic Weapons. In the process of the whole thing, most of their research and experiments backfired and resulted in all of the zombies and monsters that we've come across since the start of this outbreak. Even then, I'm pretty sure that those outcomes were similar to what they were trying to accomplish, so they decided to keep them for future experiments and continued to further their research."

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

Alex sighed. "Because, a couple of months ago, me and the guys went out for a little camping trip, out in the Arklay Mountains. But the whole forest was crawling with zombies, so we took refuge inside a mansion that we came across along the way, that was where we met Jill and several other members of STARS. It was a good while after, we found out that the mansion, and the laboratory under it was a secret Umbrella facility that was used for more of their B.O.W research and experiments, and the STARS members were just used to collect combat data. Through the whole thing we..." Alex clenched his fist. "We lost two of our best friends to those monsters." He turned his back to them. "We escaped, and the mansion was destroyed in the process, destroying any remaining T Virus with it, but I can see now, I was wrong. I thought that we had escaped the damn nightmare, but it just followed us the whole way."

Silence followed, they all took in everything he just said and tried to process it, but it was a little difficult considering they didn't exactly have proof that Umbrella were responsible. But even then, he wouldn't make something up like that, and he was completely serious when he said it all.

Just then, Mia spoke. "I believe you."

Everyone looked at Mia. "Mia?" Dante said.

Mia continued. "I remember something Jill said. She said...she said to Carlos that Umbrella caused all of this. If Jill and Alex says Umbrella started this, I believe them."

Pierce spoke up. "I actually remember Jill saying that too, for once, I kinda agree."

Rav turned to Alex. "Alex, are you sure?"

Alex nodded. "I wouldn't be saying so if I wasn't sure."

She nodded in return. "Then I believe you, if Umbrella is responsible, then we need to get out of here and get help."

"Rav's right, I believe you too Alex, I don't know what you and the others have been through, but I believe every single word you said, I'll help you if you need me." Justin said.

Alex nodded. "Thanks Rav, Justin.

Lucas finally processed everything Alex said and spoke up. "Whoa, Bio Organic Weapons, a virus...that's pretty fucked up man."

"Yeah it is, but I swear, we will get out of this city, we will fucking escape this damn nightmare, and I will make it my own personal mission to take down Umbrella no matter what! Even if it kills me, they took something away from me, now they're gonna pay for it." Alex said.

Mia smiled a little, she was in awe at his words, even after finding out what he and the others had been through, she was amazed that he was still so full of energy and willing to do whatever it took to succeed. "I'm with you." She said.

Alex returned her smile. "Thank you Mia..." He turned to Lucas. "What about you Lucas, you in?"

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah I guess so, I don't exactly have much of a choice considering I'm already involved in this as much as the rest of you."

Davis spoke up. "We'll help, whatever way we can..."

"Thanks Davis..." He turned to Dante. "I know you don't exactly trust me or the others alot, but can you atleast have it in you to help us too?"

Dante sighed and got to his feet. "Those monsters are responsible for killing my own friends, I understand your pain all too well. Seeing you, staying this strong even after everything that's happened, is an inspiring quality, unique even. I could never face my friends if I didn't do the right thing, so for their sake, and everyone elses, you can count on me."

Alex nodded. "Thank you, Dante."

Carlos and Mikhail exchanged looks. "We'll help you too." Mikhail said. "I never really cared much for Umbrella anyway."

"That means alot Mikhail, considering how they used you and everyone else." Alex said.

Carlos spoke up. "Everyone, get some rest, we're gonna need it."

Alex nodded again and spoke up. "Listen Carlos, everybody, once we've rested up, me and the guys are gonna head out tommorrow to find a way out of here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rav asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we'll try and find a way out and when we do, we'll get help, I promise." Alex said.

Justin nodded. "Ok, if your sure, then you better rest up now."

"Yeah..." Alex said as he lay down. "Hopefully we can find a way out, we have to."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 10:00 PM, 'Wraith, Shadow'**

"Holy shit..." Wraith said, setting his eyes on the hundreds of bodies that littered the entire station. "Someone must have had one hell of a time here."

Shadow looked around to see if there were any survivors but saw nothing but fire, bodies and a wrecked street. "Someone may have used the cable car to get to the Clock Tower, it's the only possible assumption."

Wraith nodded. "Yeah, considering the tracks, it looks that way."

The ground beneath them started to shake, something large was tunneling towards them. "What the fuck is that?" Both of them aimed their MP5s at the ground, a large bug like monster smashed its way out of the ground and roared at them.

"What the hell is that thing!" Shadow shouted.

Wraith took a close look at it. "It looks like a type of millipede! Probably suffered mutation due to the T Virus! I'm designating this thing as the Grave Digger!"

Shadow fired his MP5 at it. "Whatever! Just shoot it!"

Wraith threw a grenade at it, causing it to explode in the monsters face. The Grave Digger roared and went back underground and started tunneling around the area.

"Ahahaha! Now we're gettin' somewhere!" Wraith shouted.

Shadow looked closely and noticed the monster was tunneling towards them. "Oh shit, back up! Back up! Get outta the way!"

Both of them rolled out of the way and watched the monster tunnel around. "Stay out of its path!" Wraith shouted.

"No shit!" Shadow replied.

The Grave Digger shot out of the ground and roared at them again.

"What do we do!" Wraith shouted.

Shadow fired his MP5 at the monster. "Your the B.O.W expert! You tell me!"

"Yeah I'm much better off at handling Tyrant and Hunter series weapons! Not overgrown bugs!" Wraith shouted as he fired his weapon.

"Eat this!" Shadow threw a grenade at the monster, it exploded right in the Grave Diggers face, causing it to roar and dig underground.

Both Shadow and Wraith stood next to eachother and aimed their weapons and watched as the monster tunnelled down the street away from them.

"Jeez...I really thought that was it." Shadow said as he lowered his weapon.

Wraith chuckled. "Hehehe...yeah, hehe...fuck this city." He turned to the clock tower. "Come on."

Shadow reloaded his weapon and followed Wraith down the street towards the clock tower. "We're gonna encounter alot more zombies along the way, better get ready."

**Authors Notes: Well, this took a little longer than I expected, I was hoping to get it done a little quicker, but from how long it has taken for the past few chapters, it looks as if I'm updating chapters weekly. I have no doubt that'll change though, as for the chapter itself, we got a good quick fight with Scott and Nemesis, hope you liked the Nickelback song pick for the fight, Scott is an ass kicking machine, I myself thought it was a suitable song. I decided to add in the last part with Wraith and Shadow because I have a good subplot planned out for those two, if you have questions about those two then feel free to PM me and ask. Anyway, as usual, please Review and let me know your thoughts on anything in the chapter, and if you have a Request then leave it in your Review aswell. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	19. Back where we Started

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 19 - Back where we Started**

**September 29...**

******Saint Michael Clock Tower, Chapel, 2:00 PM, 'Jill, Carlos, Mikhail, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Scott, Jamie, Connor, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis, Pierce'**

Everyone sat in silence and watched as Alex and the others were preparing their things to leave. Alex had said earlier that he and the others would go on and try to find a way out of the city by themselves, and if they did then they would try and get help as quickly as possible to get the others out. A few of the other survivors were comfortable with this idea, Rav, Justin, Dante and Davis didn't mind too much and had faith in them, however, Carlos, Mia, Lucas and Mikhail were concerned for their safety and didn't believe that they would get far. However, Alex managed to assure them that he and the others would get to safety somehow, at first they were finding it hard to believe, but eventually they managed to have faith in them, even if their chances were slim.

Pierce didn't really care if Alex and the others were leaving, for him, it was a good thing.

"Something on your mind Pierce?" Alex asked.

Pierce looked at him. "Just do me a favour, hurry up and get out of here."

Scott spoke up. "You know, I'm still surprised that you, Matt and Rob managed to survive through all of this, in this situation, I was expecting Matt instead of you, again, I'm actually surprised."

Pierce grinned. "Well Matt and Rob are dead, too bad, I'm alive so that's all that matters, I couldn't give a fuck if anyone else died, I just want to get out of here so I don't have to deal with all of this bullshit. I also want to get out so I don't have to fucking deal with you idiots."

Everyone was looking at Pierce now. "Well if you want to get out then why don't you just fucking come with us, save Jill and the others alot of trouble."

Pierce shook his head and sat down. "Fuck no, I'd rather die than go with you idiots."

Scott clenched his fist and was about to walk over to Pierce but Alex stopped him. "Don't Scott, he's not worth it." Alex said.

"Hmph..." Scott just shrugged him off and turned to leave. "We better get moving..."

Alex nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. "If only I had a fucking signal, I could call Stuart and the others and find out where they are."

Pierce smirked. "If they're alive that is."

Alex ignored him and turned to Carlos. "Carlos, look after Jill for me ok?"

Carlos nodded. "You guys be careful out there."

"Come on guys..." Alex said to the others. Bryan and Danny followed Connor through the door, Jamie exchanged looks with the others before following.

Mia spoke up. "Umm, Alex?"

Alex turned to her. "What is it Mia?"

"Umm...I...I just want to wish you good luck. And, please be careful, for Jills sake." Mia said.

Alex gave her a slight smile. "Heh, don't worry, we'll be alright." Alex gave a nod to her and everyone else before leaving.

Scott was about to leave but stopped when someone called his name. "Scott!"

He slowly turned to Rav who was walking over to him. "What?" Scott said.

Rav stopped when she was right in front of him, she carefully looked at him from head to toe, he was so big that she looked like nothing more than a stick compared to him. "I know what you're capable of, do us all a favour, take care of the others ok?" Rav said.

Scott raised a brow. "Never thought you'd be the type to ask favours like that."

"I just...don't want anyone else to die, I know Jill and Alex are good friends, it would kill her if something happened to them." Rav explained.

"Right...I'll do what I can." Scott turned to leave but another voice stopped him.

"Can I come along?" Lucas asked.

Scott looked over his shoulder at him. "You're staying right here."

Lucas didn't push Scott any further and just nodded after seeing the cold glare in his blue eyes.

"I'll try and protect the others, in the meantime, you can do Alex a favour and look after Jill, got that?" Scott said as he turned his back to them.

Rav nodded. "I will, that's a promise."

"Hm." Was Scott's reply before he exited.

Silence followed now, everyone just exchanged looks, Alex and the others had left, Jill was still unconscious and they themselves were still recovering the previous fight with the monster, what were they to do next?

* * *

**Raccoon City, Kendo Gun Shop, 5:00 PM, 'Robert, Stuart, Marc, Louise'**

"How are things looking?"

Robert looked out the windows and was relieved to see the area outside was clear. "Nothing."

"Good, I don't exactly want to think what would happen if those damn monsters found us here." Stuart said and slowly turned to Marc. "Marc, are you still trying to reach Alex?"

Marc was continuously pressing buttons on his phone trying to get a signal but to no success. "I got nothin' yet."

Stuart sighed. "Keep trying, we were able to get into contact with them before, if we're lucky the signal will get better eventually."

Louise spoke up. "So all we can do is wait?"

"Yeah..." Stuart replied with a nod. "If we can somehow just get in contact with Alex for just a couple of minutes, we can tell him to meet up with us somewhere."

"Still trying..." Marc said.

The survivors all sat in silence listening to the beeps coming from Marcs phone while Robert was standing by the door, looking out the window making sure the area was clear.

A good amount of time had gone by, Stuart himself was on verge of wanting to scream, but just then, as Marc attempted his next call, the phone began to ring. "I think I got it!"

Everyone turned to him and watched as Stuart took the phone and lifted it to his ear.

Stuart listened carefully to the ringing, just then it stopped and a voice came from the phone. _"Hello! Marc! Stuart! Louise! You're alright!"_

Sighing with relief, Stuart replied. "Thank god you're alright, how are the others?"

_"Everyone's fine, what about you guys?"_

"We're alright too...where are you?" Stuart replied.

_"Heading through the streets, we're planning on getting out of here Stuart."_

Stuart sighed. "If that's the case, let's make this quick, we don't know how long this signal will last. We need to meet up somewhere, we'll have a better chance at getting through this if we're together."

_"What did you have in mind?"_

"The Raccoon City Police Department, Alex, do you think you guys can make it there?" Stuart asked.

_"Yeah, we're a little low on weapons to defend ourselves with right now but we can manage."_

Stuart nodded. "Alright, I guess we'll be seeing eachother soon then huh?"

_"Yeah, do me a favour Stuart, look after Louise for me alright?"_

"I'll do my best." Stuart replied.

_"Ok bye...and be careful."_ Was the last thing Stuart heard as Alex hung up.

Louise spoke up. "Are they ok?"

Stuart nodded. "Yeah, they're fine."

"What now?" Marc asked.

Stuart got to his feet. "We head to the Raccoon City Police Department."

Robert turned to him. "That's not a good idea, there's alot of those monsters crawling around, you'll never make it."

"Don't worry, I have a plan..." Stuart replied. "The Raccoon City High School isn't far from here, if we head there first and go to the police department from there then we should be able to make it without catching the attention of those damn things."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Louise asked.

Stuart nodded. "I hope it will."

Marc picked up a handgun and walked over to the door at the very back of the shop. "We can head out through here, I highly doubt there will be as much of those things crawling around."

"Right, let's get get going..." Stuart walked over to the door and turned to Robert. "Aren't you coming?"

Robert shook his head. "No, sorry kid but I want to stay here and protect my shop to the end."

"Are you sure? You could die." Louise said.

Robert gave her a slight smile. "Don't worry about me, if I die, I die, it can't be helped. I'll stay here and make sure nothing can follow you, ok?"

Stuart sighed but nodded. "Ok...thank you. Thank you for letting us stay here Robert, we owe you."

Robert shrugged. "Ah it's nothing, now get going, your friends will be waiting for you."

With one last nod, Stuart exited, Marc and Louise followed, leaving Robert alone. "I hope those kids make it, they still got alot to live for." He said as he walked behind the counter.

Robert put his gun down and picked up a crossbow. "Well, I better be ready, anything could happen at any moment." He said as he lifted his crossbow up and aimed it at the door.

* * *

******Saint Michael Clock Tower, Chapel, 7:00 PM, 'Carlos, Jill, Mikhail, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis, Pierce'**

"Carlos, Mikhail, do you really think it was a good idea to let them go?" Lucas asked.

Silence was his reply.

Dante then spoke up. "It was their choice to go, it's not as if we could've stopped them anyway."

Carlos turned to them and finally spoke. "How are you guys anyway?"

"We're all still a little sore, but we'll recover." Dante replied.

Mia sat down next to Mikhail and watched him reload his assault rifle. "Umm, Mikhail? Are you feeling better?"

Mikhail faced her. "Much better than before, I'd probably be dead if you hadn't patched me up Mia, thanks."

Mia smiled. "It's the least I can do..."

Mikhail looked at the unconscious Jill. "I just hope Jill is going to be alright, she's come too far to die now."

Mia nodded. "Yeah...you're right." Mia got to her feet and walked over to the door. "I need to get some fresh air..."

"Ok, don't wander off..." Justin said.

"I'll go with you." Dante said.

Mia shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Dante replied.

"Yes." Mia said as she turned to leave.

Dante sat back down and sighed. "Fine, just don't go and do anything crazy."

With a nod, Mia exited and made her way outside where they had previously fought the monster. To her surprise, as she stepped outside, she saw Rav walking about. "Rav?"

Rav looked back at her. "Mia? What are you doing out here? Get back inside."

"I'm just getting a little bit of fresh air, that's all." Mia replied as she approached Rav. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something..." Rav said.

Mia raised a brow in confusion and continued. "What are you looking for?"

Rav faced her. "Something very important to me ok?"

Mia turned away from her. "Oh, ok."

Rav sighed and continued. "Sorry Mia, it's just, I lost something very important to me and I can't afford to lose it. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that."

Mia nodded. "It's ok, I understand. Maybe I can...help you?"

Rav returned her nod with one of her own. "Sure, I'd like that."

Both of them started looking around, there were a few empty guns, pieces of glass, rubble and other things but no sign of whatever it was that they were looking for.

Mia looked in the bushes and found something shiny, she picked it up and was surprised to see it was one of those long bladed weapons, a katana if she remembered right. "Umm Rav, wasn't this yours?"

Rav rushed over to her and took the katana from Mia's hands. "Yes, this is it..." She turned to Mia again. "Thank you Mia, you have no idea how important this is to me."

Mia smiled a little. "Glad I could help..."

The two sat down on the grass and looked at the long bladed weapon. "So...why is that so important to you?"

Rav wiped the blade clean with her leather jacket and turned to Mia. "This is a gift I got from my father, I've been treasuring it for a long time since it's the first and last gift I got from him. It's kinda the only thing I have to remember him by."

"Oh, I see, so your parents are..." Mia stopped as Rav continued.

"Dead, yeah. I loved them so much. So much so that when they died, I couldn't handle it, I was on the verge of insanity but someone helped me." Rav said.

Mia raised a brow and waited until Rav continued. "Jill. A couple of asshole boys were talking bad about my parents, so I beat them up and they suffered major bruises and perhaps a few broken bones, that was a fight I got involved in at school, I got arrested for that. But Jill had a talk with me about all of it, I told her about my parents and about the fights I always got involved in. She bailed me out, probably because she was feeling sorry for me, but she understood me, she knew how I felt, Jill is one of the few people I know that I can really talk to about anything, I trust her alot because she has always been there for me."

"So that's how you know Jill?" Mia replied.

Rav nodded. "Yeah...she is one of the few friends I've got left, actually, she's probably the only friend I've got left, my family is dead and all of my other friends died during this damn outbreak."

Mia put her arm around Rav and managed a slight smile. "We're friends though right?"

Rav put the katana down and faced Mia. "In fact, we can be sisters, right?" Mia continued.

"Mia..." Rav said and managed a smile of her own. "You know what...that would be great."

Mia nodded and her smile lowered a little when she noticed something, she moved her hand across Rav's face and brushed her hair aside to see a scar, it wasn't deep, and it went from her eyebrow to the bottom of her eye. "What happened? How did you get this scar?" Mia asked.

Rav smirked a little. "I got it at a bar fight..."

"Did it hurt?" Mia asked.

Rav shook her head. "Not really, it did sting a little, but it wasn't painful."

Mia giggled. "You should probably try and get less involved in fights, you may end up getting worse damage done to you than just a scar if you're not careful."

Rav chuckled. "Hehe...I would, but if someone starts something with me then I'm the one who's gonna finish it, I never take any shit from anyone."

Mia spoke up again. "What about that Scott person?"

"Scott?" Rav replied with a confused look.

Mia nodded. "Yeah, you looked like you never had a problem looking at the others, but you seemed intimidated by him."

Rav shrugged. "I won't deny it, I was, there was just something about him that made me feel so...afraid, and I'm barely ever afraid. Maybe it was the cold glare he always had in those blue eyes of his, maybe it was built appearance that made me look like nothing compared to him, I honestly don't know."

Mia spoke again. "Well, I was kind of afraid too, seeing Scott handle that monster like he did made me think, was he a monster too? But I knew that was ridiculous, he's just a strong person who's basically good at what he does."

Rav looked up at the sky. "We'll never know...maybe when we get out of here, we can ask him."

Mia turned to her. "Also, I'm just curious, why do you have electric blue in your hair?"

Rav faced her again. "Do I really have to answer that? Heh...fine ok, electric blue is my mothers favourite colour, I've had it for a while and, honestly, I actually think it suits me."

Mia nodded. "Yeah you're right, it does." Mia looked away and sighed. "Hey Rav...?"

"What is it Mia?"

Mia continued. "What do you think of the others?"

"The others?" Rav replied. "I don't know, I met Justin while I was trying to find a way out of the city, he's a pretty calm guy, has a sense of humour, he's ok I guess. Lucas is alright too, although he seems like he's one of those types of people who just follows others around and lets them make the decisions, as for Carlos, well, besides his flirty personality, he seems like a cool guy. Mikhail, Dante and Davis are really the only ones I think are the most serious out of them all."

Mia remained silent, just then, Rav chuckled. "Hehe...wow, now we're talking about the boys, just like normal girls, I can't believe this." Rav said letting out a bit of laughter.

Mia giggled. "Well we are normal girls right, otherwise what would we be?"

Rav nodded. "Yeah I suppose you're right Mia..."

Mia started to shake and curled up into a ball. "It's really cold..."

Rav smirked a little and took her leather jacket off and put it around Mia. "Here you go sis..."

Mia took the leather jacket and put it around and rested her head on Ravs shoulder. "Thank you Rav."

Rav put her arm around Mia and held her in a comfortable embrace. "Don't mention it."

Pierce watched from inside and shook his head as he turned his back to them and walked away.

* * *

**Raccoon City, Warehouse, 8:30 PM, 'Wraith, Shadow'**

The two commandos carefully aimed their weapons and took down every zombie in sight, one by one, each zombie fell, after unloading several more bullets, the warehouse was eventually cleared out.

"Alright, that takes care of that, we can rest here for now." Wraith said as he took his helmet and gas mask off.

Shadow took his hood down and removed his gas mask.

Wraith sat down and reloaded his MP5. "You know something Shadow, I'm still a bit pissed off that you decided to come here."

Shadow reloaded his own weapons and replied without looking at his teammate. "Hey, my little sister is somewhere in this damn city, and remember, you're the one who decided to come along. I honestly don't give a damn if you don't care about that, but I'm here to find my little sister and that's all I'm here for."

Wraith put his weapon down and sighed. "After how long we've been fighting alongside eachother, you honestly think I wouldn't care about your own personal goals Trent?"

Shadow, or Trent, as Wraith called him, sighed and looked at his teammate. "I'm sorry Mason, it's just, I've lost enough in my life, besides you, my little sister is really the only thing I've got left."

Wraith, whos real name was Mason, got to his feet and turned his back to his friend. "I know the feelin' bro..." He ran his hands across his buzz cut hairstyled head. "Anyway, when do you want to move out?"

Trent shrugged and brushed his short spiky hair back with his hands. "We'll rest here for a good while, then we'll move on, if anyone really is at that clock tower, I'm hoping my sister is among them."

Mason looked around the area and found a dead body. The man was wearing a ripped brown jacket, but there was blood covering almost every part of his entire body, clearly the zombies had torn him apart. "Damn, sucks to be this guy..." Mason said with a grin.

Trent looked out the barred window and sighed, the streets were crawling with zombies. "Looks like we're back where we started, this is gonna take a while."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Flower Street, 10:00 PM, 'Alex, Jamie, Bryan, Danny, Connor, Scott'**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Alex? To leave her alone like this?"

"I know what I'm doing Jamie. Jill is strong, she will make it through this, I know she will, we will see her and Chris again, I swear it, then I will bring down Umbrella for what they have done." Alex explained as he carefully wandered through the ruined streets of Raccoon City, his friends right behind him.

The group sat down in a small clear area to take a breather, after already dealing with alot of things tonight, they knew it would be a while before they could get another break.

"Ok, what do we have?" Alex asked.

Scott checked his handgun and sighed. "One full clip, that's it."

Bryan shrugged. "All I have left is a knife."

Alex looked at the others. "We should be lucky we even found these guns otherwise we wouldn't have had anything to defend ourselves with."

Danny spoke up. "So what do we do now?"

Alex looked at the ground. "Well the first thing to do would be to meet up with Stuart and Marc, from the phone call we got just before everything went to hell again, they're alive, the most safest place would have to be-"

"A gun shop?" Jamie cut in.

Alex just glared at him.

Jamie shrugged. "Just a thought, it is safe too."

Scott nodded. "He is right, the Kendo Gun Shop Isn't actually that far from here, we could get some weapons from there, It'll help us put up more of a fight anyway."

Connor nodded. "Scott's right, if that place is close by then I'd like to go there and get something that I can kick ass with."

"We'll do that, but first we need to figure out where to go from there." Alex said.

Jamie looked at him. "Where then?"

Alex continued. "The Raccoon City Police Department, surely there has to be some people still alive there."

Connor spoke up. "I remember Jill saying she was already there."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we do what we have to in order to survive, like I said, Stuart and Marc are already on their way there even as we speak." Alex explained.

Scott stood up and looked around. "Well let's hope they can make it."

"They will." Jamie said.

Bryan sat down and sighed. "I still can't believe all of this you know, I mean...here we thought that, that it was over. And look where we are now, the whole damn thing, has taken Raccoon City now."

"Chill Bryan, It's no different really." Connor said trying to cheer him up.

Danny raised a brow. "It's really different Connor, I think anyone can tell that an entire city is WAY bigger than a damn mansion."

"I know, I know. I was just saying the situation is just basically the same."

Alex checked his handgun before moving out. "Come on, there's alot of them heading this way, advance through the most wide areas but stay together, if any of those damn things get in the way just shoot em in the head."

"We fucking get it, jeez, we've been through this a while now and your acting like this is just the beginning of another fucking situation." Jamie said.

Alex looked at him. "That's because this IS the beginning Jamie." Alex moved on, followed by the others making their way carefully through the ruined streets, already aware of the hundreds of eyes set on them.

_**IMPORTANT: To Continue Reading in Chronological order and to see Alex and the others encounter with Claire Redfield and Leon kennedy, Please Read Enduring the Evil 2 Chapters 3 to 15.**_

**Authors Notes: Well, I guess I can say that the first half of this story is now done. Like I said above, if you wish to see Alex and the others continued goal to escape Raccoon City and their eventual encounter with Claire and Leon, please go and read Chapters 3 to 15 of Enduring the Evil 2, I would highly suggest doing so as major events happen that bring some of them back in future chapters of this story. So if you want to see how everything is linked and makes sense, please go and read Enduring the Evil 2 Chapters 3 to 15, and don't be too surprised by the way it's written since I wrote it before this story, clearly it isn't as good as this one since it was a while ago that I wrote it. If you do go and read it I'd also like to ask that you take the time to Review any chapters in it, it's always good to hear your thoughts. Anyway, now that that is out of the way, the first half of this story is finished, the next chapter takes place long after Enduring the Evil 2. I don't know how many more chapters there are going to be but my current target is atleast either 25 or 30, depends on how much work gets done in each chapter, that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Review and leave a Request if you have any, and I hope you enjoy Enduring the Evil 2.**


	20. Still Alive

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

_**IMPORTANT: If you did not read Enduring the Evil 2 yet then I would suggest going back to read it before reading the rest of this story otherwise you may find yourself confused at most parts.**_

**Chapter 20 - Still Alive**

_"October 1st...Night...I woke up to the sound of falling rain. I can't believe I'm still, alive."_

**October 1st...**

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, Chapel, 12:00 AM, 'Jill, Carlos, Mikhail, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis, Pierce'**

Carlos watched as Jill started to wake up, she let out a quiet groan before opening her eyes and turning to Carlos who was on his knees by her side. "Carlos?"

"It looks like our roles have been reversed from when we originally met huh? Don't worry Jill, this chapel is safe." Carlos said.

She looked around and saw everyone else looking at her, giving her looks of worry and relief. "Thank god you're alright Jill, we were really worried about you."

Jill looked at the wound on her shoulder and turned back to Carlos. "I've been infected by the virus...haven't I?" She attempted to move but to no avail. Her words though had gotten everyone very nervous, if she really was infected then it could only mean one thing, although everyone tried to push the thought out of their heads.

"Hey, take it easy."

"I'm ok...I don't feel any pain..." She rolled over onto her side until her back was facing him and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "But that's what bothers me. If I can't feel anything then what does that mean?"

"Don't give up Jill, I'll take care of you. Whatever you do, don't let that virus beat you." Carlos said before turning to the others.

Lucas was the first to speak up. "What do we do?"

Carlos sighed. "We need to find a cure..."

"How do we do that?" Justin asked.

"The Raccoon General hospital is right next to here, maybe we can find something there." Carlos said.

Dante nodded. "That is true, not to mention there's supposed to be a helicopter on the roof of the hospital, that was where me and Davis were going before we ran into you guys."

Mikhail spoke up. "It's settled then, we will look around the hospital for a cure, once we treat Jills wound, we will take the helicopter and get out of here."

"Alright then, everyone find a weapon and let's-" Before Carlos could finish he was cut off by Rav.

"Hold it..." Rav said. "We can't leave Jill here by herself..."

Mia spoke up. "That's right, something could happen while we're away, so I'll stay here with Jill."

Rav shook her head. "Sorry Mia but we can't leave you alone either, we need someone to keep an eye on both of you, someone who can atleast defend themselves."

Carlos was going, Rav, Dante, Justin, Lucas, Davis and Mikhail were going with him, which meant that there was only one other option.

Everyone turned to Pierce.

Pierce just raised a brow at them. "Don't count on it."

"Ok, someone else will have to stay. It's probably best if we go in a small group anyway, Rav, can you stay behind too?" Carlos asked.

This was a request coming from Carlos, but considering how serious he seemed to be this time, Rav decided to listen to him. "Fine."

Lucas spoke up. "I'll stay too, just in case they need a hand."

Rav shrugged. "I won't need a hand, but if you want to stay then fine."

Carlos nodded. "Ok then...there should be plenty of things you guys can use as weapons, look around and let's get going."

"Got it, follow me, and be careful, there might zombies wandering around." Mikhail said as he exited the chapel.

Mia and Rav watched as the others left, eventually it was just them, Pierce, Lucas and Jill that were in the room. "What do we do now?" Mia asked.

Rav sat down and sighed. "We wait, and hope they find a cure..."

Lucas checked his shotgun. "I hope so, because if they don't, I...I don't even want to think about it."

"Hmph..." Pierce just shook his head and turned away from them, they were just wasting their time he thought.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Graveyard, 12:05 AM, 'Shadow, Wraith'**

"Area clear, move up." Shadow said as he looked around with his MP5.

Wraith quickly moved through the graveyard while keeping an eye on any dark corners. "Fuck those zombies. You hear me? This is bullshit, we were this close to getting to the Raccoon General Hospital and instead we have to take a fucking alternate route just because those damn zombies have swarmed the fucking streets."

Shadow kneeled down and reloaded his weapon. "Calm down, it just was just a minor delay."

"Minor delay? Calm down? I think I should remind you Trent that it's YOUR sister we're looking for, if we keep wasting time then..." Wraith stopped.

"I know..." Shadow said as he got to his feet. "Look, all we need to do is make our way through this area and then through the park. The Raccoon General Hospital is just ahead of the park so we shouldn't have any trouble getting there. If we run into anymore monsters then we'll focus on taking them down as quickly as possible, we'll also have to make sure each area we move into is clear. If we take care of every zombie in each area, then it'll be quick and safe on the way back to the extraction point."

Wraith smirked behind his gas mask. "Heh...you thought hard on this didn't you?"

Shadow nodded. "Of course I did...everything requires a good strategy, and considering my sister is my mission here, I made sure to think very hard and carefully on this."

Wraith rested his weapon on his shoulder as they walked through the graveyard. "Don't forget, HQ wants us to kill any survivors along the way, mostly cops."

"Fuck them, I don't have time for that..." Shadow replied.

"Don't forget Trent, they allowed us to go under that condition, if we didn't agree to eliminate any survivors along the way, they wouldn't have allowed us to carry out this little personal rescue mission of yours." Wraith said.

A low growl came from Shadow as they continued through the graveyard.

The two commandos remained silent, after a few minutes went by, they finally reached the park. Up ahead on the other side was the Raccoon General Hospital.

"Well, finally made it..." Wraith said.

Shadow looked around. "It's too quiet, something isn't right here."

Wraith shrugged. "Relax, just keep an eye out for-" He was stopped when a static sound filled the air.

_"Come in Echo, report, this is HQ, what's your status?"_

Wraith took out his radio and spoke into it. "This is Wraith, we've almost reached the Raccoon General Hospital, I'm assuming our own mission is almost complete, requesting a location for the extraction chopper."

_"Roger Wraith. Did you say you're near the hospital?"_

"Yes sir?"

_"Good, we have a new objective for you."_

Shadow let out a loud sigh as Wraith replied. "...What is it?"

_"A couple of days ago, we lost all visual from Nemesis, we can only assume that the prototype has been destroyed. We found out from its last visual that it was destroyed by STARS member Jill Valentine and a large group of survivors. The last known location was the Saint Michael Clock Tower, right next to the Raccoon General Hospital, we want you to finish what it started and find Valentine and kill her. Get rid of the survivors too, if they were able to hold off against the prototype then letting them live is to risky. Carry out this objective and we'll see about getting that extraction chopper ready."_

Wraith shrugged. "Roger that HQ, Echo out." He replied as he put his radio in his back pocket.

"We're heading to the hospital first." Shadow said with an almost threatening tone.

"I know, calm down, let's just hurry up and get this over with, the sooner we get out of this damn city the better." Wraith replied as he moved on.

Shadow nodded as he followed. "Yeah, I just hope I don't have to leave without my sister..." He pulled out a locket from his bag and opened it, inside was a small picture of Shadow and a teenage girl on his back laughing. "Amy...please be alright."

* * *

**Raccoon City Hall, 12:10 AM, 'Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'**

"Jamie, can we just fucking stop for a bit, my feet are killing me." Marc complained.

Jamie ignored him and continued walking on.

Marc spoke up again. "Come on man!"

After complaining a few more times, he got Jamies attention. "We're not stopping!"

"Why?" Marc asked.

Jamie shook his head and continued walking. "Because we need to get out of here as quickly as possible, I don't plan on ending up like everyone, a damn zombie."

Nathan spoke this time. "How about telling us where we're going exactly? Considering our first...and only, escape plan went to hell, I'd expect you to know-"

Jamie cut him off before he could finish. "I know! Just listen, remember the other survivors I told you guys about yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"What about them?"

Jamie continued. "Well basically, one of them said there was a helicopter on the roof of the Raccoon General Hospital, atleast that's what I remember hearing, all we need to do is take that and get out of here, simple."

Stuart raised a brow. "Simple eh? Although it is a good plan Jamie, there's one flaw. Who's gonna fly it? You can't, I can't and Marc sure as hell can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marc asked.

Stuart ignored him and continued. "All I'm saying is, if Nathan can't fly one either, we're stuck here, and we either hold out for as long as we can until we die...or...we head back to the Raccoon City Police Department where that facility is and go with Alex and the others, if they haven't gotten out already."

Jamie stopped walking and grinned, he let out a low, evil chuckle. "Hehehe...you overestimate 'em Stuart. After what we did, I can assure you, Alex and the others are most likely dead by now. And even if they were alive, how would they escape? Last I checked, there was no way out of that facility, we're gonna get out of here while they rot and die slowly. Ah...you gotta love it."

Stuart turned away and sighed.

Nathan noticed this but said nothing and turned back to Jamie. "In any case, don't worry, if there is a helicopter, I can fly it, remember, I used to be in the military, I know how to pilot alot of vehicles."

"Good, you still got weapons and ammo in that bag?" Jamie asked.

Nathan nodded. "More than enough..."

Jamie returned his nod and walked on. "I wonder how Ada is doing right now...I hope she's alright." He muttered.

* * *

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, Clock Gallery, 12:15 AM, 'Carlos, Mikhail, Dante, Justin, Davis'**

"Hey Carlos, give me a hand with this." Justin said as he tried to push a large bell out of the way.

Carlos walked over to him and helped push the large bell forward until they were able to get to the door.

"Alright, this door leads outside, the hospital shouldn't be too far." Justin said.

Mikhail slowly opened the door and exited first with his rifle ready.

"Alright guys, stay behind me." Carlos said as he exited, Dante, Davis and Justin slowly followed.

The group moved through the small tunnel and exited out into the open where they could see the Raccoon General Hospital, blocking their way was a group of zombies. Carlos and Mikhail carefully made use of their limited ammo and managed to take the zombies down with shots to the heads.

Not wasting any time, the group immediately rushed towards the hospital and stopped when they reached the front entrance.

Dante and Davis both looked up at the roof, it was just now that they remembered their other mission, reach the roof of the Raccoon General Hospital and use the helicopter there to escape the city. But the added objective to that mission was getting the others out aswell, but at the current moment, they were focused on curing Jill of the virus.

"Alright, let's get out of this rain, come on." Carlos said as he entered, everyone else followed.

Upon entering, the group looked around at all of the dead bodies that filled the area, some were doctors, others were UBCS mercenaries. "Not even anyone here made it..." Davis said.

Dante looked at him. "I doubt anyone else made it, I can just by looking at this place."

Just then, a scream filled the air, Carlos and Mikhail aimed their weapons at the corner of the room.

"HELP!" A nurse appeared from the corner and ran towards them.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey!" Justin shouted grabbing the nurse as she tried to run past them.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET GO!" The nurse shouted trying to break free from his grip.

Justin put his lead pipe down and used his other hand to restrain her. "It's alright! We're not zombies!"

The nurse stopped struggling and looked at him and the others, just then, she screamed again when she looked back at the corner of the room.

Dante and Davis both picked up assault rifles that were lying next to the bodies of UBCS mercenaries and prepared to fire at the approaching zombie.

However, before the zombie could appear from the corner, something else leaped from the corner and the zombies head fell off.

"What the fuck is that?" Davis said.

The reptile like creature roared and sprinted towards them.

Carlos and open fired on the reptile monster, their combined efforts took it down very quickly.

"WATCH OUT!" The nurse shouted.

The group turned to see another one appeared and lunged at them and managed to slash Davis's shoulder with its clawed hand. "AH FUCK!"

"NO!" Dante shouted and fired his weapon at the monster, Carlos and Mikhail joined in and together they took it down before it could cause anymore damage.

"Davis you alright?" Dante asked.

Davis held his hand against his shoulder and got back to his feet. "Yeah, don't worry about me, it's just a cut, not too deep."

Carlos lowered his weapon and turned to the nurse. "Are you ok?"

The nurse looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yeah...thanks, I thought I was a goner."

"Are you the only the one left alive in this building?" Dante asked.

"I don't know, I've been hiding here for a while now, I don't know if there are anymore people left alive here or in this city for that matter." The nurse replied.

Carlos gave her a slight smile. "Well don't worry, we're members of the Umbrella Biohazard Counter Measure Service, these two are Raccoon City Swat, you'll be safe with us."

"Thank you..."

"The name's Carlos, this Mikhail, Justin, Davis and Dante." Carlos said introducing the others.

"My name's Amy, Amy Wilson."

Dante spoke up. "So how long have you been hiding here?"

Amy turned to him. "A while...I don't know exactly but I know I've been hiding here for a good amount of time now..."

Mikhail looked around. "Carlos, we need to get moving, we can't waste anymore time, there's no telling when Jill will succumb to that virus."

Carlos turned back to Amy. "Amy, do you know anything about all of this? The zombies, a virus or anything?"

Amy thought for a moment and then spoke up. "Well...no, I'm sorry, I don't really know much. All I do know is that there is a virus in the monsters and somehow people have been getting infected. But...we do have equipment in this building to create a vaccine, if you're looking for a cure then I'm sure you should be able to make one here."

"How long would that take?" Justin asked.

"Not too long if you're quick." Amy replied.

Carlos nodded. "Ok, I'll handle the vaccine, I want the rest of you to head back to the clock tower."

Dante shook his head. "Sorry, we can't do that, we don't know how many more of those reptile creatures are wandering around in this building, you won't stand a chance by yourself Carlos so we're staying."

Carlos grinned. "Heh, I figured you'd say that."

Amy gave him a confused look. "The Saint Michael Clock Tower? Why would you want to go there?"

"Our plan is to get out of here using the helicopter on the roof of this building, we're using the clock tower as a place to hide at the moment." Justin replied.

"Oh...is it ok if I...go with you?" Amy asked.

Davis nodded. "Of course, that's our job as officers after all, well, me and Dante anyway."

"You can stay with us Amy, don't worry, I'll look after you." Carlos said.

Amy returned his smile with one of her own. "Thank you Carlos."

"So Amy, since you're a nurse here, where do we need to go to create a vaccine?" Justin asked.

Amy pointed to the door next to them. "We can get to the elevator room through here."

Carlos opened the door and entered, everyone followed him through the office and through the door on the other side of the room into the elevator room. Just like everywhere else, there were dead bodies everywhere.

"Damn, you'd think the UBCS guys would have atleast been able to keep the zombies out of one room." Justin said and turned to Carlos and Mikhail. "Well, no offence you two."

Mikhail shrugged. "None taken..."

* * *

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, Chapel, 12:20 AM, 1:20 PM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Lucas, Pierce'**

"Don't worry Jill, I'm sure the others will find a way to cure you of that virus, just don't give up."

Jill remained silent, she wanted to believe Mia's words, but it had been a while since she was infected, at any moment, she could become another zombie. She wanted to have hope that Carlos would find a vaccine, but she thought that this just be her time now.

Rav turned to Lucas who was standing with his shotgun aimed at the door. "You gonna stand there like that forever until the others get back?"

Lucas turned to her. "I'm just making sure no zombies get through, you don't have to get mad."

Rav sighed. "I'm not mad...who said I was mad?"

Lucas stayed silent.

"Mia, how is Jill?" Rav asked.

Mia shrugged. "I don't know..."

Pierce spoke up. "You're wasting your time, the others are wasting their time, you should just shoot her and be done with it. You know Jill is gonna become another zombie, when she turns, she'll kill all of you, if you want to prevent that then maybe you should kill her now."

Rav glared at him. "That's something you would do Pierce but not us, Jill hasn't turned yet, which means there's still hope of curing her."

"Hmph..." Pierce lay down and sighed. "You're all nothing but a bunch of stubborn idiots, wait and see, Jill will turn and then you'll wish you'd have listened to me."

Lucas shook his head at Pierce's words, although he had to admit that Pierce had a point. If Jill did turn, she would kill them, but he wanted to have hope that the others would find a vaccine in time, he didn't want to think of what would happen if they were too late. "They'll find a cure, I know they will."

Pierce just gave him a cold stare. "Think what you want, they won't make it back in time even if they do."

Rav just wanted to slap Pierce's head right off of his shoulders but decided against it, even if he was an asshole, zombies could break into the chapel at any moment and they would need him to help push them back.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Road, 12:25 AM, 'Wraith, Shadow'**

The two USS commandos quickly rushed down the hill and leaped over the fence into the street and aimed their weapons at any approaching monsters. But to their surprise, there was none, in fact, the zombies in this street had already been taken care of.

"Seems like someone's already been here." Wraith said.

Shadow examined the zombies and nodded. "Yeah, I can tell these zombies were shot not too long ago..." He turned to the Raccoon General Hospital which was just up ahead. "And I think they went into the hospital..."

Wraith rested his weapon on his shoulder. "You think it might be that STARS member that HQ told us to kill?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know..."

Wraith smirked behind his gas mask and turned to Shadow. "I got an idea, let's take cover behind those cars over there just at the front entrance, if your sister is alive then I'm sure she'll be found by the STARS survivor. Well wait out here until they come out and then we'll ambush the target, grab your sister and get the hell out of here. What do you think?"

"Well..." Shadow took a minute to think about it and eventually decided to go along with Wraith's plan. "Ok...but your plan better work."

"Hahaha! Since when has any of my plans went wrong?" Wraith replied.

Both USS commandos took cover behind the vehicles just at the front entrance of the hospital and readied their weapons. If the STARS target was in the hospital, they didn't deny the possibility that she'd find Shadow's sister and try to get her to safety. Which meant it was only a matter of time until they exited through the front entrance where the two commandos were waiting.

**Authors Notes: This was a difficult and exhausting chapter to write, I was supposed to get it finished and up for last Sunday but couldn't because I've been too busy with work. I understand if you're probably a bit mad and whatnot that you waited like two weeks for a short chapter, but you know how it is, everyone has life to deal with and my job is a difficult one that pays good money, not to mention my ideas are limited and I don't know what to write to advance the story sometimes. So yeah, work has dragged me away from writing for a while, I'm trying to do what I can so don't expect too much of me, I ain't perfect. I can tell I'm nearing the stage now where it's gonna take longer to write chapters, just like the last two Enduring the Evil stories, when I'm near the end, it takes much, much longer, I think it took me months to finish the last chapter of Enduring the Evil 2, main reason is because it is kinda hard to think of what to write on a game that doesn't have alot of cutscenes or dialogue, which is a reason why I love cutscenes and dialogue. So to hopefully get things done a little faster, I'd like to ask that all of you give me ideas that will help me get to the end much quicker, ideas of course that will help advance the plot, ideas with your characters maybe aswell but of course, don't give me an idea that just involves your character, involve others aswell. Anyway, as usual, please Review, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	21. The Vaccine

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 21 - The Vaccine**

**Raccoon General Hospital, 4F Passage, 12:35 AM, 'Carlos, Mikhail, Dante, Justin, Davis, Amy'**

Carlos was the first to exit the elevator and into the hallway, Mikhail and Dante were next, followed by Davis, Justin and Amy. They had just recently met Amy, who was apparently a nurse in the hospital, or rather, former nurse now considering the situation. After asking, Amy had told them that the hospital may have the required materials to create a cure. Although, since the hospital was pretty much already wrecked, some of them were starting to doubt that they wouldn't find what they need for the vaccine. But Carlos continued to have faith that he would find a cure for Jill.

"Ok Amy, what do we need and where do we find it?" Dante asked.

Amy tilted her head sideways and thought for a moment before giving him a reply. "Well, A vaccine base would be required, and then we would need a medium base to put a sample into. If we can get those then we can make a vaccine with them."

Davis groaned and leaned against the wall. "Oh man..."

"What's up Davis?" Justin asked.

"Why does all of this crap have to be complicated?" Davis replied.

Amy raised a brow. "It isn't really complicated at all. Now that I think about it, I think there might be a vaccine base in the sickroom, and I'm sure there's a medium base down in the laboratory. All we really need to do is get the vaccine base and take it down there and it shouldn't take anymore than a minute to make a vaccine. Of course, I think it'd be best if I take care of that since I know how to work the machines here."

"That's fine, where is the sickroom?" Carlos asked.

Amy walked down the hallway. "The key to the sickroom should be in the data room just down here, follow me."

Carlos and the others followed her while keeping their weapons ready in case something showed up.

"In here..." Amy said as she opened the door at the end of the hallway.

Everyone followed her inside but the moment they entered, a sound forced them to raise their weapons.

"DON'T SHOOT! NOOO!" A voice shouted followed by gunshots.

Carlos and the others ran to the other side of the room and arrived around the corner to see someone lowering their weapon and another person falling to the floor.

"Nicholai? You're still alive?" Carlos said and slowly approached Nicholai.

"You saw what happened?" Nicholai replied as he turned to Carlos.

Carlos gave a slight nod. "What's going on?"

"I'm one of the supervisors, that's all you need to know." Nicholai said and aimed his gun at Carlos.

Carlos took a step back. "Wait!"

"Nicholai! You...you traitor!" Mikhail shouted.

However, both of them failed to notice the UBCS mercenary that Nicholai shot was still alive, he slowly reached for a grenade and pulled the pin. Both Carlos and Nicholai heard the sound of the pin being pulled and immediately sprinted away.

The grenade exploded, everyone backed away and Carlos managed to roll out of the way just in time, whereas Nicholai leaped through the window barely dodging the fire of the explosion.

"Carlos! Are you ok?" Justin asked as he helped Carlos to his feet.

"I'm fine..."

"One of your friends?" Dante asked.

Carlos shook his head. "...Not anymore by the looks of things..."

"Are you hurt Carlos?" Amy asked.

"Relax, I'm fine." Carlos replied.

"Well ok..." Amy walked over to the other side of the room and came back with something in her hand. "Here's the key to the sickroom, we should be able to get the vaccine base there."

Carlos took the key and nodded. "Got it, let's move, we've wasted enough time, I don't want to think of what'll happen if we're too late."

Mikhail put a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "We will make it, have faith my friend."

Carlos looked at him for a long second before replying with a nod. "Come on, let's get that vaccine."

* * *

**Raccoon City, Central Street Station, 12:40 AM, 'Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'**

"Holy shit. Look at all of these bodies..." Marc said as he looked around the area, the entire station was littered with corpses.

Nathan leaned against a wall and folded his arms over his chest. "If I'd have to guess, it looks as if the place has been like this for a while, and whoever took out all of these zombies must have had alot of ammo." Nathan closed his eyes and chuckled. "Hehe...I wouldn't be surprised if Scott was responsible for this mess."

Jamie shuddered at Scott's name after looking at all of the bodies, this reminded just how good Scott was, and he was just imagining what would of happened if Scott had gotten his hands on him. "Thank god he didn't..." Jamie muttered.

"You say something?" Marc asked.

Jamie shook his head. "No, just thinking out loud."

Stuart just stood still and looked at all of the bodies. _"Scott did all of this, and now I'm supposed to assume he's dead. No, I don't think so, Jamie and Marc may think they're dead, I don't know about Nathan considering he knows not to underestimate others, but...I have a feeling, I just have a feeling that they are still alive. I know it, I know without a doubt that Alex and the others are still alive. I've known them for a long time, I know what they're capable of, and I know Alex and the others wouldn't give up just like that." _Stuart let out a quiet growl and placed a hand over his head. _"Why am I still holding onto a thread of hope that they're still alive? I've already made my decision, I've already chosen my path, although it isn't exactly what I had in mind. Why though? Why did I choose this road? I could of stayed with Alex and the others, I would still be with Louise right now. Was I afraid? Afraid that I wouldn't be able to escape this nightmare if I stayed? Or, was it something else. I don't know, all I know is, I do regret my decision, but it's too late for me to go back now, way too late, all I can do is follow Jamie and see what he has in store for us. All I can do, is see where this road will take me."_

"Hey Stuart, you coming or what?"

Stuart turned to Jamie who was already leaving with Marc and Nathan. "Oh, sorry..." Stuart said before following them.

* * *

**Saint Michael Clock Tower, Chapel, 12:45 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Lucas, Pierce'**

"Jill, can you hear me?"

Mia waited for a reply but didn't get one. "Jill?"

Again, no reply.

"Jill!" Mia said again with a louder tone.

Finally, Jill answered. "I can hear you Mia, don't worry, I'm doing my best to stay conscious."

Mia let out a sigh of relief, atleast she knew Jill hadn't turned yet.

"Mia?" Jill said with a quiet tone.

"What is it Jill?" Mia replied.

Jill opened her eyes and slowly turned to her. "Where is Alex, Bryan and the others?"

Mia looked away. "They...went on ahead. They said they would try and find a way out and then get help for us. I don't know if they'll make it though, it's really dangerous out there."

Jill gave a slight smile. "They'll make it. I know Alex, he always knows what he is doing. Scott is with him too, I know for a fact that they'll get out of here if they haven't already."

Mia sat down next to Jill and held her hand. "You really have alot of faith in them don't you?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah...I've only known them for a short time, but, it feels like I've known them for years, that's how much I've gotten to know about them. They're brave, tough and capable, so I know they will survive this."

A chuckle from across the room got their attention, Pierce spoke up without looking at them. "You really should just give up and quit holding on to that thread of hope that they'll get out of here."

Jill looked away, this got Mia to give Pierce a glare. "And you really should stop being a smartass."

Pierce raised a brow. "Smartass? For your information, I've known Alex and his boys longer than any of you, I know what they're like so I would know much more than you at this point. And I know, they won't get out alive, they're gonna die."

"Well if that's what you think of them then you really don't know them aswell as you think you do." Mia replied.

Pierce smirked. "Heh, as if you know."

Rav got to her feet and glared at him. "You better shut the hell up Pierce otherwise I'll shut you up myself." Rav said with her fist raised.

Pierce just raised a brow at her for a moment and got to his feet. "Just try it." He said as he approached her.

Rav was just about to throw a punch but Mia grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Don't do it Rav...he's not worth it."

After exchanging looks, Rav lowered her fist and sighed. Pierce smirked and turned his back to them. "Heh, thought so, wimps." He said as he went to the back of the room and lay down.

Rav just seriously wanted to kill him after that, but to for Jill's sake, she refrained from beating the living hell out of Pierce. "I seriously hate him."

Mia sighed. "I know Rav, but no matter what, we still have to work together if we want to get out of here alive, we just have to put up with him, even if he is a jerk."

Rav turned to Lucas who was sitting down with his shotgun aimed at the door. She sighed and walked over to him. "Hey, let me take over." She said and took the shotgun out of his hands, earning a confused look from him.

"What?"

"I said I'm taking over for now, you take a break and get some rest." Rav said as she sat down and readied the shotgun.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Lucas replied before walking over to Jill. "How's Jill doing?"

Mia faced him. "She's doing fine, to resist a virus for this long, it's really impressive."

"You know about it?" Lucas asked.

Mia shrugged. "Not much I'm afraid. Although, I was hoping to get a masters degree in virology, I studied quite a bit so I know some things. But, I only know things based on what I've seen during this outbreak."

Lucas was silent for a moment before replying with a low and quiet tone. "What did you see?"

"I saw people getting eaten alive, getting ripped apart, it was horrible, there was so much blood everywhere that I nearly threw up. I saw how the zombies were eating everyone, and then I noticed something...everyone who got eaten, came back as zombies." Mia explained.

Lucas raised a brow. "So what are you saying?"

"I think it has something to do with the bites." Mia said.

"The bites?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah. I was with a group of survivors at the time, Matt, Pierce and Rob were among them. Someone had got bitten by a zombie but we managed to get her to safety. However, as time went by, she grew pale and she was getting more and more tired by the minute. Eventually she passed out...and when she came to..."

Lucas remained silent as Mia stopped, waiting for her to continue.

"When she came to, she was a zombie." Mia finished.

Lucas placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "So those who get bitten...eventually become zombies."

Mia nodded. "It appears to be the case. Since the virus is inside the zombies, it makes sense that if a zombie bites you, the virus passes on into that persons body, infecting them."

"Which means we gotta avoid being bitten..." Lucas said and turned to Jill. "Which also means that if the others don't hurry up with that cure then Jill will become just another zombie."

* * *

**Raccoon General Hospital, B3F Laboratory Entrance, 12:50 AM, 'Carlos, Mikhail, Dante, Justin, Davis, Amy'**

"So there's a machine in the laboratory down here that'll make the vaccine?"

Amy looked at the small vaccine base that they had found earlier, all that was left for them to do was to retrieve a vaccine medium and mix it with the vaccine base. Doing so would make the vaccine they needed to cure Jill of the virus, that is, if she hadn't turned already.

"I don't really know..." Amy said. "I've never actually been in the laboratory before, but I do know that there is a synthesizer down there that'll make a vaccine for us."

Dante slowly opened the door to the laboratory and entered first. "Stay back." Carlos said.

After waiting for a few seconds, Dante appeared at the door. "Carlos, Mikhail, I think you guys better take a look at this."

Curious about his words, Carlos and the others entered the laboratory and immediately jumped at the sight of two giant amphibian creatures inside the large glass tanks.

"What the fuck are those!" Davis said with his weapon raised.

"Calm down, it looks like they're asleep or something, we don't need to attract any unwanted attention." Justin said as he put his hand over Davis's assault rifle.

Amy looked curiously at the creatures. "What are these things?"

"You mean you don't know?" Dante asked.

Amy shook her head. "No of course not. I've was never told anything about creatures in the laboratory, this explains alot. I never thought this hospital would be hiding such things."

Dante raised a brow. "Well apparently Umbrella like to keep their research in the dark."

"Umbrella?" Amy replied with a confused look.

Carlos spoke up before Dante could reply. "It's a long story, we don't have time right now. Amy, just tell us what we need to do to make a vaccine."

Amy thought for a moment and looked around. "Ah!" She picked up a medium base from the other side of the room and walked over to a large machine. "Just let me turn the power on..." She said in a quiet tone as she pulled a lever, replacing the red light with a blue light.

Upon turning the power on for the machine, all of the water inside the glass tanks slowly disappeared, getting everyone elses attention as they saw the creatures moving. "Ok...I think they're awake." Justin said.

"You know something? These ones look alot like the ones we were fighting earlier." Davis said.

Mikhail nodded. "Except the other ones had teeth."

"Ok, just give me a minute..." Amy said as she put the medium base into the machine and started operating the machine.

Carlos watched her operate the machine while the others kept their eyes on the creatures. Justin walked right up to one of the glass tanks and looked at one of the creatures. The creature itself just stared back. "You know, up close, besides the claws and everything, these ones are kinda cute." Justin said.

Dante raised a brow. "You can tell them that when those claws are tearing you apart."

After turning a few switches, the medium base slowly came back out of the machine and opened up to reveal a small tube inside. Amy took the tube out and looked at the small red liquid inside. "This is it, the vaccine medium..." She turned to Carlos. "Ok, let me see the vaccine base..."

Carlos nodded and handed her the vaccine base. "Ok, let's see here..." Amy said as she looked at the vaccine base and the vaccine medium. She mixed the blue liquid of the vaccine base into the red liquid of the vaccine medium, after a few short seconds, the liquids mixed together into a new purple liquid. "Here we go, the vaccine."

"This is what's gonna help us save Jill..." Carlos said as he held the small tube in his hand.

Davis raised a brow. "That purple water is gonna cure Jill of the virus?"

Carlos nodded again. "You bet it is..." He turned to Amy. "Thanks for your help Amy, I don't think we would have been able to work those machines without you. You saved us alot of trouble, thanks."

Amy turned away. "Cut it out you're embarrassing me."

Carlos chuckled before walking on. "Come on, let's get moving, we need to hurry before-" He was cut off by a sound.

The group turned to the glass tanks and saw there was a crack in the glass. The creature inside slammed its clawed hand into the glass again, making the crack even bigger.

"Guys...move now." Dante said as he raised his assault rifle. Everyone slowly backed away towards the door as the creature hit the glass again. "NOW!" Everyone rushed out of the laboratory and sprinted down the hallway, they could hear the glass shattering just behind them. They didn't stop though and continued running through the laboratory entrance and through the hallway until they made it to the elevator. "Come on! COME ON!" Davis shouted as he continuously pressed the button.

They could hear the creatures footsteps echoing in the hallway, getting closer and closer. "COME ON DAMMIT!" Davis shouted again. Finally the elevator doors opened and the group rushed inside right after catching a glimpse of the creatures.

"Come on Davis!" Carlos shouted.

Davis pressed the button just in time, but just as the elevator doors were closing, the creatures clawed hand lunged through and cut into his leg. "AH!"

"SHIT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Dante shouted as he and Mikhail tried to push the creatures arm out.

After Carlos joined in, the three managed to push the creatures arm out, allowing the elevator doors to close. "Phew...that was close."

Amy kneeled down next to Davis and pulled out a bandage kit. "Did it get you in the leg?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, it ain't too deep."

Amy wrapped some bandages around his leg and tightened them to stop any blood from leaking out and helped him to his feet. "Can you stand?"

Davis moved his leg around a little and nodded. "Yeah, I can stand."

The elevator doors opened and the group wasted no time in rushing through the office and back into the lobby where they first entered.

Just then, a beeping sound filled the air and the group looked around for the source. Carlos walked on as the sound got louder. "It's nearby..." After looking around, he saw a small object on the wall with a flashing red light.

"What is it Carlos?" Justin asked.

Carlos's eyes widened. "Uh oh..."

"Carlos, what is it?" Mikhail said.

"IT'S A TIME BOMB!" Carlos shouted.

Mikhail growled, knowing exactly who was responsible. "Nicholai, that bastard!"

Dante turned and grabbed Justin and Amy. "RUN! RUN!" He shouted as he sprinted towards the exit with the others right behind him.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Road, 12:55 AM, 'Wraith, Shadow'**

_"Hey Amy, the guys in charge want me and Mason back at HQ, there's a few things they want us to take care of."_

_Amy gave him a curious look and replied. "You're leaving again? Darn it Trent, you and Mason never get any free time, I barely get to spend time with you guys anymore because you're always getting called back to take care of some dangerous assignment."_

_Trent picked up his gas mask and put it on as she continued. "Just what is it that you need to take care of this time?"_

_"We're Umbrella Security Service commandos, it's our job to take care of trouble, you should know that." Trent replied as he tightened the strap of his gas mask and put up his hood._

_Amy raised a brow. "Just what's going on over there Trent? I can't help but feel that Umbrella is doing something bad. I've heard rumours about research and experiments."_

_"I've heard the same, but I'm in the dark just as much as you, considering you're a nurse for the hospital, I was actually expecting you to know more than me. Anyway, Mason's waiting for me, we need to get going soon, I'll try and finish this as quickly as possible." Trent said._

_Amy smiled at him. "And then we'll watch TV and have some hot cocoa?"_

_Trent, although his face was covered by his gas mask, she could hear it in his voice that he was smiling. "Yeah, we'll watch TV and have some hot cocoa." He gave her a quick hug before leaving._

_Amy sat back down and was about to go back to reading her book but was stopped by Trent's voice again. "Hey Amy..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Trent pointed his finger at her. "Don't forget the cream and marshmallows."_

_Amy giggled at his words. "Don't worry, I won't." She replied. Trent nodded and left._

"Trent? Trent!"

Shadow lifted his head and looked around, only to find Wraith next to him. "W-What? What is it?"

"You spaced out for a couple of minutes, what's up?" Wraith asked, a slight worried tone in his voice.

Shadow shook his head and looked at his weapon. "Nothing...just thinking."

Wraith sighed and turned back to the hospital. "Ok, I'm getting impatient, what the fuck is taking them so long?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know..."

"I'm getting soaking wet from this rain bro, I'm starting to get the urge to just go in there myself." Wraith said.

Just then, a sound filled the air, the two commandos saw a large group of survivors running out of the hospital. The survivors clearly didn't notice them since they were taking cover behind two cars, and they were quick at that as the the group had already passed their position.

"Come on..." Carlos muttered as he and the others ran as fast as they could away from the hospital.

"Now Shadow!" Wraith said with a louder tone.

However, just as the two commandos were about to jump over the vehicles they were using as cover, an explosion of fire shot out of the main entrance of the hospital. "WHOA!" Shadow and Wraith saw the survivors take cover in a small tunnel up ahead, but knowing they wouldn't get away in time, the two U.S.S members leaped over the nearby fence and shielded themselves from the smoke as the entire hospital slowly sank to the ground into a pile of burning rubble.

Carlos took a deep breath and got to his feet. "Everyone alright?"

Dante helped the others up and nodded. "I'm fine."

Mikhail held his hand against his side and nodded also. "Same here."

Justin looked at what was left of the hospital and let out a low whistle. "Damn."

Dante and Davis just looked on and exchanged looks. "Well...there goes our other escape plan." Davis said as he remembered their last objective.

Carlos turned to leave. "Come on, we need to give Jill this vaccine, we can't waste anymore time!"

"Right." Dante said as he followed Carlos down the tunnel.

Davis turned to Amy and helped her to her feet. "You ok?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Shadow and Wraith both struggled to get back to their feet, they didn't anticipate the explosion sending them a little further than they hoped.

"Ugh...Mason, are you there?" Shadow asked as he wiped the dust off of his gas mask.

Wraith replied as he struggled to his feet. "Yeah, I'm here..."

Shadow grabbed onto the fence and pulled himself back to his feet, he looked to the small tunnel up ahead where the survivors took cover and his eyes widened when he saw a police officer helping someone to their feet. "Wait...is that...?"

Wraith let out a low growl as he finally managed to stand. "Dammit...what is it Shadow?"

Shadow caught a quick glimpse of the girls face just before the police officer took her down the tunnel. It was just a glimpse, but that was all he needed, he knew it was her right away. "It is her...Amy." Shadow said as he prepared his gun.

"Looks like she's with a few officers..." Wraith said and turned to Shadow. "What now?"

Shadow jumped over the fence and made his way to tunnel entrance to the clock tower. "We kill them...every last one of them."

**Authors Notes: Ooh...Shadow and Wraith are closing in on the others, I'm sure you're wondering what's gonna happen now. Well anyway, this chapter took a while because, as usual, I've been trying to push myself to get into the mood for it, so again, sorry if you're a bit frustrated that you waited two weeks for this one. But that's how it seems to be going, the deeper I'm getting into this story, the longer it seems to be taking to get chapters done, I honestly don't know why but don't worry, just like the last two stories, I WILL finish this one. There's nothing I don't like more than a story that doesn't get finished, believe me the feeling is quite mutual. Anyway, we know Nicholai is alive, and the others now have the vaccine, their back at the clock tower and are now rushing to give it to Jill, will they make it? Considering Jill managed to last over two days, they probably will. And one more thing, an old 'friend' will be returning in the next chapter, and I know very well there's a few names right now that you all have in your minds, it might come as a shock to you, or it might not, you'll just have to wait and see. As usual, please Review and if you have a Request feel free to put it in aswell. Hope you liked the chapter**.


	22. Another Reunion

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 22 - Another Reunion**

******Saint Michael Clock Tower, Clock Gallery,** 1:00 AM, 'Carlos, Mikhail, Dante, Justin, Davis, Amy'

Upon entering through the clock gallery, the group of survivors were immediately stopped in their tracks when the ceiling shook, causing small pieces of rubble and dust to fall from above. "What was that?" Mikhail said with his gun raised.

"Something must be up on the other floor, whatever it is, let's just hope it doesn't find us..." Carlos said before turning to the others. "Come on, we've wasted too much time, Jill needs this vaccine!" He finished and sprinted through the clock gallery.

A group of three zombies were eating away at a dead body and immediately turned their attention to Carlos after he appeared from the corner of the room.

"Shit! I don't have time for this!" Carlos aimed his assault rifle and quickly took down the zombies with perfectly executed shots to the heads. "Come on!" He shouted as he slammed the next door open and sprinted down the cobwebbed corridor with the others right behind him.

They were once again slowed down however as large insect like creatures appeared and attacked them. "DAMN IT!" Carlos kicked one of the creatures away and fired his assault rifle at it.

The creature let out a high pitched growl and lunged at the group but Mikhail assisted Carlos by providing support fire. Their combined efforts quickly put the monster down, after which the group continued to run through the corridor.

More insect like monsters attacked but the groups combined firepower was enough to quickly get rid of them. As they rushed through the corridor however, they started to worry as the ceiling above them shook again, they knew something big was close, but of course, Carlos was only focused on getting back to Jill in time.

"Come on! Through here!" Carlos said as he rushed through the door at the end of the corridor, everyone else followed him into the tower study.

Again, the ceiling above them shook, small bits of dust and rubble landed on Dante's shoulder, which he just wiped off with his hand followed by a quiet sigh.

Wasting no time, Carlos was already moving through the next door into the main lobby of the clock tower, the group continued to follow closely while keeping their weapons raised.

"Jeez, I still can't believe that crash caused all this damage..." Justin said as he looked around main lobby, the stairs and the main entrance were blocked off by large piles of rubble, obviously caused by the helicopter that crashed into the clock tower a couple of days ago.

Just then, the group all stopped when they heard a loud bang. They all looked up to see a large crack in the wall upstairs, the banging didn't stop though as dust continued to fall from the crack and the crack itself continued to get bigger. Finally, the banging stopped.

"What do you think it was?" Davis asked.

Mikhail slowly lowered his assault rifle. "I don't know, but I think it's gone now."

As they were about to move on, something large smashed through the crack and came flying right at the group of survivors. Everyone all moved out of the way and watched as the large monster landed and slid across the floor in front of them, after which it immediately turned and roared at them, a roar they all knew too well.

**"STARS..."**

"No...it can't be!" Dante said taking a step back. It was indeed the very same monster, this time however it looked a little different, the top part of its coat was completely gone, showing its mutated body, with several large tentacles sticking out of its back and a few shorter tentacles from its arm.

"AH! WHAT IS THAT!" Amy shouted and hid behind Carlos and Mikhail.

Carlos aimed his assault rifle at it. "Something that's supposed to be dead!"

Without hesitation, Carlos, followed by Mikhail, Dante and Davis began firing at the monster with their assault rifles. This time however their bullets looked as if they were actually affecting the monster as it let out a low growl at almost every shot.

The monster swung its large tentacled arm at them but they all moved aside and continued to fire. "Keep shooting! Keep shooting!" Davis shouted.

Their bullets were somehow fazing the monster this time, Dante was beginning to think that maybe, after all the damage they did to it previously, that ordinary guns seemed to have an effect on it now.

His thoughts were confirmed when the monster surprisingly succumbed to their bullets and fell to the floor.

"Is that it? That was quick, very quick." Justin said.

"No..." Carlos said. "Look closely..." He continued and pointed at the monster, the tentacles on its body were moving.

Mikhail raised a brow and turned to Carlos. "It's not dead then? Just knocked out?"

Carlos nodded. "It looks that way, we could try and finish it but we don't have time, let's just hope it stays down long enough for us to get to Jill." He turned and ran on ahead.

"Come on!" Mikhail said and moved on, the others followed.

The door on the other side of the lobby slammed open, Shadow and Wraith exited just in time to see the survivors entering into the next room. "There they are!" Shadow said and was about to run on ahead but was stopped when something large caught his eye.

"What the hell...?" Shadow said as he fully faced the large monster.

**"STARS..."**

Wraith stepped back and aimed his MP5. "Shit! It's Nemesis!"

Shadow ran back over to Wraith and raised his weapon. "But I thought it was destroyed!"

Nemesis slowly turned to the two U.S.S commandos and growled at them.

"Ah shit!" Wraith said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

Wraith slowly took another step back. "Now that the damn thing has seen us, it has identified us as obstacles to its mission!"

Shadow clenched his fist. "Which means..."

Nemesis roared and swung its large tentacled arm at them, but the two commandos jumped back and dodged it. Wraith opened the door behind them. "WHICH MEANS IT'S AFTER US NOW!"

"We can't run! My sister is here!" Shadow said refusing to run away.

Wraith grabbed Shadow and dragged him away from Nemesis. "We'll find her! Don't worry! Right now we have to get away from Nemesis!"

"DAMMIT!" Shadow kicked the floor and followed Wraith into the other room, with Nemesis in pursuit.

* * *

Carlos and the rest of the survivors rushed through the piano room and slammed the chapel door open, causing the small group inside to aim their guns at them. "IT'S US!" Davis shouted quickly before Rav or Lucas attempted to shoot.

"You're back, did you find a cure?" Rav asked.

Not wasting time to answer, Carlos instead ran over to the unconscious Jill and took the vaccine out of his pocket. "Let's hope we're not too late..." He muttered as he administered the vaccine.

Jill let out a quiet groan, Carlos remained on his knees by her side, everyone else just stood and watched, waiting to see if the vaccine worked.

"Hey, are you ok?" Carlos asked.

After a few seconds, Jill replied and managed to sit up. "Yes...barely..." She took in a deep breath and faced Carlos. "What's going on?"

"No way, that monster just doesn't give up!" Carlos said, earning shocked looks from Jill, Rav, Mia, Lucas and Pierce.

Rav spoke up next. "So it's still alive?"

"What? I thought we killed that thing!" Jill replied.

Carlos shook his head. "No, it's been waiting for you."

Everyone all turned to the door at the end of the room, they heard the monster on the other side wandering around looking for them, causing a few of them to shudder at its voice. **"STARS..."**

"He's playing with us...Carlos, do you think that it's unstoppable?" Jill asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Carlos sighed and shook his head again. "No, I don't think so. I'm sorry Jill but I've gotta go and take care of a few things, oh and bad news, Nicholai is still alive."

"Nicholai? Are you sure?" Jill asked.

Lucas turned to Mikhail. "Nicholai? The russian guy?"

Carlos nodded. "Yes, I don't know how, but I do know that he is our enemy. Remember, don't trust him!" Carlos said before running off.

"Carlos wait! Jill, you and the others stay here." Mikhail said before running after Carlos.

Jill was about to stop them but Carlos and Mikhail had already left.

Lucas spoke up. "So, all we need to do now is head to the Raccoon General Hospital and take the helicopter right?"

Dante shook his head. "No, that's not an option anymore, Nicholai planted a bomb and blew the whole building to hell."

The others eyes widened at this, but Pierce was more surprised than the others. "That asshole..." He muttered quietly.

Jill stood up and looked at everyone, she then set her eyes on Amy and spoke up. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Amy, she was a nurse at the hospital, she actually made the vaccine that cured you, without her, we probably wouldn't have been able to get a cure." Justin answered.

Amy nodded. "Yes, I'm Amy, Amy Wilson, nice to meet you."

Jill smiled at her. "I'm Jill Valentine, thanks for making that vaccine Amy, you really saved me from a fate worse than death."

"It was nothing, I was just helping out." Amy said.

Mia walked over to Amy and extended her hand. "I'm Mia Jones, thanks for helping us Amy."

Amy smiled at her and shook her hand. "Don't mention it..."

Mia turned to Rav. "Oh, and that's Rav."

"Rav huh? I think I remember seeing that name in the patient records before, Rav Tsuki was it?"

Rav nodded and gave her a slight smile. "That's right, good to see you again doc."

Amy laughed a little and gave Rav a quick hug. "Good to see you too Rav! I was never expecting to see you among the living, of course, considering all the records I have about you, or, the records I DID have about you, I can't say I'm surprised to see you alive and well."

"So you two know eachother?" Jill asked.

Rav shrugged. "More or less, Amy was my nurse when I went to the hospital after I got an injury from a fight, you remember I told you how I always got into fights Jill?"

Jill nodded. "Ah I see, so that explains it."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, how have you been Rav? Well, how were you holding up? You know, before all of this?"

Rav was about reply but Pierce spoke up next. "How about we save the reunions for later. In case you forgot what Carlos said, that big bastard monster is wandering around in this clock tower looking for us right now. Let's not forget the hospital aswell, since that escape plan is out the window, we should actually be figuring out how to escape right now!"

Jill sighed. "Pierce has a point, we need to find another way out of this city."

Lucas sat down and nodded. "Right...and HOW are we supposed to find a way out exactly? From what I can remember, the only other way out of here was the helicopter on the roof of the hospital. Since that's not possible now, I honestly can't think of another way out, I hate to say it, but I think we're screwed."

Pierce just sat in silence, he himself was starting to doubt that there was a way out, in fact, he was starting to lose hope. _"This close, I was THIS close, but it turns out Nicholai is still alive and he decided to ruin my plan by blowing up the fucking hospital. To make things worse, that damn monster is also still alive. Well, that's it then, I'm out of ideas, I thought I had this all planned out perfectly, but I guess I was wrong. I should just tell someone to blow my fucking head off. No...no fucking way, there has got to be a way out of here, if there is, I WILL find it."_

"Something on your mind Pierce?" Jill asked.

Pierce glared at her for a second and turned away, refusing to give her a reply.

Dante spoke up next. "Ok look, let's just focus for a minute. Now I am positive that there is still a way out of here, what we need to do move on from here and keep looking."

Jill nodded. "I know, but I'm trying to think, where exactly should we go from here?"

Dante thought for a second and then spoke up. "There should be a Disused Plant near here. It's a factory made by Umbrella from what I heard, I wouldn't doubt for a second that it may have something we can use to escape."

"Good thinking Dante, alright, let's get moving, the sooner we get out of here, the better." Jill said as she picked up all of her equipment. "Good thing Scott left me some ammo for the grenade launcher."

Mia spoke up next. "Wait, didn't Carlos say that monster was still out there? Shouldn't we wait?"

Jill shook her head. "No Mia, we'll be wasting more time if we wait, we need to move now, just stay close to me..." Jill said as she opened the door.

The survivors followed Jill into the piano room where everything was clear at the moment. However this changed in an instant when they heard a familiar roar.

"Ah shit!" Davis said and aimed his assault rifle.

The door to the dining room was smashed to bits and the monster roared at the group of survivors. **"STARS..."**

"JILL!" Lucas shouted.

Jill nodded and fired the grenade launcher at the monster. A small explosion engulfed the monster in the process and brought it to its knees.

"RUN!" Jill grabbed Mia's hand and ran on through the dining room, Rav and Amy followed.

Justin ran over to the piano and tried to push it over to the monster. "Guys! Give me a hand!"

Dante, Davis, Lucas and Pierce ran over to Justin and assisted him in lifting up the piano. Their combined efforts were enough to lift the piano and slam it ontop of the monster.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" Lucas shouted as he gave Justin and Davis a high five.

Pierce grinned and turned to Dante. "Looks like the bastard isn't as tough as he used to be eh?"

Dante shook his head. "I don't think so, either way, if the damn thing has been able to survive after everything we've thrown at it before, then I rather doubt it'll stay down now. We've only managed to knock it out for the moment, come, let's catch up with Jill and the others before it gets up again."

The five survivors ran on ahead to catch up with the others, while the monster began to dig itself out of the destroyed piano.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Road, 1:20 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy'**

"Jill! What about the others?"

Jill kept a hold of Mia's hand and didn't stop running. "Don't worry about them! They can handle themselves!"

The four survivors ran out of the tunnel into the open, there they saw what was left of the Raccoon General Hospital, nothing but a large pile of burning rubble.

Jill turned her attention to the zombies that were slowly approaching and quickly took them down with her handgun. "Rav, have you got any spare bullets?"

Rav shook her head. "All I've got left is my katana and this shotgun, which I was actually supposed to give back to Lucas."

"Darn it, I guess I'll have to make careful use of these then." Jill said as she moved on.

"Come on Mia." Rav said taking Mia's hand.

The group made their way into the Raccoon Park Plaza, fortunately there were no monsters in the area. "Good, the area is clear, this should save us alot of time, let's go." Jill said as she made her way to the fountain area of the park.

"Ok, where do we go from here?" Jill said looking around.

Amy spoke up. "I managed to get a hold of this a while ago if it helps..." Amy said holding a key. "This is the park key, if there's any locked gates up ahead then we can use this."

Jill nodded. "Ok, but right now we need to figure out where to go from here."

"Well there is a graveyard nearby, we should be able to get there from here through the sewers." Amy continued and pointed at the water. "The entrance is just in there."

Rav raised a brow. "And I suppose we'll have to operate something in order to drain out all of the water?"

Amy nodded. "That's right."

Jill looked over at the large blue control panel at the corner of the area. "Amy, you seem to know this place quite well, do you think you can take care of the fountain?"

Amy nodded and walked over to the control panel. "Leave it to me." She said as she opened the lid and started moving the gears inside.

After waiting for a few minutes, Amy finished and pressed the switch, causing all of the water to disappear and allow the group to continue on.

"Come on..." Jill said as she jumped down inside and walked over to the ladder. "So...the sewers huh?"

Amy nodded again. "It's the only way right now."

Mia sighed. "Why did it have to be the sewers?"

Jill let out a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll go first, just stay right behind me, ok?"

"And stay in front of me too, ok?" Rav said.

Mia nodded and finally agreed to go down. "O-Ok..."

Jill went down the ladder first, after a few seconds, Mia, Rav and Amy followed.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Road, 1:35 AM, 'Shadow, Wraith'**

"Looks like those survivors just passed through here not too long ago, if I'd have to guess, I'd say they were here just a few minutes ago." Wraith said as he examined the zombies bodies.

Shadow leaned against a wall with his arms folded over his chest, trying to decide the best course of action. Wraith spoke again. "Quit worrying too much man, we'll find her, just calm down."

"I am calm." Shadow replied coldly.

Wraith stood up and walked over to park plaza entrance. "I know for a fact that they went through here, let's get moving."

Shadow was about to follow but raised his hand and stopped. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Wraith asked as his grip around his gun tightened.

Shadow slowly looked over his shoulder at the tunnel behind them. "Someone's coming..."

The two commandos both turned to the tunnel and waited, they could hear footsteps, to be more accurate, they could hear someone running towards their position. Their curiosity was answered when five survivors exited the tunnel.

"Found them."

Dante and Davis aimed their assault rifles at the two commandos. "Who the hell are you!"

Shadow kept his own weapon raised and replied. "We could ask you the same thing, but from your uniforms, I can tell you two are Raccoon City SWAT."

Davis raised a brow. "Really? It's THAT obvious huh?"

Wraith smirked behind his gas mask and lowered his MP5. "Watch your mouth little man."

Dante knew these two weren't military, and they weren't ordinary civilians either, he was too suspicious of them to let his guard down so he kept his weapon ready. "Who are you?"

Shadow lowered his MP5. "We're members of Umbrella's Security Service. He's Wraith, I'm Shadow."

"Umbrella huh? Well if that's the case then you must know something about all of this, am I right?" Dante asked.

Wraith shrugged. "Maybe, but we ain't tellin' you shit, we're here on a mission and you're in the way. In fact..." He reloaded his MP5 and aimed it at them. "We're supposed to kill all police officers we come across, it's unfortunate that you've ran into us."

"Really? Well then, if you aren't gonna tell us, then I guess we'll have to beat the information out of you..." He turned to the others. "Lucas, Justin, Pierce, you three go on ahead and catch up with Jill and the others."

Justin nodded and ran on ahead, Pierce and Lucas followed.

Wraith chuckled. "Wow, never expected you to be the fair type, so it's a two on two you want then huh?"

Dante nodded. "As long as there's no one in the way, it just means..." He dropped his gun and got into a fighting stance. "That we won't have to hold back."

Davis dropped his own weapon and entered a fighting stance. "And once we're done with you two, you'll be telling us everything we want to know about this outbreak."

"Hmph..." Shadow threw his MP5 to the ground and entered a fighting stance. "You have absolutely no idea what you're up against kid."

Wraith put his fists up and chuckled. "Hehe, this is gonna be fun, I hope you like pain, because you're gonna be getting alot of it."

The two SWAT officers and the two commandos prepared to strike.

"And from what you just said to those other three, I would take a wild guess that you know Jill Valentine. I guess that just gives us another reason to kill you, because once we do, we'll be after her and those other survivors next." Shadow said coldly.

Dante clenched his fists. "Over my dead body."

Shadow smirked and clenched his own fists. "That's the idea."

_(Celldweller - I Believe You)_

**Authors Notes: This was a nightmare to write but I finally got it done. I apologize if it seems rushed but this was all I could think of at the time because I was out of ideas. So...Nemesis is back, yeah, who DIDN'T see that coming? Just kidding, it's obvious he would of been back eventually though, otherwise the title of this story wouldn't be Nemesis now would it? Now we got Dante and Davis about to go head to head against Shadow and Wraith, I hope this little upcoming fight caught you by surprise, because I like to do that alot sometimes. As for Nemesis, who knows where he is right now, he could be after Jill and the others, or maybe even still in the clock tower, which means he may go after Dante, Davis, Shadow and Wraith instead. So many choices, oh, and in case you're wondering, I haven't forgotten about Jamie and the others, I was honestly expecting to write alot of them in the second half of the story but I've barely written about them at all, so I'm hoping to change that in the next chapter, I also have two more surprises in store, one of which I'm sure some of you MIGHT be expecting. Anyway, at the current moment, I will be unable to write more chapters, so I will be posting an Authors Notes Chapter this Friday or Saturday to explain what will be happening, and don't worry, I'm not gonna leave the story unfinished, I hate it when things are unfinished. As usual, please Review, your thoughts on the chapter are always appreciated, and of course, leave a Request in your Review if you have one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Quick Extra Note: I have been getting a large number of friend requests on MSN Windows Live Messenger, I declined pretty much all of them, I would like to point out that if any of you plan on adding me, then I would like to ask that you send me a Private Message on here to let me know who you are so I know you are from Fanfiction. My MSN Windows Live Messenger address is on my profile if you plan on adding me.**


	23. Dark Motive

******Authors Notes: I'm back from Egypt, had a good fun time and now I'm back home. But we'll get into that at the end of this chapter**

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 23 - Dark Motive**

**Raccoon Park, Park Sewer, 1:40 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy'**

Things were already scary enough, knowing that the large monster was not far behind them, the survivors made their way down the ladder and into the water filled sewers.

"Damn it, don't tell me we have to come back through here." Rav said.

Jill slowly made her way through with her gun raised. "We might have to, just stay close and follow me." She said as she caught a glimpse of something digging around up ahead.

The group walked all the way to the end of the sewer and climbed out of the water and into the second tunnel where it was dry. Unfortunately though, they stopped when something small caught their eyes.

To Rav, Mia and Amy, they encountered something much more scarier than the zombies.

"AHHHHHH!" The three screamed.

Jill quickly glanced around only to see the the three survivors run behind her. "What! What is it!"

Rav pointed at the wall while Mia shouted out. "C-COCKROACHES!"

Jill looked at the three of them and then to the cockroaches that were crawling around on the wall, she looked back and forth again before letting out a slight chuckle. "Hehe...are you serious? Come on, don't worry, their harmless, they won't bite, let's just get moving." After saying those words, Jill turned to see that the three girls were already climbing up the ladder.

She followed them up the ladder and into the graveyard, the last place any of them wanted to be right now. "It had to be a graveyard..." Amy said.

Mia stayed close and held on tight to Jill, knowing full well that something could attack at any moment.

Just then, Mia could feel something around her ankle, she looked down and immediately jumped to see a hand. "AH!"

Jill pulled Mia away, while Rav grabbed the hand and pulled the zombie out and started punching it.

"WHOA HEY! HEY! HEY! JEEZ!"

Rav stopped punching after realising it wasn't a zombie. "Justin?"

Justin struggled to his feet and groaned in pain. "Agh, next time, I think I'll just...let you know I'm here...damn, you hit hard, you know that Rav?" Justin said with a slight chuckle.

Rav just glared at him. "What's the big idea, sneaking up on us like that? For all you knew, I could have used my katana to chop your head off!"

Justin shrugged. "Ah...but you didn't."

Rav just sighed and turned to see Lucas and Pierce climbing up to them.

"Hey, where's Dante and Davis?" Jill asked.

Lucas scratched the back of his head trying to think of an answer. "Well...you see...we kinda ran into these two other guys and...well..."

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Road, 1:45 AM, 'Dante, Davis, Shadow, Wraith'**

_(Celldweller - I Believe You)_

Ignoring the rain that continuously poured onto his gas mask, Wraith cracked his knuckles and raised his fists. "So, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

Dante raised a brow. "Wouldn't count on it..."

_This is my excuse to testify_ _Been a beaten down boy_ _And I don't know why _ _That's all right_ _That's all right_

Dante wasted no time and threw the first punch but Shadow jumped back and dodged it and immediately threw a kick to the swat officer. Dante however copied Shadow by jumping back also, causing the kick to miss.

_Well the truth was a lie and I don't know_ _How it got me to follow, whoa_ _And it's true that the lie_ _That was sold me_ _Will never let me go_

"That the best you can do?" Wraith blocked every single punch that Davis threw at him and just continued to taunt him over and over. Davis didn't stop and immediately threw several kicks but once again Wraith just continued to step back and dodge every kick thrown at him.

"STAY STILL!" Davis shouted and grabbed Wraith but the commando slammed his fist into the officers head, causing Davis to let go and growl in pain. "ARGH! DAMN IT!"

_What I needed you to say_ _Was hidden far away _ _This is why I've had to justify_ _My head is shaken, yeah but that's all right_ _What I needed to believe _ _Was hidden far from me_ _That's all right 'cos I believe you_

Dante and Shadow mirrored eachothers attacks and movements, in the process their fists collided with eachother, their feet collided with eachother, but the two didn't stop and continued to exchange quick punches and kicks until they landed a clean hit on the other.

Finally, Shadow landed the first clean kick to Dante's gut, after which he attempted to deliver a right hook but Dante quickly blocked it with his left hand and attempted to punch Shadow with his right hand. However, Shadow saw his punch coming and used his left hand to block Dante's punch, the two just growled and glared at eachother as they tried to overpower the other in a test of strength.

_Take advantage of a malleable mind_ _Been a weakened sucker_ _Boy without a spine_ _But that's all right_ _That's all right_

Davis kicked Wraith in the leg, causing the commando to let out a loud growl, this move had put him off focus enough for Davis to land several punches to the commandos masked face.

Wraith regained his balance and blocked the next punch and used hit foot to trip Davis to the ground, after which he lifted his foot up and stomped down onto Davis's chest. However, the officer managed to quickly put his hands in the way just in time to stop the commandos foot from crushing him. "Not bad! But not good enough!" Wraith shouted as he pulled his foot away and grabbed Davis by the neck and pulled him to his feet and delivered a knee to the gut.

Davis coughed as he felt the commandos knee dig into his gut, but he took the chance to return the same blow and stabbed his knee into the commandos gut. Wraith growled and took a few steps back and held his hands against his gut, the swat officer didn't waste any time and jumped at Wraith with his fist raised but the commando saw it coming in time to dodge it by evading sideways.

_Tell me that I've got to fight your fights_ _And now I'm a bleeding boy without a life_ _But that's all right_ _That's all right_

Dante and Shadow pushed eachother back, as they were about to strike again, their attention went towards a few approaching zombies. Dante delivered a powerful kick to a zombies head, knocking it to the ground instantly. Shadow grabbed one of the zombies and snapped its neck as if it was a stick and immediately lunged back after Dante.

The officer rolled out of the way, causing Shadow to move his attention towards the zombie he was now face to face with and kicked it back. Before he could make another move, another zombie grabbed Dante but he managed to release himself from its grip and push it back.

Looking around to see they were surrounded by a good number of zombies, Dante took a step back, about to strike, but he bumped into something and just realised he was back to back with Shadow.

Shadow noticed this aswell and immediately glanced around and swung his arm at the officer, but Dante ducked just in time, and Shadow ended up knocking a zombie down with his fist instead. Dante made the next move and lifted his leg into the air and threw it at Shadow, but the commando copied Dante's last move and ducked just in time, and just like Shadow, Dante ended up kicking another zombie to the ground instead.

_Well the truth was a lie and I don't know_ _How it got me to follow, whoa_ _And it's true that the lie_ _That was sold me_ _Will never let me go_

Wraith picked one of the zombies up with ease and threw it into another zombie, Davis delivered several kicks to another zombie before throwing a punch to its face which brought it to the ground.

After making some more space for themselves, the two immediately turned and attacked eachother again. Wraith threw the first punch but Davis blocked it and used his other hand to land several punches to Wraith's masked face. Wraith quickly countered with a kick that sent Davis to the ground, after which he turned his attention to a zombie that was closing in and knocked it back with a powerful uppercut.

Davis jumped back up and managed to gain the upperhand when he delivered a spinning kick to Wraith's head. However, Wraith pulled himself back just in time but Davis's foot still came in contact with Wraith's gas mask and knocked it right off of his face. "Damn it..." Wraith glared at Davis with dark blue eyes and pointed at him. "Don't ever mess with a black mans gas mask!" He shouted as he lunged forward.

_What I needed you to say_ _Was hidden far away _ _This is why I've had to justify_ _My head is shaken, yeah but that's all right_ _What I needed to believe _ _Was hidden far from me_ _That's all right 'cos I believe you_

Shadow wrapped his arms around Dante's head and attempted to break his neck but Dante managed to stop him by pulling Shadow's arms off and kicking him away.

Another zombie approached as they fought, the two of them took their attention off of eachother for a quick second and both delivered a kick to the zombies head, crushing it before throwing punches at eachother again. Dante kicked Shadow's next punch away and jumped back to get some distance.

_That's all right_ _It's almost _ _Psycho_

Davis backed away until he was back to back with Dante, Shadow and Wraith wasted no time and immediately attacked, forcing the two officers to switch around, Dante blocked Wraith's punch while Davis managed to block Shadow's kick. The four started exchanging punch after punch, kick after kick, switching opponents nonstop without holding back while trying to find an opening to land a perfectly clean hit.

Two zombies lunged at the group but Wraith swung his arm forward, to which Davis dodged in the process, causing Wraith to knock the zombie down instead. Dante threw another kick but Shadow ducked and Dante once more ended up knocking the zombie down instead. Shadow swung his elbow back but Dante ducked and he ended up hitting another zombie instead.

_Don't feel bad because I won't cry_ _I'll do your will_ _And not ask why_ _But that's all right because I believe you_

Another zombie attacked but Davis quickly disposed of it with a spin kick, after which, Wraith attempted to grab him but failed when a zombie intervened, forcing Wraith to break the zombies neck instead. "Fucking zombies..." Wraith muttered as he turned to Davis only to be greeted with a punch to the face. He spat out a little bit of blood before clasping his hands together and slamming them down onto Davis's head.

Shadow and Dante continuously mirrored eachothers movements and blocked eachothers kicks with kicks of their own, almost as if they were fighting a mirror.

_What I needed you to say_ _Was hidden far away _ _This is why I've had to justify_ _My head is shaken, yeah but that's all right_ _What I needed to believe _ _Was hidden far from me_ _That's all right_ _That's all right_

With Davis down at the moment, Wraith attempted to throw a powerful left hook at Dante but the other officer saw it coming in time and dodged it, Shadow also just barely dodged it and the commando ended up taking the head off of a zombie.

Shadow and Wraith both turned to Dante who stood by Davis, who was getting back to his feet.

_What I needed you to say_ _Was hidden far away _ _This is why I've had to justify_ _My head is shaken, yeah but that's all right_ _What I needed to believe _ _Was hidden far from me_ _That's all right 'cos I believe you_

Wasting no more time, Wraith jumped forward with his hands clasped together and threw them at the two officers, while Shadow jumped into the air and delivered a spin kick.

However, at the exact same time, Dante was already in the air throwing a spin kick of his own, and Davis was already in the air with his foot heading towards Wraith's face.

_That's all right 'cos I believe you_ _That's all right_ _That's all right_

In the blink of an eye, all four of them slammed into eachother, kicks and punches landing on their respective targets before all four of them fell to the ground.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Graveyard, 1:50 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy, Justin, Lucas, Pierce'**

Besides Dante and Davis, the survivors regrouped and were already on the move, their search had taken them to a small cabin at the very end of the graveyard.

"You think there's anything in there?" Lucas asked.

Jill shrugged. "Only one way to find out, follow me."

The group followed Jill over to the cabin, however, before they reached it, a sound stopped them in their tracks.

"What is that?" Rav said with her weapon ready.

Mia looked around and saw nothing, just then, she felt something on her ankle, at first she thought it was Justin messing around again, but once she looked to see him standing next to Lucas, she froze.

"What is it Mia?" Rav asked giving her a confused look.

Mia looked down and immediately jumped after seeing a zombie rising out of the ground. "Get back!" Rav shouted as she kicked the zombie away.

Just then, more zombies began to rise out of the ground. One attempted to attack but Lucas kicked it away. "Fuck! This is ridiculous!"

After realising it was locked, Amy immediately began unlocking the cabin door with the park key. "It's open!" Amy said as she stepped aside.

"Come on! Get inside!" Jill shouted as she opened the cabin door. Everyone wasted no time and ran inside, while Jill aimed her handgun and shot the zombies in the heads, clearing the area before following. "Everyone alright?"

Rav nodded. "Yeah..."

Pierce sat down on the chair next to the small table and looked around. "What the hell is a cabin doing out here?"

Justin shrugged. "Could be anything, it doesn't really matter though, we still need to find a way out of here."

Lucas picked up an iron pipe from the cupboard and turned to Jill. "Well, I think this might come in handy."

Jill walked over to the large table in the middle of the room and found what appeared to be gun powder. "This might help too, give me a few minutes..." Jill said as she picked up the gun powder.

"What's she doing?" Mia asked.

Rav replied while looking at her katana. "She's using the gun powder to make more bullets."

"Oh...I see...so she'll have a better chance at defending herself then?" Mia asked again.

Rav sighed and sat down and simply replied with a nod.

Lucas walked over to the fireplace and noticed something strange about the wood, it was almost as if it was set there by someone. He decided to remove the wood from the fireplace, after doing so, his curiosity was confirmed when there was a missing brick in the wall. He assumed there was another room, mainly due to the fact that there was light shining through the small opening from the other side. "Hey Jill, check this out."

Jill walked over to Lucas and examined the fireplace. "Looks like there's a room on the other side..." Jill turned and looked around and then set her eyes on the iron pipe in Lucas's hand. "Hey Lucas, can I borrow that for a second?"

Lucas smirked a little and tightened his grip around the iron pipe. "I think I know what you're planning, let me do it, I insist."

Jill returned his smirk with one of her own and stood back. "Be my guest."

After a chuckle, Lucas stood in front of the fireplace, his smirk was immediately replaced with a look of rage as he impaled the iron pipe repeatedly into the brick wall in the fireplace. After a few attempts, the brick wall inside the fireplace collapsed into a pile making the light bigger, Lucas wiped his hand across his forehead and immediately his raged look changed back to a normal one.

Lucas turned to Jill, only to raise a brow when he saw everyone including her was giving him a nervous and confused look. "What?" He finally asked.

Jill just shrugged and turned to the fireplace. "Great job Lucas."

"No problem." Lucas said with a slight smile and turned to Justin.

Justin continued to look at him for a moment before giving him a friendly grin. "You should take anger management classes."

"Been there done that." Lucas replied as he followed Jill through the fireplace into the room on the other side.

The rest of the survivors followed Jill and crawled through the fireplace into the other room. "Ok, look around for anything useful, ammo, weapons, anything." Jill said.

Lucas walked over to the table in the middle of the room and looked through various papers, just then, a certain notepad at his left caught his eye. "What's this...?" He said as he picked up the notepad. "Supervisors Report..." He read out loud.

After collecting nothing more than another park key and a few grenade launcher rounds, Jill and the others walked over to Lucas and checked out the notepad. "What is it Lucas?" Jill asked.

Lucas handed the notepad to her. "I dunno..."

Jill took it and began reading it out loud.

"The endurance ability of the contaminated guinea pigs is truly incredible. Even when shot in a vital area, they can sometimes survive for several days without taking care of the wound. However, after prolonged exposure to the virus, the guinea pigs' intelligence level decreases to that of an insect. Even though reviving the dead seems too disgusting, the virus may still be of use. If we inject the virus into our POWs and release them, they would return to their units and then turn into zombies. This plan may work well for us in the future."

"What the hell is this?" Pierce said.

Jill lifted the piece of paper and saw another note beneath it. "There's more..."

"In certain areas, the virus seems to have caused the mutation of animals and plants. It may be difficult, but it'll make a good sample for the bio weapon development. I've heard that there is a giant alligator, but I have only encountered a giant creature moving underground. I don't even want to imagine what creature spawned that monster."

"A giant alligator? Jeez, that virus can do a whole bunch of fucked up things can't it?" Lucas said.

The next note got Jill's full attention.

"I encountered "NEMESIS". If I didn't know about it, I'd have been contaminated and would have become one of them by now. If it is still walking around in the city, its mission is not yet over. S.T.A.R.S. members must be very tough, since they have survived until this point. However, they cannot hold out forever..."

"Nemesis?" Amy said.

Jill looked at the others. "I think I know now. Nemesis, that's the name of the monster that's been following us."

"How do you know?" Rav asked.

Jill put the notepad down and turned her back to them. "Because the report mentioned STARS members, and that monster has been after STARS members, me included. If I'm right, then the monster that's been following us is the same one mentioned in the report, Nemesis."

"Damn..." Lucas said.

Mia spoke up next. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know..." Jill replied.

Amy looked around while everyone else was thinking of a plan, she saw a piece of paper hanging from the large board at the corner of the room. She was just about to ignore it when a certain word or two caught her eye. "Guys, you might want to take a look at this."

Everyone all rushed over to where Amy was, Jill took the piece of paper from the board and immediately began reading through it.

"Attention...The Raccoon City project has been abandoned. Our political maneuvering in the Senate to delay their plans has failed. All supervisors should evacuate immediately. The U.S. Army is going to execute their plan tomorrow morning. The city will be obliterated at daybreak."

"O-Obliterated...? What exactly does it mean by obliterated?" Mia asked with a very nervous tone in her voice.

Jill shook her head in disbelief and dropped the paper. "It means they'll wipe out the entire city."

"That's bullshit..." Lucas started pacing back and forth before facing them again. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! THEY CAN'T! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY THEY'D GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Jill turned to him. "The zombies, the monsters, everything in this city was caused by Umbrella, you really think no one would resort to this if it meant keeping what happened here from getting out?"

Lucas didn't have a reply to that and just sat down.

Everyone remained silent and tried to process what they had just found out.

Pierce leaned against the wall and started to panic. _"Oh fuck no...this can't be happening...I was so close, so fucking close. This is looking bad, if there is no way out of here, then that means I'm gonna be left to die in this city. But there HAS to be a way out, THERE HAS TO BE!"_

"Pierce? You ok?" Justin asked.

"Fuck off..." Pierce said without looking at him.

Justin was about to reply until something stopped him, a beeping sound came from the large radio at the very back of the room.

Jill ran over to the radio and pressed a few buttons, a voice then spoke from the radio. _"All supervisors. Mission terminated. Return immediately. Repeat, All _ _supervisors return immediately. Over."_

"Well that's just fucking great then, we're stuck in this damn city surrounded by monsters, we still have no way out, and to top it all off, the whole city is about to get wiped out at daybreak!" Lucas said.

"LISTEN!" Jill shouted, catching everyones attention. "We keep looking, there has to be another way out of here, and we won't stop looking until we find one." She walked over to large opening in the wall where they entered and kneeled down. "Come on, let's go."

Everyone nodded in response and followed her.

Pierce sighed and remained behind. _"Even when things are looking bad like this, she's still trying to give them hope that there's a way out, and I'd sure as hell like nothing more than to believe her. But it's over, we've lost, I've lost, all of my careful planning, everything, has been in vain, there's only one thing left that I can do."_

After another sigh, Pierce took in a deep breath and moved on to follow the others, with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Road, 2:00 AM, 'Dante, Davis, Shadow, Wraith'**

It continued to rain, but Dante kept his eyes shut to prevent the raindrops from hitting his eyes. He lay on the ground, breathing heavily, recovering from the last hit he received, it was then he remembered what happened, he had thrown a kick but Shadow had done the exact same thing. In fact, the four of them were all so close at the time, he couldn't even tell who hit who. He managed to lift his head up just enough to see Davis lying next to him, Shadow and Wraith lying next to his feet, how the four of them knocked eachother down like this, Dante actually chuckled a little at the thought.

"I...don't see what's so funny..." Davis said as he struggled to get back to his feet.

Dante slowly managed to get back to his feet and helped Davis up. "This feels alot like what we did back in training..." Dante said.

Davis smirked a little. "I'll admit...you've got a point there..."

"I could say the same..." Dante and Davis both turned to see Shadow and Wraith slowly getting back to their feet.

Shadow took in a few deep breaths before speaking again. "We used to do this back at training too..."

"And I gotta admit that's probably the best fight I've had in ages." Wraith added.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, you put up a pretty good fight yourselves..."

Shadow just looked at him, because he still had his gas mask on, it was hard to tell what he was thinking let alone the expression on his face. "How are a couple of cops like you this good?"

Dante shrugged a little. "Because...we were trained by the best...Captain Jacobs, Captain Miller, they taught us alot, it's because of them that we are as good as we are now."

"Yeah, if it weren't for them, we wouldn't be in Swat, and if weren't for them then we sure wouldn't be as tough as we are right now either." Davis added.

Wraith chuckled. "Hehehe..."

Shadow sighed and raised his fists. "Touching, but your stories aren't gonna change anything, we have to kill you, it's nothing personal, it's just our job, our mission."

Dante decided against fighting them as he was already too exhausted. "Listen, you guys work for Umbrella, if you want to kill us then go ahead, that's two less cops in the world but nothing good will come of it. We need a way out of this city, if you can help us, maybe we can help you, you have the power to make a difference, I know it, Davis knows it, and I know you two know it aswell."

Shadow slowly lowered his fists while Wraith just raised a brow in confusion.

"He's right, you don't have to do this..." Davis added.

Shadow and Wraith both exchanged looks for a minute before turning back to the two officers. However, just as Shadow was about to say something, a voice froze them all in their place.

**"STARS..."**

The two officers and the two commandos both turned to see the large monster from earlier approaching.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Davis said.

Shadow shook his head. "Fuck, it's Nemesis."

"Nemesis?" Dante replied with a confused look.

Wraith nodded. "That's right, that's what the guys back at HQ call it."

Dante turned back to Nemesis and clenched his fist. "Nemesis..." He muttered.

"We can't fight it in our condition, I think we're done for good this time." Davis said.

**"STARS..."**

Shadow pulled out his knife and walked over to Dante and Davis. "It's mission is to terminate all STARS members, because we have already gotten in its way, it sees us as obstacles to its mission."

Wraith walked over to them until he was standing next to Shadow. "That also means, that it'll go after us too, which isn't exactly a good thing."

"Heh, tell me about it." Dante said and turned to Shadow. "So, what do you say?"

Shadow turned to Dante and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Count me in." Wraith added.

"Alright then, let's put this bastard down for the hundredth time." Dante said as he faced Nemesis.

Dante, Davis, Shadow and Wraith both entered into fighting stances and prepared to fight to the death, this time against their now common enemy, Nemesis.

**Authors Notes: I can honestly say it's good to be back, and like I said before, I would have the next chapter ready for upload by the time I got back, I keep to my word as much as I can, hope I met your expectations, Egypt is a really hot place though, the moment I got there I felt like I was on fire. Anyway, Dante and Davis have brawled with Shadow and Wraith and now the four of them have decided to team up against Nemesis, for the record, this wasn't the original plan, but I decided it would probably be perfect considering Nemesis is after all of them, however, I have decided to leave the decision for the next chapter up to all of you, should Dante and Davis work with Shadow and Wraith, or should they not? Leave your answer in your Review if you'd like. As for Pierce, he has another motive, and it's gonna happen in the next chapter, and one more thing, another old 'friend' will be returning in the next chapter, again, some of you may already have an idea as to who, but you might not be expecting this one. As usual, please Review, always good to know your thoughts on the chapters.**


	24. Best in the World

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 24 - Best in the World**

**Raccoon Park, Park Path, 2:30 AM, 'Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'**

"Jamie, where the hell are we going?" Marc asked as he followed his three friends, clearly annoyed at how much time they spent trying to find a way out of the city.

Originally, they had a plan. They were told by Ada to drive out of the city using a car from the police department and it was true that some were still in working order. But everything didn't go as well as they hoped, the zombies had already swarmed just about every part of the department, and this prevented them from going along with their original escape plan. The four of them were left with no other choice but to look for another way out of the city. Of course, they had been looking for a long time, and they still had yet to find a way out.

"My feet are killing me." Marc said.

Jamie sighed. "Marc, shut up."

Not willing to take that, Marc replied. "Hey!" This got Jamie to look at him. "We've been going for a damn long time now! I'm tired! I'm exhausted! I'm hungry! I'm thirsty! I'M EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW!"

Jamie raised a brow at him and kept walking. "So am I...but we can't stop, otherwise we'll be the ones that end up getting eaten."

"NOT HAPPENING!" Marc began to speed up and got ahead of the others.

Stuart finally spoke up. "Really though Jamie, what exactly are we supposed to do?"

Jamie ignored him and kept walking.

"Fine, don't answer." Stuart quietly muttered.

The group walked on through the park plaza, but they were stopped when they noticed a large number of zombies up ahead. "Dammit, we can't go this way, there's too many."

"Why can't we just shoot them all in the head?" Marc asked.

Nathan was the one to answer this question. "Simple, we we don't have alot of ammo left, if we do get rid of the zombies then we'll be losing more ammo until we don't have any left. And if we run into more zombies in the process, we won't have anything left to fight them with."

"...Good point." Marc replied.

Jamie rushed over to the fences. "Come on, we'll climb over the fences and take a shortcut."

While the others were busy climbing over the fence, Nathan readied his shotgun and made sure no zombies followed them.

"Ok, Nathan, hurry up!" Jamie shouted.

Nathan walked over to the fence and, thanks to his amazing height, he was able to get over with little effort. "Ok, we'll cut through this part of the park and just hope there's something up ahead."

"You're just planning this out as we're going along aren't you?" Stuart asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah..." He said before moving on, the others followed closely.

After walking through the tree filled area for about ten minutes, they eventually reached another fence, on the other side was a graveyard.

"A graveyard? You're kidding, right Jamie?" Marc said.

Jamie ignored him and turned to Nathan. "This fence is higher than the other one. Nathan, give me a boost."

Nathan nodded and helped Jamie up so he could climb over the fence. "Alright, come on you two." Nathan said to Stuart and Marc.

With Nathan's help, Stuart and Marc were able to climb over and, once again thanks to his height, Nathan had no problem climbing over himself.

"I can't believe this, we're in a fucking graveyard..." Marc muttered.

Jamie looked around and noticed a few bodies around the area. "I think someone has already been through here..."

Just then, the ground began to shake. "Whoa what was that!" Marc said looking around for the source.

Instead of finding the source of the small quake, their attention was caught by someone running out of the nearby cabin.

The man was another one of those UBCS mercenaries, but out of the four of them, Jamie knew who the man was immediately as he had met the man before. "Nicholai?"

Nicholai stopped running and just stared at the four of them with a surprised expression on his face.

"I thought you were dead! It's good to-" Before Jamie could finish though, Nicholai shoved his way through them and ran off. "Hey! Wait! Nicholai!"

They were about to follow him but were stopped when a large group ran out of the cabin. The group stopped when they saw Jamie and the others and, immediately they recognized each other.

"Jamie?"

Jamie turned to the woman who stood at the front of the group. "Jill?"

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Road, 2:30 AM, 'Dante, Davis, Shadow, Wraith'**

**"STARS..."**

Dante clenched his fist and prepared himself just in case Nemesis was planning to attack right away. "We need to be careful, we've already put him down several times before and he kept coming back."

Shadow nodded. "You don't know have to tell me twice."

"Let's get him!" Wraith shouted and immediately rushed towards Nemesis but before he could throw a punch, he was smacked aside by Nemesis's tentacle covered arm.

"Wraith!" Shadow shouted and glared at Nemesis. "Damn you!" He sprinted towards Nemesis and threw a kick to its gut but it had no effect.

Nemesis roared and grabbed Shadow by the throat. "Ugh...let...me...go...!" Shadow choked out his words.

Dante and Davis moved in to help and started throwing punches and kicks but they had little effect. Fortunately though, their efforts were enough to get Nemesis to let go of Shadow and focus on them. **"STARS..."**

Shadow threw a kick to the monsters waist but it once again had little effect.

Dante and Davis both jumped back and tried to think of another strategy. "We don't have much left to fight him with Dante..." Davis said.

"I know...I'm trying to think of something that'll help us take the bastard down." Dante replied.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a car started up. "What the hell-" Shadow turned to the car and noticed Wraith was inside it. "Wraith!"

"Alright asshole! Try this!" Wraith shouted. After pushing his foot on the pedal, the vehicle immediately speeded towards Nemesis.

Nemesis was about to move out of the way but instead found itself unable to move. The monster looked down to see that Dante, Davis and Shadow were holding its feet, preventing it from moving out of the way.

There was no time to knock them away, the moment the three of them let go and jumped out of the way, the car had already drove right into Nemesis and then right into a brick wall.

Wraith jumped out of the car and smirked. "Well, looks like he's dead this time."

Dante nodded. "Yeah..."

"How did you do that Wraith?" Shadow asked.

Wraith shrugged and kept the same smug look on his face. "I just hot wired the car, that's all."

Davis sighed and sat down. "Well atleast it's dead this time...I think."

Shadow faced him. "Believe me, as tough as it is, there's no way even Nemesis would be able to survive a hit like that." He picked up his assault and reloaded it.

Dante just kept his eyes on the two commandos in case they were planning to turn on them at any second.

Shadow looked back at Dante, both just continued to stare at each other for almost a minute, trying to figure out the others thoughts. Finally, Shadow pulled his hood down and took off his gas mask, he had short spiky dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and, for someone who has a job like his, he was much younger than the officer thought. In fact, Shadow looked around Dante's age.

"The name's Trent, Trent Wilson." Shadow said extending his hand.

Dante hesitated at first but eventually shook the commandos hand. "Dante Deco."

"And I'm Davis, Davis Green. What about your partner over there?" Davis said.

Wraith spoke up. "Mason Clark's my name, that's all you're gonna get outta me kid."

"Well, Dante, Davis...I would kill both of you right now considering it's our mission but..." Trent stopped and looked at Mason, he nodded and faced the two officers again. "But since you helped us out back there...I guess we'll be willing to the look the other way, just this once." Trent turned to leave.

"Hold it..." Dante began, catching Trent and Masons attention. "I want to know what happened here. You two know something about all this and I want to know what it is."

Trent looked back at him. "Sorry, I'd tell you if I really did know something but I barely know anything. I wasn't even around when all of this started, me and Mason just came here to find my sister and then leave, that's it."

Just then, Trent's expression changed and he turned until he was fully facing them. "In fact, I saw the two of you with my sister not that long ago..." He aimed his assault rifle at them. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

Dante was expecting the two to turn on them, but not this soon, he just gave Trent a confused look but he had an idea as to what he was talking about. "Wait, her name wouldn't happen to be Amy would it?"

Trent nodded. "That's right. So she WAS with you..." His tone became more dark and serious. "Tell me, where she is, now."

Dante was about to speak again until he noticed something behind the two commandos.

**"STARS..."**

Trent and Mason both glanced around in time to see Nemesis shove the car aside. "SHIT!" Both commandos immediately fired at the monster.

"Davis! Now!" Dante and Davis both picked up the MP5s that belonged to Trent and Mason and immediately sprinted towards Raccoon Park.

Trent saw them get away and fired at them. "YOU BASTARDS!" The bullets hit the walls next to the two officers, both of them ducked however and successfully managed to get away.

"Trent! I need a hand here!" Mason shouted as he started walking backwards away from the approaching Nemesis.

"DAMMIT!" Trent turned his attention back to Nemesis. "This isn't over."

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Graveyard Cabin, 2:30 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy, Justin, Lucas, Pierce'**

One by one, the group of survivors crawled through the large opening in the wall and into the other room of the cabin through the fireplace. Just as the group was about to get ready to leave, a voice stopped them all in their tracks.

"I'm quite impressed you've managed to stay alive up until now."

Everyone all turned to the source of the voice, Nicholai. "Nicholai?" Mia said.

Jill stood in front of the others and rested a hand on her waist. "And you seem to be doing a pretty good job of looking out for yourself. How about helping out?"

Nicholai stopped when he reached them and shook his head. "I have no intention of helping you."

"Because we're nothing but pawns in all this?" Jill replied.

"In a manner of speaking, you are." Nicholai said with a nod. "Our employers wanted a detailed analysis of the zombie beings which were created through infection by the T-Virus."

Rav raised a brow. "You mean..."

Jill continued for her. "You're saying that they deliberately sent in a military unit to be butchered by their creations?"

Nicholai shook his head. "Not exactly. Although the conditions encountered on this operation were extreme, it was an unexpected outcome that the team would be wiped out. We were only required to collect live data from the subjects."

Before anyone could say another word, the entire cabin began to shake, forcing everyone to keep their balance. "Ah!"

Lucas looked around the cabin. "What was that!"

"Another mutant!" Nicholai said before rushing out of the cabin.

Rav spoke up. "We better catch him, he may know a way out of here."

Jill nodded. "Right, let's go." Everyone followed Jill out of the cabin, however, just as they were about to go after Nicholai, they instead found themselves running into another group.

They stopped in their tracks, and all of them, couldn't believe their eyes. "Jamie?" Jill said.

Jamie turned to Jill as she stood at the front of the group. "Jill?"

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Graveyard, 3:00 AM, 'Jill, Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan, Rav, Mia, Amy, Justin, Lucas, Pierce'**

"What are you doing here? I thought you, Alex and the others were looking for a way out of the city."

Jamie turned away from her. "Alex and the others..." He muttered.

Jill's brow furrowed, curious of why he was still here, and more curious about where Alex and the others where. "Jamie?"

"Alex and the others..." Jamie muttered again, finally, he looked at her with an emotionless expression on his face. "Alex and the others are dead."

Everyones eyes widened at his words. "What?" Jill said.

Jamie nodded. "It's true, we were trying to find a way out of the city but we never could. In the process of the whole thing, Alex, Bryan, Danny, Scott..." He looked at the ground and clenched his fists. "Even my own brother Connor...they're all dead."

Jill's heart sank, almost as if time itself had stopped, she was unable to believe what she was hearing and yet it was true, Alex and the others weren't standing here before her. "No...no it can't be..."

Lucas fell to his knees and struggled to hold in his tears. "No...they can't be dead...THEY CAN'T BE!"

Mia was close to crying herself but Rav put an arm around her. "It's okay Mia, it's okay." Rav said, Mia just buried her face into Rav's shoulder while trying to hold in her tears.

Justin turned his back to them and let out a quiet sigh. "Dammit..."

Pierce just folded his arms and kept a smug look on his face. "Heh, too bad for them." He muttered.

Jill turned to the others. "Who are you?"

Jamie spoke up. "This is Stuart, Marc and Nathan, they're old friends of mine, we met up along the way while we were looking for a way out of the city."

Rav looked at them and could tell just by the look on his face, Marc seemed to be the most frightened of them right now. She had to give credit to Stuart and Nathan though, both who were managing to keep calm expressions on their faces. But she couldn't take her eyes off of Nathan, he was so tall, he must of been like over seven foot. Not to mention he looked like a bodybuilder, his muscles were so big that they made Scott's look like nothing. "Wait!" Rav said.

Jamie turned to Rav as she continued. "Are you sure the others are dead? I doubt someone like Scott would be able to die so easily."

"Umm..." Jamie tried to think of something to say, almost as if he was hiding something, fortunately though, something else grabbed their attention.

The entire graveyard began to shake.

"What's going on?" Jill said looking around for the source of the quake.

Just then, the ground they stood on started to move. "Whoa!" Before they had a chance to do anything, the ground collapsed and everyone all shouted and screamed as they fell into the tunnelled pit below.

Jill was able to keep her eyes on the part of the ground that kept moving, eventually something large slowly rose out of the ground. "What is that!"

Everyone set their eyes on it, it was the same monster that they had encountered before, the Grave Digger.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Rav said.

"Mia! Get behind me!" Jill said as she ran over to Mia.

Jamie turned to Nathan. "So, do you think you can take that thing?"

Nathan shook his head. "It's a bad idea to fight that thing, we should get out of here now."

"There ain't nowhere to run, we're gonna have to fight it." Stuart said as he aimed his handgun.

Nathan, Lucas and Justin all aimed their weapons and immediately fired at the Grave Digger. Their efforts earned a few growls from it but their bullets did little damage.

The monster went back underground.

Jill, Nathan, Stuart, Lucas and Justin all formed a circle, keeping an eye on every part of the area waiting to see where the monster will strike from next.

It didn't take long as the monster shot out of the ground behind them, forcing them all to jump aside.

Nathan and Lucas fired every shotgun shell they had at it but it as usual it did little damage, most likely due to how large the monster was, it was able to take such hits.

Jamie looked at his handgun for a moment before turning to the others. "Should I help them?" He muttered.

Mia got to her feet and ran over to him. "Jamie, you have to help them!"

Marc, Pierce and Amy stayed back with them while the others were fighting the monster. "She's right, you do have a gun after all!" Marc said.

"Jamie! Help them!" Mia said as she shook Jamie's shoulder.

He just remained silent.

Jill made careful use of her ammo and made sure she got perfect shots on the monsters head, or rather, its mouth, but even then it still wasn't enough to slow it down.

"I'm running out of shells here!" Lucas shouted.

Nathan took a few shells out of the small bag he had around his waist. "Here kid, try and make them count."

Lucas smirked. "Thanks..." He reloaded his shotgun and fired at the monsters head.

The Grave Digger turned to Lucas and Nathan and roared at the two, Jill jumped in front of them though and fired at the inside of the monsters mouth. The monster let out a loud roar and went back underground.

"We can't keep this up forever, we need to kill it quickly!" Rav said as she tightened her grip around her katana.

Jill saw a few lamp posts standing over a large puddle of water, when she saw sparks shooting out of the lamp posts however, an idea popped into her head. "I got an idea!" She ran on ahead away from the others.

"Jill!" Lucas shouted but before he could go after her, the monster shot back out of the ground and roared at them.

This time all of them fired every bullet and shell they had at it, but their efforts were futile as the monster continued to get closer and closer.

It was then, their guns all clicked. "Uh oh!" Justin looked up to see the monster had reached them.

"Well, I guess it's over." Lucas said.

Before the Grave Digger could strike them however, gun shots filled the air and the monster started to back off. Everyone turned to see two familiar faces firing their weapons at it.

"Stay away from them!" Dante shouted as he leaped down into the tunnelled pit.

Davis followed him into the pit and stood in front of the others. "You guys okay?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Shoot it Davis!" Dante said and open fired on the monster head with his MP5, Davis did the same.

Finally the monster started to back off. "Hey!" The monster turned to the source of the voice, Jill. "Over here, come and get me!"

"Jill! Get out of there!" Dante shouted.

The monster wasted no time and immediately slithered towards her. Jill stood a few feet away from the large puddle and had her gun ready.

"Come on...just a little closer..." Jill muttered. The moment the large monster touched the water, Jill fired her handgun at the lamp post, bringing it down into puddle.

Everyone all watched as electricity began to surge through the water and then the monster, all it could do was let out a loud roar as it got electrocuted.

Finally, the monster stopped roaring and it began to melt into a large puddle of goo, smoke rose from what was left of the Grave Digger.

"Well, that's another monster out of the way." Nathan said.

Dante reloaded his weapon and faced Stuart and Marc. "I take it things didn't go exactly well did they?"

Stuart shook his head. "Let's just say we went through alot of trouble. Alot has happened and it would take too long to explain."

Davis shrugged. "That's fine, by the way, where's the girl that was with you two last time?"

Stuart sighed and stayed silent.

Marc turned to Jamie. "Hey Jamie, is he talking about-"

Jamie cut him off. "Yeah, now shut up."

Dante raised a brow. "Jamie? I take it you all know eachother?"

"Yeah..." Jamie said.

"I see..." Dante slowly set his eyes on the behemoth form of Nathan. "You're a friend of theirs too then I'm guessing?"

Nathan reloaded his shotgun and nodded. "That's right."

Dante looked back at Jamie. "Hey, speaking of which, where's Alex and the others?"

"Dead." Jamie said.

Dante's eyes widened. "What?"

Marc nodded. "It's true, we all met up and tried to find a way out of the city, but...as you can see, we all died one by one. We're all that's left."

"That can't be. Even Scott?" Dante asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, even Scott."

Dante noticed something strange about Jamie, he seemed different than last time, not to mention he found it hard to believe that someone like Scott would die so easily, or any of them to be honest. Something was going on, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Hey Dante, are you okay?" Rav asked.

Dante nodded. "Yeah. Sorry we're late, me and Davis were busy with an old friend."

"Nemesis?" Jill said.

"Yeah...wait...how did you-" Before Dante could finish, Jill spoke again.

"There was a cabin over there that was being used as hideout for the UBCS apparently, there were files there, let's just leave it at that." Jill replied.

Rav spoke up. "Well in any case, what do we do now."

"How about, we get out of this pit first before we decide what to do?" Lucas said.

Jill nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Amy walked over to Dante and Davis. "Are you two hurt? Remember I am nurse, if you're hurt then I can tend to your wounds."

Dante shook his head. "No, we're fine." He looked at her for moment before speaking up again. "Hey Amy do you..."

"Hm?" Amy faced him again. "Do I what?"

Dante wanted to ask if her brother really was the same person he was fighting not too long ago, but after giving it some thought, he decided against it. "No...nothing."

"Ok...?" Amy turned to follow the others.

"Come on Dante, we can talk about it later." Davis said.

Dante nodded and followed him.

While everyone followed Jill through the tunnelled pit, Pierce stayed at the very back of the group with his eyes set on one of them.

"So, does anyone know of a way out of here?" Lucas asked.

Rav shook her head. "Who knows, but if Nicholai does, then maybe we can beat it out of him the next time we run into him."

_"Nicholai, he's our ticket out of this nightmare. I guess the only problem now is finding him." _Jamie thought to himself.

"Well, as long as we don't run into Nemesis again, that's the last thing we need." Justin said.

Dante nodded. "Considering how we all had to deal with that other monster, I don't really see how it could get any worse."

"AH!"

Everyone turned around. "Mia?!"

It was then their eyes all widened at what they were seeing.

Pierce just smirked at them all as he had his arm around Mia's neck and had a gun in his other hand. "Be careful what you wish for Dante, because it just might come true."

"Pierce...You...YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rav shouted. "LET MIA GO NOW!"

Pierce pinned his gun against Mia's head. "I don't think so...you see, since we don't really have a way to escape, it means we're stuck here. So I guess I may aswell make use of the time I've got left."

Jill growled at him. "Pierce...damn you. I can't believe you'd stoop so low."

_"Damn it, I was seriously not expecting this, Pierce is gonna fuck up everything!" _Jamie thought to himself.

Justin aimed his gun at Pierce. "You're seriously giving up? And you want to spend your last minutes killing innocent people?!"

Pierce shrugged. "You could say that. But then again, no one is really innocent, it's us people that were responsible for this in the first place. We've been going around, killing those who used to be people...and you have the nerve to yourselves innocent?"

Jill decided to try and reason with him, hoping it would work. "Pierce look...I know you're scared, we all are, we all want to get out of here, but you shouldn't give up like this. We still have yet to find a way out, we might even find one if we keep looking!"

Pierce grinned. "Well then...I guess when I kill all of you, I can take that way out for myself, I'll be the only one who escapes this city, while all of you die in the process, now get moving." He said and started moving through all of them with his gun still on Mia's head.

"You sick bastard." Rav said.

"Sticks and stones Rav..." Pierce said. His grip around his gun tightened. "Well, I guess I should get started."

Dante aimed his MP5 at him. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT PIERCE!"

Pierce smirked. "Too bad for you, I'm gonna do it."

"MIA!" Jill shouted.

Mia just looked at Jill with tear filled eyes. "Jill I'm sorry..." She choked out her words.

At the moment he was about to pull the trigger, Rav stepped forward. "NO!"

Pierce aimed his gun at her and in the blink of an eye, a loud gun shot filled the air.

Everyone looked back and forth at Mia and Rav. Rav looked to see she had no bullet wounds on her body and turned back to Pierce.

Mia noticed Pierce's grip around her loosened so she broke free and ran into Rav's arms. "Mia are you okay?!"

"Yes...yes I'm fine...!" Mia said as she hugged Rav.

They all then turned to Pierce, and to their surprise, he put his hands on his stomach and then looked at them to see his hands covered in blood. "B-But how..."

Just then, Pierce slowly looked behind him and was unable to believe what he was seeing, everyone else set their sights on what he was looking at and things got even more shocking. But then again, shocking was good enough to describe this.

The expression on everyones faces said it all, as if they were looking at a ghost, no, as if they were looking at the devil himself. It was ironic too considering what the person was wearing. But nothing could hide the fear on Pierce's face, the person he was looking at was fuming, breathing heavily, almost as if they were trying to contain an explosion inside them.

Pierce remembered the last words he said to him.

_"Fuck you." Pierce said with a grin._

He remembered his words well, almost as if he had said them a second ago. "B-But...how did you..."

"Fuck you too." Matt said.

**Authors Notes: Look who's back. That's all I'm gonna say.**


	25. Followed by the Past

**Enduring the Evil 3**

******Disclaimer: ****This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The story is non-canon, characters are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us** , Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530, every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.

**Chapter 25 - Followed by the Past**

_"Ugh...what...what the fuck!" Matt growled and looked up at Pierce who was smirking at him. "What are you doing Pierce!"_

_Pierce continued to smirk at him, afterwards he picked Matt up and threw him into the nearby room that was on fire. "You can stay in there Matt and hold off that monster for as long as you can while I get away, got that?"_

_Matt's eyes widened. "You backstabbing fuck!"_

_"You treated me and Rob like shit for a long damn time, you've had this coming for a while." Pierce replied._

_"You fucking asshole!" Matt got to his feet and ran at him but Pierce kicked him in the gut and threw him back into the burning room._

_"Fuck you." Pierce said with a grin._

_"PIERCE...!" Matt fell to the floor again after trying to get to his feet, the clear and obvious pain running through his body after his fight with Alex was still there._

_Matt just remained on the floor and waited for a few seconds hoping his bodys strength would return to him._

_However, after a good long minute went by, he heard loud footsteps getting closer to his position. "Ah fuck!" Matt didn't have time to waste, he pushed himself up until he was on his feet._

**_"STARS..."_**

_"Come on. You want a piece of me? THEN BRING IT!" Matt shouted putting his fists up._

_The monster made its way towards him and threw its fist at him._

_Matt ducked and delivered a swift kick but it had no effect. In fact, the monster didn't even so much as pay attention to his kick._

_"No..." Matt shook his head in disbelief._

_With a loud roar, the monster swung its fist sideways, knocking Matt into a wall. Matt growled and forced himself back to his feet and, acting quickly, he picked up a chair and slammed it on the monsters head, only for the chair to break into several pieces. "FUCK!"_

_Once again, the monster slammed its fist down onto Matt, bringing him to the floor. But Matt didn't stay down, he picked up a large piece of glass and stabbed it into the monsters leg._

_Matt jumped back up to his feet and let out a heavy cough. "Damn...smoke!" He spat out as he jumped at the monster and smashed his fist into its face but once again, the monster acted as if it hadn't even been hit at all._

_The monster threw its fist forward but Matt stepped sideways and clasped his hands together and immediately smacked them against the monsters head. To no surprise, his efforts were futile. Both continued to throw punches in the fire filled room but neither could land a hit or a successful one._

_Acting quickly, Matt ran over to a dead UBCS mercenary and picked up the assault rifle next to the body. "Try this!" He shouted just as he fired._

_His attempt to stop the monster with the assault rifle only earned him a loud roar from the huge creature. Matt emptied the assault rifle as quickly as he could and turned to the dead UBCS mercenary and noticed a grenade in the hand. "This'll do!" He said as he snatched the grenade._

_Before he could use the explosive however, the monster had charged at him, forcing him to jump out of the way. Matt quickly rushed back to his feet but he was immediately greeted with a punch to the head._

_Matt hit the floor with a loud thud, his sunglasses came flying off and landed in front of him. "Ugh...d-damn...damn it..." He muttered out weakly as he slowly reached his hand out to his sunglasses._

_However, instead of setting his hand on them, the monsters foot came crashing down on the obect, crushing the sunglasses into pieces._

_Letting out another cough, Matt slowly looked up and glared daggers at it. "Y-You..."_

_The monster picked Matt up by his red coat and aimed its other hand at him, in this position, he knew what it was gonna do._

_"So..." Matt coughed again. "You wanna...finish me off huh?"_

_He got no reply, the monster merely growled._

_Matt smirked. "Too bad." He impaled the monsters eye with a large piece of glass, this managed to get the creature to let go of him._

_The monster growled and roared while holding its hand against its face. Matt ran over to the window and quickly shot one last look at it._

_Recovering from Matts cheap shot, the monster glared at him. "Grow up." Matt said flipping the monster off, it was then the monster noticed a grenade pin around Matts middle finger. Matt smirked. "Or rather...blow up."_

_Realizing too late, the monster looked down to see the grenade in its coat just in time before it blew up in a large explosion, the fires from the grenade mixed with the fire in the room, making the explosion even bigger. But by then, Matt had already leaped through the window._

_The fall lasted only three seconds, Matt landed in a large pile of soft garbage bags, after which he shielded himself from the falling glass. After it stopped, he looked up to see the smoke slowly leaking out of the window above. "Phew...that was close..." He said._

_Matt slowly got to his feet but immediately fell back down on one knee. "Dammit..." He growled. Knowing he wouldn't last a second if he moved around in his condition, he figured it would be best if he found a place to hide for a while until he recovered._

_"Ugh...damn..." Matt growled as he held his hand against his shoulder and limped down the streets. "Pierce...you just signed your own death warrant."_

**Raccoon Park, Graveyard, 3:15 AM, 'Jill, Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan, Dante, Davis, Rav, Mia, Amy, Justin, Lucas, Pierce, Matt'**

Everyone all remained silent as Matt finished.

Matt smirked and twirled a revolver around his finger. "You know, I'm glad, you're still alive."

"W-What...?" Pierce replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

Once again, Matt twirled the revolver around his finger at a very impressive speed and threw it into the air and grabbed it with his other hand, after which he immediately aimed it at Pierce. "Because it just means I can kill you myself now."

"Wait!" Jill said. She didn't like Pierce, that much was obvious, and of course he was about to kill Mia and threatened to kill all of them aswell, but he was still a survivor nonetheless.

Taking advantage of Jills words distracting Matt, he lunged at his former friend. "RAH!"

Matt quickly reacted in time and dodged his punch, after which he spinned around and kicked Pierce in the face.

Pierce just growled at the pain but it didn't stop there, Matt rushed forward and delivered several swift kicks to the head of Pierce. Kick after kick after kick, a spinning kick across the face, Pierce finally dropped to the ground and accepted defeat. "Ok ok! You win!"

Matt took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and slowly put them on, he then turned back to Pierce. "Sorry...Pierce." He aimed his gun at him. "But you brought this on yourself."

"No!" Jill shouted.

"NO NO WAI-" Pierce tried plead but it was too late, within the blink of an eye, Matt had fired his gun and blood shot out of Pierces head. Matt lowered his gun and watched his former friend fall face down to the ground.

Everyone just stared in complete shock. Rav held Mia close to her and covered her eyes.

Dante glared at Matt with a hint of anger in his eyes, although he didn't like Pierce, he was still a human being, he wasn't a zombie. This only meant that there was now one less survivor in the city.

Matt reloaded his revolver and put it in the holster around his waist. Finally, he turned around and set his full attention on the others.

Silence filled the air now, no one spoke for almost a minute.

Dante finally broke the silence. "Who the hell are you..." He said in a dark and serious tone.

Matt raised a brow. "I could ask you the same. I don't remember seeing you before."

"Before?" Dante replied.

Matt then turned to Jill. "After the amount of time that I spent recovering, I was seriously expecting you all to be long gone days ago. What the fuck have you idiots been up to all this time eh?"

Jill sighed. He hadn't lost his attitude. "We've been looking for a way out of the city."

"Heh...a way out?" Matt turned his back to them. "You mean you spent nearly three days looking for a way to escape, and you still haven't found one?" He sighed. "Hmph, useless idiots." Matt walked away.

"Hey!" Dante was about to go after him but Jill stopped him. "Let him go, we're going the same way right now, you can talk to him later."

Dante sighed but nodded and turned to Mia. "Hey Mia..."

Mia looked back at him. "Are you all right?" Dante asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes...I'm fine." Mia answered.

Dante nodded. "Ok, from now on, you stay close to me, got it?"

"O-Ok..." Mia replied. Both of them then noticed that Dante was still holding Mia's hand, at this, Dante pulled away quickly and turned his back to her.

"Ok...I think we better get moving." Dante said before moving on.

Jill turned to the others. "Come on, let's go."

With the exception of Jamie, Stuart, Marc and Nathan, everyone else followed Jill.

"That was...interesting." Nathan said.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah...well, Pierce is dead, too bad. I was actually thinking he could have been a good ally, but he was desperate, not to mention psychotic. I don't really think we could of trusted him now that I think about it."

"Well, we might aswell follow the others, since we don't have any other options right now." Marc said.

Stuart just looked at him with the same calm expression on his face. "What about Jill, Matt and the others?"

Jamie sighed. "We need to find Nicholai, I know he knows there's a way out of here. If we can cut a deal with him, then maybe, just maybe, things will go our way for once."

"And what kind of deal is it that you want to make?"

The four of them turned to where they heard the voice.

"Nicholai..." Jamie said.

* * *

**Unknown Location, 3:30 AM, 'Shadow, Wraith'**

"You sure they'll be headin' this way?"

Shadow reloaded his assault rifle and sat down on the roof of the facility they were at. "I'm damn well sure. And when I find them, I'm gonna kill them and get my sister back."

"You sure know how to hold a grudge bro..." Wraith said with a shrug. "But what the heck, your sister's always been good to me, and you're my best friend, that's the only reason I came along."

Shadow sighed and turned to his teammate. "Thanks...Mason. I owe you alot."

"I'm just doing what a best friend should always do." Wraith replied.

"Yeah..." Shadow said and looked back at the large bridge. "You're doing more than that though, and it means alot."

The two commandos remained on the roof of the facility, awaiting their targets.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Plaza, 3:45 AM, 'Jill, Dante, Davis, Rav, Mia, Amy, Justin, Lucas'**

The sound of gun shots immediately caught everyones attention and forced them to rush on ahead. The moment they had reached the Plaza, they arrived just in time to assist Matt against the large number of zombies that infested the area.

Jill ran over to Matt and kicked a zombie away from him.

"Hey I don't need your help!" Matt snapped at her.

Jill aimed her handgun and started firing at the zombies heads. "Too bad, want it or not, you're getting my help."

"Hmph." Was Matt's reply as he turned back to the zombies.

"Stay here!" Dante said as he ran over to Matt and Jill.

The three of them started gunning down the zombies one by one with perfectly executed shots to the heads.

A few zombies started limping towards the others, one lunged at Mia but Justin stood in the way. "I don't think so!" He said as threw a powerful left hook at the zombie sending it to the ground.

Lucas reloaded his shotgun and blasted another zombie to pieces, another one attempted to bite him but Rav cut the zombie down with her katana before it had a chance.

"Whoa...thanks Rav." Lucas said.

Rav nodded and brushed her hair aside. "No problem."

"Eat this!" Davis shouted as he gunned down two zombies with his MP5.

Jill finished off the last zombie and turned to the others. "Did we get them all?"

A few more zombies appeared and started limping towards them.

Dante reloaded his MP5. "I'll get them!" He rushed towards the zombies but before he had a chance to even fire a bullet, all of them quickly fell prey to someone elses gun and fell to the ground.

He easily recognized the sound of the gun shots and turned to Matt who had his smoking revolver aimed his way.

Matt twirled his revolver around his finger once again at a very quick speed before blowing the smoke away and putting it back into the holster.

That smug look on his face really got on Dante's nerves, he decided it was time to have a talk with him. "Hey..."

Matt didn't take his eyes off of him. "What?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dante asked.

Matt immediately walked over to him until he and Dante were mere inches away from each other. "You got a problem with me...cop?"

Dante tried to hold back his anger.

Amy spoke up. "That's enough you two! We don't have time for this!"

Jill nodded and stepped in between the two. "She's right, we're on the same side, no more fighting each other. Got it."

The Swat officer let out a low growl but nodded. "Fine."

"Got it, Matt?" Jill said.

Matt put his hands into the pockets of his long red coat and turned his back to them. "Hmph."

Jill and Dante returned to the others. "Alright, we better get moving, we've wasted enough time."

Justin nodded. "I know but haven't you noticed something?"

Jill shook her head but when she took a look at the others it finally hit her. "Wait...where's Jamie and the others?"

Davis shrugged. "They probably fell behind, I did notice they were talking while we're leaving."

"Let's just stay here right now then so they can catch up." Lucas suggested.

"Ok...we'll rest here for a few minutes." Jill said.

Mia took the time to go over to Matt who was standing far away from the others. "Umm...Matt?"

Matt looked at her, it was a good thing he was wearing those sunglasses because she couldn't tell what kind of look was in his eyes. "Thanks...for saving me again."

"..." Matt just looked away and ignored her.

Mia turned her back to him and was about to walk away until she heard his voice. "That's twice you owe me."

She nodded in response, remembering the last time he saved her before she walked back over to the others.

"Where the fuck are they?" Lucas said.

Justin spoke up. "Calm down, this is the only way they could come through, just be patient."

Lucas chuckled. "Hehe...that's easy for you to say, you don't even look shocked in the slightest about Matt still being alive, after how long it's been."

"I am..." Justin replied.

Lucas raised a brow. "What?"

Justin continued. "I am in shock...this is me in shock." He said with a very calm expression on his face.

"Hehehe...seriously man, I don't know how you're able to do that." Lucas replied.

Justin shrugged. "Years of practice."

"Bullshit." Lucas replied nudging Justin playfully. Both of them laughed and nudged each other back and forth.

Mia giggled at the two. "Hehe..."

"Boys...eh Mia?" Rav said quietly enough so the others wouldn't hear her.

Mia nodded. "Hehe, yeah."

Jill looked around the area for anymore zombies, just then, she saw Matt slowly walking towards her but he was looking at something else.

"Matt?" Jill said.

Matt pulled out his revolver and stopped when he reached her. "Down there."

Jill looked and saw something all the way at the other side of the plaza slowly walking towards them. "What's that?"

Everyone walked over to her so they could see what they were looking at.

As the person got closer, they slowly started to identify him.

Shocked expressions made their way onto Dante and Davis's faces as the man got closer.

"It can't be..." Dante said.

Davis looked at his friend, tears started to form in Dante's eyes as the man reached them. The man was wearing the same Swat uniform as them, even with the helmet covering the head and face, it was the name tag on the uniform that told the two of them who it was.

The Swat officer just glared at them all with blood red eyes and dropped the MP5 he had in his hand.

Dante stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief.

Holding out his clawed hands, the Swat officer roared at them.

Jill set her eyes on the name tag, she didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

The name tag said...

'_Cpt. Ian Jacobs'_

**Authors Notes: Things are really gonna start getting emotional now, not only that but now everyone is gonna start breaking apart. Sorry if the chapter seems short, but since I'm actually nearing the end of the story, the last chapters will be slightly longer and shorter. This was another event I was waiting to write for a good while, now expect alot of change in some characters, and expect alot of, death.**

**On a side note, I have actually just recently started playing Resident Evil 6 with Alex, the real person who the OC is based off of, and right now we are loving it. Of course, the major problem we've been having all the time is running low on ammo, but when it comes to Resident Evil, we are Veterans, we always find a way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and good luck with Resident Evil 6.**


	26. Backstabbed

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The Story is Non-Canon, Original Characters inside the story are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us. Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.**

**Chapter 26 - Backstabbed**

_"So...do we have a deal?"_

_"...__"_

_"Think about it this way, we help you complete your mission much quicker. In return, you get us out of here with your chopper, that's all we're really getting out of it, you can even keep whatever money their paying you, we don't need it. So what do you say?"_

_"...Fine. But when it's time, you do everything I say until we get out of here."_

_"Sounds good enough to me."_

_"Alright. There's a factory not far from here, that's where the chopper is. We'll meet up there."_

_"Got it."_

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Park Plaza, 4:00 AM, 'Jill, Dante, Davis, Rav, Mia, Matt, Amy, Justin, Lucas'**

There was no hesitation, Ian immediately sprinted towards the group, letting out what sounded like deep, heavy breaths. Jill and the others just watched as he continued to rush up the stairs towards them, still frozen in their place.

It was just then within the blink of an eye that Rav finally managed to speak up. "Shoot him Davis."

Davis gave her a shocked look, but not wanting to test her patience, he immediately took aim with his MP5 and fired at Ian. The shot went right through the officers arm, but it didn't even faze him or so much as slow him down.

He fired again but Ian evaded to the side, dodging the bullet much to the others surprise.

"Shoot him!" Rav said with a louder tone.

"I'm trying!" Davis replied as he fired another bullet which managed to hit Ian in the stomach but once again, it didn't stop him. He fired a few more times but the officer continued to dodge the bullets.

Jill approached Davis and held out her hand. "Give me the gun."

Davis handed her the MP5 and watched as she took aim at the officer.

Ian was almost within reach, when he reached the bottom of the stairs just below where the survivors stood, he let out a loud growl and jumped at them.

Everyone else raised their guns, but at the last second, Jill fired a bullet from the MP5 that darted its way right through Ian's head, finally stopping the officer. The group watched as Ian landed and tumbled down the stairs, after landing on flat ground he stopped and lay completely still.

A quick minute after, Dante and Davis both slowly approached the body of their former captain.

Jill slowly made her way over to the two officers and aimed her MP5 at the body.

Noticing this, Dante immediately stood in front of her, catching her attention. "He's dead Jill...he's dead."

Jill took one last look at the now dead Ian before giving Davis his MP5 back.

"What's their problem?" Matt asked as Jill approached him.

Jill sighed. "Ian Jacobs, he was Dante's captain and a former member of STARS."

"Oh..."

Davis sat down at the top of the stairs and looked up at the sky. "He didn't deserve this...no one deserves this."

Mia walked over to Dante and put her hand on his arm. "Dante? Are you okay?"

Dante didn't pay attention to her, he just continued to keep his sights on the body of his former captain. He couldn't stop thinking about all of the times that Captain Jacobs had helped him and supported him, he was like a father who had done everything to make him happy. Yet, here he was, nothing more than a shadow of his former self, and Dante couldn't do anything about it.

"Dante?"

He finally snapped out of his trance and turned to Mia who was giving him a look of worry. "What is it Mia?"

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

Instead of replying, Dante just sighed and walked back up the stairs to Jill. "Come on Jill, we need to get moving."

Lucas spoke up. "We can't go yet, we still need to wait for-" Before he could finish he saw Jamie and others running towards them. "Nevermind."

As soon as they reached them, Jill spoke up. "Jamie, where did you go?"

Jamie shrugged. "Sorry about that, we were just taking a break, we've been walking around for a damn long time and we seriously need one."

Matt raised a brow, he started to give Jamie a suspicious look. "Something's off with him." He muttered to himself. "Hey Jamie."

Jamie turned to Matt. "What is it Matt?"

"Where's Alex and the others?"

Jamie turned his back to them to so they wouldn't see the smirk on his face. "They're dead."

"What?" Matt replied.

* * *

Jamie had taken the time to explain to everyone about how he, Alex and the others had continued to search for a way out of the city. He even explained how they came across more monsters and how they had started getting killed off one by one.

"Alex was cornered, he told me and the guys here to just run while he held off the Tyrant monster. So we did what we were told and just ran..." Jamie explained.

Everyone, except Matt and Dante, were shocked to hear all of this. Matt and Dante however continued to give Jamie a suspicious look, he didn't exactly have a hard time telling them what happened.

Jill sighed and turned to leave. "We don't have time to grieve over them, that's not what they would want, we need to get out of here now, I'm sure Alex would agree."

"Yeah, come on guys." Jamie said as he and the others followed Jill.

Dante then spoke up. "Something ain't right."

Matt folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "Heh, for once we agree on something."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Jamie's acting a bit a different, he didn't exactly seem sad when he was telling us about the others." Rav said.

Justin nodded. "Not to mention he's more talkative if you know what I mean, he didn't talk much before, why is he now?"

"You guys do bring up a good point. And you know what? I hardly believe Scott would let himself get killed by a zombie or any other monster. In fact I doubt any of them would let themselves get killed by any of these things." Lucas replied.

"Hmph..." Matt turned to leave. "This is a waste of time, if they're dead, they're dead." He said while walking away.

"Asshole." Dante muttered. "Come on guys."

The survivors moved on to catch up with Jill and the others, Dante took one last look at his former captain before following.

* * *

**Raccoon Park, Parks Rear Gate, 4:30 AM, 'Jill, Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan, Dante, Davis, Rav, Mia, Matt, Amy, Justin, Lucas'**

The group of survivors had walked on through several areas of the park, no one tried to make conversation during the time that they walked. It was no surprise though, they had been through so much that they were starting to get so exhausted that even talking would be too much for them.

After walking for what seemed like forever, the group stopped when they noticed the gate in front of them was chained shut, preventing them from continuing on.

"So...what now?" Lucas asked.

Jill took a look at the padlock and then turned to Amy. "Amy, do you still have that key?"

"Yeah..." Amy took the key out of her pocket and inserted it into the padlock. Fortunately, it fit. "There we go." She said as she opened the padlock and removed the chains.

Justin picked the chains up and smirked. "Heh..."

The others just gave him a confused look, it was only after he rolled the chains up that they realized what he was doing. "You're actually gonna use that as a weapon?" Lucas asked.

Justin shrugged. "Gotta make good use with whatever you can find right?"

"Whatever you say." Lucas replied.

"Come on, keep an eye out for any zombies." Jill said as she moved on.

The survivors made their way up a small set of stairs and arrived a large wooden bridge.

Lucas sighed. "Dammit."

"What?" Jill said giving him a confused look.

"I've had bad luck with bridges in the past." Lucas replied.

Rav spoke up. "Relax, it's not as if you're gonna have to jump off or anything, just watch where you're walking."

Jamie ran on ahead and stopped halfway across the bridge, up ahead was a large facility. "That's it, that's the place he was talking about."

"Jamie?"

"Heh..." To everyones shock, Jamie swiftly turned around and aimed his gun at them. "Alright guys, you can drop the act."

Confused at his words, Jill finally understood what he meant when Stuart and Marc walked over to Jamie and immediately turned their guns on them.

"What are you guys doing!" Lucas said as he aimed his shotgun at them in defence.

No reply, instead someone else spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Everyone turned around to see Nathan holding Mia with a gun against her head. "Try anything, and...well, you know." Mia tried to break free from Nathan's grip but he was too strong.

"Nathan you bastard!" Rav shouted.

Nathan, with Mia in his arm, slowly walked through the group until he reached Jamie and the others halfway across the bridge. "So, what now?"

Jamie lowered his gun. "We get moving, we have a chance to get out of here and we are not wasting it."

"What are you talking about Jamie..." Jill said.

Jamie turned to her. "That's none of your business."

Dante spoke up next. "I knew there was something different about you."

"Well bravo, good job on noticing, too bad you noticed too late." Jamie said.

"Where's Alex and the others!" Jill shouted.

Jamie grinned and turned to leave. "I told you already, they're dead, and unfortunately, it looks as if you guys are about to join them soon. Come on guys, we're getting out of here."

Nathan shoved Mia forward into the others, bringing most of them down.

"BASTARD!" Lucas rushed forward and threw a punch but Nathan grabbed his fist and stopped his strike with ease.

A slight smirk made its way onto Nathan's face as he started to twist Lucas's arm. "OW! MY ARM!"

"Weakling, know who you're up against before you attempt anything." Nathan said before grabbing Lucas and throwing him into the others, bringing them all down except Jill and Matt.

"Sucks to be you guys, haha!" Marc laughed before running on ahead. "Hahaha!"

Stuart kept his gun aimed at the group, Nathan nudged his shoulder before moving on to catch up with Marc. "After we saved you...this is how you repay us? You wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for us." Dante said as he glared daggers at Stuart.

Jamie smirked and turned back to them. "You know what, I can't risk having you cause trouble for me, so I'll just kill you all right here." Jamie raised his gun and aimed it at Dante.

Matt slowly moved his hand down to the holster where his revolver was.

Stuart saw the fear in Mia's eyes, for some reason, she reminded him of Louise. _"I'm not gonna stoop to this level a second time." _He said to himself in his head.

"Sorry Jill, I'm just doing what I think is for the best." Jamie said as he looked at Jill.

Everyone braced themselves but before Jamie could pull the trigger, Stuart put his hand over Jamie's gun and lowered it, causing Jamie to give Stuart a confused glare. "What are you doing Stuart?"

"That's enough Jamie, we've already done enough damage, we don't need to kill anyone else." Stuart said.

Jamie and Stuart just exchanged glares, Stuart remained unfazed while Jamie tried to keep his composure. Eventually though Jamie backed off and nodded with a smirk. "Ok...fine." He turned around and went on ahead. "Let's move."

Stuart sighed and turned to Dante. "You're alive because of me...now we're even." He said before following Jamie.

Dante and Jill watched him leave before turning to Mia. "Mia, are you okay?" Dante asked as he kneeled down next to her.

Mia nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good..." Dante said and got to his feet. "They are NOT getting away with this! I'll be back!" Dante ran on ahead to catch up with Jamie and the others.

"Dante wait! Dammit!" Davis shouted before following.

Justin turned to the others. "I'm gonna go and give them a hand." He said before running on ahead.

"I can't believe this, Jamie...why would he do this?" Jill muttered to herself. "He was always so quiet, but he was friendly, he was Alex's good friend. Why would he do something like this?"

"Hmph..." Matt crossed his arms over his chest and turned to the large facility up ahead. "Jamie's just a stupid little asshole, it's his choice, let him do whatever the fuck he wants. It's only gonna get him killed in the end."

Jill faced him. "Matt..."

Rav spoke up. "Jill we need to get moving, the others are gonna need our help. We'll deal with Jamie if we catch him, but more importantly, we have to find a way out of here."

"Right..." Jill was about to move on but was stopped by a sound. She turned around to see something shoot out through the wooden boards of the bridge. "No..." She muttered as a large tentacle shot through another wooden board, then another and another, forcing the group to slowly back away across the bridge.

"RUN!" Lucas shouted.

The survivors tried to run across the bridge but stopped when the large tentacle grabbed onto one of the poles on the bridge. Everyone backed away and watched as something came flying up from below and landed on the bridge in front of them, Nemesis.

**"STARS..."**

"You gotta be kidding! What does it take to kill this guy!" Lucas shouted again and aimed his shotgun at Nemesis.

Matt smirked and quickly pulled out his revolver. "I've been waiting for this."

Jill had to think quick, the others went on ahead but Nemesis was now blocking their way. She saw the river below and, realizing they wouldn't get through, she made a very crazy decision.

"JUMP!" Jill shouted.

Nemesis roared and swung its large tentacled arm at her but she dodged it in time and without hesitation, jumped off of the bridge. "AH!"

"JILL!" Rav turned to Lucas and grabbed him. "COME ON LUCAS!"

"WHAT! NO NO WAIT-AAAAAHHHHH!" Lucas screamed out just as Rav dragged him off of the bridge.

Amy took in a quick deep breath and jumped off next.

Mia looked to see it was a bit far down, she was about to jump but hesitated.

"Come on, let's go for round two shall we?" Matt said as he twirled his revolver.

Nemesis growled at him, but Matt decided to not waste anytime and immediately fired six shots from his revolver. The bullets successfully hit the monster but only managed to push it back a step or two.

Matt quickly took six bullets out of his pocket and reloaded, realizing one wasn't enough, Matt reached for his holster and pulled out a second revolver. "Ok, let's try two!"

However, before Matt could fire, Nemesis swung its large tentacled arm at him, forcing him to jump away and let out a low growl as he landed hard on his back.

"Matt!" Mia shouted and rushed over to Matt. "Matt are you okay?"

Matt didn't pay attention to her and kept his eyes on Nemesis. However, realizing he couldn't win on the bridge, Matt quickly put his revolvers away, grabbed Mia and jumped right off of the bridge. "AH!" Mia screamed out just as Matt jumped off with her in his arms.

Nemesis let out a loud roar before walking on ahead towards the facility. **"STARS..."**

**Authors Notes: Sorry if this chapter seems short, but since I'm nearing the end of the story, I'm hoping to reach a certain part of the actual story so I can add it all into the final chapter. In more simpler terms, I'm hoping to get the final fight and everyones escape into the final chapter, that said, the next two chapters will be short aswell but some major events will still take place. I'm sure some of you were expecting Jamie and the others to turn on everyone eventually, completely predictable now that I think about it. To make things worse, everyone is now split up, Dante, Davis and Justin have gone after Jamie and the others, while Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy, Lucas and Matt had to go off course and jump off of the bridge because of Nemesis. Shadow and Wraith are watching, Carlos and Mikhail are still somewhere and Nicholai...well, he's about to do something that Jamie and the others can benefit from. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, as usual, please Review, your thoughts are always appreciated.**


	27. Not Much Time Left

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The Story is Non-Canon, Original Characters inside the story are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us. Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.**

**Chapter 27 - Not Much Time Left**

**Sewage Canal, 4:50 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy, Lucas, Matt'**

After climbing out of the water, Jill sat down in the small open area next to the entrance to sewer and watched as everyone else climbed out.

Rav appeared first, after which, Lucas floated towards them and held his hand out, Rav grabbed it and pulled him out of the water.

After coughing a few times, Lucas spoke. "Thanks Rav..."

"No problem..." Rav said. "Now...can you let go of my hand?"

Hearing those words, Lucas realized he was still holding her hand and quickly let go. "S-Sorry..." He said turning away in embarrassment.

Amy climbed out of the water, noticing her immediately, Rav rushed over to her and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine." Amy replied.

Jill got to her feet and looked around. "Mia? Mia! Where are you!?"

"Over here!" A voice shouted.

Jill and Rav turned to see Mia climbing up, the two of them rushed over to her and helped her up. "Oh thank god, I was worried you wouldn't have made a jump like that..." Jill said as she held Mia in a gentle embrace.

"Well...technically it wasn't me that jumped off." Mia replied.

Jill slowly pulled away and gave her a confused look. "What?" It only took a second before she remembered. "Matt! MATT!" She shouted while looking around.

They heard a sound, the group turned to see Matt quickly jumping out of water, he wasted no time in getting to his feet. "Great, now my clothes are fucking wet." He complained as he threw his arms up and down.

"Matt are you okay?" Jill asked.

"Hmph..." He just shrugged off her question and changed the subject. "Where the hell are we now?"

Jill looked at the sewer entrance. "I don't know...but I'm sure we can get into the facility through here."

Matt nodded, just then he noticed something, a crack. "Ah shit."

"What is it Matt?" Jill asked again. But it didn't take long for everyone to see what the problem was, there was a large crack in his sunglasses.

Matt was about to take them off but noticed everyone was still looking at him. "Hmph." He turned his back to them and then took his broken sunglasses off, after which, he reached for something inside his pocket and placed it on his face before turning to them again. "There we go." He said with a new pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

Jill just sighed and turned to move on. "Alright then, we better get moving."

"Come on Jill, can't we just sit here for a few minutes and take a break?" Lucas asked.

Jill shook her head. "I know how you feel Lucas, but we need to keep moving, we don't exactly have much of a choice. We'll rest after we get out of here, just trust me for now." She said before moving on.

Rav nodded. "She's right, just suck it up, if you're lucky, we'll find a place to rest later, until then, just keep moving." She said to Lucas before following Jill.

Amy kneeled down next to Lucas and helped him up. "Come on, if you can't walk then I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Lucas said before going on ahead, Amy followed.

Mia was about to follow but stopped when she noticed Matt sitting down looking at his revolvers. "Matt, are you coming?"

Matt just looked at her. "I'll go when I feel like it."

"Oh...ok..." Mia turned to leave but stopped and faced him again. "Umm...thanks for saving me again."

With a sigh, Matt said. "That's thrice you owe me."

Mia chuckled a little before moving. Matt looked at her and watched as she disappeared from his sight, after which he let out a louder sigh and lay down on his back and looked up at the sky. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Mia climbed up the ladder and jumped down to the other side, fortunately the others had waited for her.

"Where's Matt?" Jill asked.

Mia looked back for a quick second before facing Jill again. "He said he'll catch up."

Jill chuckled a little. "Heh...that sounds like him, I just hope he doesn't take too long. Ok, let's move on."

The survivors followed Jill up onto the small narrow opening and went through the door up ahead.

Amy looked around and walked over to a few computers. "Hold on, I remember being at this place before, it was a good while ago, no wonder I forgot all about it."

"So you know this place like the back of your hand?" Lucas asked.

Amy nodded. "Kinda...if I'm right, a door around this place should be locked and the key to unlocking it should be nearby." She said as she picked up a water sample. "Well, not exactly a key, it's an odd way to lock and open doors, but it works."

Jill nodded. "I understand, lead the way."

"Right, there should be a water purification room just down here." She said as she opened the door nearby and walked down a few flights of stairs with everyone right behind her.

The group arrived at the room and Amy immediately made her way over to a device on the wall. "The sample goes in here if I remember correctly..."

"Do you know how these things work Amy?" Jill asked.

Amy nodded again. "Yes...I need to perform a manual check in order to maintain safety...once I get this sorted out, the passage nearby should be unlocked."

Lucas raised a brow. "And how long will that take?"

"Hopefully not too long." Amy replied as she started pressing buttons and switches on the device.

"Great...great." Lucas muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

* * *

**Unknown Location, 4:55 AM, 'Shadow, Wraith'**

"What the hell happened down there?"

Shadow kept his eyes on the bridge where they saw unexpected events take place. "Survivors turning on survivors..."

Wraith chuckled. "Heh...now there's something you don't see everyday."

"I know one thing, that STARS woman is still alive...and my sister is definitely with them." Shadow said.

"What are you gonna do once we catch them?" Wraith asked.

Shadow sighed. "I'm gonna get my sister out of here, but we also don't have a choice but to follow orders and take out Valentine, aswell as those cops." The commando chuckled when he thought about Dante and Davis. "Heh...sneaky bastards, stealing our weapons to increase their chances of survival. Sneaky...but smart, but at the same time stupid." But he started thinking back to when the four of them were fighting against Nemesis. The four of them did make a good team against the Tyrant, that much was obvious, he sighed at the thought. "The two of them would of been great USS Commandos."

Wraith got to his feet. "They're somewhere inside this facility, let's start lookin' for them."

"Yeah." Shadow replied with a nod before following his teammate.

* * *

**Water Purification Room, 5:00 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy, Lucas'**

_Click..._

_Click..._

_Click..._

Lucas paced back and forth as Amy continued to press various buttons on the device, it was so quiet that he could hear the clicks of the buttons, in fact, it was so quiet that he could almost hear the breathing coming from the others.

_Click..._

"Are you done yet?" Lucas asked breaking the silence.

Amy replied without taking her eyes off of the device. "No..."

_Click..._

Lucas started pacing back and forth again.

_Click..._

_Click..._

"You done yet?" Lucas asked.

Amy shook her head. "No..."

_Click..._

"Hey..." Lucas started.

Amy swiftly turned around and glared at him. "Not yet..." She said in an almost threatening tone while trying to remain calm.

Raising his hands in defeat, Lucas backed off, not wanting to test Amy's patience.

Jill remained seated on the large table while keeping her eyes on the stairs. Considering there was nothing she could do right now except wait for Amy to finish, she figured it would be a good idea to make sure nothing got the jump on them.

Rav spoke up. "Hey Jill..."

"What is it Rav?" Jill asked without looking away from the stairs.

"Just curious...but what are you going to do when we get out of here?" Rav asked.

Jill took a second to look at her before turning back to the stairs. "When we get out of here...I'm going to find Chris...and then I'm going to make sure I do everything I can to prevent this from happening ever again."

Rav raised a brow. "You think you could stop something like this from happening again?"

"I don't have a choice but to think...just imagine if wasn't just Raccoon City. It could've been worse." Jill replied.

Rav nodded. "I don't even want to think of what it'd be like if this virus got out of the city."

Mia spoke up. "Jill...why did Jamie turn against us?"

Jill shook her head. "...I...I don't know Mia. He was always strange, ever since I first met him, I knew there was something about him that made him different from the others."

"Forget him, he's just a backstabbing bastard. Same goes for that Nathan and Marc." Rav said.

Mia faced her. "They didn't kill us though..."

Jill nodded. "Jamie could've...but Stuart stopped him."

"Stuart...he's different from them...if it wasn't for him, we would be dead." Lucas added.

Rav turned to him. "I suppose you're right...he did save us back there."

"I don't think Stuart really feels good about what happened earlier either. I think...I think he helped us on purpose, to give us a chance to escape." Mia replied.

Jill nodded again. "Yeah...Alex told me a little about him, although, this was really the first time that I met him now that I think about it. I think he has a motive of his own, I don't know what it could be though."

Just as the group ceased their conversation, a loud beep caught their attention. "Ok...the water quality check has passed the safety level. We can move on now." Amy said as she turned to the group. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's ok, we should move now to make up for any lost time." Jill replied.

Lucas checked his shotgun. "Alright, I've still got a good few shells left, lead the way Jill."

Jill nodded and moved back up the stairs, everyone else followed.

* * *

The survivors carefully made their way back through the monitor room and back out into the sewage canal.

"Watch your step." Jill said as she jumped into the water.

Amy jumped in next, followed by Rav, then Mia, and finally Lucas.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Lucas asked as the survivors made their way through sewage area. At the same time, he tried to ignore the water that began to soak his socks and his black pants, it was a really annoying feeling.

Jill shook her head.

"I can't exactly remember much about this facility, I was here a good while ago so don't ask me for directions." Amy said.

Lucas raised a brow. "But I thought you said you knew this place like the back of your hand!"

Amy shrugged. "I said kinda..."

Jill spoke up. "Both of you keep it down. We don't need to-" Before Jill could finish, the group stopped in their tracks as something rose out of the water in front of them.

"ZOMBIE!" Lucas shouted and immediately raised his shotgun.

Everyones attention went to a second zombie that rose out of the water.

Just then, two more zombies rose out from behind them. The survivors backed towards the wall, with Mia and Amy behind Jill, Rav and Lucas. "I think this might be it." Lucas said.

Acting quick, Jill raised her gun to shoot but before she could, the zombies were immediately brought down by repeated gunfire.

Jill and the others quickly turned to the one who saved them, Carlos. "Rescuing you is becoming a full-time job."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Carlos...I owe you one."

"Listen closely Jill..." Carlos said as he walked over to the group. "They're going to launch a missile directly into the city as soon as day breaks."

Lucas's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

"At dawn? B-But that's only-"

"I know, we don't have much time left. We have to split up and find a way out of here..." He stopped and put his hand on Jill's cheek. "And hey...watch out for that traitor Nicholai."

Carlos turned to leave but was stopped by Mia. "Carlos wait!"

"What's up Mia?"

Mia stayed silent for a few seconds before replying. "Umm...where's Mikhail?"

Carlos smiled a little. "Don't worry about him, he's okay...we decided to split up so we could cover more ground."

"Oh...ok." Mia replied.

Jill spoke up again. "Carlos, before you go, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it Jill?"

Jill took a deep breath before explaining to Carlos about Jamie, Matt, Alex and the others.

* * *

**Facility Entrance, 5:10 AM, 'Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'**

"I'm damn well sure Nicholai is in this place somewhere, we need to find him quick!" Jamie said as he rushed through the hallway.

"JAMIE! GET BACK HERE!" A voice shouted.

Marc growled. "Damn it! I knew they'd follow us!"

"In here!" Jamie said as he kicked a door open and moved into the Treatment Control Room.

The moment he entered however, he bumped right into a zombie, forcing him to shout out. "NATHAN!"

Nathan grabbed Jamie and swiftly pulled him back just in time. The zombie then lunged at him instead but Nathan grabbed it with his hands and broke its neck effortlessly.

Jamie sighed with relief. "Oh my god...thanks man...I thought I was done for."

"JAMIE!"

The four of them turned to see Dante, Davis and Justin rushing through the door. "I don't know why you turned on us but you can think again if you think we're gonna let you get away with it!"

"You can't do shit!" Jamie said.

Dante clenched his fist. "We'll see!" He lunged forward.

"AH!" Jamie shielded himself with his arms as Dante closed in, but before the officer could land a hit, Nathan stepped in between them and grabbed Dante's fist.

"Grr...damn it!" Dante muttered as he looked up at the seven foot behemoth.

Nathan just looked down at him and tightened his grip around Dante's fist, earning a growl from the officer.

Dante attempted to strike with his other fist but Nathan caught it with his other hand. "Do you even put any thought into your attacks?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Dante replied looking up at him.

Nathan loosened his grip and grabbed Dante and threw him into Davis, bringing both officers to the floor.

"Damn you!" Justin shouted and attempted to punch Nathan with his chain-covered fist. Nathan however saw it coming and smacked Justin's fist away with his hand and threw him into the wall.

Jamie walked over to Dante and kicked him in the ribs. "Not so tough now are you! Well I guess that's just how it goes, you try to act tough but you ain't strong enough to back your words up. You're all bark and no bite! Hahaha!"

Dante glared up at Jamie as he laughed at him and immediately got to his feet, catching Jamie's attention. "You..."

Jamie stopped laughing and backed away with widened eyes. "W-Wait just a minute..."

"NO!" Dante shouted and threw his fist at Jamie.

"GUYS!" Jamie shouted and once again shielded himself with his arms.

And again, Dante was stopped when he felt himself being struck in the stomach. The officer coughed and fell to his knees and glared up at the one who punched him. "S-Stuart..."

Stuart just looked down at him with an emotionless expression.

Jamie lowered his arms and grinned again. "Heh...nice try Dante, too bad you ain't quick enough."

Dante let out a loud growl, seeing Jamie laugh at him while hiding behind the others like a coward made his blood boil so much that he felt as if he was on fire. "J-Jamie...!"

"What's going on over here!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see a UBCS mercenary rushing towards them. Mikhail.

"FUCK! GUYS LET'S MOVE!" Jamie shouted as he pulled out his handgun and started firing at the mercenary.

Mikhail quickly took cover behind the wall and was about to fire back but Jamie and the others had already gotten away through the door they came in.

The mecenary decided to ignore them and rushed over to the others. "Are you all right?"

Dante nodded and got to his feet. "Yeah..."

"I'm fine..." Davis said.

Justin stood up and groaned in pain. "Ugh damn...I'm okay too. We gotta go after them."

Mikhail gave him a confused look. "What? Why?"

Dante answered him this time. "Because...they seem to believe that there's a way out of here, and if there is, we can't afford to let them beat us to it."

"Are you sure you're able to walk?" Mikhail asked.

"Yeah..." Dante replied. "I can walk just fine, let's just move quick otherwise we'll be too late."

Mikhail nodded. "Alright then, follow me!" The mercenary replied as he led the way through the same door they came in and rushed through the facility entrance.

"Which way?" Mikhail asked.

Dante pointed to the small narrow hallway up ahead. "That way."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." The officer replied. "Because that door over there was how we got into this place..." Dante said pointing to the door at their right. "So I know for a fact they went down there." He said pointing back to the narrow hallway in front of them.

Mikhail nodded. "Got it, let's go." He said before running on, the others followed.

Another mercenary slowly approached the entrance to the hallway and watched as the group vanished from his sight. "They're going to mess up everything..."

The mercenary reloaded his gun and smirked. "I can't have that now...can I?"

**Authors Notes: Again, this chapter took a while to complete, ah but whatever, as long as it's finished, that's what matters anyway. Now that this one's done, that leaves two more chapters to go, which means you can be really sure that some major events will definitely take place in the next one. And just in case you're wondering, yes the mercenary at the end is Nicholai, it can't really be anyone else can it? So just for a little warning, you may want to brace yourself for anything in the next chapter, possible character death, possibly another backstab, anything can happen right now at this point so I hope you're prepared for the worst.**


	28. Missile Attack

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The Story is Non-Canon, Original Characters inside the story are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us. Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.**

**Chapter 28 - Missile Attack**

**Dead Factory, Exterior, 5:15 AM, 'Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'**

Jamie and the others had been roaming Raccoon City for a long time, trying to escape the nightmare but to no avail. It was by pure luck that they ran into Nicholai and, thanks to his quick thinking, Jamie managed to make the UBCS mercenary an offer he couldn't afford to refuse. Information was exchanged, and after finally making it to the Facility which they decided to call the Dead Factory, the survivors managed to find their escape waiting for them outside at the facilities exterior.

"I don't believe it..." Marc started as he exited the elevator. "We finally made it...we can finally get out of here." He said as he laid eyes on the large helicopter in front of them.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah...but first we have to wait for Nicholai."

"FUCK NICHOLAI! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Marc shouted as he walked over to the helicopter.

With a sigh, Jamie rolled his eyes. "Nathan."

Nathan walked over and grabbed Marc by the collar of his black hoody. "We're waitin' for Nicholai Marc."

Marc tried to free himself but Nathan's grip was way too strong. He sighed in defeat. "Fine." This got Nathan to let go.

"Come on Nicholai...hurry up." Jamie muttered.

Stuart leaned against the helicopter and folded his arms. "He better hurry up, because we're gonna have company." He said in a calm tone.

"What are you talking about?" Marc replied with a confused look on his face.

The elevator arrived at their level and Jamie growled when he faced the group that exited it. "You guys are persistent I'll give you that much. Unfortunately, persistence really pisses me off."

Dante pointed at him. "You're the one who's already made the mistake of pissing us of when you decided to stab us in the back!"

Mikhail looked back and forth before finally setting his eyes on Jamie. "Why would you do this? What have they ever done to you?"

Jamie raised a brow. "It's not what they've done...it's what they could do. Besides, we've already got plans and to carry them out, we need to get out of here. This helicopter is the only way out and you are NOT going to stop us."

Justin covered his fist with his chain. "If you're going to be so selfish and leave us here to die then you don't deserve to leave. We are going to stop you, we will stop you."

Stuart got off the helicopter and walked in front of Jamie. "You're not touching him."

Dante took a step forward. "Stuart, if you really are with him, then you're going down aswell."

"...You can't beat me, the only one going down is you." Stuart replied with an emotionless expression.

The Swat officer put his fists up. "We'll see..."

"Yeah..." Stuart said and entered into a kickboxing stance. "We will."

* * *

**Dead Factory, Treatment Control Room, 5:20 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy, Lucas'**

Before splitting up again, Jill had told Carlos about everything that happened ever since he and Mikhail took off at the Clock Tower, from running into Nicholai and Matt at the graveyard, to meeting Jamie and the others and how they had betrayed them. Carlos immediately went off to continue finding a way out, Jill and the others continued their own search, but still no luck.

As the group exited the elevator and stepped into the large control room, they were surprised to see a small number of zombies in the area, the rest were all facedown on the floor. They immediately came to the assumption that someone, maybe Dante, Justin and Davis, had already passed through here.

Jill made quick work of the zombies and walked over to the computers. Everyone else looked around the room and found nothing more than a few bullets and a map of the factory. Amy picked up a disk that was labeled 'System Disk'. Not sure what it could do, she decided to hold onto it anyway just in case.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Jill said as she walked over to the door at the corner of the room.

The survivors went into the hallway just through the door, but as Jill attempted to walk around the corner, gunshots filled the air and Jill immediately rolled back just in time.

Mia rushed over to her. "Jill! A-Are you okay!?"

Jill got to her feet and listened closely as she heard a familiar chuckle. "Nicholai...?"

"What!?" Hearing Jill say that name, Lucas tightened his grip around his shotgun and jumped out of the corner and aimed the weapon, only to see Nicholai standing in the narrow corridor up ahead with the shutter door lowering in front of him. "NICHOLAI!" Lucas shouted and was about to fire but it was too late, the shutter door had already closed and prevented them from moving on. "DAMMIT!" He shouted again as he punched the wall, and growled at how painful it was.

Jill just glared at the shutter door, clearly there must be a way out through there otherwise Nicholai wouldn't have locked it. "We'll need to find a way around or something to open it."

"Any ideas?" Rav asked.

"None..." Jill shook her head. "There's a room back there, let's check it out." The survivors wasted no time and made their to the door at the back and entered into the rest room.

Lucas sat down and checked his shotgun while everyone else looked around for anything of use. Of course, the only thing they found was more bullets, grenade launcher rounds and the facility key.

After taking a look at the map they found earlier, they noticed the power room was just right next to them. Jill and Amy decided to go while Lucas, Rav and Mia stayed to rest.

Upon entering, Jill and Amy were surprised to see steam shooting out from several pipes in the room. To make things more annoying, they could see a small computer at the far side of the room. After a few minutes of frustration and going back and forth trying to clear out the steam, the two made it to the computer.

"So what does this do exactly?" Amy asked.

Jill shrugged. "I'd have to say it controls the power for the safety system, and it looks like it's set to stand-by mode." She replied before pressing the switch. After pressing the switch, the two could hear machinery moving, and they came to the assumption that power was supplied to the safety system, which also meant that the locked door back in the Treatment Control Room must be open now.

The two survivors returned to the rest room where the others were waiting. "Find anything?" Rav asked.

Jill nodded. "The door back in the control room should be open now, let's get moving."

No one bothered to ask any questions and just followed Jill back to the control room, after all, at this point asking questions would only delay them.

Once the group made it back to the control room, they went straight on until they got to the corner of the room right next to the elevator, next to it was another large door.

"So what's through here?" Lucas asked.

Jill shrugged. "That's what we're about to find out." She replied as she opened the large door and entered into the treatment room access.

The group made their way to the other side of the room and approached the other large door just around the corner. "It's locked." Rav said as she tried to open it.

Amy turned to the small panel on the wall and gave the system disk she found earlier to Mia. "Mia, put this disk in there." She said pointing to the panel.

Mia nodded and inserted the system disk, after which, the red light on the panel went off and was replaced by a green light and the door immediately unlocked.

"Come on." Jill said leading the way through into the treatment room, Mia stayed behind for a minute to look back and see if there was anything following them.

The survivors entered into the treatment room and their eyes widened at how much junk was in there, not just junk, but bodies too, lots of bodies. "Damn, what the hell? This place stinks of death." Lucas said.

Rav looked around. "I don't see anything, I think we may have came here for nothing."

"Alright, let's head back to the-" Before Jill could finish, a loud voice filled the air.

_"Warning. Proceeding with operation number thirteen confirmed." _The door electronically locked behind the group as the voice continued. _"Please evacuate immediately."_

"Jill! Jill what's going on in there!?" Mia shouted from the other side.

Jill's eyes widened a little when she found out Mia was in the next room. "Mia! We're locked in here! Try and find a way to open the door!"

"I'm trying to open it but it won't budge!" Mia shouted from the other side.

Lucas tried kicking the door, but to no avail.

Just then, the group could hear loud footsteps approaching them.

**"STARS..."**

"No...no...not now." Rav said as she and the others slowly turned to face the familiar monster.

Lucas slowly backed up against the door. "Mia...if you can hear me...find help...quick." He said loud enough for Mia to hear.

"Ok!" Mia replied before running off.

Nemesis let out a low growl before jumping down to their level. **"STARS..." **It threw its large tentacled arm at them but they managed to dodge it. The monster growled again, this time the growl was a little weaker than the last. Maybe the monster had been damaged so much, that it finally reached its breaking point.

Jill saw that the monster was staring at her, and jumped back again when it swung its tentacled arm at her.

"Jill get out of there!" Rav shouted as she tightened her grip around the katana in her hands.

The Stars officer attempted to get away but the Tyrant sprinted towards her and blocked her path. Once more it swung its arm at her but she dodged it again, making the monster hit the valve on the wall instead, causing a shower of acid to pour onto the monster, dismembering several of the tentacles on its arm. **"STARS..." **It growled again.

Seeing that acid damage the Tyrant, the solution to defeat it once and for all popped into their heads. "You guys know what to do." Jill said as she readied her grenade launcher, the others nodded and prepared to finish the monster off.

* * *

Mia, with a gun in hand, sprinted as fast as she could through several areas of the facility, she knew she heard the Nemesis monster from the other side of that door. She knew it was only a matter of time until the monster killed them all, which is why she rushed as fast as she could around the facility to find Dante or Matt. After making it to the facility entrance, Mia wasn't prepared for the surprise attack by the drain deimos that appeared in the hallway, forcing her to run back only to find another.

"Oh no..." She muttered as she tightened her grip around her handgun.

The two monsters slowly closed in on the survivor, and knowing she didn't have enough bullets to take them out, slowly backed away until she was cornered.

"Jill I'm sorry...I couldn't-" She stopped when she heard a door slam open and shut. Someone was coming, she could gear quick footsteps, was it Matt? Was it Dante?

Her question was answered, but it was neither Dante or Matt. Instead, she found herself staring at two unknown soldiers in full black gear.

"Take 'em down." The larger one said as he fired his assault rifle into one of the monsters, bringing it down with little effort.

The second monster lunged at the two but the second soldier jumped at it and unloaded nearly a full clip into it.

Both soldiers reloaded their weapons before walking over to Mia. An awkward silence followed. Who were they? They looked military but they didn't have the standard military gear, it was just all black gear that they wore, or atleast, one of them worse darkish red gear while the other wore darkish blue.

Finally, Mia broke the silence. "A-Are you military?"

"Something like that." The one in dark blue replied. "The name's Shadow. That's Wraith." He said pointing at the soldier in dark red.

Mia tried to find the right words but couldn't, just then, she remembered Jill. "Oh! You need to help! My friends are trapped in a room not far from here! They're being attacked by a large monster, you need to help!"

Shadow raised a brow. "Is there a girl called Amy with them?"

Mia replied with a quick nod. Shadow checked his weapon and quickly moved Mia in front of him. "Show us."

Not wanting to test his patience, Mia immediately rushed back towards the treatment room with Shadow and Wraith behind her.

* * *

Jill continued to dodge every strike Nemesis threw at her, even though the monster was weakened, it was still more than strong enough to do alot of damage. The Stars officer quickly rushed over to another valve and waited for the monster to throw another punch.

The Tyrant did exactly what she wanted it to do and threw its fist at her. She jumped out of the way, forcing the monster to punch the valve instead, causing acid to once again pour onto it.

Lucas fired his shotgun at it and did some decent damage, Rav stayed far away with Amy behind her while Lucas and Jill did what they could to take the monster down.

The monster let out a loud roar and rushed towards Lucas, forcing him to jump out of the way. It then used the large tentacle on its arm to grab hold of Lucas's foot but the survivor thought quick and fired at the tentacle with his shotgun.

Nemesis let go and growled at him, prepared to strike again but Jill caught its attention by blasting it in the back with a grenade launcher round. The Tyrant growled once more and sprinted towards her, but she once again fooled it into hitting one of the valves on the wall.

Jill rushed over to Lucas and quickly turned back to Nemesis only to be caught by surprise when the monster dodged the acid this time. "Oh great..." Lucas muttered. Jill wasted no time and fired several grenade launcher rounds into the Tyrant but her efforts only managed to bring it to slow it down.

The Tyrant began to limp towards them, a sign that it was finally beginning to succumb to its wounds. Jill fired another grenade launcher round into the monsters stomach, successfully bringing it down on one knee.

Rav took advantage of the situation and charged towards the monster and impaled her katana into its neck. The monster growled and began to stand up again, causing Rav to quickly pull out her bladed weapon and take a few steps back.

"Grr...JUST DIE!" Lucas shouted as he ran towards the monster while blasting it with his shotgun.

Nemesis used the tentacle on its arm to smack Lucas's shotgun out of his hands, after which it grabbed hold of Lucas and threw him aside. Fortunately though, Lucas landed in a pile of junk that softened his landing, even though it did stink. "Ugh...that just ain't right..." He complained as he threw all of the junk off of him.

Rav swung her katana and successfully landed a clean hit on Nemesis's chest, but her attack didn't have as much of an effect as she hoped. Nemesis smacked her aside into Jill, bringing the two to the floor.

Lucas wasted no time and quickly rushed towards the monster and jumped on its back, attempting to strangle it. "DIE YOU SONUVABITCH!"

Nemesis growled as it attempted to grab hold of Lucas but failed as the survivor continued to shift his body away from its grasp.

Jill got up on one knee and reloaded her grenade launcher, Rav got to her feet and picked up her katana. "Rav! Stab it! Slash it! Do something! I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" Lucas shouted.

Rav hesitated for a moment, knowing full well she might hit Lucas by accident. She listened to his words though and lunged forward and impaled her katana right into the monsters gut, Lucas let out a low grunt in the process and his grip around the monster loosened up. As the monster fell down on one knee, Lucas stumbled away from it and leaned against the wall with his hand against his stomach.

"Lucas!" Rav ran over to Lucas and her eyes widened when she saw a stab wound in his stomach.

"Heh..." Lucas chuckled. "Don't worry about it...it ain't deep, it just went in enough to make me bleed."

Jill kicked Nemesis in the head in an attempt to bring it fully to the floor but it didn't work. Despite all of the damage this thing had taken, it still managed to remain on its feet. Jill slowly backed away towards another valve on the wall.

Nemesis got to its feet and roared again and, once more it rushed towards Jill. The monster threw its fist at her, but she managed to dodge it again, causing the monster to slam its fist into the valve, forcing more acid to pour onto it. But the Tyrant managed to avoid most of the acid by backing away.

"I'm running out of ideas here." Jill said as she blasted the Tyrant with another grenade launcher round.

Rav clutched her katana even tighter and stood next to Jill in front of Amy and Lucas.

Nemesis slowly made its way around the pile of junk until it was staring at them from across the room again.

Just then, a banging noise could be heard from behind the monster.

"They're in here!" A familiar voice said on the other side of the door.

"Mia!" Jill shouted. "Mia! Don't come in here! It's dangerous!"

More banging sounds could be heard, almost as if someone was trying to force the door open. "Come on! You fucking door!" An unfamiliar voice said from the other side of the door. Or rather, unfamiliar to Jill, Rav and Lucas.

"Keep trying!" A second voice shouted.

"Wait...that voice..." Amy said in almost soft tone.

Nemesis slowly made its way towards the survivors, Jill forced it to step back after blasting it with another grenade launcher round, but it didn't stop.

Finally though, the door started to budge, and the voices got louder. "Come on! Just a little more!"

Jill pushed Nemesis back with another grenade launcher round. Once again though it continued towards them.

A loud explosion was heard from the other side of the door, and at last, it slammed open and two soldiers in dark gear rushed in and immediately aimed their assault rifles at Nemesis. "Fire!" One of the them said and the two open fired on Nemesis, unloading alot of bullets into its body.

The Tyrant fell down on one knee after taking in so much damage, giving the two soldiers enough time to reload. Shadow looked up ahead and set his eyes on Amy who stared back at him. "AMY!"

"TRENT!" Amy shouted.

Shadow attempted to run over to her but was stopped when Nemesis grabbed hold of his foot and tripped him up.

"Let him go motherfucker!" Wraith shouted as he carefully fired at the monster with his assault rifle.

Mia quickly rushed over to Jill. "Are you okay Jill?"

Jill nodded and set her eyes back on the two commandos. "Who did you bring?"

"I don't know...I just ran into them when I was looking for help, it was better to bring them than waste more time looking for the others." Mia explained.

Amy spoke up. "That's my brother..."

This caught their attention. "Your brother?" Rav replied.

"Yes..." Amy said with a nod. "They...they're members of the Umbrella Security Service."

Their eyes all widened at this, but just by looking at the uniforms, they were most likely able to tell the moment they saw them.

"All of you stay back." Jill said and rushed in to help the two USS commandos.

Nemesis grabbed Shadows arm and attempted to break it but Wraith quickly intervened by sticking his assault rifle into the monsters neck and unloading his whole clip into it.

The Tyrant let out a loud roar and smacked Wraith aside.

Shadow grabbed his knife and repeatedly stabbed the monster in the head. "FUCK YOU!" The monster roared again and grabbed Shadow and threw him into Wraith, bringing both commandos to the floor again.

Jill blasted the monster back with another grenade launcher shot, she quickly reloaded and blasted it again. Nemesis growled at her but couldn't reach her as she continued to push it away with each grenade launcher shot. **"STARS..."**

Taking a quick deep breath, Jill fired on more grenade launcher shot and blasted Nemesis into the wall. Fortunately for her, the Tyrant ended up hitting another valve in the process.

Acid began to pour down all over the monster. The survivors all carefully made their way over to Jill and watched as the Tyrant let out a choked growl before falling apart.

The acid burned right through Nemesis, the group watched as one of its arms fell to the floor, they were surprised when they saw the acid begin burn through the monsters neck and decapitate it. Mia turned away just as the Tyrants head came clean off, and the rest of the body itself finally fell fully to the floor.

"I think that's it...I think he's finally dead for good this time..." Rav said.

Jill nodded. "Yeah..."

The alarm went off, and Jill saw a small red card lying next to one of the dead bodies. She quickly picked it up and turned to the others. "We better move..." She and the rest of the survivors ran on through the open door, just then, they remembered something.

"Wait! Trent! Mason!" Amy turned and ran back inside.

"Amy!" Jill ran in after her.

Shadow struggled but with Amy's help he got to his feet.

Jill rushed over to Mason and helped him up. "We have to get out of here quickly! Come on!"

The four moved as quickly as they could, just as they were nearly there, the floor began to open up, Jill and Amy made it just in time. Wraith jumped and just barely made it through the open door.

Shadow tripped and messed up his jump. "TRENT!" Amy rushed over and grabbed hold of his hand just in time.

The survivors watched from the other side as all of the junk and bodies, the remains of Nemesis also, all slid down the open floor and into a large pool below.

Jill grabbed Shadows other hand and with Amy, successfully pulled the commando up.

Everyone all leaned against the wall or lay on the floor, taking in alot of deep breaths after another close call.

"Trent...I can't believe you're here." Amy said.

Shadow sat up and hugged his younger sister. "You really think I was gonna leave you here to die? No chance."

Amy smiled and hugged him back and then turned to Wraith. "Thanks for looking after my brother Mason, you guys are the best." She said as she pulled Mason into their hug.

Shadow and Wraith, or Trent and Mason, got to their feet and turned to Jill. "You're Stars member Jill Valentine aren't you?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah...?"

Trent chuckled. "Heh...our orders are to kill you."

This immediately got Rav to bring her katana up to Trent's neck, but at the same time, she noticed Trent himself had a long knife in his own hand, up against Rav's neck. "I wouldn't do that."

Amy spoke up. "Trent wait...please listen. If it wasn't for them and the others I wouldn't be alive right now, they saved me and have been protecting me, they're good people, honest! Don't kill them, please..."

Trent, after exchanging glares with Rav and Jill, lowered his knife and smirked. "You saved my sister, and looked after her, so I guess I owe you. Me and Mason know this place like the back of our hands, there's an emergency escape chopper outside at the exterior of the facility, use that to get out of here."

Jill nodded. "Thanks." She looked at the red card key in her hand and turned back to Rav. "The shutter door was locked by Nicholai but I think this'll open it up again. Let's get moving."

Rav nodded and put her katana away.

"Come on Amy." Mason said as he put an arm around Amy and followed Jill.

Trent put his long knife away and was about to walk on but stopped and turned to Rav. "What's your name?"

Rav just looked at him for a moment before replying. "Rav."

"Rav huh? Amy told me about you. Said you always got into fights and she always had to treat your wounds and whatnot." Trent said with a smirk. "Hard to imagine how a pretty face can be so lethal."

At this, Rav walked over to him until both of their faces were mere inches away from each other, it was here she found that he was just slightly taller than her. "I can be way more than lethal...you willing to find out?" She said with a slight smirk on her face.

Trent remained unintimidated and kept a smirk on his face as he looked down at her. "Maybe I am..." He replied.

Rav slowly reached for her katana.

Seeing this, Trent chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. "Heh...fine. Have it your way, let's go."

Rav watched him run on ahead before following, they were finally close to escaping, she only wondered though, if they could really trust Trent and Mason.

_"Warning. Missile Attack, confirmed. All personnel, evacuate immediately."_

Not liking the sound of that, Rav immediately rushed on ahead to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Dead Factory, Exterior, 5:20 AM, 'Mikhail, Dante, Davis, Justin, Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'**

In the amount of time that had passed, Dante and Stuart had fought each other with just their bare hands, but Dante was overpowered. He couldn't believe it, but even though Stuart may not have looked tough, he sure as hell was, and now here he was, down on one knee, wiping blood from his face.

Stuart wiped the blood off of his knuckles and looked down at the wounded officer. "Like I said, you can't beat me."

Dante growled as he got back to his feet. Stuart let out a loud sigh and landed a powerful left hook into Dante's face, bringing the officer to the ground again. "D-Dammit...!"

Stuart shook his head. "Just stay down Dante..." He said with an almost sorry look on his face.

Jamie chuckled. "Hehehe...what a persistent idiot."

Justin heard this and glared at him. "Keep up the insults, you're next!" He said as he sprinted towards Jamie.

"Heh..." Jamie just smirked and watched as Nathan stood between him and Justin.

Although Nathan blocked his path, Justin didn't hesitate and slammed his chain covered fist into Nathan's face.

Nathan stumbled back a step before setting his eyes back on Justin, who could only curse in his head as the seven foot behemoth slammed his fists down on his head, bringing Justin to the ground.

Davis attempted to shoot them, but instead, Jamie had his handgun ready and fired a bullet right into Davis's leg, dropping the officer down on one knee.

Mikhail was about to jump in and help until a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...comrade."

"Nicholai..." Mikhail said aloud.

Everyone all heard the name and all turned to see Nicholai emerging from the shadows with a gun on Mikhail. "Looks like thing's have gotten busy here."

Jamie's smirk lowered. "Sorry Nicholai, these persistent idiots followed us here."

Nicholai made his way over to the large helicopter while keeping his gun aimed at Mikhail. "It's time to leave, get on."

Jamie nodded and jumped into the helicopter. "Come on guys."

"Hehe, sweet, we're finally gonna get out of here!" Marc said as he jumped in, followed by Nathan.

Stuart walked over to the helicopter but stopped and turned back to Dante. "S-Stuart...don't...don't do this..." Dante managed to say.

"I'm sorry..." Stuart said before entering the helicopter.

Nicholai smirked. "Well, I guess this concludes our business." The UBCS mercenary threw something at the group of survivors, it didn't take long for them to find out what it was.

"GRENADE!" Mikhail shouted.

They weren't prepared for what type of grenade it was though, as it exploded into a large blinding light. As they covered their eyes, they could hear the helicopter taking off.

At the same time, they could hear a voice echo in the facility.

_"Warning. Missile Attack, confirmed. All personnel, evacuate immediately."_

* * *

**Dead Factory, Entrance, 5:35 AM, 'Jill, Rav, Mia, Amy, Lucas, Trent, Mason'**

"I can't believe we had to go all the way back there just to sort out a fucking key!"

Rav let out a loud sigh as she rushed down the hallway with the rest of the survivors. "We've been doing stuff like that for a while now, I thought you'd have been use to it by now."

"No. Never." Lucas replied as tried to keep up with the others.

The survivors made it to the shutter door where they last saw Nicholai. "Ok, let's see here." Jill said before inserting the card key, causing the shutter door to open up, revealing a small narrow hallway inside, crawling with zombies.

Trent stepped forward. "Let me and Mason take care of 'em, we have the ammo to spare."

Jill nodded and watched as Trent and Mason unloaded their assault rifle clips into the zombies. After waiting for almost a minute, the two USS commandos finished off the last zombie and rushed on ahead. "We'll make sure it's clear." Trent said as he kept his gun raised.

"Heh, I'm glad they're on our side." Lucas said.

Rav glared at him.

Lucas's eyes widened when he noticed her glare. "W-What I mean is...is that they seem like veterans for this sort of thing. I-I'm just saying it's good to have an extra hand!"

Rav just rolled her eyes and followed Jill and the others through the hallway.

"Phew...jeez, I don't know what scares me more, a missile attack, or Rav." Lucas said before moving on.

* * *

The survivors finally made it to the facility control room and to their surprise, there was no one in sight, hopefully no one beat them to the escape helicopter.

Jill walked over to the computers at the window and picked up a small portable radar receiver. "This might come in handy." She said.

"We have a problem Jill!" Lucas said.

Jill faced him and just noticed the closed lid where a ladder was. Mason spoke up. "This ladder leads down to the exterior, looks like someone locked it so we couldn't get out."

"But who would..." Rav stopped when she heard a sound. A beeping sound.

Jill walked over to the computers and pressed the button that was next to the flashing red light. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from the speakers.

_"You're still alive...such persistence."_

"Nicholai...?" Jill said.

_"Sorry...but there's no escape for you. There's no escape for any of you."_

Everyone froze at these words, just then, Rav narrowed her eyes when another sound filled the air. The survivors all looked out the window to see a large helicopter floating up to their level.

In the blink of an eye, the helicopter open fired on them, with the bullets shattering the glass in the process, everyone all jumped out of the way. Rav found herself being dragged down by Lucas. Trent grabbed Amy and jumped to the floor aswell, Mason just barely made it as a bullet nearly hit his arm. Jill held onto Mia and shielded her from the falling glass.

After he ceased fire, Jill got to her feet and replied into the speaker. "So you wanna get out of here alone. Is that your plan?"

_"I made certain none of the other supervisors survived. Since I'll be the only one who knows what really happened here, I'll have more bargaining power when it comes to discussing my bonus."_

"Then why kill me? I'm not on their payroll, and neither are any of these survivors." Jill replied.

_"They want you eliminated for reasons of their own. The amount is modest, but there is a reward to be claimed upon the confirmation of your death."_

The radar Jill picked up earlier began to let out a small beeping sound.

_"Although I'm sure I'll miss you, It's time to say goodbye. You can either accept death with dignity or die with regret. It's entirely up to you. And just so you know, I am not leaving here alone."_

This caught their attention, another voice came from the speakers. _"Glad to see you're still alive Jill, kinda."_

"Jamie...?" Jill said with a surprised tone.

_"It's too late for you to get out now Jill. But don't worry, I promise I'll let Chris know that you went down fighting. Hahaha...HAHAHAHA!."_

Jill clenched her fist and growled as she watched the helicopter fly away.

"Hey!" Trent shouted and fired at the helicopter, Mason joined in but the helicopter was already too far away for their bullets to reach it.

Lucas sat down and sighed. "That bastard...well that's it then. We're done."

The group heard the door behind them open and turned to see Carlos running towards them. "Jill...what happened?"

Jill sighed. "Carlos...Nicholai beat us to the chopper."

Carlos walked over to the shattered window and looked outside. "I guess this is it then. But I don't wanna die in a place like this."

"That makes two of us." Lucas said.

The UBCS mercenary turned to them, they were surprised to see he still had a determined look on his face. "This isn't over yet. I'm not giving up Jill! We still have a chance!"

Jill nodded. "I hope you're right...Carlos."

**Authors Notes: Sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed, but I wanted to get it out today and considering where I am now in the story, there wasn't alot of cutscenes from the game to write into this one. Anyway, we're finally here, Chapter 29 is next, the last chapter, The Big Final. I know I said expect alot of death and whatnot in this chapter, but as I wrote, I didn't exactly get to the point where I wanted certain events to take place, but everything will now transpire in the final Chapter. At this time, I would like to ask that you all be very patient for the final chapter, since it's the last one, I want to make it as good as it can be, which means it'll likely take me atleast more than two weeks to do. I'm going with either three of four, either way, the last chapter will be just like the last chapters of Enduring the Evil 1 and 2, the longest and hopefully the best. Brace yourself because there are two challenges left that await the survivors, I'll be drawing several names to see who dies just to be fair. That said, I'm pretty sure some of you are also wondering right now, 'Where the hell is Matt?' That will be answered in either the next chapter, or the Epilogues. Yes there will be Epilogues also, to put it more simple, there are technically two chapters left, but chapter 30 will be Epilogues just as the Resident Evil 3 ending gave us Epilogues of several characters. Anyway, I hope you don't mind having to wait extra time for the last chapter, but I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it the best. As usual, please Review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	29. Farewell Raccoon City

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The Story is Non-Canon, Original Characters inside the story are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us. Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41, Justin Stewart belongs to Stormblaze530. Every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.  
Recommended listening to songs for emotional effect.**

**Chapter 29 - Farewell Raccoon City**

**Dead Factory, Facility Control Room, 5:45 AM, 'Jill, Carlos, Rav, Mia, Lucas, Amy, Trent, Mason'**

The group of survivors all stood or sat in silence as they continued to try and think of a way to escape. It was just a few minutes, the escape helicopter had already been taken by someone, who turned out to be Nicholai. He wasn't alone either, as they all heard Jamie's voice come from the speakers, it immediately told them that he and the others were in league with the UBCS mercenary. What they didn't know however was just how long the two of them had been working together, well at this point it didn't matter because they escaped with what was most likely the only way for them to get out. They only had two choices, die or keep looking for a way out.

"So..." Mason began. "You're one of the UBCS guys too eh? I thought all of you guys got killed."

Carlos continued to type on the computer but replied. "And I take it you work for Umbrella aswell?"

Mason shrugged. "Umbrella Security Service to be exact."

"So why are you here?" Carlos asked.

"Well..." Mason stopped and turned to Trent who continued for him.

"The two of us came here alone to find my sister, thankfully we did. But we also had other orders, to kill any cop and STARS member we came across but..." Trent cast a quick glance towards Jill before continuing. "Considering what Valentine has done for my sister, we decided to look the other way."

Carlos raised a brow. "Well ain't that generous."

Mason smirked. "You got that right...we're such nice guys."

"Riiight." Carlos replied.

Trent sat down next to Amy and put an arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

Amy gave a quick nod. "I'm feeling much better now that you're here big brother."

"Heh...good to know. Don't worry Amy, I'll get you out of here, and when we do get out of here, me, you and Mason, the three of us can all rest and drink hot coco together." Trent said.

Amy leaned her head against shoulder. "Don't forget the marshmallows..."

He chuckled. "Heh...yeah, the marshmallows too."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Well...atleast they've had time to catch up." He muttered to himself.

Rav spoke up. "Jill, don't forget about the missile attack, if we don't find a way out then-"

"I know." Jill said before Rav could finished. "Just give me a minute to think."

Rav nodded and sat down in between Mia and Lucas. "She better think fast otherwise we're fucked." Lucas said.

"She will. If I know Jill, she'll find a way, you can count on it." Rav said before turning to Mia, but noticed she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Mia? What's wrong?"

Mia slowly faced the older girl and spoke. "I'm...I'm really worried Rav. I'm worried about Dante, Matt and the others."

Rav put an arm around her before replying. "Don't worry about them. Dante is one tough guy, don't forget he has Davis and Justin with him so I'm sure he's just fine."

"And Matt?" Mia replied with a nervous look in her eyes.

Rav sighed and looked at the floor. "I...I don't know where Matt is...even though he did recently get back...I have bad feeling something may have happened to him when he stayed behind a while ago."

Mia shivered as several thoughts entered her head, but Rav quickly spoke again. "Don't worry though. Matt is definitely one of the toughest assholes that I've ever met in my entire life so I'm sure he's okay. Don't worry about him or the others, just focus on staying alive, all right?"

"Ok." Mia replied.

Lucas looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "You know...we've come really far. I mean...just look at everything we've been through ever since this started."

"You're right..." Rav replied. "We've been through alot and..." She turned to Lucas. "I thought I'd lost everyone who was important in my life. But meeting you guys...it makes me happy that people I care about are still alive."

"Hehe...you saying you would die from loneliness?" Lucas replied with a chuckle.

Rav narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it."

"Jill..." Carlos stopped typing and turned to Jill. "That's it, we've gotta find a way out of here now." He said before rushing through the door at the other side of the room.

"Where's he goin'?" Mason asked.

Trent shrugged. "To find a way out?"

Rav rolled her eyes. "Well good luck with that, we've pretty much searched every room in this place, I doubt he'll find anything."

Before anyone could reply, a voice spoke. _"Warning. Missile attack confirmed. Warning. Missile attack confirmed. Emergency Level D. All personnel, evacuate immediately."_

The moment the voice stopped, the hatch in the middle of the room automatically opened, allowing access to the ladder.

Jill looked at the radar receiver and her eyes widened when she saw a large red dot flashing on it. "This isn't good."

"What's up?" Trent asked.

Jill showed everyone the radar receiver, it didn't take them long to figure out that the flashing red dot was the missile they just heard about. "Well, this is just great. But look on the bright side, atleast we know when it's gonna hit." Lucas said.

Mason raised a brow. "That's one way of putting it."

"Come on..." Jill said as she started to climb down the ladder. "We can only hope that there's something down here that may help."

Trent smirked and turned to Rav. "Ladies first."

Rav slowly shoved him aside and climbed down the ladder. "Whatever."

Mia and Amy went down next, the rest of them followed after and reached the control rooms basement.

"Whoa...everyone stay back." Jill said as she set her eyes on several corpses lying on the floor up ahead.

Trent and Mason raised their assault rifles. "We'll go first." Trent said as he followed Mason to the other side.

Everyone kept a close eye on the zombies to make sure they didn't get up, after a long minute passed, the two commandos reached the other side. "Ok, who's next?"

Amy and Mia moved next and, to everyones relief, they made across safe and sound.

Jill turned to the others. "Ok, I'll go next."

"I've got your back." Lucas said with his shotgun raised and followed Jill.

The two of them stepped over each body while carefully making their way to the other side.

Finally, a zombie started to move and got to its feet. Jill quickly put it down though with a shot to its head.

Another one tried to get to its feet but Lucas quickly done away with it after blasting it with his shotgun.

Just as the two almost made it, Mia shouted out. "Lucas watch out!"

Lucas quickly glanced around and saw a zombie lunging at him. "OH SHIT!"

Before the zombie could land a hit on him though, its head came flying off and the rest of its body fell to the ground. Lucas turned to see Rav standing there instead now with her katana in her hand. "Whoo...thanks Rav."

"Whatever...how about you try saving someone for once." She said as she put her bladed weapon away and walked over to the others.

Lucas just shrugged and let out a low sigh. "There's just no winning with her." He muttered.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, just as they were about to open the door, their attention was caught by several zombies that started to get up.

"Great." Lucas added.

* * *

**Dead Factory, Generator Access, 5:50 AM, 'Dante, Mikhail, Davis, Justin'**

"Come on! We need to hurry! There's no telling when that missile will get here!" Dante said aloud as he and the other rushed through the access.

Davis turned to Mikhail. "Hey, do you think all of that shit about a missile is true?"

Mikhail shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, it seems doubtful that anyone would resort to that. But considering the situation and all, it wouldn't surprise me if there really is a missile." Justin said.

Dante and the others stopped running when they reached the doors at the other side of the access but before they could attempt to open them, they heard gunfire on the other side. "Someones in there." Dante said as he raised his MP5.

The others prepared themselves for whatever was about to come their way. The doors slammed open and they immediately stepped back when they noticed Jill and the others rushing towards them.

"GET BACK! GET BACK!" One of them shouted.

"Mia!" Dante quickly grabbed a hold of Mia and pulled her behind him.

Everyone was next to them except the two others who finished off the last remaining zombies.

Trent and Mason turned to them and immediately set their eyes on Dante and Davis.

Dante and Davis slowly lowered their weapons.

After a moment of silence, Trent spoke. "You stole our weapons, you owe us."

A smirk made its way onto Dante's face. "Heh...maybe. So you decided to change sides?"

Trent walked over to Amy and shook his head. "No, I'm just paying back Valentine for looking after Amy, that's all."

Davis spoke up. "So she is your sister."

"Yeah..." Trent replied.

While the others exchanged words, Jill faced Mikhail. "Mikhail, are all right?"

Mikhail nodded. "Yes, much better than before, don't worry about me Jill, I can hold my own."

Jill returned his nod and moved on ahead but stopped when Dante spoke. "Where are you going? We just came that way."

"I know, but we can't risk the possibility that there may be something that can be of some help." Jill replied.

Dante sighed. "There isn't, we were just there not too long ago. Nicholai, Jamie, Stuart and those others got on the only helicopter that was there and escaped."

Jill looked over her shoulder at him. "We have to try." She said before walking on ahead.

Mikhail, Trent, Mason, Amy and Lucas followed first.

Justin turned to Rav. "Glad to see you're still alive."

Rav nodded before following Jill. "Same here." She replied before she and Justin followed.

Lucas turned to Dante. "You can't win them all man." He before moving on ahead.

Mia spoke up. "Are you not coming us?"

"Of course I am." He replied and began to move on. "I just think it's pretty much pointless at this point."

The ground shook, catching Mia off guard but she quickly regained her balance. "I don't like this..." She said before running on ahead.

* * *

**Dead Factory, Generator Room, 5:55 AM, 'Jill, Mikhail, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis, Amy, Trent, Mason'**

As the group of survivors entered the generator room, a loud crash filled the air and the door behind them was suddenly dented.

"Damn, well we can't go back that way now unless we kick the thing down." Mason said.

Jill shook her head. "I have a feeling we don't need to go back." She stepped forward and looked around the generator room. It was littered with rubble, dead soldiers and dead Tyrants, similar to Nemesis. "What happened here?"

Mikhail shrugged. "I don't know...and I don't want to."

The group followed Jill and Mikhail to the other side where large machine was sitting. "What the hell is that?" Lucas asked.

Justin shrugged. "I dunno...we passed by this a couple of times, if I'd have to guess, I'd say it's some sort of weapon."

"Well if it is then that's a big weapon then." Rav added.

Jill walked over to the small computer and pressed a few buttons.

_"Checking system." _A voice said from the large weapon. Three red lights lit up on it, after which, a light lit up above each of the large batteries scattered around in the room. _"Checking battery. Warning...There is not enough power to...activate the system."_

Jill had a hunch about something, she decided to make her way to the other side where they entered and noticed the yellow light above the battery next to the entrance.

Everyone quickly caught up with just as she pushed the battery in. "Jill I don't think this is a good idea, we don't know what that thing can do." Lucas said.

"I know, but I just have a feeling about something, maybe we can use it." Jill said after she finished pushing the battery in. _"Battery connected." _The voice said.

Dante leaned against the wall. "Use it for what exactly?"

Jill was about to reply until something caught her attention, everyones attention in fact. It looked like blood was dripping from the ceiling, they all took a few steps back after looking up at the source, which eventually fell to the floor.

"No way..." Dante said, taking the words right out of everyone mouths.

It was Nemesis. But it had taken so much damage, it looked like nothing more than a torso with a large mouth and a leg. Suddenly, Nemesis used its mouth to start feeding on the corpse of the large dead tyrant that lay against the wall.

After taking a few bites, it stopped and growled, a growl that made everyone step further back. Blood started to shoot out of its body, the next thing everyone knew, Nemesis grew new arms and a new leg. Its body also mutated and it grew much bigger, the monster eventually flipped over until it was staring right at the group of survivors. It growled roared this time.

**"STA...RS..." **Nemesis had taken so much damage, that they could barely make out the only word it ever said when it first started chasing them down. Once it looked like a giant man in a trench coat, it was now nothing more than a mutated version of itself with tentacles coming from its body, almost as if it was a different monster.

"EVERYONE GET-" Before Jill could finish however, Nemesis lunged forward and forced all of the survivors aside, scattering them. Jill got to her feet and shouted again. "Mia! Push those other two batteries in! We'll use that weapon to kill!"

Mia, who was the only one who was further away from the group, nodded and rushed to the other side of the room. "Amy! Give her a hand!" Trent shouted.

"Ok!" Amy ran off while everyone else faced Nemesis.

Dante reloaded his MP5. "This time, we'll make sure it stays dead, for good."

Rav ran over to a dead soldier and picked up a magnum. "Hopefully this'll be enough." She said before turning back to the mutated monster.

Justin let go of the chain that covered his hand and picked up an assault rifle from one of the other dead soldiers. "Remember, we've put this thing down several times before, there's a chance that even if we put it down again, it'll still come back. So we have to make sure it doesn't come back this time, you guys know what to do?"

Dante, Davis, Trent, Mason, Rav, Lucas and Mikhail all nodded and aimed their weapons at the monster.

Jill fired a grenade launcher shot at it but it barely had any effect. Seeing the others aiming their weapons, Jill quickly circled around the monster and stood beside them. "Alright! FIRE!" Mikhail said.

The eight survivors all unloaded as much as they possibly could into the large monster, but it merely growled at their efforts, almost as if it was unfazed.

"DON'T STOP! KEEP SHOOTING!" Trent shouted.

Mia struggled to push the large battery, in fact, she didn't even come close to making it budge. "Mia!" She turned to Amy who was running towards her. "Here, let me help!" Amy said.

"Ok." Was all Mia said as she stepped aside giving Amy enough room to help push the battery.

"Come on! PUSH!" Amy said as she tried her best to make the battery move. It didn't.

Mia pushed with all of the strength she had but not even their combined efforts were enough to move it. But they had no choice, they had to keep trying, if they didn't get the weapon started up, then everyone else would get killed.

Jill and the others managed to keep Nemesis away thanks to their combined firepower. Unfortunately though, they all had to reload. They tried to reload as quickly as possible, but by the time they did, the monster was already within range to knock them all aside with its large tentacle.

Mikhail quickly got back to his feet and continued to fire. "DIE MONSTER!" His effort was enough to catch its attention, as Nemesis used its tentacle to knock the mercenaries weapon out of his hand and throw him into the wall with a loud impact.

"MIKHAIL!" Jill shouted and noticed Mikhail was no longer moving.

This angered Dante and Lucas, forcing them to resume fire on the monster while the others reloaded their weapons. However, even with Dante's MP5 and the power of Lucas' shotgun, it wasn't enough to keep Nemesis from reaching them and pinning them against the wall with its large tentacle.

Acting quick, Rav threw her magnum down and rushed towards Nemesis with her katana in hand and swung it down on the monsters tentacle, successfully severing it.

Dante and Lucas jumped away from the monster and reloaded their weapons again. "Thanks Rav." Dante muttered.

"Don't mention-" Before Rav could finish however, something hard collided with her back and sent her flying into the wall.

"RAV!" Lucas rushed over to Ravs' side only to find her unconscious. "Come on Rav! Wake up! We need everyones help if we want to kill this thing!" He said as he shook her but to no avail.

Dante fired his MP5 again until he emptied the clip, after which he reloaded again and took a quick look at how much ammo he had left, not alot.

However, Nemesis began to back away from the survivors, they all stopped shooting, assuming they had done enough damage to it. "Is that it?" Mason asked. The monster made its way over to the corpse of the large Tyrant and started feeding on it again. It didn't take long for it to regenerate any lost tentacles or limbs that it had lost during the fight. At this, Mason growled. "OH COME ON!" He shouted before firing again.

Jill was about to help but was stopped by a voice. "Jill!" It was Mia's. "Jill we need help!" The STARS officer quickly ran to the other side of the room to find Mia and Amy struggling to push the large battery into the machine.

"Hold on Mia!" Jill rushed over to them and the three of them started pushing together. With Jills help, they finally managed to push the battery in and connect it to the machine.

_"Battery connected."_

"Quickly! The next one!" Jill said as she rushed over to the third battery. Mia and Amy ran over to her and together the three of them managed to push in and connect the third battery.

_"Battery connected. Rail cannon has been...activated. Executing...quick charge program. Preparing to...fire." _The large weapon immediately activated and electricity surged through it as it prepared to fire.

Not wasting time, Jill ran to the other side of the room to help the others, thankfully no one was hurt yet.

"Mia, Amy, stay back!" Jill shouted, Mia and Amy nodded and stayed on the other side of the room.

Dante rushed over to Nemesis and threw a kick but it didn't affect the monster even in the slightest.

"I'll get it!" Trent said as he sprinted forward and jumped ontop of Nemesis and started stabbing away at it with his long knife. Everyone stopped shooting so they wouldn't accidentally hit Trent and just watched as the commando continued to hack away at Nemesis.

The monster roared at his attempts and used its large tentacle to hit him away. "Whoa I got ya buddy!" Mason shouted as he held his arms out, but he was not prepared for Trents weight and the two commandos ended up on the floor.

Justin used the assault rifle he picked up earlier and aimed it carefully at the monster, trying to see if he could find any weak points. Due to its appearance however, he couldn't find any weak points and decided to aim for what he considered the head and fired. His attempts were in vain though just like everyone else.

Davis stood next to Dante, Justin and Lucas and the four of them together all unloaded every single bullet they had into the monster. Nemesis roared and swung its tentacle at them, bringing Davis and Dante to the floor while Justin and Lucas just barely avoided the attack.

Jill waited until the two officers got away before firing her grenade launcher, striking the monster with several small explosions, but her attempts also barely fazed it.

Before she could fire again, Jill heard the machine again. _"5...4...3..."_

"Everyone get back!" Jill shouted rushing away from Nemesis, everyone else did the same.

_"2...1...Fire."_

A large powerful blast was fired from the machine and it shot right through the room, destroying and creating a path through the large pile of garbage in the process. Unfortunately, Nemesis had already gotten out of the blasts way before it could be struck.

Everyone was to frozen in shock to notice the monster was close enough to strike them. Jill reacted quickly and jumped back but everyone else wasn't so lucky as they all hit the walls pretty hard.

Lucas growled as he felt a large amount of pain in his leg, he tried to stand but to no avail, it wasn't too much of a surprise as he accidentally landed awkwardly on his ankle when the monster hit him. All he could do was just remain on the floor and hope he recovered quick enough to help.

Trent began to wake up and saw Jill holding her own against Nemesis, it was then the monster started to back away and made its way through the path the rail cannon made after blasting the garbage.

Everyone began to regain consciousness, just enough to notice the screams from the other side of the room. "MIA! AMY!" Jill shouted.

Those names immediately forced Dante, Justin, Rav and Trent back to their feet. But by the time they got to the other side of the room, they were too late to prevent what happened next.

"MIA!" Amy grabbed a hold of Mia and threw her away just before being struck hard by the monsters tentacle. Everyone all watched as Amy was sent flying into the wall with a loud impact and hit the floor with a loud thud, she wasn't moving.

"Amy...AMY!" Rav shouted.

Trent waited for a few seconds hoping she would get up, he just watched in horror after Amy didn't move at all. At this, Trent let out a loud roar and sprinted towards the monster but wasn't prepared for the monsters tentacle which struck him in the waist and sent him flying into Dante, who tried to catch him.

"You...you BASTARD!" Justin rushed towards Nemesis next while firing his assault rifle. The monster tried to hit him with its tentacle but Justin saw enough of it to predict its strikes and dodged it just in time.

After emptying his assault rifle, Justin picked up a nearby grenade that lay next to a dead soldier. Jill and Rav tried to fire their weapons but they couldn't risk hitting Justin, all they did was watch and hoped he could create a miracle.

Nemesis swung its tentacle at him but Justin managed to dodge it. It used its other tentacle but Justin evaded to the left and jumped to the right dodging its other tentacle again. Justin continued to rush towards the monster while dodging all of its strikes, it was almost easy mainly due to the fact that he had seen its tentacle attacks enough to predict when and where it was gonna strike.

Justin held the grenade tightly in his hand and when he was finally in range, he jumped into the air towards the monster. He was going to do it, he had confidence that this would finish Nemesis off for good, but before he could carry out his plan, he felt an overwhelming amount of pain in stomach. He was still in the air, he knew because his feet had not touched the floor yet. As Jill and Rav screamed out his name, Justin slowly lifted his hand to his face and wiped his mouth, he slowly pulled away and looked to see his hand covered in blood.

Nemesis roared at him, Justin just glared at it before looking down to see the monsters tentacle pierced right through his stomach. Justin glared back at the monster. "Fuck you." He said before slamming his hand into the monsters mouth, forcing Nemesis to throw him aside.

"JUSTIN!" Jill and Rav shouted as they watched Justin hit the wall and then the floor, both with loud impacts.

"NO!" Jill glanced around and was about to fire her grenade launcher but before she could, an explosion erupted from the monsters head, destroying its head, its tentacles and one of its arms.

Rav turned back to Justin to see him now sitting against the wall grinning with a grenade pin around his finger. "Got ya..." He muttered weakly.

Dante and Davis ran over to Justins side and aimed their MP5s at Nemesis. Mia and Rav rushed over to Trent who was still unconscious and dragged him away from the monster.

Jill was about to fire again but to hers and everyones surprise, Nemesis started to retreat through the path in the garbage. Lucas tightened his grip around his shotgun and rushed to the front of the rail cannon where he could see the monster making its way to the corpse of the Tyrant on the other side of the room. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted before firing his shotgun.

Everyone just watched Lucas fire away at Nemesis, after a few quick seconds, they heard the same sound from before.

_"5...4...3...2...1...Fire."_

"LUCAS!"

Lucas turned around too late as the rail cannon fired, but it just barely missed as he felt something hit him and bring him to the floor. After groaning at the impact of hitting the floor, Lucas opened his eyes to see Rav ontop of him. "R-Rav...?"

Rav just looked at him for a quick second before turning her attention to the rail cannon. Everyone else did the same and watched as a blast was once again fired from the weapon and shot all the way through the path in the garbage and directly hit Nemesis.

Everyone watched in awe as Nemesis screeched, an explosion engulfed it and just about every single part of its body was blown off. The smoking remains of the monster hit the wall and landed on the floor with a loud impact, Jill and everyone else slowly walked or limped their way over to what was left of the monster.

"Did...did we get it?" Davis asked.

Jill nodded. "Yeah...we finally got it."

_"Warning. System...overheating. Entering...cool down mode." _The computer voice said as the rail cannon began to emit smoke and all three batteries slid back out.

Everyone ignored the remains of the monster and turned their attention back on their injured friends. The group ran back to the other side of the room to find Justin where they left him, and Trent who was holding Amy in his arms.

"Amy...?"

Amy just looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Come on Amy...we're gonna go home, we said so remember?" Trent continued.

Mason slowly approached them and watched as Amy slowly ran her hand through Trent's hair. "Trent...thanks..."

"For what?" Trent replied.

Amy continued. "For...for being the best big brother in the world...I...I love you Trent."

Trent smiled slightly and was about to take her hand, until it fell and hit the floor, her head also fell and her body got slightly heavier. "Amy?"

Dante closed his eyes and turned his back to them. "Amy...? AMY! AMY!" Trent shook her and screamed her name several times but she didn't answer.

Mason made his way over to Trents side and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok bro...it's ok." He said as his friend cried his sisters name a few more times.

Mia looked up at Rav and noticed a few tears streaming down her face, she took Ravs hand, getting her attention. "Don't cry Rav..."

Rav just looked down, Mia was crying herself yet she telling her not to cry. "You're too tough to cry, ok? Don't start now." Mia continued. After a few seconds Rav gave her a slight nod and the two of them held each other in a gentle hug.

Trent got to his feet and rubbed his eyes before putting his sister on his back. "We're leaving. Come on Mason."

Jill gave him a surprised look. "You're leaving? But how are you gonna get out?"

Trent answered this by taking out his radio. "HQ come in, this is Shadow."

Everyone was a little surprised when a voice replied from the radio. _"This is HQ...what's your status?"_

"Our mission is complete." Trent replied.

_"And what about Valentine?"_

Trent looked at Jill for a few seconds before replying. "She's dead. Requesting an immediate evac."

_"Ok. Good job, we'll send a extraction chopper to pick you up at the entrance of the facility near the park. Can you make there in time?"_

Trent nodded. "Yeah, we're inside the facility, if we take a shortcut then it'll only take us a few minutes to get there."

_"Roger that, HQ out."_

The commando put his radio back into his pocket. "I'm sorry, but you can't come with us, if the pilot sees anyone else other than us then he'll contact HQ and forget about us. Again...I'm sorry."

Jill nodded. "It's ok."

Mason walked over to the door at the end of the room. "There's an elevator through here, we'll use it to get outside and then take a shortcut around and back to the entrance, let's move." He said before going through.

With his sister on his back, Trent made his way over to door and turned to Dante. "Hey Dante..."

Dante faced him. "We'll see each other again, count on it, so you better make it out." Trent said before exiting through the door.

"Hm...looking forward to it." Dante said with a slight smirk.

* * *

**6:30 AM, 'Nicholai, Jamie, Stuart, Marc, Nathan'**

"Man! I can't believe we actually got out of there alive! WOOHOO! YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" Marc shouted as he jumped around in the helicopter continuously giving the others high fives.

Jamie smirked and made his way to the cockpit where Nicholai was piloting the helicopter. "Hey Nicholai, thanks again for getting us out of there, you really did us a huge favour."

Nicholai didn't look at him and just kept his focus on piloting the helicopter but replied. "Don't feel too grateful, the only reason I got you out was because you helped me complete my objectives much quicker, and I hate owing people. While I appreciate that you put your trust in me, this is the first and last time I'll be helping you or anyone else, I hope you understand that."

Jamie nodded. "I understand completely..." He took out a piece of paper and handed it to Nicholai, the same piece of paper that was handed to him by Ada. "Here...this is where we want you to take us...after this, you won't have to be bothered by us again."

Nicholai let out a slightly annoyed sigh and took the piece of paper from Jamie's hand and looked at it quickly before setting his attention back on piloting.

Jamie made his way to the back of the helicopter again and sat down next to Nathan. "Wow...I still can't believe we still got out of there alive."

"Heh...speaking of which Jamie...how about filling us in on what to expect when we get to...well...whenever we get to wherever we're going." Marc replied.

"Sure..." Jamie yawned before continuing. "Someone who Ada is working for wants us to work for him, it's a bit of a long story but to put it in more simple terms, we're going to work for the same guy that Ada is working for and we're going to get payed, lots and lots...and lots of money for it. Not only that, but we'll be getting our own power in the process, you guys have seen what the T-Virus and the G-Virus can do. You guys know its capabilities, just imagine what we could accomplish with power like that in our hands. Money...Power...with all of that, we can unstoppable."

Marc chuckled. "Hehehe...I love the sound of that."

"Sounds really interesting...I just hope it's as simple as you make it sound Jamie...otherwise I'll end up feeling guilty about leaving the others behind." Nathan said. "Not that I kinda already do." He then muttered.

Jamie grinned. "Don't worry, everything will be easy and simple, trust me."

Stuart just remained silent ever since they left, he couldn't take his thoughts off of Alex, Louise, Jill, Scott, he left them all behind for money and power, or atleast as Jamie made it sound anyway. He wanted to shoot himself for doing such a thing, he knew without a doubt that he was feeling completely guilty over what happened. "I just wish there was another way..." He muttered. Even at this very moment now, he wished he could go back and help them, but he was obviously too late. He made his choice to follow Jamie and stuck with it, he chose his path and he knew he had no other choice but to continue down it. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to make his own decisions in the future. "I'll put a stop to all of this...my way." He muttered again.

"You say something Stuart?" Nathan asked.

Stuart shook his head. "No...nothing."

Nathan raised a brow but decided to leave him alone, if he was right then he knew how Stuart was feeling right now.

After a few minutes of silence, Marc got to his feet. "I'm fucking hungry and thirsty, is there any food or anything on here?"

Nathan pointed to the far rear of the helicopter. "There's a small storage room just through the door at the back, there might be something in there."

Marc nodded and was about to make his way over to the rear of the helicopter but stopped.

The door at the end slowly opened up, knowing they were the only ones onboard, they all got to their feet and had shocked looks on their faces when they saw someone slowly exiting the storage room.

The person they saw slowly made his way towards them while twirling a revolver around his finger.

"No way..." Jamie said.

With a smirk on his face, the teen in the long red jacket stopped twirling his revolver and put it in his holster. "How in the hell did you get on here?" Marc asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Simple...I took a shortcut and got to this helicopter before any of you...although I didn't know how to fly it, so I just waited in the storage room for a while. How did I get here? How did I do it? Because...I'm the best in the world."

Jamie clenched his fists and stayed slightly behind Nathan. "Nicholai...you do know that-"

"He said he was with you." Nicholai cut in before Jamie could finish.

At these words, Jamie turned back to the teen. "What's he talking about? What do you want...Matt?"

Matt smirked and fixed his sunglasses. "I heard about the thing you guys have going on. You know...the whole money and power thing."

Jamie raised a brow. "Yeah? So?"

"Well...I ain't gonna waste time so I'll just get straight to the point." Matt replied as his smirk lowered. "I want in."

* * *

**Dead Factory, Generator Room, 6:30 AM, 'Jill, Mikhail, Dante, Rav, Mia, Justin, Lucas, Davis'**

"Mikhail, wake up! Mikhail!" Jill continued to shake Mikhails body trying to wake him up, after shouting out his name a few more times, the UBCS mercenary finally regained consciousness.

"Ugh...J-Jill...what happened?" Mikhail asked as Jill helped him to his feet.

"That thing knocked you out, it's ok though, we finally killed it." Jill replied as she helped him over to the others.

Mikhail chuckled. "Hehe...I knew you would."

The two turned their attention to the others who were all crouched around Justin.

"Hey Justin...are you okay?" Mia asked as she checked his injuries.

Justin let out a weak chuckle. "He...hehe...of course I'm okay Mia. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

Justin closed his eyes and chuckled again. "Yeah, quit worrying so much...we've done enough of that for one lifetime."

Jill spoke up. "Alright then...come on, let's get moving. Anyone else hurt?"

No one replied, Jill nodded and moved on. "Ok then."

Rav and Dante both put their arms around Justin to help him up. "Come on Justin."

Justin remained where he was and looked at both of them. "You guys...go on without me." He muttered weakly.

"What?" Dante replied.

Justin smiled weakly at them and closed his eyes. "I'm done...I've lost way too much blood, I don't have a hope in hell of surviving, you guys just go on without me."

"No way Justin!" Rav yelled. "You're coming with us, you hear me?"

He heard a sob, Justin slowly opened his eyes and saw tears streaming down Ravs face. He slowly lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry Rav, it doesn't suit you."

"Shut up." Rav muttered.

Justin laughed a little at her words. "Ah...haha...it's funny too. Me and you Rav...we were with each other ever since this whole thing started, it gave me alot of time to get to know you. It was days ago too, when I saw you get mad at Danny back at the restaurant, and when the zombies attacked, me and you stuck together and got away through the back exit. Remember?"

Rav nodded. "I remember."

Justin returned her nod and placed his hand on her face. "Good, so just do me this...one favour...just leave me and find a way out, as long as you remember me and all the others that died during this whole thing, you'll never have to be sad. We did have some good laughs along the way after all."

"Yeah...we did." Rav got to her feet and smiled slightly at him. "I won't forget you Justin, promise."

"Thanks...Rav..." Justin turned to Jill. "Jill...it was great helping you out, promise me you'll look after everyone, ok?"

Jill nodded while struggling to hold in her tears. "I promise."

Dante sighed. "Well, let's not forget, if it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have been able to kill Nemesis, you sure as hell saved our asses."

Justin chuckled again. "Ahaha...that's why I have no problem dying here..."

"Cool and calm to the end. How do you do it man?" Lucas asked.

"Years...of practice." Justin replied, the same words he told Lucas last time when he asked that question. "Now go...I'm gonna go see some friends of mine." He said as he closed his eyes.

After a few long seconds passed, they were able to notice that Justin was no longer breathing. Everyone turned away, some were able to hold in their tears, others just let them out.

Jill spoke up. "Come on...let's get out of here. It was his last request." She said before moving on towards the door at the end of the room, everyone else followed.

Before the remaining survivors could go through however, they were stopped by a sound. They all turned to the path in the garbage and saw something crawling towards them. The smoking remains of Nemesis, it was still alive.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Lucas shouted.

It was time to finish Nemesis once and for all, Jill made her decision and stood at the front of the group. "Don't worry, I'll finish it for good."

Nemesis spat at the group, forcing them all to jump aside, Jill however rolled towards a dead soldier and picked up the magnum that lay next to the corpse and immediately fired two shots into the monster.

Her shots affected it greatly, in its current condition, it couldn't do much now other than crawl. Nemesis let out a loud growl when Jill fired three more shots into it.

"You want Stars? I'll give you Stars." Jill said as she fired one last shot into the monster.

Everyone all watched as Nemesis thrashed around, eventually the monster began to dissolve while smoke still shot out of its body. Jill stepped back and watched, after a long minute passed, she sighed with relief as Nemesis had dissolved into nothing but a pile of purple-rotted flesh. Nemesis was finally dead for good.

Dante narrowed his eyes but also let out a relieved sigh. The very same monster that killed his team was finally dead, suddenly he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Do you really think it's dead for good this time?" Lucas asked.

Jill shook her head. "No...I don't think. I know it's dead for good this time." She turned to leave. "Come on, let's go." She said before going through the door, everyone else followed.

* * *

**Dead Factory, Facility Exterior, 6:35 AM, 'Jill, Mikhail, Dante, Rav, Mia, Lucas, Davis'**

Only two were able to fit on the elevator so they all went up two at a time, after everyone had gotten outside, Jill rushed out into the open in hopes that there was still something waiting for them, but there wasn't.

"No..." Jill muttered.

Everyone all rushed on ahead of Jill and looked around. "Doesn't look like there's anything around here, no doors, no bridges, nothing." Lucas said.

Davis remained next to the elevator to while Dante slowly made his way over to Jill. "You were right Dante, there's nothing here. I'm sorry, I should of listened to you." Jill said.

Dante shook his head. "It's ok Jill, I don't blame you for wanting to make sure there was something here."

Mikhail spoke up. "So that's it then...the missile will be here soon, and we have no way out."

"We're finished..." Lucas said as he sat down on the ground.

Just then, a sound caught their attention. Davis quickly aimed his MP5 at the elevator only to find Carlos exiting it. "Jill!"

Jill faced the UBCS mercenary and sighed. "It's over Carlos."

Carlos raised a brow. "What are you talking about? Don't you hear that? There's a second chopper! And it's here to rescue you!"

This news immediately got everyones attention, even getting them all to shout out. "WHAT!"

"A second chopper? Looking for Jill?" Dante asked.

"But who is it? Who could possibly be looking for me!?" Jill replied with a surprised look on her face.

Carlos shrugged. "It doesn't matter! We just have to be there when it lands!" Carlos ran out into the open and lit up a flare and started waving it about.

Everyone stood beside him and listened carefully, it was true, the sound of a helicopters blades filled the air and the sound was getting closer and closer until finally, the helicopter was in their sight.

"HEY!"

"OVER HERE!"

"DOWN HERE! HEY!"

"WE'RE STILL ALIVE!"

Everyone all shouted and waved at the helicopter, Jill covered her eyes and made her way over to the others.

"We can finally get out!" Lucas shouted.

Mikhail chuckled. "Heh...looks like we got lucky."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah...REALLY lucky."

The helicopter descended until it reached the ground.

"Come on! Everybody aboard!" Mikhail yelled as he helped the others onto the helicopter.

Dante sighed with relief. "Looks like it's over, eh Davis?"

"Yeah..." Davis replied. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Dante nodded and ran towards the helicopter.

Davis was about to follow until a sound stopped him, he turned to see the elevator had descended down. "Another survivor?" He muttered.

Everyone was onboard now except Jill, Dante, Mikhail and Carlos. "Come guys, hurry up!" Rav shouted.

Jill turned to Dante and noticed Davis wasn't with him. "Dante? Where's Davis?"

Davis listened carefully as he heard the elevator ascending back up to ground level. The Swat officer was about to greet the person who was on the elevator, but instead he froze in complete shock.

Instead of a survivor, he was staring at someone who also wore a Swat uniform. That someone was also much larger than the average human being as Davis found himself slowly lifting his head to look up into blood red eyes that stared coldly at him.

"DAVIS!" Rav shouted as she saw him.

Davis was too late to notice the four large tentacles that stuck out of the officers back, they slowly raised themselves into the air as the mutated officer growled.

"AW N-UAGHH!" Was all Davis could yell out before the tentacles slashed him to pieces.

_(Epic Score - The Return Home)_

Dante rushed over only to find he was already too late to save his teammate. But all he could do was stare in shock as fear took him again, he stared at his teammates killer. A Swat officer, tentacles sticking out of his back, his uniform covered in blood, but the name tag was visible. Jill and the others all saw from the helicopter what was happening and stayed back.

A mutated Captain Ian Jacobs slowly looked up from the remains of Davis and set his sights on Dante and growled.

Tears started to form in Dantes' eyes. He knew now what he had to do and slowly made his way over to Mikhail. He wasted no time and grabbed a red grenade from Mikhails belt and turned to face his former captain.

No hesitation. This was for the best.

Dante sprinted towards his captain, from his view, it was almost as if everything had now slowed down.

"Come on! We gotta get outta here!" The helicopter pilot shouted.

Dante's vision started to get blurred up from the tears in his eyes, but he didn't stop, he kept running.

When he was finally within range, Dante jumped into the air and pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it at Captain Jacobs.

A few seconds passed and the grenade immediately exploded, covering Captain Jacobs in a hail of fire.

After landing, Dante quickly picked up Davis' badge and sprinted towards the helicopter which began to ascend.

Leaping into the air, Dante just barely made it onto the helicopter and rolled over on his side, it was too much for him, he held it in for so long but he couldn't anymore. Tears started to pour down Dante's face as he listened to Captain Jacobs roar in pain.

Dante slowly leaned out of the helicopter just enough to see Captain Jacobs burning to nothing. His former Captain fell to his knees and, as he looked closely, Dante saw Captain Jacobs reaching his hand out to him.

The younger officer ignored all of the tears that poured down his face and also reached his hand out to his former Captain.

The mutated officer fell fully to the ground, Dante just listened to the sound of the helicopter now and watched as the flaming light from his Captains body started to get further and further away, until it eventually vanished. _"Captain Jacobs...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please...forgive me."_

Dante sat up and wiped his eyes, Mia kneeled down next to him and pulled him gently into a hug. "Dante...I'm so sorry you were forced to do such a thing."

The officer didn't reply. Mia continued. "It's ok Dante...I'm here for you."

No reply came, instead, Mia saw Dante place his hand over her own. A few tears streamed down her face as she leaned her against his shoulder.

Everyone remained silent now, they all knew the officer wouldn't be in the mood to talk right now.

Jill sighed and looked out to see Raccoon City fading further away in the distance. She turned her attention back to the pilot. "Thanks...you saved us."

"I couldn't let ya die." That voice was familiar to both her and Dante.

"Is...Is it you?" Jill asked leaning forward.

Barry looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Are ya ready to finish this!"

"B-Barry..." Dante muttered.

Just then, everyones attention went towards a large light that flew across the sky and towards Raccoon City. The missile. "It's coming!" Jill said.

Barry nodded. "Yeah..." He leaned on the pilots seat and watched as the missile slowly descended into the city. "It's the end."

The missile exploded and large light covered the entire city.

A few of them covered their eyes for a moment before finally being able to see the end result.

The explosion of the missile became bigger and bigger, bringing down every building with ease. It was only a few seconds before the explosion engulfed the entire city.

Everyone all watched in shock at what was left, nothing. Not even ruins were left, Raccoon City was completely gone, replaced by a large cloud of fire and smoke.

"AH!" Jill yelled. The helicopter experienced a bit of turbulence, but they managed to get away just in time.

"All those people..." Rav muttered.

Lucas heard her and slowly took her hand, getting her attention. "I know how you feel. There still could of been another way."

Rav gently tightened her grip around Lucas' hand and turned back to the explosion. "We...we did what we could."

"It's ok Rav...it's finally over." Lucas said as he rested his head against Rav's shoulder. Rav gave a slight smile and leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.

Carlos and Mikhail just exchanged nods, they both knew what they would do when they got back.

Dante opened his eyes and glared at the explosion. "No...it's not over yet." He muttered.

Jill narrowed her eyes at the explosion one more time before turning back to the front of the helicopter. "That's it. Umbrella's going down."

Everyone agreed with a nod and rested as Barry flew the helicopter off into the horizon.

The sun was rising again. And they all lived to see it.

_(Fear Factory - Invisible Wounds 'Dark Bodies')_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness  
No sign of light ever given  
Imprisoned in a world without a memory  
Unconscious, or am I conscious?  
Cut from the heart I am part of  
Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_

_And I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness_  
_And I saw my own face like a spark frozen in heaven_

_In dreams I see myself flying_  
_Closer to the sun, and I'm climbing_  
_Tried to touch the sun_  
_But the brightness burned my eyes_  
_Unconscious, or am I conscious?_  
_Fell from the sky like a star_  
_Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_

_And I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness_  
_And I saw my own face like a spark_

_Dark_  
_My life was so dark..._  
_My mind was so dark..._  
_Everything was dark_

_Unconscious, or am I conscious?_  
_Fell from the sky like a star_  
_Sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_

_And I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness_  
_And I saw my own face like a spark frozen in heaven_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness_

_Dark bodies floating in darkness..._

**Authors Notes: Well...I have to say, it's been fun writing it but it had to come to end sooner or later. I'd like to thank everyone who followed me through this story from beginning to end, it's things like that, that make me happy to write and share it with you all. Wait a minute. What am I saying? We ain't done yet! We still got one LAST chapter, this won't be complete without Epilogues now will it? I'll spare my words in the authors notes of the next one. In the meantime, please Review, always glad to know your thoughts. Hope you liked my song choices too, if you've seen the Resident Evil movies then that last one should be very familiar to you. Keep an eye out because the last chapter will be up much quicker than you might expect.**


	30. Epilogue

**Enduring the Evil 3**

**Disclaimer: This is my third Resident Evil story and is a Prequel and Sequel to Enduring the Evil 2. The Story is Non-Canon, Original Characters inside the story are based off of me and my friends, as OCs therefor belong to us. Dante Deco belongs to Experimental Agent 1123, Rav Tsuki belongs to Shadowrav, Mia Jones belongs to ChocoMadds-and-Irish/Crazzygurl123, Lucas Sunghyun belongs to sonickiller41. Every other character in Resident Evil aswell as Its storyline etc belong to Capcom.**

_Important: This Chapter contains spoilers for Enduring the Evil 2. If you have not read Enduring the Evil 2 yet then please don't continue unless you don't mind spoilers._

**Chapter 30 - Epilogue**

* * *

**Jill Valentine**

_After Escaping the City, Jill __set out to join Chris Redfield. __However, all she found was an __empty hideout of Chris's. On the __floor was Chris's knife. Jill __left without hesitation because __she firmly believes Chris __is still alive. She will search __for him until she finds him. __Then they can go and put an __end to Umbrella..._

_Putting an end to Umbrella was her new goal. They had caused too much pain and destruction, Jill could not afford to let them get away with everything they've done. Zombies, BOW's, the destruction of Raccoon City. It was all Umbrella's fault._

_"I'll deal with them soon, but I need to find Chris first." Jill said to herself as she exited outside._

_Her phone started to ring, Jill quickly took it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?"_

_"Did you find Chris?" A voice said._

_Jill shook her head. "No, he isn't here Barry, I'll have to keep looking."_

_"Alright, if you find him, let him know what's been happening while he's been away. That's if he hasn't already been keeping up to date." Barry replied before hanging up._

_Jill sighed and walked over to her car. "Chris...I hope you're having as much luck as I am." She said before driving off._

* * *

**Chris Redfield**

_"Please forgive me Claire." Chris Redfield has just finished this letter with his signature phrase. As he removes his sunglasses, a lady walks by him with light steps. "She looks about the same age as Claire." He thinks. A short time later, Chris discovered that his sister was looking for him, but was caught..._

_A good while after, Chris returned home to get into contact with someone who had information on his sisters whereabouts. He couldn't get into contact with Jill or Barry because he had no idea what happened to them._

_"Who? Who can I call? I need to think of someone who knows about my sister. But who can I get in contact with?" He groaned to himself._

_He thought of several people but he had no idea of those people would have met his sister or not. Chris last remembered hearing that Claire had gone to Raccoon City, and he was aware of what happened there. When he thought about it, he also knew a few others who lived in Raccoon City, and a new thought entered his head. Maybe Claire may have spoken with one of the Stars members at the Raccoon City Police Department, if they were still alive at the time that is._

_There was a big doubt that Claire had met anyone familiar to him, but it was worth a shot as he dialed a number in his phone and lifted it up to his ear._

_"Hello? Rebecca Chambers speaking."_

_"Rebecca, it's Chris." Chris replied._

_"C-Chris!? You're alive!? Where are you!?"_

_Chris shook his head. "No time for that right now, we'll talk later, I need your help Rebecca. Do you know anything about my sister? Claire? I heard she was looking for me."_

_There was long pause before Rebecca replied. "I have a message for you Chris, about your sister. I was told to give it you if I ever found you."_

_"Who? Who knows where my sister is?" Chris replied._

_"Someone called Leon."_

* * *

**Barry Burton**

_Barry Burton looks at his young daughters and says, "I'm sorry but my comrades are waiting for me." He knows that he must repay his teammates for forgiving his betrayal. Even if that means leaving his family for now. His wife tries to hide her fear, so she smiles and says,"Don't worry. We'll be OK..."_

_The former member of Stars exited outside and walked over to a helicopter that was parked in front of his house._

_"So, did you say your goodbyes mate?" The pilot with australian accent said._

_Barry nodded as he closed the helicopter doors behind him. "Yeah...come on let's go."_

_"Right! Let's go find Valentine! And get those Umbrella wankers!"_

_A chuckle escaped Barry's mouth, after a few a while passed, he spoke. "So...Striker...how's Miller doin'?"_

_"He's doin' all right mate. I heard he has somethin' to discuss with Redfield and Valentine when he finds 'em."_

_Barry smirked. "I wonder if it has anything to do with that new counter terrorism force that I've been hearing about."_

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy**

_Leon Scott Kennedy is confronted with a man who claims to be a US government agent. Leon says,"Leave Sherry alone. She is innocent."_

_"She knows too much." The man replies. He looks at Leon and says, "But you have value. This is a good deal. Make your choice." Without regret or hesitation, Leon closes his eyes and then sharply responds..._

_Leon walked through the corridor with his phone against his ear. A good amount of time had passed since he accepted the deal that was given to him and he had been completely busy ever since. His current focus was finding Claire and Alex after he told them to leave him and the others._

_"The others?" Leon said to himself and dialed a number into his phone._

_"Hello?"_

_A slight smirk made its way onto Leon's face as he replied. "Bryan...it's me Leon."_

_"Leon! Holy shit man, how are you doing?"_

_"Fine. Ever since I accepted that deal, I've been too busy to make time for phone calls."_

_He heard Bryan chuckle over the phone. "Yeah...those government guys are a bunch of assholes. Luckily, Scott managed to sort them out."_

_"Heh...I'm not surprised."_

_"Leon it's a good thing you called me because I got a message for ya."_

_"What is it?" Leon replied._

_"One of the Stars members I escaped the mansion with months ago told me that Chris, Claire's brother, is looking for her. He wants you to find some information and get it to him as soon as possible."_

_Leon paused for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm on it."_

* * *

**Claire Redfield**

_"Leave us alone."_

_Claire couldn't believe Leon's words, he continued. "You're looking for your brother, right? Just go!" Claire knew that Leon, Sherry, Louise, Scott, Danny and Bryan needed immediate medical attention, but could not waste anymore time._

_"I...I'll be back, I promise!" Claire said and turned to leave._

_Alex spoke up. "Wait Claire..."_

_Claire turned to him. "What is it?"_

_"I'm going with you, I owe Chris, and this is personal." Alex explained._

_Claire nodded. "Ok."_

_Bryan stepped forward. "Well, if you're going then I'm going too."_

_Danny stepped forward next. "Me too, you ain't going nowhere without us."_

_"No." Alex said._

_"What!? Why!?" Bryan asked._

_Alex turned to them. "Bryan, Danny, Scott, I'm responsible for you guys, I was responsible for the others and look what happened. I am not putting you guys in anymore danger."_

_"But-" Danny tried to protest but Alex spoke over him._

_"I want you guys to go with Leon and go somewhere to heal up, then, you can give me a hand, ok?" Alex said smiling at them._

_Bryan and Danny were silent after that, but Scott managed to make his way over to them and was helped to his feet by Danny and Bryan. "Don't worry..." Scott said and put his hand out._

_Alex smiled and put his hand over Scott's, after which he was followed by Bryan and then Danny, they nodded at each other. "Ok, just don't do anything crazy Alex, we'll make sure we recover as quickly as possible."_

_"Alex, do you really want to do this?" Louise asked._

_"Yeah..." Alex replied. "Like I said Louise, this is personal. I'm sure you remember everything I told you a while ago right?"_

_Louise nodded. "Yes...I do but...I just..."_

_Alex put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey...don't worry about me. I'll be fine, we just escaped this didn't we?"_

_After giving it some thought, Louise nodded. "Yeah...I suppose you're right."_

_Leon walked over to them. "Hey Alex, are you sure you won't come with us?"_

_Alex nodded. "I'm sure, like I said..." He revealed two rings in his hand. "This is personal."_

_While the others were busy talking, Danny walked over to Claire who was just looking up at the sky. "The sky sure is beautiful today..." Danny said._

_Claire looked at him and nodded. "It sure is..."_

_Danny faced her. "Claire I..."_

_She faced him again. "Yeah?"_

_"Don't do anything crazy, I mean, just be..."_

_Claire raised a brow but had an idea as to what he was trying to say, just then, Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a big tight hug. Claire was surprised by this for a second but returned his actions by putting her own arms around him. "Danny..."_

_Sherry giggled a little and tapped Scott's hand, to which he turned to her and then to Danny and Claire. Upon seeing the two of them hugging, he smiled at the sight and remained silent, he didn't want to ruin their moment by telling the others who were busy talking._

_Danny slowly pulled away and looked at Claire who was smiling at him. "I may have lost some friends, and lost an eye, but one good thing came out of all this."_

_"What was that?" Claire asked._

_Danny continued. "I met you."_

_Claire smiled and slowly, gently ran her thumb across the slightly bloodied bandages that covered half of Danny's face._

_"Just promise me one thing..." Danny said._

_"Yeah?"_

_Danny hugged her again. "Promise me you'll come back."_

_Claire hugged him back. "I promise."_

_They immediately let go and turned to the others who almost saw them in each others embrace. "Ok, we're ready to go..."_

_"Alright then..." Claire said._

_Alex walked over to Claire while Danny walked back over to the others. "Be careful you two."_

_Claire nodded. "We will."_

_Alex turned to Bryan. "Hey Bryan, here." Alex held out Bryan's knife that he had given him earlier._

_Bryan looked at it and turned back to Alex. "No..." He pushed his hand away. "You keep it, might come in handy."_

_Alex nodded and looked at the knife. "It sure did earlier..."_

_Bryan took it and wiped the knife clean and handed it back to Alex. "It was my uncles old trusty combat knife, take good care of it."_

_"I will." Alex said before turning away from them._

_"Hey Alex..." Scott said._

_Alex turned to him, Scott continued. "Don't do anything crazy you idiot."_

_"Haha, right." Alex laughed._

_Claire smiled at Sherry, Danny and the others one last time before turning away. "Let's go."_

_"Right, time to leave." Alex said._

_Louise waved to them. "Goodbye Alex! Bye Claire! Be careful you two!"_

_"We will!" Alex and Claire replied._

_Together both Claire and Alex walked off into the open wilderness leaving the group, and Leon, followed by Sherry, Louise, Bryan, Danny and Scott, walked off in the opposite direction to return to civilization to retrieve medical care._

_After all, they would definitely need it for their new life's goal..._

_Ridding the world of Umbrella._

* * *

**Sherry Birkin**

_"Do you have any relatives?" When the army officer asked her, Sherry Birkin did not respond for she had no immediate relatives. Her father and mother died because of the G-Virus. And so, this little girl holds herself with her arms and bites her lip tight. She thinks, "I'm sure she will come back. She won't forget me..."_

_Sherry slowly turned to the army officer. "I-Is it ok if I...see my friends?"_

_The army officer raised a brow. "The people you escaped with?"_

_Sherry nodded._

_He sighed, but nodded. "Very well. We checked them all into a nearby hospital, I'll take you there."_

_The girl got to her feet and followed the officer out of the office._

_After driving for maybe an hour, Sherry rushed into the hospital and asked the receptionist where Scott was._

_With the officer at her side, Sherry took the elevator to the top floor that was reserved for only special patients. After rushing through the corridor to the door at the end, she opened it and was relieved to find the three of them, Bryan, Danny and Scott all laying in their beds watching the tv that was set up in the middle of their room._

_"Sherry!" Bryan and Danny said._

_"Bryan! Danny!" Sherry ran over to each of them and gave them a hug._

_The two of them looked much better than the last time she saw them. Bryan had a few bandages covering his body, so did Danny, except he also had a large white medical eyepatch on his right eye._

_"How's your eye Danny?" Sherry asked._

_Danny shrugged. "The doctor said it was grazed a little. They said my eye will recover, but they don't know how long it'll take."_

_"Oh ok...as long as you're okay." Sherry said before turning to Scott._

_Scott faced her as she slowly made her way over to him. "Hey Sherry...have they been treating you good?"_

_Sherry nodded. "Yes...they have, mainly thanks to you threatening to hurt them if they didn't." She sat up on his bed and lay against him. "Is it ok if I watch the tv with you for a while?"_

_After a few long seconds of silence, he replied. "Sure." He turned to the army officer. "Hey, General Standwell, you don't mind if we look after her for a bit do you?"_

_The army officer, General Standwell, shook his head and turned to leave. "Of course not, give me a call when you want me to pick her up." He said as he left._

_Scott turned back to Sherry and noticed that her eyes was closed. "Tired huh?" He muttered._

_"I can't remember the last time I got a good sleep." He said as he put his arm around Sherry and closed his eyes._

* * *

**Ada Wong**

_A woman looks at herself in the mirror. She used to be called Ada Wong. But this morning she will say goodbye to the name. "I'm not Ada Wong anymore..." She feels her ab and thinks, "This is Ada's scar, not mine." As she says goodbye to Ada Wong, she can't stop her tears. However, there isn't much time left before her next mission..._

_After a good amount of time passed, Ada had met up with her employer, to her surprise, a few familiar faces were also there to greet her. One in particular who ran at her and gave her a hug._

_"Ada! Thank god you're still alive!"_

_Ada gave a slight smile as she slowly pushed him away. "Good to see you too Jamie. How are you?"_

_Jamie chuckled. "Hehe...me and the guys are doing great, we're still just getting used to the place, but you know who told us that if we need anything, we've just to ask one of the guards."_

_"Hm...I see..." Ada walked passed him._

_"Where are you going Ada?" Jamie asked._

_Ada looked over her shoulder at him. "To see him. He has a job for me, and I don't like to keep my employers waiting..." She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Catch you later, Jamie." She said with a smile before walking away._

_Jamie just watched her leave and slowly raised his hand to his cheek where she kissed him. "Ada..."_

* * *

**HUNK**

_"Once again, only you survived Mr. Death." The chopper pilot speaks with a cold bitterness. "Always, only you survive, ." The pilot continues. But Hunk does not respond to the pilot. He doesn't care. "The Death cannot die..." The survivor thinks to himself with a warm smile._

_Some time after he completed his mission, Hunk wandered around the base to keep himself awake, he didn't plan on resting until he took care of a few things._

_"Well check it out, Mr. Death. Came back alone again I see..." A fellow USS commando said._

_Hunk faced the commando and frowned. "Spook. What do you want?"_

_Spook chuckled and leaned against the wall. "Just wanted to congratulate you on...ANOTHER...job well done. Sometimes I wonder...does the USS really need all of us, why not just send in you for every mission. You know what I mean?"_

_Hunk rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Whatever."_

_"Shadow and Wraith resigned." Spook said._

_These words stopped Hunk in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder at the other commando. "What?"_

_Spook nodded. "Yeah. Apparently they managed to hitch a ride at the last second before the city went kaboom. Shadow came back with his little sisters dead body. A shame, she was really cute."_

_Hunk remained silent and walked on ahead. When he got outside, he looked up at the morning sky and sighed. The two of them resigned because of his sisters death. At first he thought it pathetic, but sympathized with him a little._

_"Shadow...you resigned for an understandable reason. But you obviously didn't pay attention to everything I taught you. Survival is your own responsibility." Hunk said before returning inside._

* * *

**Alex Robertson**

_Alex remained seated at the table and continued to read the newspaper while Claire was eating her meal. A good amount of time had passed and the two of them stopped to rest at a local hotel. They still had no luck in their search for Chris, but as usual, Claire didn't give up, and neither did Alex._

_Claire stopped eating her meal and spoke. "Hey Alex...how do you think the others are doing?"_

_Alex put the paper down on the table and smirked a little. "Knowing Bryan and Danny, they're probably cursing like hell right now for letting me go."_

_"I hope Leon and Sherry are okay." Claire muttered._

_"They are..." Alex said. "Leon is tough guy, I'm sure he's fine. And don't worry about Sherry, Scott and the others are with her."_

_She nodded and returned to her meal. "Thanks Alex."_

_Alex raised a brow. "For what?"_

_"For helping me look for Chris, it makes me really happy knowing Chris has friends like you." Claire said with a smile._

_Alex chuckled a little. "Heh...well Claire...like I said, I owe Chris, he's done alot for me and the guys, I'm gonna return the favour."_

_Claire looked at the newspaper and continued. "Anything in there?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing...I've searched everything that has the word 'Umbrella' and the majority of things I get are actual umbrellas, jeez."_

_Claire giggled at his words._

_Alex continued. "Other than that, all things related to Umbrella are just the usual, their products, their advertisements, their facility locations, their staff-"_

_"Wait! Go back." Claire cut in._

_"Their staff?"_

_Claire shook her head. "No before that."_

_Alex looked back at the newspaper. "Their facility...locations..." He paused and then turned a few pages._

_She waited as he looked through one of the pages._

_With a slight smirk, Alex faced her. "Paris."_

_Claire returned his smirk and stood up from the table. "Let's go."_

_Alex watched her leave and then turned back to the empty plates and glasses on the table. He turned back to Claire. "You want me to pay bill?"_

* * *

**Bryan Hunter**

_"I just lost several of my best friends that I've known for a damn long time within a couple of months. I ended up fighting hordes of zombies and monsters with coats and claws. I haven't eaten or drank anything for a good while. To top it off, my best friend disappeared, so I swear, don't even think of getting me started right now. Because I'm pissed off enough as it is, and I will not hesitate to knock your lights out."_

_The government agent sighed and got to his feet. "I understand how you feel Mr Hunter but you need to take the situation into consideration. We can't allow this to get out into the public."_

_Bryan rolled his eyes. "I FUCKING KNOW! I NEVER SAID I WAS GONNA TELL ANYONE! Ok...maybe I was, but that's not the point. All I'm saying is, I ain't gonna tell the public what happened, I'm already dealing with enough shit as it is and I don't need a crowd of people clawing away at me with an infinite amount of ridiculous questions."_

_The agent nodded and handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "What's this?" Bryan asked._

_"A deal...that older man that was with you, Mr Kennedy, has his own value that would be of some use to us. You on the other hand, you and your two friends to be exact, also have value, so I'm giving you an offer."_

_Bryan read through the paper and looked up at the older man. "You serious? I'm only eighteen years old, coming up for nineteen and all but still...are you serious?"_

_The man nodded. "Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have handed you it."_

_"Hmm..." Bryan started to think. "I don't know..." He looked up at the agent and continued. "Where's Danny and Scott?"_

_"Mr Bleyker is in the other room nearby, as for your other friend, the one with the broken leg, he's still in the hospital so one of our men is discussing things with him there. We only requested that you and Mr Bleyker be here because you both had the least amount of injuries."_

_Bryan nodded and looked back down at the paper. "I could make a difference if I signed this...but if I do...I might lose my freedom..." He muttered._

* * *

**Daniel 'Danny' Bleyker**

_"No, no, no and NO! NOT HAPPENING!"_

_"Mr Bleyker, please take this into consideration."_

_Danny slammed his hand on the table, and then growled at how painful it was. "Grr...Forget it. I've seen this shit before in movies. You sign a guy in, and then you keep an eye on him everyday. If I sign this then how can I be sure I'll still have the freedom to do whatever I want?"_

_The agent remained silent and turned his back to him. Danny continued. "Where's Bryan?"_

_"He's in the room next to us."_

_Just then, Danny swore he could of heard Bryans voice nearby. "Guess he is. Anyway, I'm not signing this. I mean it sounds cool and all, and it would probably give us a chance to help make some changes, but I prefer to remain free and make decisions for myself rather than having someone tell me what to do."_

_With a sigh, the agent said. "I'm sorry to hear that." He walked over to the table and took the piece of paper. "But understand that after everything you've seen, we may have to put you under constant surveillance."_

_"You gotta be kidding..." Danny sighed. "That just isn't fair. We just barely escape a city filled with zombies and monsters and went through alot of tough crap. You ain't making things any easier for us, I'm telling you."_

_"I understand Mr Bleyker but this is just how things are. I don't make the rules, I just follow them." As the agent turned to leave, his phone rang. "Hello?" He said as he lifted it to his ear._

_"Yes he's right here. Yes I told him. No, no he refused. Really? Are you sure that's a good idea. True enough. Ok I'll get him." The agent put his phone away and turned back to Danny._

_Danny raised a brow. "What is it?"_

_"Looks like you'll still be helping us after all. I was just told that your friend Scott had give us an offer, and I will admit it to be reasonable."_

_"What did he say?" Danny asked._

_The agent continued. "Here are the conditions...you get your freedom, but you still help us. I'll explain more along the way. Interested now?"_

_Danny thought for a moment before facing the agent. If Scott made the decision for both him and Bryan, then it must have been a good one. He decided to go along with it and hoped Scotts plan would work. "Ok...you got my ear."_

* * *

**Scott Calver**

_"I couldn't give a damn if it was Area 51 that Sherry saw, if you even so much as lay a finger on her, not even god himself will protect you from me." Scott said in a cold tone._

_The agent shuddered at his words and continued. "I...I understand. Rest assured though, she is perfectly fine. But you and your friends on the other hand have special value, that's why we would like for you to accept this deal."_

_Scott leaned foward to look at the piece of paper on the table again and swiftly replied. "Not interested."_

_"Please think about it Mr Calver."_

_Scott faced the agent and raised a brow. "Why us exactly?"_

_The agent continued. "Simple. You and your friends saw alot in Raccoon City, you all fought against monsters, and you all survived and escaped in the process. Only because you have the capabilities to do so, those are qualities we look for in people."_

_After thinking about it for a few short minutes, Scott replied. "No. You can take that deal, and shove it. Because I got an offer of my own."_

_"An offer?" The agent replied._

_Scott nodded. "Yeah. I know you have two other guys already going over the same thing with Bryan and Danny, but if I know them, they're refusing, so I'm gonna speak for them. Here's my offer, we help you..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"And you give us conditions that we want." Scott finished._

_"I'm a little confused Mr Calver, what sort of conditions are we speaking here?" The agent replied._

_Scott continued. "I just got off the phone with an old friend of mine from the British Army, he's gonna be taking us in."_

_The agent was about to speak but Scott cut him off. "Let me finish. I said he's gonna be taking us in, but that doesn't mean we still won't help. You let us do whatever we want, and among what we do, we'll help you with any assignments you have open. But we will not be bossed around, we will not be put under watch, we keep our freedom, and we help you. How does that sound?"_

_After giving it some thought, a slight smirk appeared on the agents face and he shook Scotts hand. "Deal."_

* * *

**Rav Tsuki**

_"This as an offer not just for them, but for you Mr Victor. Please take into consideration."_

_Rav and Mia watched as Mikhail exchanged words with the government agent. "Rav...what do you think we should do?" Mia whispered._

_"I don't know..." Rav replied quietly. "Honestly...I'd prefer to accept the deal, because it means I can help Jill fight against Umbrella."_

_Mia nodded. "You're right. I think it would be a good idea."_

_"I could be dangerous..." Rav said with a brow raised._

_Mia smiled a little. "We escaped Raccoon City didn't we?"_

_Rav chuckled. "Good point."_

_Mikhail leaned forward out of his hospital bed. "I understand but I will not put my daughters in anymore danger. They've been through enough."_

_His words made Mia smile a little. A good amount of time passed after they had escaped Raccoon City, and considering they had no family left, Mikhail adopted both her and Rav._

_"I'd like to ask a question." Rav said, catching the agent and Mikhails attention. "Is anyone else being given this offer?"_

_The agent nodded. "Yes...several others to be exact, four in particular who were brought in a good while before you escaped."_

_"What about Lucas? And Dante?" Rav asked._

_"Them too. In any case, we would like for you to think about this deal, we assure you that if there is any danger, we will select someone else to take the assignment instead." The agent continued._

_Mikhail sighed and turned to Rav and Mia. "I'm not going to make the decisions for you, I'll let you choose."_

_Mia turned to Rav. "Whatever Ravs decision is, will be my decision too."_

_Great, now she was deciding Mia's future, talk about pressure, Rav thought to herself. After a few minutes of silence, she decided. "Ok...we accept."_

* * *

**Mia Jones**

_"Are you sure this is what you want to do Mia? There's no telling what you'll end up doing, it could be dangerous."_

_Mia turned to Mikhail and nodded. "I know dad...but I can't let Rav go all by herself, even if Lucas and Dante are also in, I have to help in any way I can. Besides...I want to know more about this, the Virus, the BOWs, I have a feeling that this goes beyond that."_

_Mikhail sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. Be careful."_

_Mia gave him a quick hug and followed Rav and the agent out of the hospital._

_When the two of them got outside, a limousine was waiting for them. When they opened the doors, they were surprised to find a familiar face waiting inside. "Rav! Mia!"_

_"Lucas!?" Both of them said at the same time._

_Mia followed Rav into the limo and waited until they drove off before speaking. "How are you feeling Lucas?"_

_"Great. Now that I don't have keep looking over my shoulder wondering if a zombie's gonna attack me from behind now, I've been feeling great. What about you two?"_

_Rav shrugged. "We're okay, Mikhail is still in the hospital, but he'll live."_

_Lucas nodded. "Good to know."_

_"Umm...Lucas? Where's Dante?" Mia asked._

_Lucas shrugged. "I asked them that. They said that Dante was offered to join the SAS...he accepted and as far as I know right now, he's out with a couple of other guys already looking for Umbrella bases."_

_"Wow...he sure didn't waste any time did he?" Rav said._

_Mia giggled a little. "Well, as long as he's okay."_

_Lucas nodded again. "Yeah...I did hear that they said he would help though whenever he could, so I know we'll him again."_

_"Wait a minute...the SAS is in the British Army...so how did he end up there exactly?" Rav asked._

_"Well..." Lucas started. "I heard that some guy, Miller I think his name was, is good friends with a General Standwell, and that he asked for Dante to be put into the SAS."_

_Rav raised a brow. "Just like that? He's got it easy right now hasn't he?"_

_"No..." Mia said. "After everything he went through in Raccoon City...he's far from having it easy."_

_Lucas and Rav remained silent at her words._

_"Almost there." The driver said._

_Mia looked out the window and saw they were just about to arrive at their destination. "Well...I guess this is the beginning of our new lives...isn't it?"_

* * *

**Lucas Sunghyun**

_"Hey. Lucas Sunghyun, nice to meet you." Lucas extended his hand to the agent that stood at the entrance._

_"Come on Lucas!" Rav shouted._

_"Uh sorry." He said before following them into the building._

_Along with Rav and Mia, he followed the agent through the hallway and listened as he explained everything, most of it though he couldn't really understand and always ended up asking questions._

_"So...we'll be looking for hidden Umbrella facilities and them taking them out?" Lucas asked._

_The agent nodded. "Yes...of course, the three of you will need the required training and equipment. We can get you that, but it may take a little bit of time, if you can wait of course."_

_Rav nodded. "Sure...why not. It's not as if we have anything better to do."_

_Lucas chuckled, but something caught his, Ravs and Mia's attention. Two others around their age who were following another agent towards them were just up ahead._

_When they were closer, shock and surprise filled them when they figured out who it was. "BRYAN!? DANNY!?"_

_"Hm?" Bryan looked his way and his eyes widened. "What the...LUCAS!? RAV!? MIA!? YOU'RE ALIVE!?"_

_They all rushed over to each other. "YOU TWO ARE ALIVE! I KNEW IT! I TOTALLY KNEW IT!" Lucas said giving the two of them hugs._

_"If you keep this...hug up...we ain't gonna be alive much longer." Danny managed to let out._

_Lucas let go of them. "Oops...sorry."_

_Bryan took a few deep breaths before continuing. "So...if you guys are alive then that means...Jill is alive too?"_

_Rav nodded. "Yeah...although...I think there's something you two should know."_

_Bryan and Danny both raised brows and listened as Rav, Mia and Lucas explained what happened ever since they left the clock tower. From Matt turning out to be alive, to how Justin and the others died, to how Jamie and the others got out of the city and how they escaped._

_"I see..." Danny clenched his fist. "So Jamie and the guys are still alive. Good."_

_"Good?" Lucas said with a surprised look. "Why's that good?"_

_Danny faced him. "Because it just means that we'll meet again eventually. And when we do..." Danny tapped his finger on the eyepatch that covered his right eye. "I'm gonna pay 'em all back."_

_Lucas nodded. "You got that right."_

* * *

**Dante Deco**

_"We're going deep, and we're going hard."_

_"Surely you can't be serious."_

_"I'm dead serious. And don't call me shirley."_

_A square hole was cut and immediately pushed down from the ceiling. Several soldiers in full black BDUs and gas masks descended and took cover behind the walls._

_"Hold your position." The captain of the team slowly moved forward and waited until the bathroom door in front of them opened up. The moment a USS commando exited, the captain used his silenced MP5 to gun him down. "WEAPONS FREE!"_

_(Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare OST - Mile High Club)_

_The squad quickly moved through the first room gunning down several more USS commandos._

_Another rushed into the room but before he could fire his weapon, the captain jumped into the air and delivered a spinning back heel kick, knocking the weapon out of the commandos hand, after which he quickly gunned him down and moved into the next room with his team behind him._

_"Tango down!" One of the soldiers said as he gunned down another commando._

_"Watch your fire!" The captain shouted._

_One more commando made his way into the room from the stairway and fired at them with a shotgun, forcing them all to take cover behind the seats. "Flash bang!" One of the soldiers shouted._

_The commando stopped firing when a grenade exploded into a blinding light, the captain took advantage by rushing forward and gunning him down before he regained his sight. "Stairway clear. Move up."_

_The team quickly moved up to the second floor and engaged a few more commandos. The captain took cover and watched as the soldier with the large helmet exchanged punches with one of the commandos. "Fuck you motherfucker!" He said as he punched the commando to the floor and shot him with his pistol. "Hostile neutralized."_

_"Move." The captain said as he moved through the next room of the plane with his MP5 in hand. The four other soldiers followed closely and quickly gunned down any commandos that tried to ambush them._

_"DIE!" A commando shouted as he jumped out from the corner of hallway with a knife in hand._

_"Cover fire!" The captain rolled back and let the hooded soldier gun the commando down. "Hostile down."_

_The captain got to his feet and moved into the open room. As the team made their way towards the next door, it slammed open revealing a commando with a grenade launcher._

_"Flash bang!" The captain shouted and threw another flash bang, blinding the commando. The squad quickly fired and took the commando down before he could fire the grenade launcher and blow up the plane. "Area clear!" One of the soldiers said as he looked around the room._

_The hooded soldier grabbed one of the Umbrella researchers and pinned him on the floor. "Your days are numbered Umbrella scum."_

_"Who the hell are you?!" The researcher shouted as he stared into the gas mask._

_The soldier with the helmet chuckled. "Hehe...SAS...British Army...and you and your buddies are under arrest." He said as he handcuffed the other two researchers._

_"Captain, the plane's empty, it's ours now." One of the other soldiers said._

_The Captain nodded and took off his helmet and gas mask. "Right..." He took out his radio and lifted it to his mouth. "This is Captain Deco...mission accomplished."_

* * *

**Jamie Anderson**

_"I think this is the place guys."_

_Stuart looked up at the large hotel and raised a brow. "We're supposed to meet someone here?"_

_Jamie shrugged. "I think so."_

_"Well...I guess we can just sit back and relax until someone comes up to us." Marc said as he sat down on a nearby bench._

_Nathan sat down next to him. "That's if they know who we are. Otherwise we'll have to wait."_

_Matt folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "I better be kept waiting for too long." He muttered._

_Just then, a man in a suit approached the five of them. "Are you here to stay at the hotel?"_

_Jamie nodded. "Yeah. In fact, we were sent here by a woman named...Ada Wong?"_

_The man paused and his tone changed a little as he turned his back to them. "Follow me."_

_"Heh..." Jamie grinned and motioned for the others to follow him._

_The six of them entered the elevator and waited in complete silence. Nathans eye twitched as elevator music played._

_After a few long minutes passed, they reached the top floor and followed the man through the corridor. "I hate elevator music." Nathan said._

_When they reached the door at the end, the man stepped aside. "In here." He said._

_Jamie nodded and entered followed by the others. Inside, another man was waiting for them._

_"Last I remember, it was only you Jamie. I don't remember you mentioning any friends." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows._

_Jamie's eyes widened. "I-It can't be...you...you ARE alive."_

_The man smirked as his eyes glowed behind his sunglasses. "Good to see you again Jamie."_

* * *

**Matthew 'Matt' Damien**

_Matt got out of the car and made his way over to the house. "Wait there for a minute." He said pointing to the driver who nodded at his words._

_After entering the house, Matt walked into the living room and looked around. "It's been a damn long time..." He muttered. "So long..." He set his attention on the papers that were piled up on the table._

_He walked over to the table and looked at all of the papers. "Electricity bills...car bills...medical bills..." He muttered as he looked through them. With a sigh, he threw them down and quietly made his way upstairs and into one of the bedrooms._

_Inside, he saw a woman who looked around fifty sleeping. He also saw a dog sleeping at the bottom of the bed. After a few seconds of silence, he clenched his fist and quietly left the room and shut the door._

_"Cold hearted bastards..." He muttered._

_Matt made his way downstairs and exited the house. After closing the door he made his way over to the car and looked up at the bedroom window. "Don't worry mom...I swear I'll get you the money." He said before entering the car._

_"All set?" The driver asked._

_"Yeah..." Matt replied and closed his eyes. "Yeah I'm all set."_

* * *

**Shane Miller**

_"Captain Miller, we would like for you to accept this request that we have. After all, considering your position in all of this, I believe that this could help change the world." The agent said._

_Shane leaned back on his hospital bed and raised a brow. "I understand where you're coming from but do you even know what you'll be going up against?"_

_The agent remained silent. Shane continued. "Zombies...monsters...these are things that were created by Umbrella, damn them, and you have no idea what it takes to kill them. The situation requires more than military power."_

_"And that's why we came to you first with this request..." The agent took out a piece of paper and handed it to Shane._

_"What's this?" Shane asked as he took it and started to read through it. "Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance..." He read out loud._

_Shane narrowed his eyes and turned back to the agent. "BSAA?"_

**Authors Notes: Well, that's it then. Finally finished Enduring the Evil 3, took a while but I'm just glad I got it done. I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me through the story from beginning to end, I appreciate it. Hope you all liked the Epilogues for each character, and of course, there's a good reason why I left out a few but I'm sure you might understand why. In any case, now that this is done, this puts an end to the Raccoon City Trilogy of Enduring the Evil. The question now is...will there be a sequel? I have plans for it, of course, if all of you want a sequel, I can't exactly refuse can I? I would like say now then that if it comes to that, I ask that the remaining survivors, authors who's OCs did not die, let me know if you want your character to appear in a future story or not via Review or PM. And if you do and you have the time, go to my profile and look at the OC submission form, if you want your character to appear again in a future story then resubmit the character with an edited form, meaning if they've changed or not since the Raccoon City incident and send it to me in a Private Message. Thanks for reading, Review and keep and eye out for a possible sequel.**


End file.
